Lincoln McBride
by Ficlover93
Summary: Pasaron cinco malditos años. Tenia rencor en su alma, pero no podría sostenerlo por siempre. Con el logro conseguido, ¿será capaz de perdonar a quienes le dieron la espalda? NSL AU
1. Sorpresa

**_Sorpresa_**

-Lynn, por favor, ya es suficiente. Hacer esto cada año no lo traerá de vuelta…

-¿Otra vez?

-Si.

-No la culpo. Yo también estaría literalmente triste.

-Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo va a ser así, Lori?

-Que salga lo que tenga que salir, Luna.

-Tengo miedo de que vuelva a intentar algo estúpido, y que esta vez, no podamos hacer nada.

-Despreocúpense –de la nada, como siempre, salió Lucy-, despoje la habitación de cualquier objeto que Lynn pueda utilizar en caso de una recaída.

-Eso ya es ventaja, hermana.

-Bien –hablo la mayor-, ya nada podremos hacer. Dejemos que se le pase.

Lynn pudo escuchar toda la conversación detrás de la puerta, pero poco si no es que nada le interesaba, solo seguía ahí, recostada en su cama, abrazando una pinche almohada, volteada hacia la pared, derramando lagrimas a chorros descontrolados.

-Lincoln –decía entre sollozos-, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan estúpida? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! Hermano… al menos sé… que estas con quien de verdad te ama.

 _"_ _-Grrr"_ –gruño su estómago-.

-Rayos… Supongo que, morir de hambre tampoco no lo traerá de vuelta.

Dicho lo último, Lynn se levantó de su cama para posteriormente salir de la habitación, pero ahí, enfrente del pasamanos que protegía el segundo nivel de la casa de la doble altura que tenía parte de la sala de la casa, se detuvo. No era la primera vez que pasaba por su mente, pero es en ese momento que algo impulsivo actuó en ella, haciendo que subiera una de sus piernas a la barandilla, hasta que…

-Ni siquiera lo pienses –sintió que alguien la tomo del brazo-, Lynn Loud…

-Leni… Yo…

-¿Tu que, hermanita? ¿Acaso piensas que así regresara?

-…

-Lynn, reacciona. Ya perdimos a nuestro hermano, no podemos perder a una de nosotras.

Leni hablaba con la característica madurez que demostró desde que Lincoln ya no estaba en sus vidas. Al no estar él, Leni había decidido que era tiempo de madurar, de ser un pilar más en la familia y evitar que esta se cayera a pedazos desde aquel acontecimiento.

-Leni, yo… lo siento.

-Lynn, prométeme, no, prométenos que no pensaras en algo así otra vez. Suficiente dolor tuvimos cuando se marchó y con tus subsecuentes acciones –ya algo molesta por la actitud de su hermana-. Recuerda que nadie te culpa, hermanita. No fuiste la única participe.

-Pero yo empecé. Si no hubiera actuado tan estúpidamente egoísta…

-Lynn –para ese momento, ya la mayoría de las hermanas estaban enteradas de lo que pasaba en el momento-, tenias 13. Era algo normal hasta cierto punto.

-Luan tiene razón hermana mayor –dijo aclarándose la garganta, claramente intentando ahogar los sentimientos que decía no tener hasta antes de que Lincoln saliera de sus vidas-. La actitud que tomaste… _cof,_ que tomamos en ese entonces fue completamente normal dadas las situaciones que acontecieron en esta casa durante esos días.

Lynn al fin bajo su pierna de la barandilla, pero sin levantar la vista, por lo que pudo notar a la más pequeña acercarse a ella y con la ingenuidad en su rostro…

-Lynn –hablo Lili al fin-, ¿por qué nunca me dicen lo que está pasando?

Era la primera vez que Lili veía que Lynn hacia semejante cosa, ya la había visto deprimirse en los años anteriores, pero jamás había presenciado un intento tan cobarde de la chica de 18 años. Ella no lo recordaba, pero Lynn había intentado el suicidio 4 veces en 6 meses, los subsecuentes cuando apartaron de su vida a Lincoln. Las dos primeras, en las que había intentado desangrarse y tirarse por la ventana fue detenida por Lucy; en el siguiente intento colgarse con un cinturón de Luna, habiendo sido también detenida por esta; y en la última, una sobredosis de pastillas que requerían receta médica formaban un coctel de muerte que la habían dejado inconsciente en la cocina y que de no ser por la mayor y habilidad al volante, habría llegado tarde al hospital. Todo eso le valió consultas psiquiátricas durante 8 meses, hasta que al fin había aceptado que el quitarse la vida no traería de vuelta al joven peliblanco.

Todo eso se le había ocultado a la menor. También se le intento ocultar a las gemelas y a Lisa, pero estas ya contaban con pleno uso de razón, por lo que hacerlo hubiese sido, además de hipócrita, innecesario, pues se terminarían dando cuenta. Pero para Lili, eso no eran más que borrosos recuerdos, además del hecho de que tiene un hermano. Pero la hora de la verdad había llegado. Todas se miraban mutuamente desde que lanzo su pregunta a Lynn.

-Lili –la mayor intervino, apareciendo detrás de la menor al puro estilo de Lucy Loud-, hay algo que tenemos que decirte.

Con esa premisa, las 10 chicas bajaron a la sala y procedieron a contarle toda la verdad a la más chica del clan, desde cómo habían exiliado al único hijo varón de la casa hasta las acciones de Lynn de los meses siguientes, guiadas por Lori y por Lynn.

-Entonces, ¿tengo un hermano?

-Así es, Lili –agrego Lori-.

-¿Y porque nadie me lo dijo?

-Nadie tuvo el valor, hermanita. Y después de mis supremas idioteces, decidieron que lo mejor sería decírtelo hasta que fueras capaz de comprender la situación.

Lili miro con furia a Lynn. Lo comprendió inmediatamente, pero también comprendió que el hecho fue secundado por todas sus hermanas, no pudo evitar sentir un enojo generalizado a todas ellas, total, de él había recibido su juguete favorito, Bun-bun.

-Esperamos, que algún día nos perdones tú también, hermanita.

-Sabes Luna, creo que las perdonaré en cuanto conozca a mi hermano mayor –dijo con total indiferencia y procedió a ir a la cocina, dejando en la sala una sensación de dolor y odio consigo mismas.

Para romper la tensión de esos segundos, Luna decidió encender el televisor, que sintonizaba el canal de deportes, el cual había estado viendo su padre mientras se sumergía en litros de alcohol para olvidar las penas que traía consigo esa fecha en particular.

 _-Es la última oportunidad señoras y señores, el último esfuerzo que tienen nuestros jóvenes para poder ir a la Copa Mundial de la FIFA Sub-17…_

-Mira Lynn, fútbol –dijo Leni, tratando de aliviar el dolor de su hermana menor y de aligerar un poco el ambiente-.

-Gracias Leni, pero no creo estar de humor.

-Vamos Lynn –esta vez, la mayor de las gemelas trataba-. ¿Por qué no nos explicas de que se trata el partido?

-Gracias Lana –se pudo percibir una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Lynn-. Está bien. Ese es un partido de selecciones internacionales, al parecer juegan los norteamericanos contra los canadienses, juegan chicos menores de 17 años, pero no les llevo la pista –termino de decir con mucha pereza en su voz, sobando sus ojos que se encontraban aun rojos e irritados por los momentos anteriores-.

 _-Y ahí va también el arquero, sumándose al ataque, recordando que solo el triunfo daría la calificación a los nuestros. McBride se posiciona cerca de la zona del punto penal._

Ninguna de las chicas mostraba atención a lo que el televisor mostraba, hasta que pudieron escuchar al narrador decir esa palabra tan conocida. La tenían presente siempre que pensaban en él. Pero al voltear a ver el televisor no pudieron quedar más impactadas, esperaban ver a un chico de color con un peinado afro, pero era todo lo contrario. Caucásico, alto, y lo más importante, peliblanco. No pudieron pronunciar palabra alguna al ver a Lincoln enfocado por la cámara, tan concentrado, tan maduro, tan feliz…

 _-Aquí viene el servicio… ¡Cabezazo de McBride…! ¡Gooooooooooooool! ¡McBride! ¡McBride! ¡McBride! ¡McBride! ¡McBride! ¡McBride! ¡Eres un héroe! ¡Eres un héroe! ¡McBride! ¡McBride! ¡McBride! ¡Lincoln McBride!_

 _-Te digo una cosa, Rick, este muchacho me comento hace unas semanas, que si lograba anotar en su carrera, nos revelaría su secreto, comenzando con la celebración, mira, aquí viene…_

El televisor mostraba a Lincoln eufórico. Había conseguido la anotación con la que su equipo calificaba a la copa mundial de la especialidad. Y del festejo, dejo a las chicas que miraban en esa sala con el corazón partido, este mostraba una postal en la que participaban los once miembros del equipo norteamericano, cada uno haciendo una pose en específico. Uno simulaba mandar mensajes de texto con su teléfono; otro hacia como si estuviera leyendo una revista; uno más tocaba la guitarra de aire, otro se había puesto unos lentes con nariz y bigote; otro mostraba una pose de beisbolista; uno más se encontraba en el suelo de brazos cruzados, como cadáver; otros dos peleaban entre ellos; alguien más simulaba hacer observaciones al césped con un lente de aumento; el penúltimo hacia movimientos de "mecer al nene"; y por último, Lincoln se encontraba en medio de estos gritando y con los brazos al aire, como si de un grito de desesperación se tratase. Al final del festejo, Lincoln caía de rodillas al campo, y permanecía ahí segundos antes de recuperarse e integrarse a su juego, que era finalizado en cuanto el equipo contrario tocaba de nuevo el balón.


	2. Recordar es volver a sufrir

**Amigos, hola de nuevo, los saluda alguien que aparentemente se quiere titular hasta el 2020, ok, ni al caso.**

 **Les traigo un nuevo capitulo, esperando como siempre que lo disfruten, sin antes agradecer a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de seguir la historia, de apoyar y aconsejar con su maravilloso review, tales como J.K. SALVATORI, Crisxx030xx, Dope17, RCurrent, braunidechocolate, imperialwar1234, Sam the Stormbringer y a Phantom1812.**

 **Ahora, sin mas que decir, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 ** _Recordar es volver a sufrir_**

 _9:36 a.m. Junio de 2016. Royal Woods, Michigan, USA._

-Clyde, hijo, a desayunar –llamó Harold a su hijo-.

-Buenos días papá, buenos días papá.

-Buenos días hijo.

-Buenos días, Clyde.

-Dime hijo, ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?

-No tengo nada planeado. Probablemente vaya más tarde con Lincoln…

 _"_ _Ding dong"_

-Creo que alguien se te adelanto, hijo.

-No creo que sea él. Es temprano.

-Entonces ve a averiguar quién es, hijo. Por favor.

-Está bien.

La orden dada por Howard no causó molestia alguna en el joven, de hecho, fue a abrir la puerta con gran entusiasmo, entusiasmo que fue inmediatamente sustituido al ver quién estaba detrás de esa puerta. Al verlo, no pudo evitar sentir confusión, sumada a algo de pena, pues parado ahí, en pijama, sin zapatos, y con una expresión claramente demostrando pesar. Ante la imagen demostrada por su mejor amigo, el chico no supo más que preguntar:

-Lincoln, amigo, ¿estás bien?

El chico no sonó muy exaltado, solo lo suficiente para que sus padres se enteraran de que algo no se encontraba bien. Por lo que rápidamente decidieron acompañar a su hijo en la puerta, dándose cuenta inmediatamente la causa del pequeño exabrupto de su hijo.

-Clyde, ¿Qué suce…? ¿Lincoln?

-Hola Sr. McBride, hola Sr. McBride –dijo con un supremo pesar-.

-¿Estas bien, hijo? –Pregunto Howard esta vez-.

-No, realmente no, por favor, ayuda…

La actitud del peliblanco comenzó a preocupar a los McBride, y tan pronto se dieron cuenta del estado del chico, lo hicieron entrar a su hogar y subsecuentemente este revelo todo lo que había sucedido, desde sus intentos por evadir las actividades de sus hermanas, las supersticiones de Lynn, la treta del mismo Lincoln y como acabo durmiendo en el jardín de su casa. ¿Qué reacción pudieron tener lo McBride a tal situación que no fuera alguna relacionada con molestia, ira o enojo? Ninguna. Los padres de Clyde mostraban mucha molestia combinada con algo de decepción. Pero de los tres, el que más furia sentía era Clyde, pues más de una vez sintió afecto por todas ellas, sin mencionar su obsesión con Lori. Sentía que tenía que defender a su mejor amigo, a su ya hermano. Se sostenía a si mismo al asiento sobre el que estaba con una fuerza que ni él sabía que tenía. Algo se tenía que hacer.

-Esto es sumamente indignante –menciono Harold-.

-Llamare a la policía –agrego su pareja-.

-¡No! por favor, no hagan eso.

-Lincoln, hijo –nuevamente hablaba el pelirrojo-, lo que te hicieron es un crimen, un delito.

-¿No esperaras que todo se quede así, hijo? –Completo Harold-.

-Yo… sé que es un delito, pero tampoco quiero destruir a mi familia…

-¡Cállate!

El grito de Clyde dejo retumbando un silencio sepulcral en toda la casa. Rara vez se veía al chico del afro irritado o alterado de esa manera, pero tras lo escuchado, ¿quién se atrevería a recriminarle dicha actitud?

-¡Ellos ya no son tu familia! –Dijo lo último con algo de pesar y poca humedad en sus ojos-. Yo si lo soy… hermano. Puedes contar conmigo.

-Gracias Clyde –dijo, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que aun mostraba algunas lágrimas tras lo sucedido-.

-También con nosotros, Lincoln –dijo Harold, abrazando a su pareja y mostrando una sonrisa que decía: "eres bienvenido con nosotros"-.

En ese momento, al menos en un sentido, digamos, poético, Lincoln Loud dejaba de existir.

-¡Lincoln! –Un exaltado Clyde tomaba a todos por sorpresa-. ¿Qué hay de la escuela?

-¡Oh, rayos! Había olvidado que aún falta una semana de clases.

-¿Qué harás para no toparte con ellas?

-Algo… algo pensaré amigo.

-Tranquilos chicos –interrumpió Harold-. El lunes hablaremos con el director Huggins, pero, Lincoln, ¿sabes? Él se tendrá que enterar.

-Sí, lo sé. Apelare a su lado humano –dijo borrando esa cara de tristeza remplazándola por una que comenzaba a reflejar algo de alegría, causando también unas ligeras risas a los McBride, su nueva familia-.

-Ja, ja. Lincoln, tu eres muy gracioso.

Esa frase marco el final de esa conversación. Ahora era el momento de que Lincoln se instalara en el que sería su nuevo hogar. Para esto, se habilito una habitación para el peliblanco, que normalmente se utilizaba como habitación de huéspedes, con baño propio, el cual utilizo para darse una ducha, y con un conjunto que Clyde le presto, se vistió, y fue a tomar desayuno con su nueva familia. Para el resto del día, Lincoln y los McBride… se ocuparían en conseguirle algo de ropa propia al chico, zapatos, todo lo más básico para un chico de su edad, recordando que las cosas que Lincoln alguna vez poseyó fueron vendidas por la avaricia de su ex familia.

* * *

 _18:49 p.m._

 _-¡Home-run!_ _Y con eso, Las Ardillas pierden el campeonato. ¿Tú que crees, compañero?_

 _-Que desperdicio mi tarde._

Así es, Lynn y su equipo de softball terminaba la temporada, derrotadas.

Caminaba de regreso a la Van familiar, arrastrando su mochila, con la mirada baja, y cuando se subió a esta, el silencio reino, nadie quería soltar palabra alguna por temor que esta fuera la equivocada y provocar la furia de Lynn, pero finalmente, Lynn padre tomo la palabra.

-Bueno, al menos nos enteramos de algo –parecía el inicio de uno de sus malos chistes, tan parecido a los de Luan-, ya sabemos que Lincoln no da mala suerte…

El alma salió del cuerpo de todos, dejándolos petrificados. Apenas se daban cuenta de su error.

-¡Lincoln! –Grito la misma Lynn-. ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Qué hice?!

-¡Dios mío, chicas! –Expuso una alterada Luna- ¡¿Qué hicimos?!

-¡Literalmente es lo peor que hemos hecho!

-Chicas, calma –dijo su madre, tratando de guardar la compostura-. ¿Alguien lo vio desde esta mañana? ¿Nadie?

-¡Por Dios! ¡Por Dios! ¡Por Dios! ¡Por Dios! ¡Tenemos que buscarlo, ya!

-Pero, ¿dónde papá? –Cuestiono Luan-.

Ante esa pregunta, todos pensaron por un segundo cual sería el lugar elegido por Lincoln para ir. No tardaron demasiado en dar con la respuesta.

-¡Clyde! –Gritaron todos juntos-.

-Muy bien, sujétense de lo que puedan. Iré lo más rápido posible.

Dicho y hecho, Lynn padre acelero a fondo, tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a la residencia McBride, saltando una que otra luz de alto, para al fin legar a su destino.

Ya se encontraba anocheciendo, y dentro de la casa, se encontraban los cuatro McBride cenando, cuando uno de ellos, pudo escuchar el rugir muy familiar de un motor, seguido de un pequeño ajetreo, también muy familiar, lo que hizo que detuviera sus intenciones de llevar más alimento a su boca. Comenzó a tener miedo, y cuando escucho la melodía del timbre de la casa, salto de su silla para esconderse detrás de algún mueble o algo que pudiera evitar que quedara a simple vista.

-Lincoln, ¿qué mosco te pico? –pregunto su hermano, mientras se dirigía a la puerta de entrada a averiguar de quien se trataba-.

Al abrir la puerta, vio como con sonrisas disimuladas malamente, evidenciando vergüenza total, estaban Lynn padre, Rita, Lori y Lynn Jr. Clyde no espero a que dijeran palabra alguna, y con un rápido movimiento, volvió a cerrar la puerta de un golpe, cuyo sonido altero a todos los que se encontraban cenando.

-¿Quién era, hijo?

-¿Está todo bien, Clyde?

-Se equivocaron de dirección –dijo con el ceño fruncido y un claro tono de molestia-. Si, papá, todo está bien.

El pequeño se disponía a volver a su asiento para terminar su cena, cuando antes de que pudiera tocar de nuevo la silla, nuevamente sonó el timbre de la casa. Esta vez, el chico no hizo el más mínimo intento por ocultar su molestia, y al notar esto, Harold y Howard acompañaron esta vez a su hijo a ver de quien se trataba, pero cuando de nueva cuenta se abrió la puerta, estos tampoco pudieron ocultar su enojo.

Los Loud por su parte, los cuatro que se habían bajado a averiguar si ellos sabían algo de su hijo, se encontraban ligeramente molestos por haber recibido el portazo en la cara de Clyde.

Pero dejando eso un poco de lado, Lynn padre se dispuso a hablar.

-Buenas noches, Sres. McBride –noto la molestia en los rostros de los caballeros y del niño. Creyó saber porque estarían así, pero de todas formas, se atrevió a preguntar-, nos preguntábamos… ¿si no habrían visto hoy a Lincoln?

-Si –respondió Harold con indiferencia-, lo vimos.

-Bueno, ¿dónde está? –Pregunto Lori-.

-Lárguense –respondió el segundo hombre-.

-¿Qué? –Exclamo Lynn padre, frunciendo el ceño-.

-Ya me escucho. Váyanse.

-Un momento –fue turno de la madre-, no nos moveremos de aquí hasta saber dónde está nuestro hijo.

-Ah, ¿con que ahora si es su hijo? –Agrego el pequeño Clyde-.

-Clyde, hijo. Nosotros nos encargamos. Ve a ver si tu hermano está bien, ¿sí? –Dijo Howard, evitando que Clyde presenciara lo que aparentemente se veía venir-.

-Está bien –dijo el joven, tratando de retomar la compostura que lo caracteriza-.

Cuando Clyde abandono la escena, las miradas furtivas se hicieron presentes nuevamente en las miradas de los McBride.

-Bien, como no se irán hasta que les digamos, Lincoln se encuentra aquí, con nosotros –revelo el McBride de color-.

-Uf, eso es literalmente un alivio.

-Bien, ahora que lo saben, por favor, márchense –expreso Howard-.

-¿De qué está hablando? –Esta vez, Lynn se integraba a la conversación, con ligera molestia en su voz-. Venimos por mi hermano.

-Él no ira a ningún lado con ustedes.

-Debo recordarles, señores –decía Lynn padre, tratando de guardar la compostura-, que somos la familia de Lincoln.

-Vaya familia a la que fue a parar el pobre chico.

-Tienen suerte de que el mismo Lincoln abogo para que no llamáramos a las autoridades, o en este momento estarían presos los dos.

-¡Esto es increíble! –A la mierda la compostura-. ¡Devuélvannos a nuestro hijo, o llamaremos a la policía y los acusaremos de secuestro!

-Bien, hágalo, y cuando lo haga, no olvide mencionar que echaron de su casa a su hijo de once años.

Lori ya había tomado la decisión de llamar a la policía, pero antes de que pudiera iniciar la llamada, escucho el ultimátum de Harold, deteniendo sus intenciones. Se había dado cuenta de las consecuencias que eso acarrearía, bueno, no solo ella, haciendo que el silencio predominara por unos segundos, hasta que Howard decidió interrumpirlo.

-Lincoln se quedará aquí. Buenas noches, familia Loud.

Dicho esto, su pareja cerró la puerta. Ante esto, y los argumentos que recibieron en contra, ya nada podrían hacer, más que irse de lugar, alegando que intentarían llevarse a su hijo de nuevo el día siguiente.

Desde la Van, las chicas que no habían bajado, veían como se daba la discusión. Al principio se sentían aliviadas, sabían que las probabilidades de encontrar ahí a Lincoln eran muy altas, pero cuando notaron los pequeños exabruptos de sus padres y hermanas, empezaron a temer lo peor. Temor que llego a su punto más alto cuando vieron a los McBride cerrar la puerta en las narices de su familia, y los vieron regresar, mientras Lynn se ocultaba la cara y Lori la abrazaba. Cuando subieron de nuevo al auto, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, todas preguntaban algo, pero era lo mismo: "¿Qué sucedió?", mientras ellos cuatro solo podían pensar en qué demonios había sucedido.

Cuando las preguntas generalizadas dentro de Vanzilla fueron imposibles de ignorar, esto basto para regresar a la realidad a los miembros que se encontraban en una especie de trance por lo acontecido segundos atrás, y dándose cuenta de la ola de preguntas que de alguna u otra forma tenían que responder, sus padres tuvieron que pensar rápidamente en alguna respuesta que evitara tener que decirles la verdad a todas, al menos completamente. Por esto, Lynn padre fue el primero en agregar:

-Niñas –suspiró, y con suma tranquilidad, se dirigió a su familia-, su hermano, se encuentra con los McBride –la declaración dejo que todas exhalaran de alivio, al menos ya sabían dónde estaba su hermano, pero no sabían porque no había regresado al auto con ellos-. Pero está algo sentido por la situación, por lo que pasara la noche aquí.

-¡Cielos, que llorón!

Ante la expresión de ambas gemelas, lo único que recibieron a cambio fueron miradas acusatorias, algunas otras de enojo y un par más de relativa decepción.

-Vamos niñas –Rita intento apoyar a su marido-, es natural que este algo enojado.

-Pfff. Tampoco es para tanto –gruño Lola-.

-Si, además el mismo se lo busco –agrego Lana-. Él también fingió dar mala suerte.

-Además, él también ha hecho cosas malas y no por eso nos vamos de casa…

-Nunca nos obligó a dormir en el jardín –agregaba Leni, quien lucía totalmente opuesta a la Leni que conocían, tan falta de esa felicidad e ingenuidad que tanto la caracterizaba, todo eso resumido en el tono de voz con el que soltó aquellas palabras. Parecía que la más despistada del clan se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba-. Él nunca nos sacó de nuestras habitaciones.

Las palabras de Leni lograron apaciguar un poco a las gemelas… solo un poco.

-Un minuto –volvió a decir Lola algo molesta-, ¿qué acaso no te hizo intercambiar habitación cuando peleaste con Lori?

-¿Y no fue él quien tuvo que pasar una noche fuera por las peleas?

La pregunta de Leni termino por enfriar el ímpetu de las gemelas, quienes recordaban el maldito caos de esos días y de cómo, sin siquiera intervenir, el hombre del plan arreglaba todo. Ahora se encontraban cabizbajas, como si hubiesen recibido un regaño, pues fue más o menos lo que Leni intento hacer, solo que, pues, es Leni.

El silencio reinó escasos segundos.

Al margen de la situación se había mantenido Lynn, cubriendo su cara con sus manos, avergonzada, triste, impotente, tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo, pero todas y cada una de estas terminaban en el mismo resultado: "-Yo soy la culpable". Se empezaba a odiar ella misma.

Para romper los incomodos segundos de silencio que habían aparecido en el auto, Lori, la mayor, tomo una importante decisión, una que estuvo pensando mientras las gemelas replicaban la actitud de su hermano. Tal vez no era la mejor, pero creía que era lo apropiado decirlo en ese momento, pues ¿Por qué alargar lo inevitable? No es como que el día siguiente, Lincoln regresará tan tranquilamente a su casa y fingirá que nada paso.

-Mamá, papá, Lynn –comenzó-. Creo, que no debemos alargar más esto.

-Lori, ¿de qué…?

-Chicas, Lincoln no volverá a casa, jamás.

La declaración de Lori dejo helados a todos.

¿En serio, Lori? ¿En serio tuviste que esperar hasta este momento para actuar como lo que eres, la mayor? ¿En serio tuvo que pasar una desgracia de esta magnitud para que por fin decidieras ser la voz de la razón? Por favor, Lori Loud. Si nunca, en 16 miserables años mostraste tamaña responsabilidad, pues preferías que el de los mechones blancos actuara como mejor hermano mayor que tú. Cuando creías que tomabas la responsabilidad, mandabas a tus hermanas y hermano a sus habitaciones/celdas, ¿y que termino por causar eso? Que la casa casi se vuelve cenizas, y solo porque el chico recurrió a ti por tu experiencia, porque solo eso tienes, experiencia, no termino así.

Ahora, ¿en qué demonios piensas al soltar tamaña noticia a tu familia, sobre todo a las más chicas? ¿Acaso crees que la personalidad de Lucy, o la inteligencia de Lisa les darán para entender perfectamente que está pasando…? Ah, claro, ¿no fue la menor de las castañas quien dejo a un lado su instinto de mujer de ciencia para ponerse de tu lado cuando presencio ese patético intento de aparentar dar mala suerte? No niña, tampoco se lo merece, pues a pesar de su alto IQ, sigue siendo una niña de cuatro años, una pequeñita que llego a disfrutar de las guerras de bolas de nieve y le gustan los sándwiches que le preparaba, y que, por sobre todo, necesita a su hermano mayor con ella, con ellas. ¿Y qué hay de las gemelas? ¿Acaso eras tú la que intervenía cada vez que ellas peleaban? Contadas las ocasiones diría yo. ¿Y qué me dices de Lucy? ¿Quién con solo pedirle al hermano de su amigo que por favor les llevara unas sodas ayudo a que esta se acercara al chico que le gustaba, logrando más de lo que tú "intentaste" en esa cita?

¿Vas a explicarles todo eso? Pues algo tienes que hacer, ya decidiste arrojar esa bomba. Tienes que explicar ahora como todo aquello en lo Lincoln se "entrometía" dejaría de existir. Lincoln Loud desaparecería de sus vidas, para siempre.

* * *

 **Pues, hasta aquí mis amigos. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Como notaron, y notaran, este y el siguiente cap. fue y será más largo de lo que tengo acostumbrado, pues solo quiero explicar el salto del joven a la familia McBride y su relativa mudanza a Chicago. Tenia pensado escribir el como el joven termino jugando, pero eso lo dejare a consideración de ustedes, pues se que lo que quieren es que llegue el reencuentro, así que ustedes digan si les parece que abunde un poco en el tema o solo lo resuma. Espero las respuestas en sus poderosos reviews. Saludos cordiales a todos.  
**


	3. Lo atrasado en el pasado

**Hola amigos. Encontré un tiempo y lo aproveché.**

 **Nuevamente, espero disfruten del capítulo.**

 **Reitero los agradecimientos a** **J.K. SALVATORI, Crisxx030xx, Dope17, RCurrent, braunidechocolate, imperialwar1234, Sam the Stormbringer y a Phantom1812, ademas de a** **ademas de El caballero de las antorchas, Arokham y lolachamba.**

 **Ahora, sin más, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 ** _Lo atrasado en el pasado_**

 _El silencio es resultado de la ausencia de ruido._

No tenían idea de que los momentos sepulcrales harían acto de presencia más de lo acostumbrado a partir de ese momento. Cada vez que alguien hablara de él o de la familia a la que acudió este se haría presente, y ese fue el primero de todos.

Tal vez a causa de la tristeza, el enojo y la impotencia que sentía en ese momento, pero había tomado la decisión. ¿La más adecuada? Sí y no. Cierto que no se puede arrojar una noticia de esa magnitud cuando las más afectadas tienen 8, 6 y 4 años de edad, pero no hay momento correcto para ese tipo de noticias. En esos casos, solo existe la verdad, y aplazarla solo causaría problemas, sin mencionar que la pequeña genio terminaría descubriéndolo tarde o temprano y se lo haría saber a todas, trayendo consigo, aún más problemas.

La oscuridad había caído casi por completo. Los ligeros vientos de verano hacían sonar las hojas de las copas de los árboles, el canto de las aves comenzaba a cesar y los ligeros choques entre nubes combinados con destellos de luz que iluminaban el cielo cada vez más oscuro en clara señal de que la tormenta se avecinaba eran las primeras impresiones que notaban debido al prolongado silencio que la decisión de la mayor de las hermanas había provocado.

Se sentía confusión, tristeza, miedo, todo combinado dentro de esa vieja Van. El momento de silencio sirvió para que todas al fin pudieran digerir la noticia y fue, precisamente, la menor de las dos rubias idénticas quien decidió romper ese silencio. Claro, estaba triste, pero aparte de eso comenzó a sentir un enojo mayúsculo hacia una de sus hermanas mayores.

-¡Esto es culpa de Lynn! –Grito. Lo hizo en un tono más elevado del que acostumbraban oír de la pequeña princesa, sin que sus palabras pudieran ahogarse en las lágrimas que trataba de ocultar-.

La acusación hizo que todas salieran del trance al que Lori las había metido.

-¡Es verdad! –Lana secundo-. ¡Es culpa tuya! -sus ojos comenzaban también a humedecerse, señal de que estaba comprendiendo rápidamente lo que estaba sucediendo-.

-Chicas, yo…

-Las gemelas tienen razón. Ciertamente lo arruinaste chica –añadió Luna con más indiferencia que molestia-.

-Hermanas, no quería…

-Aunque no hayas querido, lo hiciste –interrumpió Lucy, que aunque hablaba con el mismo tono de voz que lo hacía siempre, se podía notar su molestia-. Tú hiciste que Lincoln se marchara.

Ya no pudo ocultar su llanto. Tenían razón. La única culpable de que eso estuviera pasando era ella, y nadie más. Trato de ocultar su cara con sus manos, de no dejar al descubierto su dolor, pero este se incrementaba, pues 5 de sus hermanas no dejaron de remarcar lo que estaba aconteciendo, poniendo sal en la herida.

 _-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!_

 _-¡¿Qué pensabas?!_

 _-¡¿Por qué mejor no te fuiste tú?!_

Todas y cada una de las acusaciones eran más que justificadas, y cada una más acertada que la anterior. Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lana y Lola no daban su brazo a torcer. Habían dejado que el enojo las dominara por completo. La ola de acusaciones tenía a Lynn arrinconada en su asiento del auto, pegada a la puerta de la Van, solo sujetando sus piernas contra su cuerpo, tratando de ocultar su rostro con sus rodillas, dejando que estas fueran parte del recorrido de sus lágrimas, solo escuchando todo lo que se había ganado por ser, solamente, supersticiosa. Hasta que la que sería la nueva voz de la razón entró en su auxilio.

-¡Basta! –Gritó con su característico tono de voz, dulce pero entrando en los sollozos que no tardarían en salir a flote-. ¡Es suficiente! Lynn… ella… no es su culpa, es mía.

Esa autoacusación hizo que Lynn levantara la vista, y así pudo observar como Leni trataba de controlar a sus hermanas menores, o de al menos desviar o minimizar las acusaciones, las ofensas, las palabras de desamor.

-L… Leni… ¿qué… qué haces? –Dijo con la voz más que quebrada, incrédula de lo que acababa de escuchar-.

-Lynn –dijo bajando la cabeza mientras un par de gotas recorrían sus mejillas-, perdóname –y a la par de esa palabra, abrazó a su pequeña hermana-, perdóname por favor.

-¡¿De que estas hablando Leni?! –No podía ocultar su llanto-, ¡Si yo fui quien causo esto! ¡Yo debería estar pidiendo perdón! ¡Debería estar recibiendo una paliza de su parte! ¡¿Por qué dices que es tu culpa?!

-Porque no pude actuar, no pude evitar que esto se saliera de control cuando tuve la oportunidad, ¡porque no pude dejar de ser una idiota en el único momento que lo requería! ¡Porque solo avive la llama cuando pude extinguirla! Porque… porque no soy una buena hermana…

-Le… Leni, no, por favor. Esto no es tu culpa…

-¡Ya basta! –El sollozante grito de su padre al fin detuvo los argumentos auto-acusativos de Leni y Lynn. Él y su esposa se encontraban aun en shock por la decisión de Lori de decir semejante cosa. Y aun entre lágrimas, pudo dejar que algunas palabras escaparan de su boca- Niñas, hijas mías, no se culpen, de ninguna de ustedes es la culpa, es nuestra, es mía. No pude poner orden como el hombre que se supone que soy, no pude… no supe ser un buen padre, no pude…

Sentimientos varios se hacían presentes. Las palabras del patriarca Loud dejaron a todas el sabor en la boca de la tristeza. Las cinco principales acusadoras también habían sucumbido desde la intervención de Leni. Desesperadamente buscaban todos un culpable, pero no era solo uno, ni dos, ni tres, eran doce. Los doce miembros que habían participado en exiliar al único hijo varón, al único niño que solo quería un poco de tiempo para él, para sus actividades, para poder ser un niño de once años que disfruta de los videojuegos, los cómics y le encanta salir con sus amigos.

Y a que costo le salió buscar algo de tiempo para él, terminando en el abandono, en el exilio. ¿Es un justo precio a pagar para evitar ser partícipe de todas y cada una de las actividades de sus diez hermanas? El tiempo y el destino se encargará de poner todo en su lugar. Y vaya que lo hizo…

De nuevo, silencio, pero ya no era un silencio incomodo o de enojo. Esta vez, se trataba de un silencio lleno de resignación, un silencio que apenas se rompía con los ya ligeros sollozos de algunas de las hijas, y de su madre, quien nunca pudo intervenir debido al golpe emocional. Solo el motor del vehículo pudo terminar por completo con ese silencio, pero las palabras tampoco hicieron acto de presencia. Leni y Lynn seguían en un doloroso abrazo emocional, al igual que las gemelas; Lori solo cubría su cara con sus manos debido a la combinación de vergüenza y tristeza de ese momento; Luna y Luan estaban cada una por su lado, al igual que Lisa y Lucy, quienes trataban de perderse en sus pensamientos, pero resultando inútil, pues estos recaían cada vez en las palabras dichas por Lori: _-Chicas, Lincoln no volverá a casa, jamás._ ¿Y Lili? Durmiendo. Ni siquiera el alboroto de minutos atrás fue capaz de regresarla al mundo real de su mundo, al mundo en el que dejaba de tener un hermano, un mundo en el que sus padres y sus hermanas intentarían a toda costa de evitar hacerle saber que alguna vez existió en sus vidas Lincoln Loud.

De ese modo, la vieja Van comenzaba lentamente a desplazarse, abandonando el lugar, sin que nadie pudiera ver por última vez a aquel peliblanco que fuese el pilar, el eslabón más fuerte, un gran hijo, y, por sobre todo, el mejor hermano que intento y muchas veces consiguió ser. En sus mentes quedaría el recuerdo de como el chico uso su última carta en frente de la casa, ya con desesperación, para que una tonta niña castaña de 13 años con cola de caballo terminara por destruir su lógica con argumentos totalmente infundados, y que estúpidamente secundaron.

* * *

-Lincoln, hermano ¿estás bien?

Los incesantes sollozos demostraban que no, no estaba bien. ¿Cómo estarlo después de haber sido echado? ¿Cómo después de ver que lo buscaron y no se permitió ni verlos? ¿Qué afloraba en esa cabeza llena de blanco cabello? Tristeza, miedo, agonía, humillación. Sí, todo eso, y además, rencor.

En un momento en que los sonidos de convulsiones parecían cesar, o al menos disminuir gradualmente, su hermano lentamente procedió a abrir la puerta de la nueva habitación del peliblanco, solo para ver cómo se encontraba entado en el suelo, recargado en la base de la cama, ocultando su cara con sus rodillas. No sabía que decir, lógico. Hay momentos que solo es necesario ser cómplice en momentos de dolor, sin decir una sola palabra, de acompañar a un compañero en un momento de vulnerabilidad, a un amigo, a un hermano. Y por fortuna, Clyde acertó en todo eso, sentándose junto a Lincoln, dejando que este se desahogara antes de abrir la boca, acción a la que se adelantó su hermano.

-¿Ya se fueron? –Las lágrimas en sus ojos no cedían-.

-Si –respondió con mucha seriedad-. Se quedaron ahí afuera unos minutos, y hubo un ligero escándalo, pero por fin se marcharon –suspiró profundamente-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Mil y una emociones pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento, pudiendo explicar todas y cada una de ellas, pero al final, se decidió por la que en ese momento tomo como rehén a su corazón y a su razón.

-¡Furioso!

Seco las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro y mostro una determinación más de la habitual. Ya no había marcha atrás, su decisión estaba tomada.

-Nunca volveré –sentenció finalmente-.

-¿Y si vuelven a buscarte, tus hermanas?

-Ellas ya no son mis hermanas, ya no son mi familia… no más.

Increíble que un niño pueda pensar eso… bueno, no es que le hayan dejado muchas opciones. Desde ese momento, intento borrar de su mente todos los recuerdos que pudieran ligarlo con su pasado. Todos esos momentos se borrarían de su mente, su actitud y, sobre todo, su alegría mostrada se desvanecería por completo… o al menos eso creería.

La raquítica conversación de los dos niños pudo ser interceptada por los dos adultos, quienes pensativos, buscaban maneras de evitar algo muy acertado que dijo Clyde, "¿qué harán en caso de que algún Loud decida volver?" No los podrían evitar por siempre.

* * *

El recorrer de ese vehículo se había hecho eterno, y aunque el reloj no marcaba más de las nueve de la noche, todo en la Av. Franklin era una perturbadora tranquilidad acompañada de una inusual oscuridad. Pocas eran las luminarias que se encontraban encendidas, combatiendo débilmente el ambiente que se vivía. Ese ambiente seria del agrado total de la pequeña niña gótica, que si no estuvieran pasando por esa situación, sin duda alguna lo disfrutaría. Pero no, por fin, toda la tristeza, oscuridad y miseria que decía sentir se había multiplicado. Y pensar que solo le basto seguirle el juego a su hermana mayor para que pudiera sentir todo eso. ¿Estas feliz, Lucy? ¿No fue suficiente el haber hecho que desperdiciara aquel viaje por esa patética predicción? ¿De verdad tenías que ser parte de ese acto tan despreciable? Al fin sientes en su máxima expresión lo que siempre quisiste sentir, dolor. Hoy perdiste un hermano, un compañero, un guardián.

El ruido del motor sucumbía al llegar al número 1216. El silencio del que doce pasajeros habían sido presas desde hace unos momentos aún se encontraba presente. Nadie quería bajar, más por el peso emocional que traían consigo que por no poder dar la orden a sus piernas de moverse. Pero pasados escasos segundos, una a una, las niñas comenzaban con mucho pesar a bajar de la camioneta y dirigirse a su hogar. Al final, solo los Sres. Loud se quedarían en el vehículo, tal vez a llorar la que prácticamente era la pérdida de su único varón, y que no querían mostrar esa debilidad frente a ellas. Patético, muy triste y patético Lynn padre y Rita Loud. ¿Ya para qué?

Fuera, en el jardín frontal de la casa, nueve de las diez niñas eran guiadas a entrar a la casa por alguien a quien parecía que le habían robado el alma. Sin ningún tipo de animosidad, Lori se acercaba a la puerta de la casa, con la mirada por los suelos, y fue hasta que decidió levantar el rostro para abrir la puerta cuando pudo notar que de la perilla colgaba un pequeño trozo de papel doblado por la mitad. Al tomarlo, lo primero que pudo notar es que había algo escrito en el. La palabra "Loud" escrita sobre este. Le tembló la mano al punto que casi suelta el papel para que este se perdiera junto con el viento, pero no fue así. En cambio, ante la expectante mirada de sus hermanas menores, y con el miedo invadiendo su cuerpo, se dispuso a desdoblar ese papel, deseando a toda costa que no estuviera plasmado lo que creía.

Su respiración comenzó a alterarse, al igual que su ritmo cardiaco. Sus ojos se abrieron todo lo que sus parpados le permitieron, a la par de que se inundaban de incesantes gotas de agua que no dejaban de fluir.

 _"_ _Mensaje comprendido. Ya no les haré daño. Adiós… para siempre"_

-Lori, ¡¿qué dice?! –Preguntó una temerosa y alterada Leni-.

-Me… mensaje… comprendido. Ya no… ya no les haré… daño –pudo soltar antes de caer al suelo de rodillas, en un incesante brote de lágrimas-.

El escrito leído por la mayor terminó por hacer caer en cuenta a todas que lo que estaban viviendo era una realidad, que de verdad habían echado de su casa a su propio hermano, y al fin hacia que el llanto y los gritos de desesperación se hicieran presentes, alterando a los vecinos más cercanos. Pero solo fue uno el que digno a hacerles frente, metafóricamente hablando.

-¡¿Qué rayos les pasa, Loud?! –Se escuchó desde la ventana lateral de la planta alta de la casa contigua. Una voz varonil con un toque de edad y mucho coraje, más que el que siempre notaban en su voz-. ¡¿Acaso no les bastó con lanzar de su casa al pobre niño que tienen que despertar a los vecinos para ser felices?! ¡Tienen suerte que él mismo no me dejó llamar a la policía! ¡Ahora cierren la boca o de verdad la llamaré! –Sentencio cerrando su ventana con mucha fuerza. ¿Molesto? Eso es decir poco. Hasta el Sr. Quejón era un hombre con sentimientos, y desde ese diciembre, pudo llegar a sentir por el chico de los blancos cabellos algo de afecto. El saber ese acontecimiento de verdad le había dolido. Tanto, que habiendo pasado un par de días, se mudaría de la ciudad.

La sentencia del vecino calmo todos los gritos de desesperación de más de una de las chicas, pero no hizo que el llanto cesara, y con el corazón destruido, todos los integrantes ingresaron por fin a la casa. Sin encender luz todavía, todas se hallaron en la sala de la casa, con el ánimo en los suelos y más abajo, poco a poco ocupaban todos los asientos disponibles, y las que no pudieron sentarse en el sofá, lo hicieron en el suelo o en las escaleras, todas con la mirada en sus pies o cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

Segundos después, entraron sus padres. Rita, del mismo modo que algunas de sus hijas, tapaba su rostro con sus manos, mientras que Lynn padre la abrazaba, guiándola hasta dentro de la casa. Ella avanzó mientras él se detuvo a encender la luz, y cerrar la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, se recargo con sus dos brazos en ella, con los ojos cerrados y apoyando también la cabeza, solo susurraba para sí mismo _"¿Qué rayos pasó?"_ Su posición no se inmutó durante varios segundos, hasta que resignado, decidió emprender el camino a la habitación principal, también con la mirada caída. Era todo.

Antes de entrar a su habitación levanto su mirada y echo un vistazo a la sala de la casa. Pudo ver todo lo que se provocó por no poder ser la voz de la razón. Reprimió su dolor tanto como pudo, pero el ver lo que estaba sobre la chimenea de la casa, al fin lo quebró. Su llanto supero con creces a la ocasión en que fue echado de la banda de su familia por su propia hija. Perdió el equilibrio, puso su espalda contra la pared y se dejó caer, cubriendo su llanto con las palmas de sus manos.

El actuar de su padre provocó que las niñas buscaran la causa de su derrumbe. No les fue difícil encontrarla, ya que sobre la chimenea de esa casa, colgado sobre aquella pared, reinaba un gran cuadro que alguna vez mostro la esencia de aquel que en algún momento fue un dulce hogar. Pero ahora el cuadro ya no mostraba a once, solo a diez. La parte de en medio de esa foto enmarcada había sido desgarrada, Lincoln, literalmente, ya no aparecía ni en foto. Él desaparecía por completo de sus nuevas miserables vidas.

Esto se terminó… se terminó. La relación que alguna vez hubo, se acabó. Pero, ¿qué dirá la gente? ¿No sería extraño que de un día para otro haya desaparecido? La verdad nunca podría salir a la luz, de lo contrario, la familia que se fracturó cuando corrieron de su casa al más importante elemento de ese escuadrón de once, de ese equipo que siempre o casi siempre se alzaba con la victoria, se terminaría desboronando por completo. Ganas a sus padres no les faltaban para confesar su atroz acto, pero tenían que proteger a las niñas, tenían que protegerlas.

-Niñas –las llamó con el nudo en la garganta, levantándose del suelo como pudo, aunque aún le temblaban las piernas-, voy… voy a hacer algo que no pude hacer con su hermano, protegeré lo que queda de mi familia a toda costa.

Trataba de contener su tristeza, pero ligeras gotas lograron escapar de sus ojos antes de que pudiera dictaminar su decisión.

-Tenemos que… ocultar la situación. A partir de hoy, lo que paso con Lincoln, fue que huyo de casa…

Las palabras de Lynn padre retumbaron en la cabeza de las diez chicas durante segundos. Las más vividas entendieron a la perfección, y las que no entendieron, ni se molestaron en tener alguna reacción, y aunque hubiese habido alguna objeción, la decisión estaba tomada. Tratarían de evitar a toda costa que la ya débil estructura de la familia a la que habían extirpado la columna vertebral, terminara por derrumbarse por completo haciendo pública esa noticia. A partir de ese momento, la verdad seria ocultada, y remplazada por una historia en la que se exoneraban ellos mismos y harían lo posible por hacer de eso lo más creíble posible.

* * *

El sol brillaba en la parte baja del cielo. Un nuevo amanecer anunciaba un nuevo día, y con él, las noticias también llegaban a la residencia McBride.

Más temprano, Harold y Howard anunciaban a Clyde y a Lincoln que esa tarde recibirían la visita de alguien muy importante, y a los dos chicos les incumbía de manera directa.

Los Sres. McBride solicitaron la visita de Wilbur Huggins, querían finiquitar el asunto del año escolar de los dos chicos de una vez por todas, eso también debido a otra noticia la cual no le revelaron a los niños.

La mañana paso sin pena ni gloria, los chicos trataron de distraerse del asunto por todos los medios posibles y conocidos. Videojuegos, comics, películas de ciencia ficción, zombies y un interminable etcétera fueron las actividades a las que se adentraron los hermanos en tanto la esperada visita del director de su escuela llegaba.

Por fin cayó la tarde. El cielo se tornaba de un rojo azulado enmarcando el comienzo del final de un nuevo día. El canto de las aves tranquilizaba a los habitantes de aquella casa, que habían logrado a toda costa distraer sus mentes de lo acontecido el día anterior, y finalmente, el sonido característico del timbre demarcaba la presencia de la esperada personalidad, también acompañado de alguien muy conocido para los chicos, la Srta. Johnson. Era inevitable hacerla participe del acontecimiento y de la noticia.

Seis personas estaban presentes en lo que Lincoln explicaba su situación, siendo interrumpido escasas ocasiones por su nueva familia. La reacción de los académicos no era ninguna otra más que de indignación, ambos insistieron en llamar a servicios infantiles y reportar el vil acto, pero nuevamente, el joven peliblanco metía las manos por su ex familia. Y fue después de un exhaustivo debate entre los seis presentes que pudieron llegar al acuerdo que necesitaban. Mediante un papeleo, ambos chicos tenían por finalizado el año, de modo que no tendrían que volver a la escuela esa semana de trámite, habiéndose también terminado su relación con la misma.

-Bueno, Sres. McBride, nos retiramos –explicaba Huggins-. Lamento mucho lo que estás pasando Lo… -aclaro su garganta- discúlpame hijo.

-Lincoln –fue turno de su ahora ex maestra-, espero que –no oculto su tristeza-... es decir…

-Gracias maestra –no dejo que terminara, no era necesario-, por todo –sonrió tristemente al pronunciar eso ultimo-.

-Gracias a ambos –intervino Harold-. Sabemos que esto no es nada común.

-Dadas las circunstancias –dijo el hombre calvo-, no cabía la opción de una negativa.

Los 4 adultos ya se encontraban en la puerta de entrada. Los McBride estaban acompañando al director y a la maestra a la salida, y cuando estuvieron a pocos pasos de esta, la melodía del timbre sonó nuevamente.

-¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? –Cuestionaba el McBride de pelo rojo-.

La puerta tuvo que abrirse para encontrar detrás de ella a una joven rubia, de relativo cabello corto, pero hecha pedazos emocionalmente.

-¿Acaso no les quedo claro ayer? –Dijo Harold McBride, quien inmediatamente se mostró molesto a ver a Lori parada en la puerta de su casa-.

-Por favor…

La tensión se podía cortar con tijeras. Ya no solo eran dos, cuatro adultos se interponían para que siquiera pudiera ver de reojo al de los mechones blancos. La molestia crecía por parte de los académicos, pero al final, decidieron no intervenir, y abandonaron el lugar no sin dedicar un par de miradas furtivas a la joven de preparatoria.

Lori hizo lo que pudo para intentar ver hacia dentro de la casa, buscando desesperadamente por un al menos un mechón blanco que pudiera animarla. Pero Lincoln fue advertido por Clyde de quien se encontraba "de visita", a lo que su reacción no fue más que huir a esconderse. Las palabras que había mencionado hace casi 24 horas no eran simple bagatela, eran una realidad.

-Por favor, solo… un momento –decía mientras sus palabras se ahogaban en el llanto-.

-No. Por favor retírate.

-Él no quiere verte –dijo Clyde, molesto, apareciendo detrás de sus padres, quienes se habían hecho a un lado para que su hijo se dejara ver-.

-Clyde, por favor –ya se encontraba de rodillas-. Solo un momento, una última vez…

-No –su actitud había cambiado a una de indiferencia-. Vete por favor. No te hagas más daño, ni a él –entonces el mismo chico cerró la puerta lentamente, viendo como la cara de la chica con la que tuvo alguna vez una relación platónica, es desboronaba en llanto-.

Por momentos, solo los agudos sollozos de la chica que se encontraba ahí afuera fueron lo único que pudieron escuchar, hasta que estos poco a poco fueron perdiendo fuerza, en señal de que Lori se había rendido y abandonaba la propiedad.

Pasaron algunos segundos en los ninguno de los tres presentes dijera alguna palabra. Pero era hora de la siguiente noticia, por lo que ambos padres llamaron a Lincoln, y este, un poco alterado de nuevo por lo acontecido, hizo acto de presencia rápidamente, pues sus padres se oían ansiosos por decir lo siguiente.

-Clyde, Lincoln –comenzó Howard con suma tranquilidad-, con lo que ha estado pasando desde ayer, su padre y yo nos pusimos a pensar cómo evitar que cosas como las de ayer y hoy vuelvan a pasar.

-Si chicos –agregaba su pareja-. Verán, hace días me dieron la oportunidad de un ascenso en el trabajo, pero aceptarlo implicaba mudarse. En ese momento no di una respuesta, pues no estábamos seguros si sería lo mejor para Clyde.

-Con los acontecimientos de ayer y hoy, estamos seguros de hacerlo. Chicos, hemos decidido, mudarnos a Chicago.

No supieron si la noticia les agradaba a los chicos, total, en ese lugar habían crecido, se habían conocido, se volvieron amigos, mejores amigos, y hermanos. Fue un momento de incertidumbre en el que nadie quiso mencionar nada, y fue solo hasta que el pequeño de anteojos decidió romper el silencio cuando pregunto a su hermano:

-Dejar todo atrás de una vez, ¿es lo que hay que hacer?

-Me sentiría muy cómodo… si no las volviera a ver. Ustedes ahora son mi familia, haré lo que crean mejor.

* * *

-Lincoln, ¿estás listo para irte?

-Sí, solo, me hubiera gustado…

-¿Quieres hablar con ella?

-Si.

-Sabes, que no tenemos tiempo para parar –esas palabras deprimieron al peliblanco-, pero puedes usar mi teléfono.

Su cara se iluminó en cuanto oyó el ofrecimiento de Clyde, tenía una oportunidad. Esa oportunidad tendría que usarla en el auto, pues sus padres ya tenían todo listo y debían salir cuanto antes al aeropuerto para no perder el vuelo, ese que los llevaría al mañana. Abordaron el auto, y Clyde le dio su teléfono a Lincoln, quien titubeo un poco para comenzar a marcar el número, pero finalmente lo hizo, presiono la tecla para iniciar la llamada. Espero unos segundos hasta que…

 _-¿Quién eres y por qué tienes este número?_

-No podía esperar alguna otra respuesta de tu parte.

 _-Li… Linc…_

-Shh. Por favor, no le digas a nadie.

 _-P… pero, ¿qué? ¿Dónde esta…?_

-Ronnie, por favor, escúchame. Tengo algo que decir.

 _-Todos te están buscando, tonto_ –se escuchaba el nudo en su garganta-, _¿Por qué demonios callaría?_

-Es una larga historia, luego te diré todo, pero ahora escúchame. Verás, yo me iré de Royal Woods, a Chicago. Quería despedirme y pedirte que nunca le digas, ni a tu hermano, que sabes dónde estoy, por favor.

 _-Lincoln, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me pides eso?_

-Ya te dije que te lo contaré luego. Por ahora, adiós… ah, y por cierto…

 _-¿Si?_

-Me gustas… adiós.

Así, dio por terminada la última llamada que hacía en esa ciudad, y la última conversación con alguien quien tenía relación directa con los Loud, cerrando por fin esa etapa de su vida, y viendo como comenzaba, para él y su nueva familia, una nueva etapa en sus vidas, en la ciudad de Chicago.

* * *

 **Amigos, espero que le haya gustado. De verdad he batallado con ese fic, pero ya lo empece y lo terminaré. Debo decir, no será mucho más largo, quizás uno o dos caps más. Reitero mis gratitudes a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia y ya saben, cualquier duda, opinión, critica constructiva será bien recibida en el cajón de Reviews. Nos vemos.**


	4. Reflexión y recuerdos

**Hola, hola, hola. Nuevamente los saludo amigos, trayendo con eso un nuevo cap. de esta historia que parece que están disfrutando.**

 **Antes de los agradecimientos generales, va uno en especial para mi maestro Arokham, y a mi compañero RCurrent, quienes me permitieron usar a un OC de cada uno.**

 **Y sin dejar de lado a** **J.K. SALVATORI, Crisxx030xx, Dope17, Sir Crocodile222,** **braunidechocolate, imperialwar1234, Sam the Stormbringer, Phantom1812, Sir. Dark,** **El caballero de las antorchas y lolachamba. Todos y cada uno de sus consejos y criticas me han servido para tratar de mejorar cada uno de los capítulos, pero consiente que no le puedo dar gusto a todos, sorry.**

 **Sin más que decir, ademas de lo de siempre, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 ** _Reflexión y recuerdos_**

 _6:53 a.m. Junio de 2021. Hotel Le Petit Nice Passedat, Marsella, Provenza-Alpes-Costa Azul, Francia._

Escasos rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar la habitación. Ambos chicos continuaban bajo el efecto de Morfeo, mientras los primeros sonidos de las gaviotas comenzaban a enmarcar el inicio de ese día, de esa fase de sus vidas. La alarma estaba programada para las 8:00 de la mañana, pero el subconsciente del peliblanco estaría empeñando en que este regresara al mundo real mucho antes de esa hora, pues…

 _-"…íbamos a jugar un videojuego. No puedes decir que no todo el tiempo"._

-Mmm… Lori –decía mientras seguía dormido, apretando sus parpados, como si sintiera dolor al recordar cada uno de los acontecimientos-.

 _-"¿Es por tu cabello blanco? Es lindo…"_

-L… Leni –se comenzaba a inquietar, rodando sobre su cama-.

 _-"Ya lo tienes, hermano. Estos accesorios harán que nuestra ropa rockee"_

 _-"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Sabes, creo que si fue un poco gracioso. Ven, déjame ayudarte…"_

-Luna, Luan, herma…

 _-"¡Definitivamente eres el mejor compañero de habitación del mundo! Me mudaré aquí,¡ para siempre!"._

-Lynna… rina…

 _-"…pero no es justo que te pierdas de ver a tu héroe..."_

-Lu…

 _-"…lo haré, pero podemos despedirnos de Lactolandia"._

 _-"¿Por qué Lincoln si tiene que renunciar a eso? Debemos aceptar los malos hábitos de_ _todos, aunque algunos sean asquerosos…"_

-Ni… niñas…

 _-"Te estoy dando las gracias por ser un torpe cabeza hueca"._

Despertó de golpe. El cobertor cayó para dejar descubierto su torso hasta su cintura. Su respiración se encontraba un poco agitada al recordar los buenos momentos que paso con esas chicas el último año antes de la situación. Había sentido todo tan vivido, tan real, tan feliz, como volver a vivir todos aquellos momentos. Pero solo tuvo que voltear a ver a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que era un sueño, un "regalo de su subconsciente". Pudo observar como su hermano seguía dormido, también pudo ver que el reloj marcaba cinco minutos antes de las 7:00 a.m. Sabía a qué hora tenía que despertar, pero sus pensamientos no le dejarían retomar el sueño.

Decidió entonces salir de la cama, se vistió con un polo blanco, un pantalón deportivo y zapatos deportivos también, color azul marino y blancos respectivamente, no sin de paso robarle algunos minutos de sueño a su hermano.

-Ahhh –bostezaba mientras lentamente abría la mirada con la que pudo notar el actuar de su hermano-. ¿Lincoln? ¿Qué pasa, hermano? –Dijo con el tono de voz tan bajo que apenas se podía escuchar-.

-Oh, Clyde, lo siento hermano –no si inmuto demasiado, se pudo notar eso con la neutralidad en su voz, por lo que continuo vistiéndose-.

-¿Vas a algún lado? –Decía Clyde, ya menos adormilado-.

-Iré a caminar un rato por el malecón.

-Viejo, son las siete de la mañana.

-Lo sé. Perdí el sueño –respondió con seriedad-.

-Ah, está bien, hermano. Solo recuerda que debes regresar para el desayuno –acabo de decir eso, y nuevamente se recostó para terminar de dormir, no sin antes dedicar una última palabra-. Cuídate, viejo.

-Gracias hermano. Ellos también van conmigo.

-¿Quiénes? Oh, "ellos".

-Sí, aquí los traigo a todos –saco su billetera y saco algunas tarjetas, muy parecidas a las tarjetas de baseball-, Manuel, Gianluigi, Iker, Paco Memo, Tim, Rene, Claudio, Keylor…

-Sabes que no son ángeles guardianes, ¿verdad?

-Soy un chico de 16 que juega fútbol. Déjame ser –concluyó levemente feliz-.

-Lo que digas, viejo.

-Te veo más tarde.

Después de finiquitar la conversación, salió de la habitación, con un ánimo mejorado, habiendo olvidado la causa de su pérdida de sueño.

Caminaba lentamente por el corredor del hotel, pasando por todas las habitaciones de sus compañeros y algunas de otros huéspedes, pero nuevamente se internaban en su mente aquellos pensamientos que tuvo antes de despertar, haciendo que su animosidad se estuviera perdiendo, bajando un poco la mirada, casi olvidando por completo donde estaba. Pero seguía recorriendo el pasillo casi completamente ido, hasta que una voz familiar le hizo volver.

-¡Hey, Linc! ¿A dónde vas, amigo? –Lo llamo un chico desde la puerta de una de las habitaciones-.

-Oh, Dudley, solo iba a caminar unos momentos junto al mar, ya sabes, para despejar la mente.

Douglas Johnson, o Dudley como prefería que lo llamaran, compañero de Lincoln en ese concentrado y también lo era en el equipo de las inferiores de Chicago, pero él había salido del equipo meses antes, también para seguir su carrera en Europa. Se trataba de un chico afroamericano, delgado pero con la musculatura algo marcada, más o menos de la altura de Lincoln, cabello rapado y unos meses mayor que el peliblanco.

Ellos dos se habían conocido cuando los McBride llegaron a Chicago, y desde entonces se habían vuelto mejores amigos, cuando Clyde dejo ese status para convertirse en hermano. Se podría decir que él fue el encargado de meter a los chicos McBride al mundo del fútbol. Su primer encuentro fue cuando Dudley invitó a los dos a jugar mientras caminaban por un parque, cosa que a los chicos no les llamó la atención en primera instancia, pero la insistencia del chico hizo que ambos cedieran. Fue en ese juego cuando ambos demostraron tener potencial para el deporte. Lincoln lo hacía bastante bien jugando de portero, y Clyde mostro una velocidad al correr que nadie imaginó que pudiera tener. Debido a eso, el mismo Dudley los convenció para hacer pruebas en el equipo de la ciudad e integrar las inferiores. Un año después, amos entrarían al equipo, junto con el mismo Dudley.

-Iras a pensar en tus hermanas, ¿o me equivoco?

Él se enteró por parte del mismo Lincoln, varios meses después de conocerse. Le llego a contar todo lo que paso y cómo fue que llegaron ahí.

-Cómo te odio… -bufo alegremente-. Si, tal vez lo haga.

-Olvida ese rencor, amigo.

-Creo que todo eso ya salió desde esa vez. Solo que ahora las extraño aún más.

-Algún día, algún día, amigo. Recuerda que el destino, sorpresas nos depara.

-Lo que digas, viejo. Nos vemos.

Dudley cerró la puerta de su habitación, donde toda la conversación se había dado, dejando a Lincoln nuevamente solo con sus pensamientos, para que después continuara su camino fuera del hotel.

* * *

 _6:45 a.m. Hotel Le Rhul, Marsella._

-Lynn –susurraba una voz angelical con un tono de timidez-, Lynn, despierta hermanita, por favor.

La petición de la pequeñita no pudo ser ignorada por Lynn, tenía que, probablemente por moralidad, hacer todo lo que la pequeña Lili le pidiera, incluso si eso significaba despertarse temprano en vacaciones.

-Si –respondió con pereza, acompañada de un bostezo-, dime hermanita, ¿qué necesitas?

-¿Me… me perdonas?

Las palabras de la pequeñita hicieron que Lynn despertara de un golpe, levantándose de su cama con la expresión de incredulidad y confusión más grande que pudo mostrar.

-P… pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué me hiciste? –Preguntó algo alterada, pero con un tono muy bajo de voz-.

-Yo… yo fui mala contigo, y con todas –sujetaba su pequeño conejo de peluche, abrazándolo con fuerza. Se le veía avergonzada, una expresión que no veían en ella desde semanas atrás. Tristeza también se podía leer en sus ojos-.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Dejó que predominara el silencio en lo que trataba de entender que estaba pasando, el porqué de las palabras de su pequeña hermanita de seis años, pero nada le daba luz a lo que decía. Cierto, la menor se había portado indiferente con su familia desde la noticia, pero con muy justa razón, sin embargo, Lili aún era una niña, una niña que apenas podía distinguir el bien del mal, y para ella misma, su actitud era de niña mala, ya no se sentía cómoda portándose así con todas ellas, con quienes siempre estuvieron ahí para ella, y por sobre todo, Lynn, quien se había convertido en la hermana favorita de Lili, y en su mejor amiga. Ella le ayudaba a salir de los momentos de depresión cuando llegaban las fechas del aniversario de la partida del peliblanco, jugaban juntas, sea una actividad de Lili o de la mayor, y aunque la actitud de sus hermanas fue similar, ninguna se comparaba a la atención que recibía de la ex deportista.

Cuando llegó el momento que Lynn dejaba por completo las actividades deportivas, siendo el fútbol la última que dejara dos años antes, Lili entristeció, de verdad le gustaba hacer eso con su hermana mayor, y cuando cuestiono el por qué, tuvo que conformarse con la excusa de que Lynn se encontraba demasiado ocupada con la escuela y el trabajo. Pero aun así, las dos hicieron lo posible porque su relación hermana-hermana no se fracturara, hasta ese día.

-Por favor, vamos a volver a ser amigas –decía mientras mordía sus labios y jugueteaba con su cabello-.

-Lili… -su voz estaba sollozante y el llanto amenazó con hacerse presente con una pequeña lágrima recorriendo su mejilla, mientras miraba con melancolía a la niñita-, hermanita… perdóname tu a mí, yo provoque esto, yo lo aleje de nosotras… de ti. Gracias a mí, no tienes un hermano…

No pudo terminar de decir aquello cuando Lili se subía a la cama, dejándola en un estado expectante en que iba hacer su hermanita, y para sorpresa y alivio de sus penas, ella la abrazó con todas las fuerzas que sus pequeños brazos le daban, ya también las lágrimas hacían acto de presencia en su rostro, y al acto correspondía la señorita, acariciando su largo y suave cabello rubio, aun con el dolor de no tener en sus vidas a Lincoln, pero con la alegría de haber sanado su relación, y aunque la diferencia de edades era bastante grande, nunca había sido impedimento para que estas se relacionaran, y tampoco lo seria ahora.

-Me gustaría conocerlo –susurraba con melancolía-.

-Tal vez, algún día –también susurraba, solo que con menos tristeza-, y espero que sea pronto.

Ambas se quedaron con esa idea mientras se quedaban así mismo, inmersas en un abrazo tan tierno y hermoso. La idea de que en algún momento de sus vidas, Lili conocería por fin a su hermano mayor, y Lynn por fin podría volver a verlo para disculparse, para pedirle perdón, se encontraba más lucida que nunca en el corazón de aquellas dos chicas Loud. Pasaron 5 minutos en los que no se separaron, hasta que Lynn rompió el silencio.

-Deberíamos dormir un poco más, hermanita.

-Pero ya no tengo sueño –dijo ya con la voz clara y más tranquila-.

Lynn bufo una sonrisa.

-Está bien, tampoco yo. ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo por el mar?

-¡Si, la playa! –Dijo animosamente, manteniendo un bajo tono de voz-.

-La playa esta algo lejos, pero no hay razón por la que no podamos caminar junto al mar. Anda, ve a vestirte.

-Sí, Lynn.

Así pues, Lili fue con los ánimos renovados a vestirse, mientras que Lynn se quedó un momento más en su cama, pensativa, dejando de lado el acontecer de segundos atrás, y tanto ella como la pequeña Lili, se encontraban con la llama de la esperanza más viva que nunca en sus corazones, algo que casi se extinguiría en el resto de la familia.

-Lincoln, desearía tanto que pudieras ver a Lili, cuanto ha crecido, pero sin ti… –la tristeza regresaba, pero el regreso de Lili con la mayor evitó que este se manifestara por completo-.

Unos momentos después, ambas hermanas ya estaban listas para dar el paseo, pero no tenían planeado prolongar tanto esa mañana, ni querrían preocupar a sus padres o hermanas, indiferentes a los momentos siguientes.

* * *

Lincoln se encontraba caminando por el malecón que se encontraba a una considerable distancia del hotel donde se hospedaba. Caminaba con la mirada en el suelo, prácticamente era el único ahí, se encontraba pensativo. Dudley tenía razón, estaba pensando en sus hermanas, recordando los lindos momentos que paso con todas y cada una de ellas. No dejaba de avanzar mientras sentía en el rostro la suave briza del mar que hacia volar su no tan larga cabellera, acompañada por la luz del amanecer, mientras las aves costeras también comenzaban a aparecer con sus cantos característicos. En cierto modo, el chico había entrado a un estado de paz interna que le provocaba nostalgia y melancolía.

Se adentró cada vez más en sus pensamientos. Recordaba los sucesos anteriores y la situación en sí, pero ya no sentía nada de rencor por los Loud, ya era diferente.

 _"_ _¿Me extrañaran?"_

Pensó cuando recordó que él también fue el culpable de aquello. Entre más se internaba en su subconsciente, más eran los pensamientos, los recuerdos y las teorías, ya no culpaba a sus padres ni a sus hermanas, se empezaba a culpar el mismo. Recordaba todas y cada una de las tretas y cosas malas que hizo hacia ellas. Podía enumerar todas y cada una de estas y a quien afectaba. El fingir, el video, la foto, el punto dulce, el complot, el ignorarlas, la bicicleta, el asunto de la huella ecológica, el asunto con la que ahora era su novia, la limusina, y un aparentemente interminable etcétera.

Detuvo su andar de golpe, volteo a ver hacia el mar y vio como las olas se hacían presentes y alteraban la pasividad de las aguas.

-Reitero, creo que yo mismo me lo busque –dijo expresando una sonrisa de resignación, al igual que su actitud, con un ligero toque de tristeza en su voz-. Como las extraño –tomo una roca del suelo y solo la sostuvo en su mano, mientras seguía de frente al mar-. Mamá, papá, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y… y a quien no pude conocer por buscar siempre mi propio beneficio, Lili. Algún día hermanas, espero me perdonen por todo lo que les hice –dijo eso en el momento en que una pequeña ola se estrellaba con el rompeolas y dejaba una estrella de mar pegada a una roca muy cercana a él, cosa que el peliblanco notó-. Esta es mi penitencia, que si lo pienso bien, el destino no está haciendo muy buen trabajo, ¿no crees? –Se dirigió a la estrella-. Es decir, mírame, estoy en Europa, en un lindo hotel con gente genial… debería estarlo pasando mal, o al menos no tan bien… -cambio de estar resignado a una actitud más seria-. Creo que he enloquecido, le hablo a una estrella de mar, o en todo caso, a la nada… ¡Vaya! –exclamó muy levemente-, ahí está mi castigo, enloquecer, ja, ja, ja –su leve risa reflejó su actitud más relajada, pero aun su pensamiento se quedó sumergido en eso-.

Finalmente arrojó la roca que sostenía al mar, lo hizo con una considerable fuerza, y después procedió a sentarse en la orilla de esa estructura, sin temor a ser tragado por una ola o siquiera a mojarse. Una de sus piernas colgaba de la orilla, mientras tenía la otra doblada, pegada a su cuerpo. Así permaneció unos momentos, hasta que pudo sentir que algo o alguien toco su hombro, llamándolo.

-Ho… hola –expreso tímidamente una pequeñita de 5 años aproximadamente-, eres Lincoln McBride, ¿cierto?

La pequeña tenía el cabello largo y rubio, vestía un vestido blanco floreado, sandalias blancas también, y un sombrero de señorita. Poco si no es que nada le importo haberse encontrado con una pequeña a esas horas de la mañana, que hablara su idioma y sin acompañante, aparentemente.

-Hola pequeñita –respondió alegremente al infante-, ¿te conozco?

-N… no, pero yo a ti si –pudo decir apenas, la voz se le entrecortaba con un nudo en la garganta-. Te conozco… por la televisión.

-Oh, es eso, ¿te gusta el fútbol entonces? –Decía más alegre aun, pero podía notar que algo le pasaba a la pequeña niña-.

-Sí, un poco, pero le gusta más a mi hermana mayor –su voz se clarificaba un poco, alegrando también su actitud-, ella jugaba, pero lo dejo hace tiempo.

-Vaya –el peliblanco bajo un poco su ánimo-, lamento oír eso. Pero sabes, si en verdad le gusta, debería pelear por hacer eso, por jugar. Deberías decirle eso, pequeña –finalizó mientras revolvía el cabello de la niñita que había descubierto ella misma cuando se quitó el sombrero-.

-¿Se lo dirías tú? Está detrás de ti.

Lentamente volteo para al fin darse cuenta de su presencia, y al hacerlo, quedo más que impactado. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como pudieron, su respiración se alteró al punto que parecía que se hiperventilaría, y su ritmo cardiaco se detuvo unos segundos. Lentamente se ponía de pie sin dejar de ver asombrado. Esperaba cualquier cosa, una señal, por minúscula que fuera para saber que esa situación era real y no un sueño o alguna jugarreta de su mente. Pero ahí estaba, frente a Lincoln ya completamente de pie, ambos se miraban mutuamente, una mujer joven muy bella, su semblante mostraba una hermosa figura, pareciendo que los años de inactividad ni cosquillas le hubieran hecho, con cabello castaño largo y suelto y una mirada tan familiar para el muchacho. En ese momento, una gran ola se estrelló contra la estructura sobre la cual se encontraban de pie, haciendo que el agua subiera unos dos metros sobre los sujetos que ahí se estaban, bañándolos ligeramente con un salado y refrescante roció, dando un golpe de realidad a ambos. Si, era real, su presencia era real, y jamás imaginaron que sería ahí, ni que sería tan pronto.

Ella lo veía con esa mirada que no reflejaba desde hace años. Sus ojos se humedecían a la par que quería decir algo, pero no podía formular las palabras. Observo como los años le habían favorecido mucho en el aspecto físico. Claramente ya le superaba en altura, y los músculos de su torso y brazos comenzaban a marcarse, evidenciado por lo apretado de su playera. Su cabellera blanca se levantaba levemente con ayuda de la brisa marina mientras él también expectante miraba lo que parecía ser un milagro.

Pequeñas gotas de agua que salían de los ojos de los dos nublaban sus visiones, pero era real, al fin, se tenían frente a frente. Los pensamientos de la chica quedaron en blanco, mientras que en la mente del chico, fugazmente se hizo presente una palabra quien alguien muy cercano le encantaba utilizar, _"destino"_ , y subsecuentemente, una idea también apenas voló por su cabeza: "Como te odio, Dudley". Pero sin darle demasiada importancia a lo que su camarada solía decir, dejo que el silencio predominara en lo que encontraban las palabras adecuadas para abrir un gran momento… ¿memorable?

Que decir de la pequeña. Se encontraba feliz, feliz por encontrar a alguien que tenía perdido, feliz porque al fin se arreglarían las cosas, feliz… porque solo era una niña. Pero, ¿cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Cómo pudo mantener tal serenidad al darse cuenta? ¿Cómo? En un momento de incertidumbre, decidió tomar y estrechar la varonil mano de quien tenía junto a ella, quien apenas se inmuto por la sensación de una pequeña mano sujetándolo, pero fue suficiente para que este bajara la mirada hacia ella, con una expresión reflejando una combinación de asombro, nostalgia, pero sobre todo, felicidad.

El nudo de su garganta se desenvolvía lentamente en lo que veía a la niña dibujar una sonrisa también llena de felicidad y de mucha inocencia, al fin conocería a la más pequeña del clan, y cuando al fin pudo, soltó muy tenue las primeras palabras que le vinieron a la mente:

-¿De verdad eres tú, Lili?

-Sí, hermanito…

* * *

 **Bueno gente, fue todo por ahora. Se que son cortos caps, pero mientras más ligeros, se entienden mejor, creo...**

 **Como siempre, dudas, preguntas y aclaraciones que tengan serán respondidas, y sin más, me despido.**

 **Saludos a todos.**


	5. Lo que el viento se llevó

**Saludos colegas, amigos y a los posers tambien, regreso con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. No saben como batallé con este cap. y no ayudo el hecho de que "alguien" arrojo todos sus putos misiles solo porque difiere en mi opinión de los jugadores que mencioné, pero buano...**

 **De nueva cuanta, agradecer a todos que me demuestran su apoyo. Este cap. y la historia en general va dedicado a todos ustedes. Y sin más paja, disfrútenlo** **.**

* * *

 ** _Lo que el viento se llevó_**

Caminaban tomadas de la mano, felices por haber restablecido su relación. El amanecer reflejaba una calma y quietud tan relajantes que casi parecía que el único ruido generado provenía de aquellas dos chicas. Su andar era lento, pero constante, acompañadas de una muy tenue felicidad. El viento jugueteaba con el cabello de ambas, el cielo se iluminaba con un azul claro y puro, y al final de este, frente al caminar de las dos, el astro mayor comenzaba a hacerse presente en una escena digna para enmarcar que poco les importo ser casi cegadas por los rayos del mismo.

El tranquilo silencio que era apenas quebrado por el sonido de las corrientes marinas y de las aves costeras metía cada vez más en un trance a ambas. Lili lo disfrutaba, y Lynn disfrutaba ver feliz a su hermanita. La menor llevaba consigo la felicidad que muchas veces vio reflejada en los ojos del hombre con el plan. _–Se parecen tanto-,_ pensó. Madurez, felicidad, incluso en algunos de sus gustos y hábitos, eso y más notó en la pequeñita desde hace tiempo, preguntándose como seria si nunca hubiera pasado aquel incidente, aquel error. Probablemente, para ella, él sería el favorito. Hubiera cambiado todos y cada uno de los momentos más felices y significativos que tuvo con Lili con tal de que su hermano estuviera con ellas… de estuviera con ella. Pero arrepentirse significa tardar en rectificar, y eso mismo término por hacer que comenzara a decaer el ánimo de la mayor, reflejado en su andar, por lo que pudo ser notado por Lili. Una niña, sí, pero no tonta como para no darse cuenta de lo que le sucedía a su hermana.

-Lynn, ¿estás bien? –Pregunto con su distintiva ingenuidad angelical-.

-Sí, -suspiro pesadamente al tiempo que pasó su mano por su rostro, limpiando la poca humedad que aparecía en sus ojos-, es solo, que sigo pensando… Te pareces tanto a él.

Ambas detuvieron su caminar para que Lynn se colocara frente a la menor y arrodillándose para estar a la altura de la pequeña rubia, comenzar a hablar con ella una vez más.

-Eres su viva imagen, solo que rubia –decía con una expresión nostálgica, mientras con sus dedos ligeramente retiraba algunos cabellos de su rostro para poder apreciar mejor su mirada-. No sabes cómo me gustaría tomar un avión, un tren, un barco, lo que sea, e ir a España, a que lo conozcas –ahora tomaba el rostro de la pequeñita por su mejilla, quien comenzaba a derramar algunas delgadas líneas de agua desde sus ojos-, a que veas el hombre que debe de ser ahora.

La pequeña desvió la mirada de los ojos de Lynn, y de reojo, a lo lejos pudo ver una silueta negra sentada en el rompeolas. Solo basto otro soplo de la brisa para que esta pudiera darse cuenta, al ver como de aquella mancha negra se elevaban algunas hileras de cabello desde la parte superior de esta. Claramente era una persona, pero, ¿cómo fue que aun estando a una distancia bastante considerable pudo darse cuenta? ¿Acaso pudo notar el color con el sol de frente? Con eso en contra, estaba segura de eso, tanto que sus ojos quedaron totalmente abiertos, algo que extraño a la hermana mayor.

-¿Lili? –Pregunto dejando de lado la nostalgia y melancolía-.

Fue un momento, un pequeño momento que Lili aprovecho para salir del alcance de su hermana y correr hacia ese sol. Lynn no perdió tiempo para salir tras de ella, extrañada de la repentina acción de la menor de todas y aunque era una considerable distancia la que había que recorrer, Lili no se detuvo hasta dar con esa extraña silueta oscura. Lynn se había quedado atrás, pero no lo suficiente como para perder de vista a su hermana menor, ella también ralentizando su paso, notando inmediatamente que se había detenido a charlar con un extraño… ¿joven? No le vio el rostro, por la distancia a la que se encontraba, algunos 6 metros de ellos, y gracias a la abundante luz que predominaba esa mañana, y al hecho de que Lili se había colocado precisamente del lado derecho del extraño para que este le diera la espalda, apenas pudiendo notar su complexión física y lo largo de su cabello, largo para los hombres pero corto para la mayoría de las mujeres. Fue entonces, con la ayuda de un nuevo viento proveniente del horizonte, el cabello voló, y por un instante, por un mísero segundo, pudo notar el tono de esos mechones, como la nieve en los tejados, un blanco tan puro que dejo a Lynn completamente inmóvil, helada del corazón, su deseo, al fin se veía cumplido.

* * *

-Tiene que haber una solución –se escuchaba una pequeña voz con un siseo-. Veamos, si hago esto y después esto… ¡Ahh! ¡No es posible! –Suspiró y se tranquilizó- Una vez más, por la ciencia, por mí, por mi her… por mi herma… -su voz se comenzaba a quebrar, el vidrio de sus lentes se humedecía por los sentimientos que se comenzaban a desbordar, pero, ¿qué acaso no eras tú la que no se hacía presa de las necias emociones humanas?-.

-Por nuestro hermano –interrumpía a la pequeña genio la voz de la mayor, la cual sonaba totalmente decaída-. ¿O no es así, Lisa?

-Hermana mayor –soltó de su boca, tratando de sonar lo más clara posible, sin alejar su mirada del escritorio que le servía para realizar los cálculos de una intensa investigación que estaba realizando-, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas bajo el umbral de esa puerta?

-Lo suficiente, hermana –dijo relajada, sin dejar los sentimientos de tristeza de lado-, lo suficiente para saber que lo que intentas hacer ya es demasiado hasta para tu brillante mente –comenzó a caminar hacia Lisa-.

-Patrañas hermana mayor –Lori pudo notar un leve tono de enojo en la voz de su hermanita-, no hay imposibles para la Dra. Lisa Loud. Nada evitará que pueda desarrollar mi siguiente invento y así… y así -su ánimo decayó, no tanto por la imposibilidad metafísica de lo que quería realizar, sino porque en sus pensamientos abundaban tantos recuerdos con él, y de los más felices. Su voz nuevamente se quebró, sin poder dar fin a esa frase-…

Lori al fin se encontró detrás de Lisa, posó una mano sobre el hombro de la menor, con resignación, ya que en su interior, muy en el fondo, tenía la esperanza de que lo consiguiera, de poder arreglarlo, de regresar a ese momento en que fingió para no creer nada de lo que habían presenciado y evitarlo. Pero no, desde cualquier punto de vista, eso, al menos en ese momento, no era posible.

-Lisa, por favor, ya es suficiente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con esto?

-Seis meses, tal vez siete.

-¿Y qué has conseguido?

-…

-Exactamente hermanita. Estas desperdiciando tu infancia en un ridículo sueño con tal de…

-Si un loco en los 80's pudo, ¿por qué no yo, hermana mayor? ¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque ese loco era un actor, porque era y sigue siendo ficción –soltó con mucha calma-.

Ambas callaron un momento.

-Deberías apoyarme con esto –decía más tranquila mientras bajaba su mirada-.

-Lo siento Lisa, ya no más, por tu bien.

-¡No necesito estar bien! –Gritó golpeando fuertemente con sus manos la mesa sobre la cual trabajaba y poniéndose de pie abruptamente- Necesito a mi hermano –dijo sollozante-, lo necesito, lo quiero aquí, conmigo herma…

Finalmente rompió en llanto, y con Lori tan cerca, esta no dudo en arrojarse a la rubia para ahogar sus penas en su blanco camisón de noche, empapándolo con las lágrimas que brotaban de su rostro, sin poder contenerse o siquiera calmar sus sollozos, hasta que se pudo escuchar, como desde el balcón de aquella habitación de hotel comenzaban a sonar unos hermosos y tranquilos acordes en guitarra española, con los cuales la pequeña genio pudo contenerse un poco para expresarse.

-Ah, Luna –dijo apenas, dibujando una muy leve sonrisa sin despegar el rostro del cuerpo de su hermana-, siempre tan oportuna. Me encanta su nuevo sonido.

Lori cargo a la menor y se dirigió hacia el origen del sonido, abrió la puerta corrediza y pudo notar inmediatamente a lo que Lisa se refería. Era Luna quien se encontraba ahí, expectante del amanecer, sentada en una silla, vistiendo su camisón purpura y con las piernas apoyadas en el pasamanos, sosteniendo una guitarra acústica, y haciendo que el instrumento sonara de tan bella forma que logro calmar a la segunda menor. Aun así, notando que tenía público, no dudo en comenzar la letra que compuso.

 _"_ _Mi primer superhéroe cuando niña,_

 _No usa capa ni calzón, él no posee poderes de ficción._

 _Él no le teme a la criptonita, uhh, uhh._

 _Él es valiente y alocado,_

 _Detiene balas de cañón, con las manos._

 _Suéter de rayas, guantes y unas rodilleras._

 _Numero "1" en el dorsal, listo para cubrir la retaguardia,_

 _Vengan los rudos de la cuadra, uhh, uhh._

 _Mi padre te gritaba tras la puerta:_

 _Metete que ya está la cena, Superman._

 _Superman, guardián de mil batallas, ídolo en la cancha,_

 _Superman…_ ahh… _Superman…_

-Ah, rayos… -dejaba de tocar-.

Así moría una de las canciones más bellas de la joven estrella naciente, o al menos eso pensaron las dos personas que tenía de espectadoras, que sin dudarlo, la más grande se dirigió a ella.

-De todas, esa es la mejor.

-Aún no está terminada hermana –dijo sin voltear a mirar a Lori-.

-Bueno, entre tantas de despedida, de tristeza y de búsqueda, es literalmente genial que cambies un poco el enfoque –continuaba, reflejando en su voz una tranquilidad… no, una neutralidad que no la abandono en mucho tiempo-. Para mí, ya merece un Grammy, hermana.

-Te lo agradezco, hermana, pero no me anima, lo siento.

-Me animo a mí, animo a Lisa, y estoy segura de que si la escuchara, también lo animaría.

-¿Tú crees? –Pregunto volteando al fin a ver a su hermana mayor-.

-Estoy literalmente segura.

-Gracias Lori, eso sí me ayuda –soltó con algo de alegría, dibujando una sonrisa. El pensar que su hermano disfrutaría de su sonido como alguna vez ya lo había hecho renovaba la actitud de la rockera-.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Pregunto Lori con una sonrisa y una leve felicidad, dando un giro a la situación-.

-Algo hermana –respondió también algo alegre-. Podría comer.

-Bien hermana, vayamos por las demás y después bajemos al restaurante.

-¿Qué hay de Lili?

-Ella duerme en la habitación de mamá y papá.

-Me refiero a si debemos…

-No –se escuchó desde la espalada de Lori, era Lisa quien había dicho eso-. Su molestia debe desaparecer por sí sola, no debemos intervenir.

-¿Estas segura Lis?

-Completamente –decía, mucho más tranquila que hace unos momentos, dando toda la razón a Lori de que la canción de Luna mucho había hecho en el aspecto anímico de la segunda menor-.

El ultimátum de la pequeña sabelotodo dicto fin de la discusión acerca de la menor de todas, ignorando el hecho de que no se encontraba donde debía. Y de ese modo, las tres buscaban una a una a sus hermanas para poder desayunar en conjunto, pero no en familia, ya que un integrante más hacía falta, pero dándole poca importancia, y teniendo en cuenta el voraz apetito que casi siempre demostraba, esperaron encontrar a Lynn ya en el restaurante.

* * *

Si, era ella, al fin, después de tantos años, podía finalmente contemplar como el pequeño bebe que alguna vez intento moldear a su imagen, se había convertido en la hermosa y tierna niña que tenía enfrente. Y no, no contuvo su emoción, su felicidad, su alegría de verla, no tenía por qué hacerlo, aunque si había dicho todo aquello en Norteamérica, de una u otra forma, los sentimientos de rencor y odio tenían que abandonar su corazón, y lo hicieron notablemente, dejando que las emociones positivas comenzaran a llenar el alma de aquel peliblanco. Ya no sentía nada negativo hacia ellos alojado en él, la felicidad se había poseído de su cuerpo, e impulsivamente, levanto a la pequeña como lo haría un padre, contempló su rostro angelical mientras apenas podía soltar algunas palabras.

-Eres tú –decía susurrando-, eres tú, de verdad eres tú… hermanita.

Con mucha delicadeza, acerco a la pequeña a su cuerpo, sosteniéndola con un brazo y con la otra mano, acariciando su suave cabello rubio. No contuvo las gotas de agua que derraman los ojos mientras dejaba que esta correspondiera el abrazo. Espero tanto por sentir esos pequeños brazos rodeado su cuerpo, y al fin, la tenía ahí, al fin, de nueva cuenta, conocía a la pequeña Lili Loud.

No cedía en el abrazo, ni ella quería que lo hiciera, pero la intensidad de los momentos emocionales también son agotadores, y aunque fue corto, satisfactorio en todos sentidos, al igual fue desgastante, tanto para él, para ella… y una espectadora más, quien se había mantenido al margen de lo sucedido, sin entrometerse, queriendo evitar de nuevo ocasionar problemas para su hermanita, ni molestia en el muchacho, usando toda la fuerza de voluntad de su cuerpo para evitar correr hacia él y abrazarlo con toda el alma, solo observando como Lincoln sostenía a Lili, como siempre debió hacerlo.

Ninguno de los dos se inmuto por la presencia de Lynn, de hecho, poco les habría importado estar en medio del estadio lleno si así hubiera decidido el destino, solo eran ellos dos, Linc y Lili, dos hermanos que por una situación bastante bizarra, nunca se habían conocido, al menos no ella a él, pero ahora, de nueva cuenta, podía sentir el calor de tener un hermano varón, un guardián, un amigo. Al final, el momento del intenso abrazo llegaba a su fin, la niña se despegaba del cuerpo del que ya casi era un hombre, para que este uniera sus labios en la frente de ella para propinarle uno de los tantos conmovedores besos que muchas veces había dado.

-Como te extrañe, hermanita.

-Me da gusto, al fin conocerte, hermanito.

Ambos se expresaron con la paz interior que solo se logra después de mucha meditación, pero de eso no hizo falta ni un minuto.

-Ahh –suspiro-, sabes, deberíamos ir a saludar también a tu hermana… a nuestra hermana.

Sus ojos, su sonrisa, en sí, todo su rostro infantil se iluminaba cual despejado cielo en una noche en el campo al llenarse de estrellas, al fin, ella creyó, podría tener a su hermano consigo.

Con la niña sosteniéndola con un solo brazo, se comenzó a acercar a la mujer, quien se petrificaba al ver cómo, cual porte de un extraño que se va a presentar ante alguien por primera vez, caminaba hacia ella, en un punto donde su respiración se volvía a agitar y su corazón aumentaba su velocidad, mientras él portaba una sonrisa que ni pizca de malicia contenía, en realidad, en ese rostro se reflejaban amor, compasión, perdón. Tenía la oportunidad que había deseado durante cada día, durante más de cinco años, estaba lista para soltar las palabras, pero bastó que este se le adelantara para dejarla sin habla, atónita, incrédula de como todo el odio y rencor que dijo y tenía el derecho de sentir, se habían esfumado junto con la brisa del mar. Al fin, a escasos centímetros de ella…

-Hola… Lynn.

Si, era él, aquel pequeño que rara vez demostró enojo hacia ellas durante once años era el joven que ahora tenía enfrente. Vio como su mirada no reflejaba más que alegría, alegría de ver nuevamente a la pequeña Lili, pero ¿sentía alegría de verla a ella? No estaba segura de eso, pero sí de que no sería un cálido abrazo con el que la recibiera. Podía esperar todo, desde la indiferencia hasta golpes o algunos insultos, pero solo estaba ahí, frente a ella, contemplándola. Uso todo su razonamiento para responder, pero no podía hacerlo efusivamente, tenía que contenerse, evitar un exabrupto de su parte y no ser rechazada cruelmente, por lo que opto por la formalidad, así decidió levantar su brazo y con la mano abierta espero que se le correspondiera el saludo de manos.

-Li… Linc… -tartamudeaba con tristeza. Pero pensaba que no podía llamarlo por su nombre, él ya no era aquel a quien conocieron, quisieron, muchas veces lastimaron y finalmente, echaron de casa, tenía que predominar la formalidad-. Lo… lamento… jo… joven McBride. Es un placer… -el nudo de su garganta cada vez se hacía más grande, pero con un esfuerzo, al fin pudo soltarlo todo-, es un placer volver… a verle.

Todo su cuerpo, al igual que su voz temblaba, su rostro reflejaba la tristeza y el arrepentimiento que se acumularon durante años. Estaba completamente temerosa de la respuesta que conseguiría, pero relajo un poco sus tensos músculos al ver como lentamente el muchacho se disponía a corresponderle la formalidad. Si, él se dispuso a conectar su mano con la de ella, pero hizo algo más. Sujeto fuertemente su mano, haciendo que esta reconociera la fortaleza física que Lincoln ganó con los años, y la jalo hacia él, estrellándola contra su ser, haciendo que esta ocultara su rostro en su pecho, y la abrazó, si, lo hizo, aunque ella no lo pudiera creer, ahí estaba, inmóvil, siendo estrechada contra su cuerpo por él mismo, pudiendo escuchar claramente los latidos de su corazón. Si antes había contenido su emoción, eso ya era demasiado. Ni ella ni nadie aguantarían tal acción sin poder derrumbarse en llanto, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, eso era felicidad. En su interior estaba segura, su cabeza no le permitía estar con la certeza, pero su corazón le decía lo contrario, al fin, sin haber dicho una sola miserable palabra, sintió que Lincoln la había perdonado, y solo basto una frase para confirmarlo todo.

-Te extrañe a ti también, hermanita.

 _-"¿Acaso Lisa termino su máquina del tiempo-espacio?"_

Pensó en lo que levantaba la mirada para ver una vez más el rostro de Lincoln. Ambos expresaban esa mirada tan propia de Lynn, la cual quedó grabada en la memoria del peliblanco justo antes de cerrarle la puerta para después dejar que pasara la noche con él.

No, no había viajado en el tiempo, de otra manera no estarían ahí. La razón de esa expresión quedo clara cuando tuvo que alzar la vista. Si, seguía siendo menor por dos años, ¿pero acaso creen que eso le importa un carajo a la anatomía?

Dejó eso de lado para seguir contemplando como su hermanita estrechaba su rostro con el de él, mientras sonreían. Sintió que sobraba en el abrazo, pero no podía separarse, dejar que ese fuera solo el momento de ellos dos, quería zafarse, pero algo lo impedía, y no, no era la incapacidad de moverse, sentía todas sus extremidades, y entonces recordó que alguien quería que fuera parte de ese momento.

Ya no luchó, solo dejo abrazarse, quererse, amarse. Y si, era aquel que amenazó con un bate el que ahora la tenía contra él, sometida, apaciguada, vulnerable. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, no en grandes cantidades, pero lo suficiente para humedecer la playera del chico, la cual, cuando pudo mover sus brazos, tomo y estrujó a más no poder. Espero ese momento, un momento en el cual su garganta se aclaraba ligeramente y podría escupir unas palabras, las primeras que debió decir, aunque entre sollozos pesados:

-Perdóname, perdóname por favor, Lincoln.

-No –dijo tranquilamente-…

La respuesta del chico, por supuesto que cabía la posibilidad, mil y un derechos, razones y argumentos tenía para respaldarla, pero en ese momento, quebró el alma de Lynn por completo, también dejando a Lili sorprendida de la negativa, pero no había terminado, y completó mostrando su pureza en forma de una leve sonrisa.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, hermana.

* * *

 **Bueno, por ahora fue todo. Se que son caps cortos, pero ya saben que esto es un puto pedo, sobre todo para los principiantes, pero trataré de subir uno o dos capítulos por semana, siempre que ¡no arrojen sus putos misiles! :v (ok, ya fue, jajaja).**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima...**


	6. Hermanas, parte uno

**Hola a todos, bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Esperaba tenerlo listo para el domingo, pero no pude, por lo que ahora le estoy robando tiempo al sueño (y a la tesis) para traerles algo que no quiero dejar mucho tiempo entre uno y otro.**

 **También como siempre, agradecer a todos los que siguen y los que tienen esta historia como una de sus favoritas, pues sé que muchas de esas listas son muy exclusivas, y por eso me halaga mucho que sea parte de ellas.**

 **Aclaración #1: Entiéndase que los diálogos están en ingles, pues por ahí van a ver algo muy "mexicano".**

 **Sin mas que agregar, disfrútenlo.**

 _Dedicado a Dope17, Arokham, J. K. Salvatori y a CianuroDpotasio, en general, a todos nuestros amigos venezolanos que la están pasando muy mal en estos momentos. No me es posible hacer más que enviarles toda la buena energía que necesite su Genkidama contra uno de los más putos (FIFA, habías de tomar nota de lo que es un puto) seres humanos en la faz de la tierra. Me gustaría, que cada amigo venezolano que lea esto, deje la señal de que todo esta bien._

 _Dedicatoria dos a Phantom1812, quien la semana pasada decidió colgar el lápiz y el papel dejándonos unas de las obras mas importantes en este fandom._

* * *

 ** _Hermanas, parte uno._**

Nunca la vi tan triste, no desde que perdió ese juego. Pero hoy es diferente, es como si lo que sintió aquella vez se hubiera multiplicado varias veces. Recuerdo cuando con 13, deseaba tanto verla así, sufriendo, rogando, totalmente deshecha. Que estúpido fui. ¿Pero por que me siento feliz de verla así? No, no es por verla así, es por verla, a ella, y a Lili. Supongo que esto deja en claro que si me extrañó, igual que yo a ellas, o quizás más… ellas… ¿cómo estarán? ¡En que rayos estoy pensando! Es Lynn a quien tengo deshecha enfrente de mi ahora, de rodillas en el suelo, creo que debería intentar hacer algo. Esta niña ha sufrido demasiado… aquí voy.

-Oye Lynn -solté, no sé que voy a lograr con esto, espero no empeorarlo-, levántate hermana, por favor, demuestra algo de cordura ante nuestra hermanita.

Creo que me salió bien.

\- ¿Por qué? -alcanzó a decir antes de que el llanto ahogara por completo su voz-, ¿por qué eres así?

Rayos.

-Dime, por favor…

-Lynn, no te entiendo -dije mientras me permití poner de nuevo en el suelo a Lili-.

Me arrodillo de una pierna para poder verle al rostro, es algo difícil teniendo en cuenta que no alzó la mirada para decir aquello. Nadie dijo que esto sería fácil. Coloco mi mano derecha sobre su hombro, esperando conseguir apaciguar las convulsiones producto de sus sollozos. Puedo sentir como no está nada tranquila.

-Lynn, mírame -como odio el no poder darme por vencido-, por favor, ya te dije, ya no estoy molesto contigo, ni con ninguna de ustedes, no más…

\- ¡Es precisamente eso, Lincoln! -Me gritó levantando el rostro al fin, y pude ver que, aunque su tono lo sugería, su expresión decía lo contrario, llena de lágrimas-. ¡Soy una basura y me dices que no me odias! ¡Deberías estar golpeando mi cara una y otra vez! ¡Te dimos la espalda y…!

Fue todo… fue todo. No soporte verla así más, ¿qué puedo decir? Solo soy humano, tan solo humano. Un humano que creyó haber perdido toda clase de empatía hacia las personas hace ya algunos años, la cual recupere gracias a mis hermanos, Clyde, Dudley, Dan, Michael, todos, agradezco tanto que no se hayan rendido en eso, mis amigos. Ahora, parece que lo necesito más que nunca. Tal vez eso es lo que instintivamente me arrojo hacia ella para estrecharla lo más fuerte posible, tratando de tranquilizarla acariciando su cabeza y habiendo hundido su rostro en mi pecho. Bien, aquí voy de nuevo.

-Cálmate, por favor, hermana.

-Lincoln -parece que funciona, se escucha más tranquila, aunque no deja de llorar, creo que es un inicio-, hermanito, por favor, perdónanos, perdóname, por todo, por favor.

-Lynn, ya te lo dije, ya no necesito perdonar a nadie.

-Pero yo necesito que lo digas, necesito que tú me hagas sentir algo de alivio.

¿No es suficiente esto? Mejor no digo nada, no sea que empeore las cosas como lo hacía muy seguido cuando viví con ellas.

-Lynn, escucha, por favor -levantó su rostro y me miro a los ojos pareciendo que hacia un impresionante esfuerzo. Vi los de ella, en realidad vi todo su rostro empapado en lágrimas, me hace a mí también querer llorar. Mis ojos lagrimean también, pero trato de mantener la compostura, quiero… de verdad quiero recordar este momento, el momento que de nuevo veo a Lynn, y aún más importante, el momento que conozco de nueva cuenta a Lili-, yo… yo te agradezco tanto… que también me hayan perdonado…

XXX

-Lo ves, querida, te dije que estarían aquí.

-Gracias al cielo -dijo aliviada, mientras intentaba evitar con su mano que se le saliera el corazón-. 1, 2, 3…

-Buenos días hijas mías -dijo su padre con suprema alegría, quien procedía a sentarse en la mesa en la cual aparentemente todas sus hijas se encontraban almorzando-. ¿Qué tal amanecieron en este bello día en Francia?

-Ah, querido…

-Lo siento, papá, pero no estamos de muy buen ánimo -respondió Luna, con un tono más grave en su voz, como si estuviera resfriada, sin ser el caso-.

Luna Loud siempre espero que toda su familia estuviera ahí para cuando consiguiera la gloria musical. Pero por tres años su sueño se veía una y otra vez frustrado, ya sea por peleas en la banda con Chunk o con su novia Sam, o simplemente les eran negadas oportunidades para tocar en complejos más ambiciosos que simples bares, clubs o fiestas privadas de jóvenes universitarios. Simplemente, esa banda no despegaba. Pero esas, esas solo eran las excusas. Algo faltaba en el corazón de la líder de esa banda, algo que no quería verla triunfar hasta verse completo, ese deseo de tener a todos ovacionando su nombre y el de su banda desde la primera fila de un gran estadio, ese algo, o, mejor dicho, ese alguien de blancos cabellos era la pieza faltante en el corazón de la rockera.

-Si, lo siento chicas -dijo Lynn padre declinando su animosidad-, tenía que intentarlo. Sé que es difícil, siempre será difícil. Por eso su madre y yo pensamos que esto sería algo bueno para evitarles la tristeza.

-Ahh, cariño…

-Y todas te agradecemos esto, papá -agrego la ya no tan despistada Leni-, pero tanto tu como nosotras sabemos que no es posible eliminar esta sensación. Solo, aprendimos a vivir con ello, con el dolor.

Si, ella era la nueva Leni. Aquella jovencita despistada cuya alma se había ido con el mismo niño, pero su cuerpo y su mente se habían quedado con su familia, a ser un pilar más antes de que la estructura familiar cayera por completo debido a la falta de una columna principal. Y vaya que fue un alivio, sobre todo en el ámbito económico, pues con la ayuda de sus padres y de Lori, dos años atrás, Leni inauguraba una boutique, teniendo un éxito inmediato debido a sus diseños propios de ropa, bolsos de mano, accesorios, etcétera, logrando también abrir una tienda más en el centro comercial de Royal Woods y otra en la ciudad capital del estado de Michigan, todas administradas eficientemente por la misma Leni, con la ayuda de su madre, de Lisa y de Luan, quien trunco su sueño de dedicarse a la comedia un año después de los eventos que llevaron al peliblanco a la ciudad de Chicago.

Simplemente, lo dejo. Los chistes, las bromas, los actos, incluso algún que otro monologo que preparaba no le convencían, es por eso por lo que tomó la decisión de dejarlo por completo, su humor había desaparecido. Pensó que dejar algo que le apasionaba tanto sería un buen precio que pagar por su participación en esas horribles acciones.

\- ¡Lynn padre! -Exclamó finalmente su esposa, llamando la atención de todos en esa mesa y a varios huéspedes más-.

\- ¿Qué sucede querida? -Respondió a la llamada de atención sin parecer haberse inmutado por el tono de su esposa-.

\- ¡En esta mesa faltan dos personas! ¡¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta?! ¡¿Ni ustedes niñas?!

\- ¿De que rayos estás hablando? -Contestó nuevamente Lynn padre mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada para darse cuenta de que su esposa tenía razón-.

De no haber sido por la ausencia de la más pequeña, poca si no es que nula importancia le habrían dado a la ausencia de la ex-deportista.

El pánico comenzaba a hacerse presente ante la negativa de los padres y de las chicas de no haber visto a la menor en toda esa mañana. Sin embargo, gracias a la madurez de las dos mayores, Lori controlando a todo mundo junto con su padre evitando llamas (demasiado) la atención, y Leni tomando el teléfono, procediendo a marcar el número de teléfono de su hermana menor, esperando, por minúscula que fuera la probabilidad, que ella supiera algo de Lili.

* * *

\- ¡Eres un tonto, Lincoln! -dijo… no, grito mientras seguía llorando- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a…?¡ -la voz se le quebraba cada vez más mientras débilmente golpeaba el pecho del albino-. ¿Cómo es posible que tu…? -alanzó a decir apenas con la fuerza necesaria. Evidentemente no podía con el paquete de volver a ver a su hermano menor "perdido"-.

-Es la verdad -le respondió con la tranquilidad alegre tan propia de él, algo que no perdió durante media década, y provocando una serie más de débiles golpes en su pecho-, de verdad me alegra tanto saber que me extrañaban y que me perdonaron por haberlas orillado a eso y…

\- ¡No, Lincoln, no! -Tal parece, que ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a ceder-.

-Lynn…

\- ¡Definitivamente tu no debes hacer esto!

\- ¡Lynn! -Trató de llamar su atención un poco más alterado-…

\- ¡Tú no puedes pedir perdón por algo que no hiciste! ¡Simplemente…!

 _\- ¡Lynn, cállate el hocico!_ -Soltó el muchacho, diciéndolo en español, ya completamente desesperado por calmar a Lynn, cosa que le resulto, habiendo detenido los argumentos de ella y dejándole una expresión de intriga en la joven mujer- Vaya, funciono -dijo expresando una sonrisa de satisfacción-.

\- ¿Qué… -decía en lo que limpiaba su rostro de las lágrimas arrojadas- que fue eso?

-Fue, una expresión en español. La aprendí de un amigo. Debo reconocerle, que funciona bastante bien -ambos rieron muy poco-. ¿Estas mejor?

-Un poco, gracias Linc… oln.

-No te preocupes, puedes llamarme así. Me trae… recuerdos.

Felices recuerdos, muy felices de hecho, y finalmente, Lynn había desahogado toda la tristeza que contenía su interior. Llanto, gritos, todo aquello le funciono para que pudiera por fin recuperar un poco la compostura, y contemplar con mucho más detenimiento el hombre en el que se había convertido aquel desgraciado niño que fue cruelmente arrojado de su casa a su suerte… vaya suerte.

-Mírame -dijo el peliblanco haciendo que su hermana alzara la vista, la cual parecía de verdad apreciar el suelo de esa estructura en la que parecía que habían estado horas-, ¿te parece dejar todo eso de lado y concentrarnos en el ahora?

Si alguna duda le quedaba, esta se esfumó como la espuma del mar, definitivamente era él. El mismo en muchos sentidos, pero tan diferente en otros, diferencias que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver cuando aparecieron, sobre todo el marcado cambio físico del muchacho, claramente, ya no era más un niño.

Quería… no, debía darle la razón, todo lo que quisiera, tal y como estaba dispuesta a hacer con Lili, a entregarse por ellos. Por eso, asintió levemente, con Lincoln ya de pie nuevamente, que extendió su mano para ayudar a Lynn a también ponerse de pie, y cuando esta lo hizo, se arrojó a él, a abrazarlo nuevamente, casi haciendo que de nuevo visitaran el piso, siendo evitado por la fortaleza del joven, quien solo se dignó a recibir el cariño que su hermana contuvo para él durante un largo tiempo. Un abrazo al que se le agregó una pequeña niña rubia que se mantuvo al margen de lo acontecido durante ese par de minutos, diciendo algo que alegró a ambos:

\- ¡Yo también quiero un abrazo! -Exclamó habiéndose integrado y sujetándose principalmente de Lincoln, que solo atinó a soltar una alegre carcajada-.

-Mis hermanas. Las extrañe.

Un minuto, tal vez menos, fue lo que duro ese momento, un momento tan alegre para aquellos tres, lleno de nostalgia, melancolía y alegría, un momento que, pareciendo que el destino estaba jugando con ellos, fue interrumpido por una melodía de llamada.

-Rayos -atinaron a decir pesadamente los tres al mismo tiempo-.

Tanto Lincoln como Lynn revisaron sus aparatos, siendo el de esta ultima el causante de esa melodía.

-Es Leni -dijo-. Creo que notaron que no estamos -aclaro su garganta, disponiéndose a contestar la llamada-. Si, Leni, ¿qué pasa?

Lynn contesto activando el altavoz para que su hermano pudiera de nueva cuenta escuchar a su segunda hermana mayor.

 _\- ¡Lynn! ¡¿Dónde rayos estas?!_ -no se escuchaba contenta- _¿Sabes dónde está Lili?_

-Si hermana -dijo totalmente tranquila, habiéndose recuperado lo sucedido-, está conmigo.

 _\- ¿Contigo?_ -Respondió confundida-. _¿Dónde están y que demonios está pasando?_

\- ¿En serio esa es Leni? -Cuestionó Lincoln, recordando aquella chica dulce, sencilla y un poco distraída que conocía y que advirtió a Lana sobre que se le podría romper un tacón a un lagarto-. Se escucha más como… Lori.

 _\- ¿Qué fue ese susurro? ¿Estas con alguien más? ¿Un chico francés tal vez?_ -pregunto la chica del otro lado de la línea, relajando su severidad habiendo atado los cabos sueltos, e insinuando en su voz curiosidad y alegría, provocando un grito muy agudo del lado de la línea de esta, y a si vez, una pequeña risa de Lincoln y Lili-.

\- ¿Qué? No, estoy con… con… -estuvo a punto de decir su nombre, pero apresuradamente el arquero hizo la seña de no mencionar nada. Lo hizo tan efusivamente que la castaña no vio oportunidad de negarse-. Si… estoy con un chico.

La respuesta de Lynn provoco un chillido todavía más grave, pero nadie se inmuto ante eso.

 _-Bueno niña, te dejo "en tus asuntos" Adio-os._ -Finalizó la rubia-.

Lincoln suspiro. No era que no quisiera ver a sus hermanas, pero simplemente, no estaba listo.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? -Cuestionó Lynn-. ¿No quieres ver a nuestras hermanas? -Lo dijo con algo de tristeza?

\- ¿Qué? No -respondió-. Es solo que… no, aun no estoy listo para verlas a todas de nuevo.

-Pero…

-Escucha, me alegro tanto de verlas de nuevo, pero casi… casi me desmayo cuando lo hice, no sé cómo logré mantenerme en pie.

-Tal vez porque juegas fútbol -interrumpió la pequeñita, que hacia su esfuerzo para no quedar fuera de las conversaciones-.

-Es… ¡es cierto, Lincoln! ¡Eres… eres un…! -a su mente llego la imagen que vieron en el televisor todas juntas, el gol, el festejo, las declaraciones-. Eres un mentiroso, Lincoln -soltó con una combinación de enojo y felicidad, si es que eso existe, sonriendo ligeramente pero con un tono en su voz que expresaba lo contrario-.

-No, soy un portero -respondió el chico con nueve en el tejado sarcásticamente-.

-Hermanito -Lili volvía a llamar su atención-, es que, lo vimos.

\- ¿Qué cosa, hermanita? Oh, ¿aquello donde…?

-Si, Lincoln -respondió ahora la castaña-. ¿Es verdad? -Pregunto con un nuevo temor-. ¿Algo de eso es verdad?

El chico bajo la mirada de vergüenza al recordar lo que había dicho. Si, tenía todos los motivos del mundo para decirlo, pero en ese momento, sus palabras las recordaba más como el berrinche que hace un niño cuando le quitas un juguete. Pero al recordar exactamente cada una de sus palabras, solo atinó a decir:

-Si -dijo bufando alegremente-, de verdad quería que fueran felices, que si alguien sobraba en esa familia y era yo, lo aceptaría, todo a cambio de su felicidad -esas palabras deprimieron, una vez más, a la infante y a la dama, pero…-, y parece que, alguien ganó la lotería.

Comentó tan acertadamente que borro la expresión de tristeza de las dos, a lo que Lynn respondió alegremente.

-Bingo.

-Por supuesto que si -dijo mientras sonreía-. Entonces, ¿cómo les ha ido?

-Pues…

* * *

 _6:57 a.m. Zona aérea de Provenza-Alpes-Costa Azul_

-Howie, Howie, despierta, casi llegamos -decía un hombre corpulento, de tez oscura-.

\- ¿Qué hora es? -dijo apenas, soltando un bostezo y estirando levemente sus brazos un hombre caucásico, delgado y pelirrojo-.

-Son casi las siete de la mañana, hora local claro.

-Estos viajes internacionales no son nada cómodos.

-Vamos Howie, recuerda que lo hacemos por los chicos.

-Cierto, cierto. Espero que no seamos imprudentes al llegar así.

-Yo solo espero encontrarlos rápido. Tener con ellos un momento antes de sus ocupaciones.

-También yo, osito marrón, también yo. ¿Crees que les gusten los regalos que les escogimos?

-Tanto Clyde como Lincoln los usaran desde el primer juego, te lo aseguro.

-Genial.

* * *

-Creo que todas lo escucharon, ¿no es genial, chicas?

-Es literalmente maravilloso, hermana.

-Espero que sea lo que necesita. Ya no soporto verla así, a mi niña.

-Calma querido -decía Rita mientras posaba una manos sobre el hombro de su esposo-.

Ningún rastro de las emociones de hace un momento quedaban, todos estaban concentrados en la noticia que les dio Lynn, alegrándose tanto por ella, con la esperanza de que esa potencial situación la saque de esa depresión, o al menos, le permita sobrellevarla de una mejor manera… ilusos.

-Espero que sea alguien que de verdad la quiera -Lana no tenía la más remota idea de lo acertado de sus palabras-.

-Yo espero que sea digno de ella -añadió Lola, con algo más de emoción que sus hermanas-.

-Yo creo que debe ser como él -tan rápido agregó la pequeña gótica de 13 años, todos de nuevo bajaron los ánimos-. Alguien así solo puede ser el novio perfecto para Lynn.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso, y la relativa felicidad permaneció hasta que esta se hizo mayor cuando la ex-comediante tomo la palabra.

-Solo falta que también sea un portero de fútbol, ha, ha, ha, ha.

Todos rieron un poco. Algunas de sus hermanas quedaron absolutamente sorprendidas, pues Luan había soltado no solo un chiste, que además fue bueno, también la escuchaban reír por primera vez en cuatro años, sonreía, si, pero no reía. Es por eso que al ambiente se aligero aún más cuando esta soltó la risa que tanto le hacía fala a la familia Loud.

-Vaya, vaya -dijo Lori-, parece que alguien literalmente volvió a sus "negocios graciosos".

Otra oleada de risas se hizo presente. La depresión comenzaba a difuminarse y los ánimos se elevaban cual globos con helio. Era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que la familia Loud disfrutaba de un momento tan agradable, felices por las bromas, felices por Lynn, felices porque él estaba triunfando, cosa en la que no dejaron de pensar desde que lo averiguaron.

* * *

Caminaban mientras Lynn le contaba todo, a lo que el albino estaba completamente atento.

 _-Papá casi pierde su empleo. Se volvió alcohólico semanas después de que… eso. Afortunadamente se pudo recuperar después de cuatro o cinco meses, y un año después fue ascendido._

 _-Mamá si perdió su empleo como ayudante de dentista. Eso fue a los dos meses. Pero en muy poco tiempo encontró un nuevo empleo como asesora inmobiliaria._

 _-Lori terminó la universidad junto con Bobby hace poco. Su carrera de Turismo Internacional la colocó como gerente del Hotel Plaza Royal Woods._

 _-Leni tiene tres boutiques, las administra junto con Luan, con la ayuda de mamá y de Lisa._

 _-Luna sigue con la música. Formo una banda con Chunk y con una chica llamada Sam, que, por cierto, es también su novia._

 _-Luan ayuda en la mayor parte de su tiempo a Leni, pero también está en la universidad. Dejo la comedia un año después de, bueno, ya sabes._

 _-Las niñas, bueno, Lucy no cambio demasiado, solo dejo de hacer muchas cosas. Dejo de leer sus novelas de vampiros y las cosas de adivinación… ¿cómo se le dice? ¿Esoterismo?_

 _-Las gemelas tienen lapsos. A veces están muy tristes, otras están alegres. Algo que cambio en ellas fue que dejaron de pelear casi por completo, y las peleas que tenían Leni las resolvía sin mayor esfuerzo._

 _-Lisa, bueno, ella nunca lo reconocerá, pero le afecto mucho. Tanto que ha pasado el último medio año intentando construir una máquina del tiempo. Pero antes estaba completamente dedicada a sus investigaciones, consiguió otro doctorado y dos maestrías. Todos esperamos a que la NASA la reclame, ja, ja._

-Les ha ido genial. Pero, ¿qué hay de ti?

-Bueno, yo… yo -no sabía cómo completar esa frase. Tenía que decirle la verdad, pero como reaccionaria-, estoy bien. Iré a la universidad y tengo un buen empleo en Flip´s.

\- ¿Y en que deporte te dieron la beca?

Lynn sintió como arrojaron limón y sal a su herida, hasta a Lili le dolió que hiciera esa pregunta. Pero no podía culparlo, pues nunca lo supo. Ese era el momento perfecto para decirle a Lincoln todo.

-Lincoln, yo… deje los deportes hace dos años -dijo con algo de pesar-.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -La sorpresa del arquero fue mayúscula-.

Durante muchos años, él pensó que el destino de su hermana estaba situado en alguna de las miles de competencias deportivas alrededor del mundo. Baloncesto, hockey, fútbol, football, béisbol, atletismo, era en casi todo, imbatible. ¿Karma, justicia poética, justicia divina o simple ironía de la vida? Cada uno tenía la posibilidad de ser el correcto, por el momento, él solo podía pensar en la ironía. Nunca demostró talento deportivo estando con los Loud, y ahora, acababa de firmar con el mejor equipo del mundo, mientras Lynn se quedaba en casa a estudiar…

-No hablaras en serio -mencionó incrédulo de lo que escuchaba-.

-Si, es en serio, Linc -agregaba manteniendo la calma-.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Arquitectura? Ni siquiera te gusta dibujar.

-Pero no es solo dibujar, me llama la atención la construcción y todo eso…

\- ¡Eso no importa! -El chico se estaba exaltando, y rascando su cabeza, solo atino a preguntar lo único que vino a su mente-. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Te lastimaste?

-No, Linc.

\- ¿Entonces?

-Te perdí -con esa respuesta, el chico de verdad se sintió mal, nunca espero esa respuesta, pero ya estaba dada. Ahora se sentía un tonto por reclamar el estilo de vida que su hermana había elegido-.

-De hecho, lo echaron de casa hermana -agregó inocentemente la pequeña Lili, haciendo que la vergüenza de nuevo se apoderara de Lynn-.

-Lili, por favor -la pequeña solo hizo un pequeño puchero a la petición de su hermano mayor-. Perdóname Lynn, es solo que, no parece que hayas dejado los deportes. Te has convertido en una mujer muy bella, una linda figura que no sugiere eso.

Lincoln dijo eso sujetando de los brazos a Lynn, causando un pequeño sonrojo en su hermana mayor, la cual, evito rápidamente la situación.

-Gracias hermano, pero ya tomé la decisión. Aparte -era la hora de decirle todo eso. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Se enfadaría? -, la razón por la que deje los deportes es porque yo… yo… yo intente morir.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegue hoy amigos. Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, duda, comentario, sugerencia o critica será bienvenida en el apartado de los poderosos reviews. Nos vemos**


	7. Hermanas, parte dos

**Hola, hola, hola...**

 **¿Qué tal amigos? De nuevo les traigo un capitulo más de esta historia.**

 **Agradecido como siempre de ustedes y sus poderosos reviews que me sirven de inspiración y me animan a escribir. Y tambien agradecimientos especiales a elmago02, Guest y Dope17 por darme una maravillosa idea para incluir en el fic.**

 **Agradeciendo también a Arokham y a RCurrent por permitirme usar a un OC de cada uno. Aquí es donde se presentan estos dos, ademas de un OC propio, el cual, si han tenido la oportunidad de seguirme desde mi primer historia, reconocerán (nota mental: no más pistas).**

 **Ahora, sin más que agregar, ¡disfrutenlo!**

* * *

 ** _Hermanas, parte dos._**

¿Cómo tomar eso? Con 16 años y todo lo que sufrió para estar en eso momento, ante ella, y con esa noticia. No, ni siquiera con toda su madurez pudo evitar sentir algo así, un dolor tan grande como aquel que sintió al momento de quedar fuera del clan, por ella, precisamente. ¿Pero que era? ¿Impotencia, coraje? No, era miedo. Miedo de no poder perdonarla, de no poder volver a verla, de no poder pasar esos momentos tan felices que pasaron hace apenas unos minutos. Miedo que se maximizo cuando apenas unos instantes atrás, después de conocer lo bien que le iba a su familia, decidió soltar eso tan propio de un chico de su edad, de un chico tonto.

 _\- Vaya, parece que, después de todo, si les daba mala suerte, ja, ja, ja._

¿Su reacción? Entendible, pero tal vez no la mejor en ese momento, o al menos, no frente a la pequeña. Ese miedo, canalizado de esa forma, no llevaría a nada bueno, a no ser que él se propusiera lo contrario. Pero de alguna u otra forma, tenía que salir.

\- ¡¿En que rayos estabas pensando?! -Lincoln estaba claramente molesto-.

Él no sabe cuántas veces escuchó exactamente esas mismas palabras.

\- Lincoln, por favor…

\- ¡Lynn, por el amor de Dios! -El chico no cedía, no encontraba como-.

\- Hermano, por favor, entiende, que fue un dolor muy grande…

\- ¡Un dolor que quisiste calmar de la manera más cobarde! -En miedo del chico se comenzaba a manifestar, en forma de lágrimas-.

Lágrimas, gritos, una respiración completamente alterada, todo lo que necesitaba para desahogar esa sensación que dejo aquella noticia, esa revelación. El peliblanco solo pensaba en que a punto estuvo de no volver a ver a su hermana, ni a ninguna de ellas si alguno de esos intentos hubiera terminado con éxito. Pasaba sus manos por su cara mientras caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de digerir esa noticia, de entender que rayos pasó. Y así actuó durante algunos segundos, mientras Lynn y Lili se mantenían al margen, temerosas por la reacción de su hermano.

Pasados esos segundos, Lincoln por fin pudo encontrar algo de calma en su mente. Se quedo observando hacia el horizonte, perdiendo sus pensamientos en los dos tonos azulados que este le ofrecía, logrando calmar aún más su alma alterada, su corazón, ese que se rompía con la sola idea de que, si algún día fuese a volver a ver a su hermana, pudo llegar a ser en un cementerio. Agradeció tanto que no fuera así.

Cuando pudieron notar al albino más tranquilo, la mayor se dispuso a acercarse lentamente a él. Daba cada paso con miedo, miedo de lo que pudiera hacer o decir, pero ya hallada a su lado, viendo su rostro de perfil y notando claramente algunas lágrimas aun corriendo por sus mejillas, no pudo decir nada, solo bajo la mirada. Ese lapso de silencio dio pie al peliblanco de hablar.

\- ¿Por qué? -Dijo apenas audible- ¿Por qué, hermana? -Repitió con el mismo tono y la misma expresión que reflejaba decepción-.

\- Por tonta -respondió al cabo de dos o tres segundos, con la voz quebrada-, por egoísta, por querer ser siempre el centro de atención de la familia o de mis amigos.

\- Eso ya lo sé -volvía Lincoln a hablar-. Lo que quiero saber es que te orillo a intentarlo. ¿De verdad fue tanto dolor que solo podía desaparecer con la muerte?

Si, si lo era, pero no se lo diría, no lo entendería.

\- Quiero saber, si acaso tu pensabas en ellas, cada vez que lo intentabas, porque no creo que fuera así -hablaba sin que la neutralidad abandonara su voz-. Yo creo que…

\- Qué solo pensé en mí, ¿cierto? -Interrumpió, con la voz más clara y más calmada ella también-. Si, tienes razón -continuaba mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de vergüenza-, pensaba en mí, en como aliviar el dolor de haberte perdido, y, además, en como quitarme de encima todo lo que me dijeron Luna, Luan y Lola.

\- ¿Fueron malas?

\- Un poco más que malas, pero solo un par de semanas.

\- Trio de tontas -dijo mientras se permitió crear una pequeña sonrisa, finalizando con un suspiro-.

Lynn dejo escapar una risa, muy ligera, pero muy aliviadora.

El tiempo había seguido su marcha, solo ellos se habían adentrado en ese momento, ese momento tan lleno de felicidad y otras emociones a las que habían decidido ya no darles importancia alguna. Dejaron que el silencio fuera solo interrumpido por los ruidos de la madre Gaia, tan calmos, tranquilizantes, inundando paz en ese lugar. Fueron momentos después que Lynn volvió a hablar, esta vez para darle al peliblanco algo que había escrito para él desde hace tantos años, y que después de que lo intento cuatro veces, decidió llevarla consigo para recordarle lo cobarde que es y que hacerlo no lo traería de vuelta.

Llamo su atención y saco de uno de sus bolsillos un trozo de papel. Se veía oxidado, con unas manchas de tinta que por la acción del tiempo habían traspasado la hoja. Temerosamente se la dio a su hermano, quien no dudo en tomarla y comenzar a leer lo que estaba escrito en ella. Su expresión, conforme avanzaba, comenzaba a mostrar molestia, pero no se detuvo hasta terminar de leer hasta la última palabra, y cuando al fin termino, volteo a ver a Lynn, la cual se había alejado un poco para estar junto a Lili, quien la sujetaba fuertemente de la mano, expresando algo de alegría después de ver a su hermano mayor más relajado después de la noticia. Se quedo pensativo en cómo debía reaccionar, y no lo medito mucho, pues en cuanto vio a Lili esbozar una gran sonrisa inocente, decidió romper esa carta, y arrojar los trozos de papel al aire, para que esas palabras que no habían visto más que ella y él, se esfumaran con el viento.

Volteo de nuevo a ver a sus hermanas. Esta vez, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, dando a saber que su molestia también se marchó con la briza marina. Se acercó a ambas, y poso sus manos sobre la cabeza de cada una de estas, solo atinando a decir una cosa:

\- El destino nos depara planes y sorpresas, y este era el plan para nosotros.

Terminó de decir y abrazó nuevamente a las dos chicas. El amargo sabor de hace unos instantes había desaparecido, y era remplazado por la cálida sensación que trae consigo un momento de felicidad como ese abrazo. Mismo que tuvo que ser interrumpido por el cuestionamiento de la más chica, un cuestionamiento que no se dieron a la tarea de darse, hasta ese momento.

\- Hermanito, ¿qué haces en Francia?

Lincoln bufó una risa antes de responder.

\- Pues verás, voy a participar en un torneo… un momento -se mostró exaltado-. ¿Qué hora es? -Preguntó algo desesperado-. ¡Oh, rayos…!

Pues si, increíblemente, desde que se volvían a ver después de años, el reloj había recorrido casi una hora, marcando las 8:22 a.m.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? -Preguntó Lynn un poco preocupada-.

\- No… no es nada -dijo con inquietud, pero tratando de mantener la calma-. Solo debo volver a mi hotel en 8 minutos o tendré problemas -relajó su postura un poco más para continuar hablando-. Chicas, debo irme -sonrió-. Me alegra tanto haberlas visto otra vez.

El chico procedía a alejarse, ante la expectante mirada de melancolía de ambas.

\- ¡Espera! -Gritó Lynn-. ¿Podemos… podremos volver a verte?

El chico desvió un poco la vista. Quería hacerlo, ver nuevamente a las dos y hablar con ellas, pasar más momentos como los que acababan de suceder. Sin embargo, el tiempo y el destino se encargó de darle al joven peliblanco un gran futuro, un futuro prometedor, pero que tristemente, requería de mucho tiempo. Pero pensó una y otra vez hasta que pudo dar con una respuesta, claro, secundada con un plan.

\- Si… y puede ser hoy mismo -ante la respuesta del de los blancos mechones, los rostros de las dos se iluminaron-. Solo díganme donde se hospedan.

\- Oh, si. Veamos -apresuradamente Lynn trató de recordar el nombre del hotel, pero no hizo falta-… es… es aquel -apuntó a un edificio que se encontraba bastante cerca de ahí, cruzando la carretera y cuesta arriba, aproximadamente a un kilómetro de distancia-.

 _\- Por supuesto que sí._

Pensó, y casi gruño el chico cuando se dio cuenta la considerable poca distancia que había entre el hotel donde se hospedaban los Loud y su hotel de concentración. Debió darle fluidez a la situación, pues el tiempo presionaba al joven portero de 16 años.

\- Chicas, escuchen -comenzó a decir seriamente-, por la tarde, entrenaremos en la playa, a unos cuantos kilómetros hacia allá -apunto hacia donde podían ver el sol salir-. Más lejos, hay un par de enormes rocas, ahí podremos vernos como a las 6:30, ¿de acuerdo, chicas?

Ambas asintieron en señal de haber comprendido por completo el plan (casi, pues faltaba una parte), y cuando Lincoln se disponía nuevamente a partir de ahí, una nueva palabra lo hizo volver a detener su andar.

\- Gracias, Lincoln -dijo Lynn felizmente, a lo que el muchacho solo sonrió-. No puedo esperar a que todas las chicas te vean al fin de nuevo.

Eso ultimo hizo que el peliblanco borrará su alegría.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! -Respondió exaltado-.

\- ¿De que estas hablando, hermano? -agregó ella, también borrando un poco la felicidad de su rostro-.

\- Por favor Lynn, recuerda que no… me siento listo para ver a todas de nuevo, y menos aún si se encuentran todas juntas -dijo seriamente, pero tranquilo a la vez-. Escucha, mejor, hablemos de eso cuando nos volvamos a ver, ¿sí?, y también, quizás… quizás podamos jugar un poco.

\- De… de acuerdo -respondió Lynn sin estar del todo convencida-.

\- Lynn -se dirigió a ella con un poco más de severidad-, por favor, prométeme que solo serán tú y Lili, ¿sí?

\- Sí hermano, te lo prometo -dijo con mucha seguridad-.

\- ¡Yo también! -Agregó Lili alegremente-.

\- Gracias chicas, adiós.

Con ese alegato final, por fin Lincoln se alejaba del todo de ahí, corriendo de una manera impresionante, mientras ambas veían como sus blancos cabellos volaban son la ayuda de la briza que se generaba mientras él corría, y también del viento de la costa. Para cuando perdieron de vista a este, en su alma comenzaba a aparecer una felicidad enorme, tan grande como la luna y tan cálida como el sol. Finalmente, habían recuperado a la persona que habían perdido, y mejor aún, se alegró de verlas.

Ambas se miraron mutuamente con felicidad en sus rostros, y sonriéndose mutuamente, Lynn dijo algo a su hermanita.

\- He ahí tu hermano mayor, Lili. ¿Qué piensas?

Importándole un maní su edad, respondió con suma madurez, felicidad y una pizca de vergüenza.

\- Que debo perdonar a mis hermanas.

\- Vamos hermanita, hay que volver, y ver cómo explicar todo esto.

\- Recuerda que conociste a un chico francés, ja, ja, ja.

Lynn bufó una risa -Tontita-.

* * *

 _Mamá, papá y hermanas, lamento haber causado todo esto, de verdad lo lamento, lamento haber arruinado sus vidas, espero que un día puedan perdonarme, aunque yo ya no este con ustedes._

 _Le di la espalda y tontamente los guie a mi lado, aprovechándome de su ingenuidad, y por eso merezco todo lo que Luna, Luan y Lola me han hecho pasar, y ojalá me hubieran hecho sufrir más, hacerme sentir el dolor que ustedes están sintiendo._

 _A donde vaya, no se preocupen, recibiré mi castigo, uno aún más justo y severo para pagar el crimen que les obligue a cometer._

 _Sin más, me despido, reiterando que lamento tanto, lamento haber causado esto._

 _-o-_

 _Lincoln, hermanito, por favor, perdóname._

 _Probablemente, cuando y si es que llegas a leer esto, yo ya no estaré con vida._

 _Pero, está bien, es un justo precio por pagar por arruinar la tuya, y la de nuestra familia._

 _Espero, que, ante todo, estés bien, estés mejor que lo que estuviste conmigo, que seas feliz._

 _También, espero no tener que decirte esto yo misma muy pronto, aunque tal vez, no vayamos a parar al mismo destino._

 _Me arrepiento tanto de haber sido tan tonta, tan cruel, tan patética._

 _Si algún día me dan la oportunidad de volverte a ver, aceptaré todo el castigo que tu pidas hacia mí, pues lo merezco. No importa cuanto tenga que esperar en ese limbo del que todos hablan, esperaré lo que sea, con tal de que puedas desahogar todo tu dolor con quien de verdad lo merece._

 _Adiós, a todos._

* * *

\- ¿Qué número de habitación te dijo?

\- Me dijo que era la número 601. Veamos, 605, 603, oh, llegamos.

\- Estoy impaciente.

\- También yo, Howie. Vamos, toca la puerta -agregó emocionado-.

La impaciencia se leía en los rostros de aquellos dos hombres, y pues, como no estarlo. Hay padres que no toleran dejar de ver a sus hijos ni siquiera por un fin de semana de campamento con los exploradores, por ejemplo, y ellos tampoco eran de los que dejan que los hijos desaparezcan por varios días sin saber de ellos. Es por eso que lo planearon, Howard y Harold McBride, padres adoptivos de Clyde y de Lincoln, habían decidido unos cuantos días atrás realizar esa visita sorpresa a sus muchachos, de los que estaban más que orgullosos, orgullosos de haber criado desde tan corta edad al lateral derecho que podía llegar a correr como gacela y que defendía los colores de su bandera; y, aunque no tanto tiempo como al joven de tez oscura, al joven peliblanco que defendía la retaguardia de ese equipo, y de cualquiera con el que llegase a jugar.

\- ¿Quién? -Escucharon preguntar desde dentro de la habitación-.

Ambos trataron de relajarse un poco, e inclusive intentaron hacer algo para hacer mayor la sorpresa.

\- Eh, servicio a la habitación -dijo Howard, apenas conteniendo la emoción-.

Dentro se escuchó como dos jóvenes discutían algo.

\- Hey, Linc, ¿tú ordenaste servicio a la habitación?

\- ¿Qué? No

\- Parece que esta confundido mi buen amigo -la voz de uno de sus hijos de hacia cada vez más clara y fuerte, señalando que este se acercaba a la puerta, evidenciado también con el sonido de sus pasos-, nosotros no… -abrió la puerta-. ¡No puede ser!

El grito de su hermano provoco que Lincoln saltara de su cama, en la cual se hallaba recostado, y se dirigiera también a la puerta de esa habitación, a averiguar el porqué del exabrupto de su hermano.

\- Clyde, ¿qué es lo que…? ¡Papás!

El peliblanco también se sorprendió y alegró tanto de ver a aquellos que le abrieron las puertas de su hogar cuando se sintió traicionado. Definitivamente, para él, estaba ante el mejor día de su joven vida. Un día que comenzó cuando después de cinco años reencontraba a dos de sus hermanas, ahora era casi enmarcado por completo por recibir la visita sorpresa de sus padres.

Los abrazos no se hicieron esperar. Lincoln lo hizo primero con Harold y Clyde abrazó a Howard, y momentos después lo hicieron con la persona siguiente.

Ambos chicos invitaron a sus padres a pasar a la habitación, ayudándolos con un par de paquetes que los acompañaban. Los chicos se preguntaron el porqué de la inesperada pero alegre visita. De antemano, los dos muchachos sabían que recibirían la visita de sus padres, pero esta no sería sino hasta la siguiente semana, un par de días antes del inicio de la competencia de los chicos, por lo que ambos sentían curiosidad.

Los dos padres explicaron la situación y porque su visita se había recorrido una semana. El asunto estaba en que Howard tuvo que hacer un viaje a París por causas laborales, a esto se le sumaron diversos factores, como la concordancia de algunos días de vacaciones para Harold, lo que motivo a los McBride a recorrer un poco, y de paso prolongar algunos días la visita ya programada.

Ambos chicos se sentían alegres, puesto que sus padres tendrían la oportunidad de ver a los chicos debutar en el torneo, ambos como titulares de ese seleccionado. Y las cosas se hacían cada vez mejores. Los paquetes que traían consigo sus dos padres, eran obsequios para sus muchachos. Clyde recibía un par de botines nuevos, mientras que, para Lincoln, un par de guantes lo ayudarían a proteger la retaguardia con riesgo y valentía.

Así pasaría un pequeño lapso, hasta que los padres tendrían que dejar solos a los jóvenes futbolistas, pues se acercaba la hora del segundo entrenamiento y no querían que su presencia alterara la rutina de ambos.

Los cuatro se despidieron, no sin que antes, Clyde cuestionara a sus padres acerca de su hospedaje.

\- Oh, no te preocupes hijo, ya lo tenemos cubierto.

\- Así es. Nos hospedaremos en un hotel llamado _Le Rhul_ , que se encuentra bástate cerca de aquí…

Al oír eso, Lincoln no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño temor.

\- … a unos cuantos kilómetros, cuesta arriba -termino de decir Harold alegremente-.

\- ¡Eso es genial! ¿No crees, hermano?

\- Si… genial -respondió con una risa nerviosa, mientras en su mente los pensamientos de que podría ser el mismo hotel en el que se encontraban los Loud se hacían cada vez más fuertes-.

Todos notaron la actitud del peliblanco, pero no le dieron mucha importancia, por lo que procedieron a despedirse nuevamente y subsecuentemente, a marcharse.

* * *

Ese día en particular no había comenzado de la mejor manera para todos. Sin embargo, en dos miembros de esa familia, la tristeza había abandonado por completo sus almas, irradiando no solo felicidad a su alrededor, también se podía sentir otra emoción, algo que provocaba un gran calor que parecía provenir desde su corazón. En Lynn y Lili, la esperanza se hacía presente, y así mismo, provocaba que esta renaciera cuando horas atrás vieron a las dos volver, tomadas de la mano, justo como no las veían desde hace semanas atrás.

Admiradas, intrigadas, pero, sobre todo, sorprendidas. Sorprendidas de ver como la más pequeña de todas volvía a formar en su angelical rostro una sonrisa hacia su hermana mayor. Pensaban en que o como rayos Lynn había logrado hacer que su pequeña hermana recobrara su felicidad.

¿Soborno, chantaje? No, era imposible, pues ya lo habían intentado, lo hicieron durante días, y simplemente la niña no mostraba empatía hacia su familia. No podía.

Ahora, después de algunos días lejos de casa, parecía que toda esa molestia hubiera sido extraída del alma de Lili, provocando en ellas un alivio tan grande que solo sería superado por un momento en específico, un momento que todas desearon que pasara desde aquella noche, hace cinco años. Mismo alivio que se encargó de que en todo el día, nadie le diera importancia a lo que había provocado que menor regresara a ser la niña tierna y dulce que vieron crecer junto a ellas, y que había decidido, no solo volver a hablar con ellas, sino que quiso pasar todo el día con todas y cada una de ellas, y con sus padres.

A medida que el ocaso se acercaba, también llegaba el final de ese día, un día que terminaba en una playa, con tres de las menores jugando en la arena, alzando castillos, torres, murallas y contrafuertes. Esas tres pequeñas habían hecho una obra de arte en ese lugar, obra que al final, fue derribada por una pequeña ola provocando molestia en una, tristeza en otra, pero en la tercera, en la más chica de las tres, optimismo, pues podrían volver a empezar, haciendo algo aún mejor y más grande, si tan solo la luz del sol no empezara a matizar esos colores tan clásicos de un bello y rojizo atardecer.

La demolición de su edificación de arena y el optimismo de Lili provoco que una de las otras niñas, la cual era conocida por ser la más… chismosa, al ver a su hermana mayor solo sentada al borde de la playa, recordara la conversación telefónica de esa mañana y se planteara ir a cuestionar a su hermana mayor sobre ese "asunto".

No le costó mucho trabajo convencer a su gemela para ser parte del interrogatorio que planeaba para Lynn. Así que mientras toda la familia se preparaba para la retirada, las dos audaces niñas de 11 años se acercaron a su hermana mayor, con la firme intención de sacarle toda la información que se pueda.

\- Hola Lynn -dijeron ambas alegremente-.

\- Hola chicas -respondió la ex-deportista, sin perder la vista del horizonte ni borrar esa expresión de calma y tenue felicidad que sostenía-, ¿qué pasa?

\- Lynn -comenzó Lola-, sabes, todas tenemos algo de curiosidad por "eso".

\- Si, sabes, nos gustaría que nos platicaras un poco…

\- ¿Sí? -preguntaron ambas, colocando en sus rostros sonrisas suplicantes, expresiones que Lynn no pudo evitar notar-.

\- Par de entrometidas -dijo con un tono tan dulce, cerrando sus ojos y mostrando una gran sonrisa que ninguna de las dos se dio oportunidad de molestarse, en cambio, insistieron-.

\- Anda Lynn.

\- Vamos, dinos al menos como es.

Se lo planteo, pero sus hermanas no eran ningunas tontas, se darían cuenta, y más si llegaba a mencionar ese detalle, el más importante. Quien sabe que podría pasar si por equivocación nombraba ese blanco y largo cabello, por lo que decidió callar, aferrándose a esa promesa que hizo más temprano, con Lili de testigo.

\- Nop -les volvió a responder con el mismo tono de voz-.

Ambas chicas lanzaron suspiros de súplica. Aun no se darían por vencidas, por lo que insistentemente, mientras se reunían con la familia, no dejaron de tratar de persuadir a su hermana mayor. Persuasión que llego a su fin… no, que fue interrumpida por la "Arquitecta" con la que jugaban en la arena hace un par de minutos.

\- Lynn -llamó su atención jalando de su jersey-, hermanita, ya casi es… bueno, eso.

-Si, Lili, gracias.

Las gemelas no evitaron mostrar su molestia por lo que sabía su hermana menor y no ellas. Pero después de las reiteradas negativas recibidas por parte de Lynn, ninguna de las dos quiso seguir insistiendo, alejándose molestas de ella.

\- Lo lamento, chicas -susurró-. Se lo prometí. Pero ya pronto lo verán, también se los prometo.

Cuando todo estuvo listo para que la familia abandonara la playa, Lynn dio aviso a sus padres de que se ausentaría el resto de la tarde, llevando con ella a Lili, cosa que intrigo a ambos, pero sin tener argumento válido para negarle el favor, ambos asintieron, solo indicando que regresaran a con la familia antes del anochecer, suficiente tiempo, pensó, para poder convivir ambas con el joven arquero de cabello blanco.

* * *

\- Solo quiero jugar, y jugar -cantaba un chico, un adolescente, mientras este salía del baño de su habitación de hotel, pasando una toalla por su cara-, y jugar, y jugar… ¡Ah!, ¡Por el amor de Dios, mujer! ¡Tanto te costó esperar a que saliera de la ducha! -Exclamó con algo de molestia-.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte, tonto -dijo la chica, con un tono de burla-. Y mucho más viendo que traes puestos los pantalones, flacucho.

\- Ja, ja, muy gracioso -agregó sarcásticamente-. Y bien, ¿qué haces aquí? Lincoln me dijo que llegarías hasta mañana, o en un par de días.

\- Los idiotas de la aerolínea cometieron un error, e hice todo un drama para que nos ayudaran a mi hermano y a mí. Supongo que lo hice tan bien para que se deshicieran de nosotros tan pronto -rio levemente al terminar de decir eso-.

\- Digno de ti -volvió a agregar el moreno, esta vez más relajado-.

\- Oye, y hablando de Lincoln, ¿dónde está?

\- Dijo que iría a patear un poco en contra de la marea, que así fortalecería su potencia de piernas -agregaba mientras tomaba un polo para cubrir su torso-. Debiste verlo hoy, la noticia de que llegarías hoy debió animarlo mucho. Estuvo impresionante en los entrenamientos.

\- Ah, Clyde…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Lincoln no sabía que llegaría hoy -menciono ella algo pensativa-.

\- ¿A que te refieres? -cuestiono algo sorprendido-.

\- Esto iba a ser una sorpresa.

Ambos quedaron en silencio un breve lapso, pensativos en el motivo que habría animado tanto al peliblanco. Lo primero que les vino a la mente a ambos fue que una razón podría haber sido la también sorpresa de recibir a sus padres, sin embargo, esto cayo con el argumento de que Lincoln se encontraba actuando de ese modo desde la mañana de ese día, habiendo recibido la visita de sus padres horas después.

\- Bueno, quizá solo despertó con energía -agrego finalmente ella, despreocupada-.

\- Tal vez tengas razón. ¿quieres ir a buscarlo o prefieres esperarlo?

\- Ah, vamos por ese tonto. Lo haré pagar por hacerme esperar -dijo con sarcasmo-.

Ambos chicos salieron de esa habitación, dispuestos a buscar al peliblanco. No se debía encontrar muy lejos del lugar donde realizaron su segundo entrenamiento, así que por ahí empezarían, y mientras recorrían ese pasillo para proceder a salir, entablaron una tenue conversación.

\- Y bien, ¿cómo has estado?

\- Bien, supongo. En la escuela todos hablaban de ustedes.

\- Espero que cosas buenas, ja, ja.

\- Tonto. En fin…

\- ¡Hey, negro!

Ante la llamada de atención, ambos regresaron la mirada, solo para darse cuenta de que eran seguidos por tres chicos casi de su misma edad. Por sus vestimentas, se podía deducir que eran los compañeros de equipo de Lincoln y Clyde, siendo uno de ellos, su gran amigo, Dudley, de quien provino ese grito. Los otros dos chicos eran Dan, un chico caucásico, de similar o apenas menor altura que Lincoln, con un abundante y alborotada cabellera castaña, y el mediocentro-delantero titular de ese equipo, el encargado de surtir balones al tercer chico que los acompañaba, Michael, igualmente de tez clara, cabello negro, no más alto que los demás, capitán y número 9 letal de ese conjunto.

Los tres chicos se acercaron amistosamente a ambos, saludando primero a Clyde, y después…

\- ¿Y quién es esta hermosa dama, Clyde? -Preguntó Dan, tomando la femenina mano y besándola, digno de un caballero-.

\- Tranquilo Dan -agrego Michael-. Mejor que sea Lincoln quien te la presente. Y hablando de él, ¿en dónde está tu hermano?

\- Pues, precisamente íbamos a buscarlo -respondió Clyde al cuestionamiento del capitán-.

\- ¿Podemos acompañarlos? -Dudley pregunto esta vez-.

\- Con una condición. Avergüéncenlo frente a mí -dijo socarronamente-.

Los cuatro chicos no daban razón a ese favor.

\- Ay, ¿qué? Se ve… lindo cuando se pone así -agrego mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban-.

\- Trato -respondieron los tres al unísono-.

* * *

Se acercaba cada vez más la puesta del sol, que matizaba esos hermosos tonos rojos que habían notado antes. Claramente el día estaba a punto de terminar, pero ambas estaban completamente seguras de que el tiempo que compartirían con él sería suficiente, y aun si se llegaban a retrasar de la hora pactada, Lynn no tendría problema en recibir uno o dos regaños por parte de sus padres o hermanas, recibir un par de sermones con tal de que Lili conociera más a su hermano mayor, a su único hermano. Tenía la certeza de que esos momentos que pasarían valdrían por completo la pena.

Conforme avanzaban, se podían distinguir caminando ellas dos por esa blanca playa. La mayor vestía unos pantaloncillos rojos y un jersey deportivo, conjunto que había utilizado casi todo el día, y una combinación que hacía tanto no se apreciaba en ella; mientras que la de seis seguía con su vestido blanco floreado. Literalmente eran las únicas almas ahí, o eso creían.

Cada vez más se acercaban al sitio acordado, un sitio que pudieron ver a lo lejos era justo como el de los blancos les había descrito:

 _Una formación de grandes rocas que enmarca el fin de la playa, convirtiéndose en poco a poco en un gran acantilado._

\- ¿Crees que ya esté aquí, hermanita?

\- No te impacientes Lili. Si aún no está aquí, seguro no tardará en llegar, confió en él -respondió Lynn, con suma seguridad-.

\- ¿Espero que literalmente estés lista para presentarle a tus demás hermanas? -Se escucho su voz detrás de ellas, tan clara como la salada agua del mar-.

Sintió como una muy intensa corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal, dejándola paralizada del miedo. Miedo que se manifestó por completo en su rostro al voltear y ver detrás suyo no solo a una, ni a dos, eran todas ellas, las ocho. Todas a las que un par de veces él había calificado de entrometidas, dándole toda la razón en ese instante.

Lili, por su parte, también se veía sorprendida, pero más que nada, temerosa. Temerosa de que podría suceder, ¿acaso ya no podrían ver a su hermano debido a estas pesadas entrometidas?

\- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí todas ustedes?! -es lo único que atino a decir Lynn, aun temerosa y alterada, sabiendo que, en ese momento, su promesa se había fracturado, pero no por su culpa-.

\- Vamos hermana, ¿acaso no podemos presenciar la felicidad de una de nosotras?

\- ¡¿De que rayos estás hablando, Luna?! -Se escuchaba más desesperada, completamente nerviosa de que pasaría si llegará y las viera a todas juntas-.

Ciertamente no había entendido el porqué, pero no estaba en posición de negarle ese favor a su hermano, el único en cinco largos años.

\- Escuchen, deben irse, ¡ya! -Grito temblorosa, pareciendo que emitía un castigo a todas ellas-.

Pudieron notar la desesperación de Lynn y la inquietud de la menor. Obviamente algo no quieran que supieran, pero, a esas alturas, ya lo habían descifrado, según ellas, por lo que no se perturbaron ante la reacción de una de sus hermanas de en medio. Solo esperando a que el potencial novio hiciera acto de presencia.

\- Lynn, ¿son ustedes?

El miedo de la chica se transformó en desesperación total al escuchar esa voz proveniente de detrás de esa formación rocosa que estaba tan cerca de ellas. Las demás chicas pudieron notar un tono familiar en esa voz, pero no podían identificarlo. ¿Cómo era posible que la voz de un desconocido las hiciera sentir tan bien?

En medio de la incertidumbre generada, un gruñido que demarcaba esfuerzo fue soltado al aire, y milésimas de segundos después, todas observaron como un objeto redondo salía disparado hacia el mar con una increíble fuerza, como si se tratase de un disparo de cañón, pero la mayoría de ellas pudieron notar que se trataba de un balón, un balón de fútbol.

Después del tiro a las olas, lentamente, de detrás de esas rocas, vieron salir a un joven, que, al verlo, todas quedaron petrificadas. Estaba idéntico a como lo vieron ese día en televisión. El corazón de cada una de ellas aceleró su ritmo, pero ninguna de ellas pudo soltar palabra alguna, no al menos palabras completas. Algunas de ellas no pasaron de la primer silaba, tratando de articular su nombre completo. En sus rostros se podía leer felicidad, tristeza y melancolía, todo lo contrario, a lo que sintió Lincoln, quien después de hacerse presente, borro de su rostro la expresión de felicidad que sostenía, siendo remplazada por una de ligera molestia, ligereza que no se vio reflejada en sus palabras.

\- Debe ser una maldita broma.

* * *

 **Bueno gente, hasta aquí llegó esta parte. Ahora si que como dice el meme: "Se viene lo shido".**

 **Los veo al siguiente capítulo. Ahora me voy a leer y dormir, en ese orden. Chao...**


	8. Hermanas, amigos Familia

**Bueno, bueno, bueno. Aquí estamos otra vez. Lamento la tardanza, pero como ya pudieron ver, este es un largo capítulo, y si me conocen sabrán que es debido a que se trata del capítulo final. Así es amigos, hemos llegado al final de esta historia.**

 **Antes, los agradecimientos a todos y cada uno de los que se tomaron el tiempo de seguir esta historia desde el principio y a aquellos que se interesaron en el trayecto, de verdad, muchas gracias.**

 **Arokham. J.K. Salvatori, Sir Dark, RCurrent, Phantom1812, Anacoreta, AnonimusReader98, Beny Perez, Crisxx030xx, DESTACADO117, Doce Espadas, ElTipoJoven, Gorilaz Latin Fan, Guardian-del-aura, JacksonDragneel16, Jakobs-Snipper, KamenDoctor, KuroganeKrad, MontanaHatsune92, Moydel97, P.A.R.I.A.H.48, ThuleReader06, Tomoya Scarlet hakurei, Wesker144, brauidechocolate, braunidechocolate, cartman6x61, gamagogog, imperialwar1234, jackson draggnel, kaiser0kolovos, kiritoissei, risedragon0009, roberto24x, sombra1239 y wolfanz.**

 **También un agradecimiento especial a un amigo de Facebook, Paúl Valdez, quien me dio permiso de usar parte de su idea de un fanart como portada de este fic, pero respetando su idea original, la cual quedo mejor como portada de "Juego de Hermanos".**

 **Les tengo una sorpresa, pero tendrán que esperar al final para saberla.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: El capítulo es agotador, atontador y repetitivo. Así que como recomendación, le sugerimos tomar su botana favorita, su bebida favorita y un café bien cargado si usted piensa leer esto a esta hora (10:30 p.m. Mex).**

 **Ahora, sin más que agregar, DISFRÚTENLO.**

* * *

 ** _Hermanas, amigos… Familia_**

Pasaron cinco, largos, años. Una eternidad en todo sentido y para cada una de ellas. Pero al fin sucedía, al fin, estaba frente a ellas. Aquel chico de blancos cabellos que siempre trataba de estar ahí para ellas, a quien cuando se equivocaba, movía cielo, mar y tierra para enmendarlo, y a quien traicionaron y dieron la espalda. Y no, no se trataba de un sueño o un cruel espejismo debido a las aun altas temperaturas que aun predominaban, era él, su hermano, su Lincoln.

Lentamente, las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer los rostros de cada una de las ocho chicas que estaban frente a él, las cuales nunca imaginaron que ahí, estando a miles de kilómetros de casa, lo encontrarían de nuevo.

Pobres y torpes eran las palabras que soltaba una que otra de las chicas, incrédulas de a quien estaban observando, de cómo el pequeño de blancos cabellos que dejaron ir hace tiempo se ha convertido en el joven que ahora estaba frente a ellas, presumiendo una larga cabellera que seguía volando con ayuda del viento. A esa misma imagen, la imagen que tenían enfrente en ese momento, se sobreponía la imagen de él mismo de cinco años atrás, de un niño que triste y confundido, que dejo su casa usando solo su pijama en vista de que, en su casa, él ya no era bienvenido.

Ese mismo pensamiento cruzó por la mente de todas, desde Lori hasta Lisa. Y finalmente, pasó. De tenues lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, las expresiones que se formaron en los rostros de esas mujeres y niñas, se convertían en miradas llenas de alegría y tristeza, de melancolía y esperanza, de ver convertido en realidad el sueño que todas tuvieron desde el día en que se enteraron de que él y su nueva familia, prácticamente habían desaparecido de Royal Woods. Esa misma combinación de sentimientos seria la que les permitiría articular las primeras palabras, soltadas por uno de los pilares de la familia.

\- Li… Linky -apenas podía pronunciar la que en algún momento fue calificada como la más despistada de todas-… ¿de… de verdad… eres tú?

\- Le… creció el cabello -tenue y torpemente agregaba Luan, que cubría su boca con sus manos temblorosas-.

\- Li… Linc -tartamudeaba la mayor de todas, con el rostro hecho un desastre por todo el maquillaje de ojos que se derramo por las cristalinas gotas de agua que soltaron sus ojos-…

\- ¡Lincoln! -al unisonó gritaron Lola y Lana, eufóricas mientras ellas también seguían derramando las lágrimas que les provoco el haberse reencontrado con su hermano mayor en ese bello escenario-.

Ambas niñas emprendieron un paso firme y veloz, con la felicidad en sus rostros de haber encontrado a un miembro perdido, un miembro que abandonaron. Se dirigieron a él con la firme intención de abrazarlo, de pedirle perdón, de pedirle que, de nueva cuenta, regrese a ser su hermano mayor. Pero su alegría se disipó ligeramente de sus infantiles rostros, dejando de irradiar esa euforia que sentían, cuando Lincoln, al verlas acercarse, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas sobre la arena.

Las niñas solo atinaron a alentar su paso. No se podían detener, no querían. Tenían que, literalmente por obligación, ser las primeras en hacer contacto con él, en pedirle el perdón que durante tanto tiempo esperaron decirle frente a frente y hoy tenían esa oportunidad, en abrazarlo y por fin volver a sentir esa sensación tan cálida que solo él lograba en cada uno de sus momentos juntos. Sin embargo, eso que tanto anhelaban terminaría siendo obstruido, por una de ellas.

Lynn se ponía justo en el frente del andar de las dos pequeñas, obstruyéndoles el paso habiéndose puesto de rodillas y sujetando a las dos por la cintura.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Lynn?! -Gritó Lola mientras desesperadamente trataba de zafarse del agarre de su hermana mayor-.

\- Lola, niñas, por favor -decía levemente, bajando la mirada-. Mírenlo…

Ambas dirigieron su vista para ver como su hermano flexionaba sus piernas para ocultar a medias su cabeza entre sus rodillas, sujetando sus propias manos. Lo vieron, pero en ese momento no supieron lo que él sentía, no se movía y el lado izquierdo de su rostro era cubierto por su cabellera. Mirando ese perfil, ninguna adivinaría si el chico sentía alegría o tristeza.

Lentamente el resto de las hermanas se acercaban a donde estaban Lynn, Lili y las gemelas, pero a ninguna pareció importarle el actuar de Lynn, inclusive, Luna, una de las chicas que se mostró menos crédulas, intento continuar su marcha, acercarse a él para de una vez por todas darse un golpe de realidad ella misma, de saber que efectivamente estaba ahí. Desafortunadamente para su causa, Lynn también evitó que ella siquiera diera solo un paso más, sujetándola del brazo, aun de rodillas y aprovechando que la chica musical paso precisamente del lado de ella, evitando a las gemelas. Sobra decir que su actuar no fue bien recibido por su hermana mayor al igual que el de Lola.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame! -Sentencio Luna, claramente molesta, pero sin dejar de ligeramente derramar algunas gotas de sus ojos-.

Percibiendo la hostilidad que podía desatarse, y con la inocencia como su guía, se desprendía del grupo. Solo quería estar con él, con una persona a la que pudiera llamar _hermano,_ aun si el destino tenía preparado lo contrario. Es por eso por lo que se acercó a Lincoln, ante la expectante mirada de todas ellas, quienes incrédulas veían como la menor alegremente se colocaba de pie junto a él, para después dar paso a un acto aún más sorprendente para todas ellas, menos para Lynn.

En una combinación de tristeza y alegría, Lili se arrojaba a Lincoln para soltarle un abrazo tan tierno, un abrazo que necesitaba más que nunca… claro, después de la situación que lo llevo hasta ese momento en esa playa. Sus pequeñas extremidades no podían rodearlo por completo, quedando sus manos a mitad de su espalda y pecho. El chico no hizo más que soltarse de si mismo para poder sentir la pequeña mano de su hermanita sobre su pecho, la cual sujeto fuertemente sin lastimarla. Levanto un momento la mirada para observarla sin dirigir la mirada a las demás chicas ahí presentes, y le esbozó una ligera sonrisa, tan tenue y breve que en el corazón de la pequeña dejaba un vacío, el de no poder hacer más por él.

Ante el acto, todas inmediatamente dirigieron molestas miradas a Lynn, algunas ya con el rostro más limpio que otras. Por alguna razón creían, incluso, aseguraban, que Lynn sabía algo acerca de lo que acababan de presenciar, de cómo Lili, a su tierna edad tenía esa reacción para con él, una persona que se encontró tan lejos de ella durante tanto tiempo, y quien creían, era la primera vez que veía.

Rápida y molestamente comenzaban a cuestionar a su hermana de que rayos era lo que acababa de pasar, de buscar un por qué a las acciones de Lili. Lynn se vio envuelta en preguntas de inmediato, no podía entender casi ninguna, pero bien sabía que todas recaían en una sola idea: _"¿Qué rayos sabes tú que nosotras no?"_

\- ¡Silencio! -con un grito que solo alteró a quienes estaban a su alrededor, detuvo el maremoto de cuestionamientos, permitiéndose tomar un poco de aire, en vista de que el momento de la verdad, nuevamente llegaba para ser expresado de su parte-.

\- De acuerdo, les diré -tragó saliva, al igual que varias de sus hermanas que se encontraban a la expectativa de lo que Lynn pudiera decir-. Esta mañana, muy temprano, Lili fue a disculparse conmigo. No me pregunten por qué, tampoco lo sé. En fin, no les daré rodeos de lo que pasó en ese momento, así que después de eso, ella y yo fuimos a dar un paseo al malecón que se encontraba cerca de ahí. Entonces, lo encontramos… nos encontramos.

Con la revelación, muchas de ellas no supieron que sentir. Algunas, solo cubrían sus rostros o solo su boca con sus manos, caso de Leni y Luan. Lucy abrazaba a Lisa y a Lana, que se había apartado de Lynn y Lola. Ninguna de las tres dejaba de llorar. Y al final, Lori, Luna y Lola optaron por enfadarse airadamente, demostrado en su subsecuente ataque verbal.

\- ¡¿Y por qué demonios no nos dijiste nada?! -Fue el primer grito que recibió, de parte de Luna-.

\- Pues… yo…

\- ¡Literalmente, esto ha sido lo más tonto y egoísta que has hecho, Lynn! -Agrego Lori, con absoluto desprecio en su voz-.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste en el momento en que Leni te llamo, hermana? -Soltó Luan tímidamente, aunque también algo molesta, aunque no como Lori-.

Tuvo miedo a responder eso. Pero debía hacerlo. Era suficiente ya de mentiras y secretos. Debía decir la verdad y afrontarla.

\- Chicas, cuando Leni me llamó, quise decírselos de inmediato, pero… pero…

\- ¡¿Pero que?! -Luna exigió una respuesta-.

\- Pero él me pidió que no lo hiciera -finalizo con tanta vergüenza, bajando la mirada y visitando la arena una vez más. Pensó en lo que acababa de decir, en cómo estaba evadiendo su responsabilidad a costa de su hermano menor, y de su intención de no sentir eso que ahora estaba sintiendo-.

Otra vez el ambiente se tensaba por el incómodo silencio. Silencio que nadie necesitaba, y fue una de las menores quien sabía exactamente eso. Se separo de las otras dos y camino hacia Lynn.

\- Hermana -dijo con su clásico tono, aunque alterado por la irritación en su garganta, ella también sabia llorar, después de todo, solo tenía trece años-, debiste… debiste decirlo, aun si él no quería.

\- ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera, Luce? -dijo casi sin levantar el tono de voz, solo siendo percibido por Lucy-. Me pidió un favor, una única promesa en cinco años, y no pude cumplirla. Me pidió tan poco que se mie hizo fácil, y termine traicionándolo.

Eso ultimo si lo pudieron escuchar todas. Se daban cuenta de que eso que prometió, ellas se habían encargado de romper. Se sintieron terribles. No daban fe de lo que habían hecho, de que le habían arruinado un momento a solas no a ella, sino a Lincoln, con las dos personas que más lo requerían. Sus miradas rotaban entre la chica castaña y el peliblanco y pudieron notar la similitud entre ellos dos en ese momento. Ambos se encontraban caídos, derrotados, moralmente deshechos. Sin embargo, el ver así al albino era lo que más les dolía, pues les recordaba esa última vez que lo vieron, y no volvieron a saber de él.

Al verlo así, tratando de ser consolado por una niña diez años menor que él, pudieron sentir como, a cada una de ellas, su corazón comenzaba a fracturarse en pedazos. Ya era tarde para tratar de enmendar el grave error que causó y siempre ha causado ser unas entrometidas, y en ese momento, llegaba al límite… aunque tal vez, no tan tarde. Fue al menos lo que pensó Lori, quien lenta pero decididamente se encamino hacia Lincoln, pero pocos pasos logró dar al momento que…

\- ¡Espera! Por favor -dejo de lado toda la pena que sentía para poder pedir eso a su hermana mayor-… deja… déjame hablar con él primero, te lo pido.

Lori asintió, se lo debía. Eso provoco en Lynn una muy leve expresión de felicidad, ya que, por un momento, al menos uno muy diminuto, tendría la oportunidad de compartir palabras una vez más con el chico con nieve en el tejado. Apresuradamente se dirigió a donde se encontraba el joven, que, de reojo, pudo ver como Lynn se dirigía hacia donde estaba junto con Lili. El chico se encontraba totalmente fuera de si, y solo le basto un pequeño movimiento de cadera para quedar de espaldas a ellas, a Lynn. Esa acción no pudo doler más en el alma de esta. Ralentizó su paso, pero no cedería en el intento, estaba dispuesta a recomponer esa situación. La llama de la esperanza que había alcanzado su máximo esplendor esa mañana en aquella estructura rompeolas, le impediría detenerse hasta lograr su cometido.

Al fin, muy cerca de él, se posicionó a su costado, del otro lado del que se encontraba Lili. Se puso de rodillas para intentar entablar una conversación lo más discreta posible, teniendo en cuenta que sus demás hermanas tendrían el oído atento a lo que ahí se dirían. Pero no encontró las palabras en ese instante, y dejo que el silencio prevaleciera algunos segundos. Pero justo cuando optó por comenzar, disculpándose, él le arrebato la palabra de la boca.

\- Dime Lynn -dijo, mientras en su voz claramente se percibía la decepción-, ¿a alguna ya la atacó un tiburón o la pico una medusa?

\- ¿Cómo dices?

Se mostró de inmediato algo perpleja, no entendía el significado de esas palabras. Nunca espero algo así de su parte, no en ese momento, el cual ameritaba más un regaño, algo que pudiese evidenciar que verdaderamente, él se encontraba molesto. Pero ni su tono de voz ni su actitud reflejaron eso en ese instante. En cambio, se le notaba tranquilo, acto que dio pie a la chica castaña a volver a intentarlo.

\- Linc… Lincoln… -se mostró dubitativa con el tono de su voz-.

\- Vamos, dímelo -dijo muy seriamente-.

\- Es que no sé… a dónde quieres llegar con esto. N… no. No ha pasado nada así. Pero, Lincoln, sigo sin entender…

\- Era todo lo que quería oír. Yo me largo de aquí. Gracias por nada, Lynn Loud Jr.

Nunca, en los once años que vivieron juntos, él la llamaba de esa forma, ni al estar molesto o triste. Algo andaba mal, demasiado mal. Lincoln se puso de pie, dispuesto a retirarse, pero no quería voltear a verlas, no quería pasar por su costado, no quería seguir recordando.

\- Pe… pero, Linc…

\- Déjame.

Una sola palabra basto para que su molestia fuera al fin comprendida por ella. Se dispuso a retirarse, no sin antes dedicar una última sonrisa a Lili, quien tampoco comprendía el actuar de Lincoln, y con la tristeza en su mirada, espero por las palabras del de los blancos mechones.

\- Lo lamento… hermanita -dijo con la voz cortada-.

\- Lincoln -apresurada y desesperadamente Lynn trató de llamar su atención-, espera, por favor…

Esa mísera petición rompió el frasco con el que trataba de contener su molestia, su enojo. No quería demostrar todo lo que sentía ante Lili, la menos culpable de todas.

\- ¡¿Por favor?! ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Por qué habría de hacerte un favor cuando el único que yo te pedí en cinco años me lo negaste?!

Al fin estalló. Todo ese dolor, esa molestia, la tristeza, la ira y más emociones se desataban en esos gritos, los cuales provocaron el llanto de Lynn, y la tristeza de Lili, más el desconcierto de todas las demás que expectantes veían la escena que su simple presencia provocó.

\- Te diré algo, mujer -dijo ya sin gritar, pero con toda la molestia y el odio de hace unos instantes-. La razón por la que te lo pedí fue porque quería evitar sentir esto. No quería que, al recordar ese justo momento en que vi todos y cada uno de sus rostros, alegres porque se deshacían de la mala suerte, se deshacían de mí -pausó un momento su enfado, no del todo-. No quería recordar ese momento, ni aquel cuando tú y Luna argumentaron esos patéticos escenarios en un viaje a la playa. ¿Y adivina que? Estamos en la playa, y yo estoy aquí, y… ¡oh, sorpresa! ¡Nada ha pasado!

Él ya era un total popurrí de emociones. Su respiración ya estaba completamente alterada. Sudaba y no por el calor. Esas gotas se mezclaban con las que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. El dolor era evidente. El dolor que le causó el verlas a todas reunidas, y por un instante, por unos minutos, parecía que la naturaleza se movía al ritmo de las emociones del peliblanco, pues una negra y densa nube cubrió la ya tenue luz solar de esa parte de la playa, y a su paso, se pudieron escuchar los truenos que llevaba consigo. Hasta que después de estallar, cayo de rodillas, dejando caer las lágrimas en la arena, disipándose también, esa negra nube del mal agüero.

Tristes, impotentes y estúpidas se sentían al recordar todo aquello que Lincoln mencionó, y que, si habían olvidado, se encargó de recordárselos a todas. Aun con esa tristeza, algunas de ellas trataron de acercarse al albino, a consolarlo, a pedirle de una vez por todas ese perdón que necesitaban, a decirle lo mucho que les hace falta, a volver a ser una familia. Pero al notarlo, la misma Lynn detuvo esas intenciones con una señal, a la cual cedieron. Limpió su rostro de las lágrimas que derramó segundos antes y se preparó para volver a encarar a Lincoln, aun si eso significaba ser atacada verbalmente otra vez, o perder un par de dientes en el proceso.

Se acercó lentamente a su hermano, solo atinando a decir unas torpes palabras.

\- Lincoln, lo… lo lamento… sé que… estas molesto, pero…

\- ¡Él no es el único que está molesto!

* * *

\- Bien, se supone que los chicos tienen un itinerario que cumplir, así que no los podremos visitar muy a menudo.

\- Es una pena. Tenía planeado que fuéramos a cenar esta noche.

\- Vamos Howie. Tú sabes cómo es el mundo de los deportistas profesionales.

\- Supongo que si. Bueno, al menos los podremos…

\- ¡Rayos! Olvide mi billetera. ¿Por qué no te adelantas? Te veré en el Lobby.

\- Esta bien, cariño.

El pelirrojo decidió tomar las escaleras, pues total, no se encontraban en un piso tan superior, solo tendría que pasar por uno más de habitaciones hasta llegar a la planta baja. En su andar se mostró inquieto, pero no sabía por qué. Algo en su mente no lo dejaba tranquilo. Pensó y reflexiono de todo. _"¿Algún objeto olvidado? ¿Se sentía preocupado por Clyde y Lincoln? Lincoln… se mostró nervioso hace unos momentos, ¿Por qué habrá sido?"_

Perdido en sus pensamientos llego al lobby del hotel. Un diseño interior contemporáneo, bastante limpio y lujoso a pesar de las pocas dimensiones. Es no le impedía a la gerencia mostrarse como uno de los mejores hoteles de Francia, o de la provincia al menos. Al bajar el último escalón, pudo notar que, en recepción, un hombre de 45, quizás 50 años, con el cabello castaño, el poco que le quedaba, vistiendo una camisa playera verde y unas bermudas cafés, al más puro estilo de un turista, se hacía de palabras con el joven recepcionista. El tema de su discusión no tenía que preguntarlo, él sujeto no se podía dar a entender.

\- Por favor -dijo el turista-, llame al otro joven, al que si me entiende.

-Excusez moi?

\- ¡Ay, es inútil!

Fue la parte de la conversación que pudo escuchar. Vio como este se apoyaba en el mueble que dividía el espacio, resignado, bajando la cabeza. Y tal vez por lastima o por de verdad tener la intención de ayudar, se acercó al sujeto. Pensó lo difícil que debe ser darse a entender si no se habla el idioma local, y ofreció a ayudarlo.

\- Disculpe, buen hombre. ¿Necesita ayuda? -Pregunto amablemente-.

\- A menos que usted hable francés, creo que no mucho, pero gracias por intentarlo.

Howard pudo notar en la voz de ese sujeto, no la descortesía, esta era opacada por un tono de derrota. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo habrá estado intentando hablar con el sujeto.

\- Pues, yo no lo hablo fluidamente, pero mi marido si. Si gusta esperar…

\- ¿Esperar a quien Howie?

Detrás del pelirrojo, el gran sujeto moreno se hacía presente, rápidamente interesándose en el asunto que trataba su pareja.

\- Oh, aquí estas ya -alegremente se dispuso a contarle la situación a Harold-. Veras, ese buen hombre no puede darse a entender con el joven. Quiere saber si lo podemos ayudar.

\- Bueno, mi francés está un poco oxidado, pero lo intentaré.

\- Vaya. Muchas gracias caballeros -el hombre no se molestó en alzar la vista, pero si dejo entrever su agradecimiento mediante su tono de voz-.

\- Bien, ¿Qué le gustaría saber?

\- Solo quería que mandaran dos limonadas a mi habitación, junto con mi cuenta. Si usted pudiera…

\- Vaya. Esa es difícil, pero lo intentare.

El robusto hombre de color se dispuso a intentarlo. Pensó unos segundos antes de poder acomodar lo mejor posible las palabras antes de soltar una frase que podría terminar con otro resultado.

\- Bien, lo tengo. Excusez moi. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît envoyez deux limonades à la pièce de ce bonhomme, avec votre facture d'hôtel?

\- Bien sûr que oui. Bien que, la facture doit être payée au moment du départ de l'hôtel.

\- ¿Qué te dijo, cariño?

\- Parece que lo logré. Dijo que enviarían las limonadas inmediatamente, pero que la cuenta debe pagarse antes de irse.

\- Bueno -suspiró-. Se los agradezco mucho, amables caballeros -dijo en el momento en que levantaba la mirada para verlos a los rostros y estrechar sus manos. Se le vio más alegre, evidenciado en su voz-. Yo… no lo creo.

Paso lo que tenía que pasar. Se vieron los rostros e inmediatamente los de los señores McBride mostraron expresiones de molestia y odio, aunque también algo de asombro. No podían creer a quien estaban viendo, pero estaba ahí, en sus justas narices, Lynn Loud padre, quien también mostraba en su rostro una expresión que combinaba asombro y vergüenza. Vergüenza, tristeza y miedo al recordar ese suceso y como le negaron a él y al resto de su familia, lidiar una última vez con el pequeño peliblanco.

La tensión de ese momento podía sentirla incluso el joven que se encontraba expectante del acontecimiento. Odió tomar esas horas extras. Pero en cuento a los hombres, ninguno dejaba de mirarse. Los McBride no dejaban de fulminar con la mirada al patriarca Loud, quien solo se encogía más y más ante eso. No pudo más y una gota de agua broto de su ojo, cosa que notó la pareja.

\- Vaya, vaya -comentó molesto, casi furioso Harold-. Después de todo, si tiene sentimientos. Demasiado tarde, señor Loud.

El señor Loud no iba a discutir con ellos. No se arriesgaría. Tenía mucho que perder y nada que ganar. Sencillamente se encogió de hombros y bajo la mirada. Ya no podía con esa ira que brotaba de las miradas del pelirrojo y del hombre afroamericano.

\- Cariño, ya volví… ¿Qué esta pasan… do?

La mujer rubia también se quedó asombrada. Sin embargo, aun con ese asombro, dentro de su corazón se comenzó a encender una tenue luz de esperanza, la de ver nuevamente a su hijo, su niño, su bebe.

El verla llegar no los inmuto, solo hizo que las miradas se dividieran entre Lynn padre y Rita. Ambos bajo el pesado yugo de esa responsabilidad que nunca tomaron.

\- Déjenme adivinar -con total indiferencia, Howard rompía el silencio-, sus hijas también están aquí, ¿cierto?

Ambos asintieron sin perder las expresivas miradas de asombro.

\- Por supuesto que si.

\- ¿Y cómo se enteraron? ¿Eh? -Pregunto Harold, aun molesto-. Seguro fue esa chica Santiago…

\- No, ella nunca haría eso -remarcó el pelirrojo, reprimiendo a su pareja-.

\- Tienes razón. Lo lamento -dijo ya más tranquilo-.

Esos segundos se transformaron en horas para los cuatro adultos. Ya no sabían cómo reaccionar. El corazón de los padres Loud pedía a gritos preguntar por él, como estaba, donde estaba, pero su sentido común les decía que era una pésima idea, que era algo de lo que no solo no obtendrían respuesta, ya no era algo viable. La vergüenza y la tristeza se apoderaría de ellos en cuanto recibieran la negativa de la pareja que le abrió las puertas al niño que ellos se encargaron de arrojar por la ventana. No había manera.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Ya lo vieron? ¿Los perdonó? ¿Hizo menos miserable sus existencias?

La manera de expresarse de Howard hacia que ambos sintieran como si los apuñalaran directo en el corazón. Pero también dejo la duda en sus cabezas. ¿A qué se referían él y su marido con eso?

Sintieron el mismo temor para preguntar eso… pero al menos, ahí si cabía la posibilidad de recibir una respuesta menos… hostil.

\- Pe… pero, señores, ¿de que están hablando? -Preguntó Rita, tímidamente, con alguna que otra lágrima recorriendo su mejilla-.

\- ¡Ay, por Dios! No finjan Sres. Loud -Aunque aparentaba estar más relajado, Howard aun irradiaba molestia-. Sabemos que están aquí para ver a Lincoln.

 _"_ _Lincoln",_ el nombre que tanto deseaban escuchar. Cierto, aun no sabían de que rayos hablaban los McBride, pero una tenue especulación empezaba a formarse en ellos dos. Sus corazones se alteraban en sus frecuencias rítmicas. _¿Será verdad? ¿Es posible que, en realidad este aquí?_ Fue el par de preguntas que ambos se hicieron a si mismos. Y no obstante de que ya tenían la confirmación, quisieron, solo por instinto se atrevieron…

\- ¿Linc… Lincoln está aquí? -apenas pudo soltar Lynn padre debido al grueso nudo que se alojaba en su tráquea y al licuado intestinal que sentía en su interior, solo esperando esa respuesta, por pequeña e insultante que fuera, quería recibir algo parecido a un "si"-.

Silencio, nuevamente, solo silencio. Tan desesperante como alentador fue eso, más la mutua mirada de los McBride. Si, esa era la señal que necesitaban, la que les confirmaba que Lincoln estaba ahí, no solo en ese país, ahí mismo, en esa ciudad. Lynn trató de contener el llanto, trato de mantenerse relajado, sin evitar que una expresión de melancolía se formara en su rostro, dejando caer un par de gotas de agua, al contrario de su mujer. Relajada si, pero nada ni nadie podía detener los caudales de felicidad que brotaban de sus ojos. No, aun no lo habían visto, pero solo la noticia de saber algo, por diminuta que fuese la información sobre él, alegraba sus corazones.

La escena fue desgarradora en todo sentido, incluso para los dos hombres frente a ellos. La molestia seguía ahí, pero ya no podrían echarles en cara eso. El arrepentimiento les fue evidente. Ya no sintieron ansias de dejar en el suelo a Lynn padre de un golpe. No se lamentaban de lo que habían dicho ni sentido, pero ya era suficiente. Demasiada compasión, eso fue lo que pensaron simultáneamente, lo que les marcó el pase de salida de ahí. Se sentían también, confundidos. Si no lo sabían, ahora si, por su parte. _¿Acaso él si lo sabría? ¿Deberíamos decírselo?_ Fue lo que se preguntaron, marcando el proceder a la retirada y seguir con el plan que habían trazado y que se encontró con un muy, hasta cierto punto, desagradable obstáculo. Sin embargo, una femenina voz, llena de arrepentimiento, felicidad y tristeza, más aparte lo quebrado de su tono, les hizo detener su andar.

\- Sres, por favor, esperen.

Ninguno de los dos hombres volvió la mirada. Ya no necesitaban más de aquello.

\- Gracias.

Una palabra bastó. Si aquella escena dejo alguna duda, con eso era disipada. Esa melodiosa voz podía emitir claramente ese arrepentimiento.

\- Gracias -continuó-. Le dieron a nuestro… a él, una razón de ser, un futuro. Solo… gracias.

Dicho eso, Rita se dio la vuelta sin esperar una respuesta de parte de ellos. No la merecía ni la necesitaba. Dijo lo que sintió en ese momento. Una gratitud inmensa se sumó a ese sin número de emociones que llegaron a su alma. Al menos, ya podía estar un poco más tranquila.

\- Se equivoca, señora -Harold le respondió indiferente-. Nosotros no le dimos nada, él se lo ganó a base de su esfuerzo. Todo lo que él tiene y tendrá es por él, no por nosotros, ni por ustedes.

\- Él no llego a nosotros como un libro en blanco -de igual manera agregaba Howard-. Mucho de lo que adquirió antes de, lo ayudaron a llegar a esa meta.

\- Y aun si fuera otro el escenario, él habría triunfado en lo que se propusiera. Aun con ustedes.

Harold se permitió aliviar un poco más las almas de esos dos seres que en algún momento se mostraron sin temor a Dios por lo que habían hecho. Se mostró dubitativo, pero al fin, pensó que era tiempo.

\- Tal vez, también los quiera ver. Hotel Le Petit Nice Passedat, habitación 601.

\- No les prometemos nada. Con permiso.

Lentamente veían a los dos hombres abandonar el sitio, dejándolos pensativos. ¿Qué fue eso? Meditaron tanto como pudieron sobre eso, hasta dar con el pensamiento correcto.

\- Que… querido, ¿crees que deberíamos?

\- Linda -respondió pesadamente-, sé cuánto lo queremos ver…

* * *

Al principio, les costó reconocerlo. Tal vez la más perspicaz de todas no tuvo problema en saber de quien se trataba, y aunque ella también se encontraba en shock aun, eso no demeritaba en lo absoluto la brillante mente de Lisa. Si aun usara sus grandes gafas, tal vez les hubiera sido más fácil a todas reconocerlo que solo por ver el tono de su piel o su peinado. Lentamente se habría paso entre todas ellas, envuelto en un aura que irradiaba molestia y enfado, acompañado de tres jóvenes más.

Al lado de Clyde, se encontraba Dudley, quien caminaba con tranquilidad e indiferencia. Para ellas, un chico con el mismo tono de piel que Clyde, un poco más alto que él y con el cabello rapado, un completo desconocido. Y al igual que Dudley, llenos de esa indiferencia, con las manos en los bolsillos, Dan y Michael, completamente opuestos en apariencia física a los dos primeros, marcada principalmente por el color de piel. Ninguno de los tres siquiera reflejó molestia, pero estaban con sus amigos, con sus hermanos.

Sin embargo, una persona más caminaba entre ellos. Al pasar por entre las chicas Loud, ninguna de ellas pudo notar más que se trataba de una mujer, mucho más baja de estatura que los varones, y con la piel más clara que los dos primeros. A diferencia de Dudley y los chicos blancos, ella si estaba molesta, aunque no lo pudieran ver.

A la par que se abrían paso, Clyde no lo hizo sin dejar entrever a todas ellas la molestia que nuevamente estaba sintiendo, arrojando su furiosa mirada a cada una de ellas, y mientras caminaban por entre todas ellas, se podía notar evidentemente la diferencia de estaturas, incluso con la mayor. Definitivamente, no eran unos chicos con los cuales se meterían en cualquier otra circunstancia.

Así, poco a poco fueron acercándose a donde Lincoln yacía caído, y junto a él, a unos pasos, también se encontraba Lynn, sorprendida de igual forma que sus hermanas por la aparición repentina de esos chicos, de los cuales, solo uno le parecía ser familiar.

\- Aléjate de él -dijo no muy amablemente uno de los jóvenes siendo lo único que escucharía de su parte… por el momento-.

Lynn se mostró sorprendida ante la orden. Ni iba a dejar que desconocidos absolutos impidieran reestructurar la relación con su hermano, por lo cual, también mostro un poco de molestia, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera refutar…

\- Ya lo escuchaste, muévete niña -agrego él segundo chico moreno-. Oye, nevado, ¿estás bien?

Aunque indiferente, autoritaria y severa se vio su orden, tanto para intimidar a la castaña y hacerla retroceder un par de pasos. Ese ya no era su territorio, ya no más.

No les tomo mucho deducir que se trataba de sus amigos. Prácticamente vestían igual, era obvio que eran compañeros de equipo del peliblanco. Pero ¿qué tanto sabrían para intervenir de esa manera? Si Lincoln les había contado la verdad, bien podían despedirse de volver a ver a su hermano.

El grupo que llegó al fin se encontraba con Lincoln, todos hacían un intento por hacer que reaccionara, que levantara la vista, pero a ninguno hacia caso. Fue hasta que su capitán decidió llamarlo con un tono que fluctuaba entre la severidad y la comprensión.

\- Oye Gato -Michael lo llamó-, creo que hay alguien a quien si te gustaría oír ahora. Adelante, ya sabes que…

\- Vaya, siempre te llamaba patético, pero en este momento has superado esa barrera -dijo ella sarcásticamente-.

El oír esa voz hizo que su respiración finalmente se tranquilizara. Era una sorpresa, pero a esas alturas, ya nada lo podría sacar de sus casillas. Sus hermanas, sus padres, y ahora ella también estaba frente a él. Afortunadamente, la persona que más le seria de ayuda en ese momento.

Suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- No me importa cómo me llames en este momento, solo di algo, algo que me tranquilicé, por favor.

\- No llegaste tan lejos para caer solo por ver a estas tontas otra vez, ¿o sí, patético? -Dijo en un tono de burla-.

\- Deberíamos contratarte como oradora motivacional, amiga -Dan agregó bromeando-.

\- Cobro $500 la hora, cabeza de escoba.

\- Mejor no.

El pequeño monologo de ambos lograba que Lincoln al fin se repusiera de aquel golpe emocional, incluso bufando una tenue risa. Lentamente se ponía de pie para volver a verle el rostro a sus compañeros y amigos, a su hermano, y a su novia, y a esta última, dedicándole una sonrisa de enorme gratitud.

\- Te lo agradezco soltó muy calmado-. Lo necesitaba, mucho mejor viniendo de ti, Ronnie.

\- No voy a estar involucrada con alguien que se deprime tan fácil…

Tanto él como ella necesitaban dar ese beso con el que la interrumpió. Pero para nada era un beso alentado por las hormonas, era un beso que reflejaba cariño, gratitud, y amor, tres cosas que necesitaba en ese momento, a las cuales se le sumo la camaradería y la hermandad.

Los cuatro restantes solo observaban con algo de incomodidad la escena, aunque no demasiada. Eso había ayudado a su hermano a salir de ese vórtice de tristeza al cual estaba entrando mediante horribles recuerdos que llegaron a él gracias al verlas todas reunidas de nuevo.

Los pensamientos de ellas no podían estar más enmarañados. No sabían que pasaba. Habían visto toda la escena, pero solo tenían una parte del rompecabezas. Según ellas, Ronnie Anne nunca lo supo, ¿y por qué parecía que sostenía una relación con su hermano de aparentemente un buen tiempo atrás? Porque así era.

En algún momento, todas esperaron estar ahí para él en ese momento, pero no fue así. Su hermano había conseguido su primera novia, sin la intervención de ninguna de ellas, todo por no saber ponerle un límite a la creencia en la suerte. Eso que vieron se los reveló. Se ausentaron de él durante el resto de su infancia y el comienzo de su adolescencia, momentos en la vida en la que cualquier persona necesita de amigos, y, sobre todo, de familia.

 _\- Ya no nos necesita._

 _\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Es obvio que nos quiere ver._

 _\- Es literalmente hermoso. Y aun así me duele tanto._

 _\- Casi arruinamos su vida. No deberíamos estar aquí._

 _\- Al menos sabemos, que eres feliz._

Poco a poco llegaba esa epifanía para todas, y con eso, resignación. La sola idea de que se encontraban sobrando en ese lugar les hacía plantearse cada vez con más fuerza la idea de retirarse, de no seguir siendo las entrometidas pesadas que siempre fueron. Pero por cada argumento que encontraban para irse de ahí, había uno que superaba todos esos alegatos, rubio y de seis años. Al menos, ella tendría que estar con él.

Idea que no solo pensaron las chicas Loud, también la misma Lili. Ella solo quería acercarse a su hermano. Caminó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el tumulto de chicos siendo detenida por Lynn, quien se lamentó tanto el tener que hacer eso, pero no era el momento de intervenir. Pensó en esperar unos minutos y, totalmente resignada, dejar a Lili al cuidado de Lincoln. Sabía que a ella no la podría rechazar.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, la oscuridad anunciaba su llegada. El astro rey ya solo mostraba esa parte de su cuerpo que apenas alcanza a iluminar para que no sean encendidas las luces. El tiempo apremiaba, y finalmente el de los blancos mechones aparentaba encontrarse repuesto de la impresión. Ellos lo ayudaban con ella a un lado y las demás solo observaban con mucha tristeza. La hora de la despedida llegaba sin siquiera haber podido decir o escuchar un simple _"hola"_.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor, Linc? -Le cuestionó Dan, con un carácter con el que siempre demostró alegría-.

\- Supongo -contestó nervioso-.

\- Dime algo, ¿son ellas?

\- Así es Dan -contestó Clyde por Lincoln, todavía molesto-, son ellas.

\- Vaya. No puedo creer que chicas tan bonitas te hayan hecho algo así.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de actuar como un _"Don Juan"_ al menos ahora? -Le reclamó Michael, sin alzar la voz-.

\- Solo llámame _"Dan Juan",_ ja, ja.

\- Eres increíble -sentenció el mismo Michael, rodando los ojos, pero sin sentir decepción, incluso, casi alegre-.

Una ligera risa se oyó salir de ese grupo de jóvenes. Al menos el ambiente ya se había aligerado, y con eso, Lynn pensó que sería el momento oportuno para dejar que Lili se acercara a Lincoln.

Con el miedo presente de como pudiera él o sus amigos reaccionar, se acercó a ellos de la mano con Lili. Sus pasos eran ridículamente cortos, aparentando no querer acercarse a ellos, todo lo contrario a la pequeñita, que con ansias quería volver a tener un momento con su hermano, inclusive, quería conocer a sus amigos, y a su novia. Su inocencia reflejada en su feliz rostro dio el valor a Lynn de continuar, pero se detuvo inmediatamente al recibir las miradas molestas de Ronnie Anne y de Clyde, más las otras de indiferencia de Dan, Michael y Dudley. Se sintió avergonzada y temerosa, prácticamente acorralada con cinco pares de ojos juzgándola, pero, con él, no, ni siquiera le volvió a dirigir la mirada, pero que podía reclamarle. _"Cinco años, ¿y ni una patética y sencilla promesa?"._

Ella más que nadie sentía dolor. En algún momento Leni le había mencionado que no todo era su culpa, pero nada podía sacar de ella esa sensación, era su culpa. Aunque el dolor y el miedo eran grandes, se llenó de un valor que hace tanto no demostraba. Ya no era por ella o para ella, era para Lili, la niña a la que se debían, y el ángel y motor de todas ellas. Sabía que si algo la haría feliz en ese momento, seria estar con aquel a quien apenas conocía y que ya era el mejor ejemplo por seguir para la pequeñita. Ni el esmero de Lori en sus estudios, el emprendimiento de Leni y Luan, los sueños de Luna, nada de eso se comparaba con lo que era Lincoln, alguien que a pesar de ser tan duramente tratado en la vida, consiguió algo tan grande en tan poco tiempo.

Ese valor, si bien no la animo a continuar caminando hacia ellos, si a hablar, a decir lo que tenía que decir, a dejar a Lili en las manos del mejor.

\- Li… Lincoln -se animó a decir con el miedo que venía arrastrando de minutos atrás-, sé… que estas molesto, pero…

\- ¿Vienes a hacer más daño, "con-cuñadita"? -Molesta, y mucho, así fue como se expresó en cuento escucho a Lynn hablar-.

\- Por favor -volvió a hablar, con la voz aún más quebrada que la primera vez-, no… no es por mí, es por Lili, necesita a un buen hermano mayor…

\- Cierto, porque tu no lo eres.

Como cuchillas atravesando su cuerpo se sintió esa declaración del hermanastro de Lincoln. Trató de ignorarlo con toda su voluntad, continuando tratando de hablar con Lincoln, pero a la vez, la tristeza volvía a su ser, y se dejaba entrever debido a las lágrimas que nuevamente comenzaban a aparecer y a derramarse sobre sus mejillas.

\- Lincoln, de verdad lo lamento. Pero… pero no… no le niegues esto a Lili. Ella está muy emocionada por volver a estar contigo.

Fue ese punto en el que ni ella se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba a pocos metros de Lincoln, habiéndose internado entre todos ellos. Pero él aún seguía dándole la espalda, viendo ese maravilloso paisaje que había visto todo el día. Ese mar azul que poco a poco se tornaba más oscuro tenía en completo trance al peliblanco. Nadie sabía en que pensamientos se había internado su mente. ¿Estaría dispuesto a darle a Lili esa oportunidad que tanto le estaba rogando?

\- Si -apenas sonoro, muy tenue-.

Aparentemente, la única que había comprendido era la menor, quien se soltó del agarre de Lynn para correr a tomar la mano del peliblanco, quien seguía sin mirar la vista atrás, pero eso no intimidó a la pequeñita a sentir ese calor que le daba el estar junto a él, un calor que sintió esa mañana y que, desde entonces, anheló tanto volver a sentir. Un calor que se intensificó en cuanto éste la levantó del suelo para que Lili pudiera volver a apretar su rostro con el de él, sintiendo las ligeras cosquillas que le provocaban los primeros pelos faciales del chico. Conoció a su hermano mayor, siendo este, ya un hombre.

Tan rápido notaron su felicidad, se olvidaron de la molestia e indiferencia con la que atacaban a Lynn, y en cambio, mostraron su atención al pequeño ángel que sostenía Lincoln, caminando hacia ellos dos con el afán de conocer a la pequeña que sabían, era la más inocente de su situación y, a quien más necesitaba ver.

\- Así, que es este pequeño ángel, ¿no hermano? -Preguntó Dudley, mostrando una sonrisa-.

\- Si, ella es en la que más pensé durante todo este tiempo.

\- Oye, tu hermano tenía razón. Es absolutamente adorable.

\- ¿Clyde dijo eso? -Preguntó el peliblanco ligeramente sorprendido-.

\- Oye, yo siempre pensé eso.

Rápidamente, Lili se convirtió en el centro de cumplidos hacia su pequeño ser. No le molestaba, aunque si se sentía algo avergonzada, hasta que la única chica entre ellos se acercó a ella.

\- Sabes -comenzó a hablar con calma, pero con algo de felicidad en su rostro-, no pensé que alguien como tu tendría una hermana tan adorable. Le doy toda la razón a tu hermano.

Lili se sonrojó más. No podía creer lo bien que la habían recibido, y eso la llenaba de alegría. Al parecer, era parte ya, de la vida de su hermanito.

\- Eres la novia de mi hermanito, ¿verdad?

Inocencia, pura y simple inocencia, además de una ingenuidad tan propia de su edad. Cosa que no solo conmovió a los presentes, también a la chica Loud que se encontraba más cerca de ellos.

\- Eres bonita -finalizó, haciendo que las mejillas de Ronnie Anne también se tornaran de carmesí-.

-Oye, cuidado niña, o me voy a poner celoso.

El pequeño chascarrillo del joven Lincoln volvía a hacer soltar a todos los presentes una risa, tan aliviadora del alma, que le permitió a Lynn alejarse al fin de ellos y acercarse al grupo de hermanas que veían felizmente la escena, la cual les confirmaba que todo lo que habían pensado antes, era correcto. Él no las necesitaba, ya no más. Solo esperaron a que Lynn se les integrará para poder partir de ahí, de un lugar al que no las habían invitado, y por lo cual, creían, estaban sobrando.

 _\- ¿Para que nos necesitaría?_

 _\- No chicas, él ya no nos necesita._

 _\- Él es un hombre…_

 _\- Solo desearía… haber estado ahí cuando ocurriera._

 _\- Pero ni siquiera lo estuvimos cuando más nos necesitó._

 _\- ¿Qué clase de familia somos?_

 _\- ¿Qué clase de familia podemos ser para ella?_

Se miraron a si mismas con vergüenza. Tenían razón, ¿qué esperaban de ellas mismas para con la pequeña Lili cuando con él, con once años lo arrojaron a la calle?

 _\- Tal vez sea mejor… que se quede con él._

No, no era una opción. Tanto necesitaba de él como de ellas. ¿Qué hacer en ese momento? ¿Dejar que tenga su momento con Lincoln y después alejarlo de él otra vez por quien sabe cuánto tiempo? Al menos, por el momento, Lili debía ser feliz con quien quería serlo.

\- Vámonos chicas -Lynn decía al integrarse con ellas. Se escuchaba resignada, pero a la vez, feliz-.

\- ¿Dejaremos a Lili? -Preguntó Lucy, volviendo a no expresar emoción alguna, tal cual era ella-.

\- Si hermanita -respondió Lori-. No olvidemos con quien la dejamos.

Sintieron un gran agujero en su corazón, pero a la vez, también un gran alivio. Al menos, sabían lo bien que estaba, rodeado de buenos amigos, un hermano que no lo traicionaría, una linda chica a su lado, con un gran futuro por delante, y, por el momento, con alguien que, durante tantos años, fueron sus ganas de volver a verlas… a todas.

El momento con Lili fue más que grato. El sentir de hace apenas unos minutos y los recuerdos que habían llegado a su cabeza habían desaparecido por la pura presencia de ella, de su inocencia y pureza del alma. Solo ella bastó para que su corazón de verdad sintiera la necesidad.

* * *

La brisa que comenzaba a soplar lo hacía con más fuerza, trayendo la baja de temperatura que pudieron sentir inmediatamente, y lo cual ignoraron. El debate seguía abierto. Por un lado, su novia y su hermano no le dejaban olvidar lo que le hicieron; por otro, tres amigos que apenas tenían la noción de lo que le sucedía, cada uno con su propia historia personal que les dejaba experiencia y les permitía emitir un juicio; y al final, estaban ellos dos, queriéndolo, casi suplicándolo. Algún día tenía que llegar y fue ese. Estuvo a punto de desperdiciar la oportunidad, por eso…

\- Sé que estas molesto, hermano, pero…

Él suspiró antes de hablar.

\- ¿Sabes algo? Creo que lo necesitas. No estoy del todo de acuerdo, pero te apoyaré.

\- Yo también estoy molesta, pero creo lo mismo.

\- Todos sabemos que lo necesitas, Gato.

\- Recuerda que el destino…

\- Si, si, si, tú y esas payasadas del destino, bla, bla, bla -Dan interrumpió a Dudley, más por molestarlo que por otra cosa-. Hermano, sabes que estamos contigo tomes la decisión que tomes -agregó con un tono más seguro-.

\- Gracias chicos -dijo sonriendo-. Lili, al fin tendrás una familia entera otra vez.

La niña solo sonrió. No esperaba oír eso en ese momento, pero todo era como quería. Quería a su hermano y a sus hermanas juntos, con sus padres, como la familia que siempre debieron ser, esperando que el futuro que les deparaba a todos no obstruyera del todo esa ilusión, ese sueño.

Prácticamente la noche había caído. A lo lejos se comenzaban a encender las primeras luces que iluminaban a la ciudad. Se dio cuenta de que no podían estar ahí más tiempo, pero gracias a su capitán, habían conseguido un poco más. No es como que supiera exactamente lo que pasaría, solo lo hizo, instintivamente pensó que un poco de tiempo extra le vendría bien, estuviera haciendo lo que estuviera haciendo.

Es gracias a eso que no dudó.

Veía como poco a poco se alejaban de él, dispuestas a no interferir más. A punto estuvo de soltar un grito cuando, al fin, la marea devolvía aquel esférico que salió disparado antes de verlas, dejándolo varado en la arena. No le costó mucho idear un plan para llamar su atención, a su nuevo estilo. Vio a su alrededor y pensó en lo que tenía disponible. No lo miró dos veces para pedirle que utilizara ese don que tenía, ese preciso toque de balón para usarlo.

Dan no se negó a la petición, y soltó un gran disparo. Todos esperaron que pasara justo junto a alguna de ellas, pero en lugar de eso, impacto en la parte posterior de la cabeza de una de las chicas de pelo castaño, haciéndola dar un par de pasos forzados, hasta casi caer. El suceso dividió las opiniones de las chicas. Tanto Lisa como las gemelas, Luan e incluso Lucy, se permitieron soltar una pequeña risa por lo que le acababa de pasar a Lynn, mientras que las tres mayores, simplemente vieron lo que paso un poco sorprendidas. Aparentemente el golpe que había recibido Lynn no fue del todo fuerte como para causarle un poco más que molestia, por lo que instintivamente ella volteó la mirada, acto en la que la acompañaron todas, solo para observar como a gritos, uno de los chicos caucásicos increpaba a otro.

Si bien, se encontraban bastante apartadas del grupo de Lincoln, pero fue debido a esos gritos que pudieron oír todo.

\- ¡Qué idiota eres, Dan!

\- Lo siento -trataba de disculparse, pero la nerviosa risa con la que lo hizo no dejo que lo tomaran en serio-. Creo que no…

\- ¡Te dijo que se las enviaras, no que las intentaras noquear!

\- Vamos, Mike, ya dijo que lo sentía -Dudley intervenía, a su estilo, relajado, inmutable-, además, no es como que hubiera apuntado a una cabeza a propósito, ¿verdad, viejo?

\- No, claro que no -respondió ya habiéndose repuesto de la gracia que le causó eso a él también-.

\- Lo vez…

\- Si, si lo hice -Dan le susurró a Clyde-.

\- Bien hecho -le devolvió el comentario hablando satisfactoriamente-.

Lincoln se había mantenido al margen de eso junto a Lili y Ronnie Anne. Observaron todo, sin sorpresa, pero si con algo de alegría. Era increíble como la presencia de una pequeñita les permitía sentir todo aquello en sus almas y corazones, ya no había rencor, ya no había molestia, ya… ya era tiempo.

\- Vamos por esa cosa, amigos. Solo, dejen que yo me encargue.

\- Claro, Linc.

Fue lo único que mencionó en ese instante, tranquilo, y si bien, no eufórico, alegre. Estaba preparado para hacerlo. Se decidió a caminar, tomando de la mano a Lili, se dirigía hacia ellas, mientras que, algunas de las mismas, aún seguían burlándose de lo que le acababa de acontecer a Lynn, y fue hasta que las mayores se encargaron de comunicar lo que pasaría que detuvieron su pequeño momento de felicidad.

\- Vi… viene… él…

\- Literalmente viene hacia acá, hermanas.

Con una extraña combinación de miedo y felicidad observaban como estoicamente se acercaba hacia ellas, tomado de la mano con Lili, y con todos sus camaradas y la chica secundándolo. Especulaban sobre lo que fuese hacer. ¿Simplemente se conformaría con decirle lo basura que son o estaría planeando llegar a algo más lejos? Sea lo que fuera, estaban dispuestas a aceptar lo que vendría, lo que tenga guardado, pues sabían que lo tenían bien merecido. Muchas de ellas no pudieron contener las lágrimas de ver como su hermano perdido se dirigía hacia ellas, al menos podrían dirigirle esas palabras que tanto querían decirle.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos de silencio hasta que las tuvo directamente enfrente. Siguió mostrando esa rectitud ante ellas. Se mostró tranquilo, estoico, e incluso, soberbio. No pudieron desear tenerlo más cerca, o tal vez si, pero en ese momento, esa distancia bastaba para verlo bien, como los años y la pubertad habían tratado al pequeño Lincoln, el cual ya no era para nada ese pequeño a quien recordaban, y sin embargo, a todas llegó el recuerdo de él hace cinco años, no veían a un muchacho que mostraba las primeras señales de convertirse en un hombre, veían a su hermanito, al de once años, al que le gustaba leer sus comics en ropa interior y disfrutaba de los videojuegos. No podían ver al joven que triunfaba en el mundo del deporte. Rápidamente la melancolía invadió sus corazones, todas esperando que se rompiera ese momento de silencio, y a la vez, prolongarlo lo suficiente para admirarlo. Físicamente, muy alto, incluso ya superaba la estatura de Lori, siendo ella seis años mayor; mostrando una ligera musculatura marcada en brazos y pecho; y lo más importante, y lo que esperaron ver durante tantos años, esa larga y blanca cabellera volando al viento.

Paso rápidamente su mirada por todas ellas, las admiró, también habían cambiado mucho, pero no le dio importancia, y detuvo su mirada en la mayor, estaba listo para dirigirle las primeras palabras en mucho tiempo. Cambio su postura a una más relajada, incluso se permitió dibujar con sus labios esa curva que les rompería el corazón…

\- Hola, hermana.

No se imaginó que tuviera esa reacción. Prácticamente se escuchó como miles de platos de porcelana se rompían dentro de ella a la par que caía de rodillas, pues si, las estaba recibiendo sin molestia alguna, con felicidad y algo más, amor.

Ella misma podía observar como las lágrimas que dejaba caer eran inmediatamente absorbidas por la arena. Si era un sueño, pediría no ser despertada nunca, no quería dejar de sentir esa alegría, esa felicidad provocada con oírlo tan solo decir dos palabras.

\- Lori, hermana, ¿estás bien?

Ahí estaba de nuevo para provocar en ella más llanto descontrolado. Se arrodilló sobre una de sus piernas y posó una mano sobre la espalda de su hermana mayor, aquella que fue tanto para él, compañera, guardiana, amiga, hermana.

\- Vamos Lori -continuó tratando de animar a su hermana-, por favor, piensa en todas ellas, te necesitan en compostura.

Sus palabras lograron que se levantara a medias, aun de rodillas, pero sin alzar la vista, dejando todavía caer varias gotas de agua.

\- ¿Lori…?

Finalmente, sucedió lo que tenía que suceder. Se arrojó hacia él y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, un abrazo que guardó durante años para él especialmente. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, dejando que sus lágrimas se derramaran a la espalda del peliblanco, las cuales disminuyeron su intensidad en cuanto sintió el calor de sus brazos rodeándola.

\- No sabes cuánto las he extrañado, hermana.

Dijo y sintió como el abrazo tomaba más fuerza. Parecía como si Lori no quisiera desprenderse nunca de él, de no querer dejarlo ir una vez más. Después de todo lo presenciado, de cómo Lincoln al principio se había enfadado, ahora, que había recuperado a su hermano, a su único hermano, no estaba dispuesta a terminar con ese momento. Pero todos los momentos conmovedores llegan a su fin, y ese no sería la excepción. En aquel momento se había dado la oportunidad, pues solo eran dos de ellas en esa mañana.

\- Lori -llamó su atención para al fin verle el rostro otra vez, ahora, lleno de alegría y felicidad-, lo lamento, pero aún me faltan siete hermanas -susurro en un tono bromista, aunque era verdad-.

Todas ellas, incluyendo a Lynn y a Lili, derramaban lágrimas de felicidad. En realidad estaba pasando, pero ninguna se atrevía a acercarse ni por impulso. Dejarían que él se tomara su tiempo, por más desesperante que fuera, por más que quisieran arrojarse a él y derrumbarlo, aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas.

Observaron pacientemente como se ponía de pie para dirigirse con las demás. La siguiente, Leni, que cubría su boca con sus manos mientras dejaba que se le corriera el poco maquillaje de ojos que usaba debido a las lágrimas. Se plantó frente a ella. Su pose reflejaba ya una total tranquilidad en su ser, lo cual permitió que esta se sintiera en paz consigo misma, por alguna razón. Lo cual le provocó que, a diferencia de Lori, esta fuera la diera la primera palabra.

\- Lin… Linky… yo… es decir, tu, ósea, como que…

Aunque quiso decirle de todo en ese momento, era inútil, no podía darle a sus palabras sentido alguno, y debido a eso, él se encargó de tomar la iniciativa.

\- Hola, Leni. Yo…

\- ¡Linky! -Gritó al momento que también se arrojó a él para abrazarlo, sin haberlo dejado decir más de tres palabras y sin dejar de llorar. El pequeñito que vio nacer y crecer, jugar y sufrir, de nuevo estaba estrujándola, como tanto tiempo lo soñó, esperó, y al fin, cumplió-. Linky -dijo con el nudo aun en la garganta-, no sabes… cuánto te extrañe. Por favor, ¿podrías… podrías…?

\- Si Leni -no tuvo que esperar a que terminara de hablar, sabía exactamente lo que le preguntaría. En ese momento no le interesaba, pero dejaría que escuchara lo que quería oír, lo que sabía que serviría para aliviar más la dolida alma de Leni-.

Dejo que ese abrazo durara lo mismo que con el que tuvo con Lori, incluso un poco más. Creyó que tal vez, Leni era una de las que más lo necesitaba, dejando que nuevamente perdurara el silencio, y perdiéndose ambos en esa sensación que tanto querían sentir uno del otro, recordándoles momentos de hace más de cinco años.

El tiempo apremiaba, nuevamente se dio luz de eso, y casi odiándose por tener que hacerlo, solo se lo dijo.

\- Leni, te extrañe tanto, pero sabes, debo… debo ir con todas, debo…

\- Si… hermanito.

Esperó tanto para volver a decir esa palabra. Sintió como sus labios y piernas temblaron al hacerlo, pero también, una gran felicidad, de nueva cuenta, el estaría en sus vidas.

Si el chico seguiría un orden, ella sabía que era la siguiente. Tenía miedo, ansiedad, desesperación, pero también, ilusión. Era obvio como una a una las estaba perdonando, pero inconscientemente pensó que tal vez, ella sería el negrito del arroz. Lo había escuchado gritar su nombre, y no fue precisamente con felicidad. Pero conforme acortaba la distancia a con ella, pudo notar que su semblante no demostraba eso, disipando sus temores.

Lloraba. Tenía tantas ganas de tenerlo frente a ella. Todos sus músculos temblaban mientras el nudo en su garganta se sentía cada vez más grueso, impidiéndole articular cualquier cosa. Deseaba tanto… tanto recordar esa letra para cantarla ahí, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo, y en cambio, él no tuvo problema en recordar un verso que escuchó de su parte. No era su estilo, pero simplemente, era hermoso. Nunca supo a quién se lo dedicaba en ese momento, o tal vez solo era resultado de un juego de palabras que habían llegado a la cabeza de Luna.

Recordó claramente como escucho esa melodía tan relajante acompañadas de esos bellos versos, cuando se dirigía a entregar el equipaje de Lori y Leni después de aquel viaje de vacaciones en el que supo que se debía a sus hermanas.

No tuvo ningún problema. Se paró frente a ella, quien inmediatamente bajo la vista en señal de vergüenza. No podía soportar que le estuviera sonriendo tan despreocupadamente después de que lo trataron así, cual basura que sacas de tu hogar para no ver jamás. Mientras que verla así, no detuvo su intención.

\- _"En el instante en que te volví a encontrar,_

 _Mi mente trajo a mi aquel hermoso lugar,_

 _Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí"._

Lo recordó, recordó como con su rostro, su sonrisa le decía que esos versos eran perfectos, y solo deseo volver a ese momento, a ayudarlo al ver que batallaba y no dejar que, posteriormente, sufriera ese accidente que las llevó al borde de la desesperación en ese momento.

Cual Lori había hecho, a Luna le pasó exactamente lo mismo. Sus rodillas fallaron, pero esta vez, cual gato, como Michael lo había estado llamando, y debido a la proximidad con ella, pudo detener su viaje a la arena. El peso de su hermana cuatro años mayor no significaba ningún esfuerzo para él, ni siquiera lo seria para Lynn. Obviamente, a pesar de todo, el descuidar de su figura no lo llevaría de vuelta a casa.

Pasó un breve lapso de silencio. Luna seguía sin poder ponerse completamente de pie, y es por eso por lo que él volvió a hablar.

\- Luna, vamos hermana, sé que… que al menos, tienes fuerzas para un abrazo.

Gracias a esas palabras levanto la mirada, para ver lo que tanto vio en sueños, su rostro dibujando una ligera sonrisa hacia ella la lleno de una inmensa felicidad, tanta, que pudo darle al peliblanco la razón, abrazándolo con las fuerzas que tenía. Tampoco quería desprenderse de él. Las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos, cayendo justo en su espalda. Esas gotas cayendo se sentían tan bien, como si cada una de ellas sanara una vieja herida, cual llanto de Fénix. Podría decirse que, metafóricamente, así era.

Y como con sus dos anteriores hermanas, tuvo que terminar el momento, así que, sosteniendo sus manos, procedió a dar fin a la escena, no sin plantar un beso en la frente de Luna, cosa que hizo sin dificultad alguna. Por extraño que parezca, el que no haya mencionado ni siquiera una palabra, lo preocupó, y es por eso por lo que se permitió hacer aquello. Pensó que, el intentarlo al menos, la ayudaría a salir un poco del impacto emocional.

Cinco años, y contando, eso era lo que pensaba la siguiente hermana. El hallarse de pronto fuera de la comedia para involucrarse en un mundo administrativo claramente le había afectado, y no ayudaba el hecho de que fuera precisamente ella junto con Lisa, las encargadas de llevar los números del negocio. Salarios, ingresos, egresos, déficit y superávit de la empresa, todo ese mundo de números la había llevado a contar cada mes, día, hora y segundo que no estaba, que no la volvía a ayudar, que no lo apoyaba. Pero al fin, el cronometro se había detenido.

Podía sentir las gotas recorriendo su rostro. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que comenzó, y quizás seguía sin hacerlo. Toda su atención estaba centrada en él, en su apariencia, como vestía, como hizo todo aquello con sus hermanas mayores, y como, por fin se dirigía con ella. Tenía tanto por decir y tan poco tiempo para asimilar las palabras que usaría, prácticamente una ópera entera llenaba su mente. Si, sabía que decir, como comenzar, como pedirle perdón recitando una larga biblia, pero no lo hizo. El que se parara frente a ella borro todas y cada una de esas palabras. Ya no eran necesarias, y optó por algo más… clásico.

\- Ho… hola Linc… Lincoln…

No pudo soltar algo más. Para ese momento, sufría de un intenso dolor en la garganta que le impedía decir otra cosa, más no fue necesario, pues habiendo apenas terminado de emitir sonido alguno, fue rodeada rápidamente por los brazos del juvenil norteamericano. Ese abrazo la devolvió al pasado, a sentir eso que significaba tener un hermano, al momento en el cual, por primera vez recibía en sus brazos al primer y único hijo varón de esa familia, mientras la llave de sus lagrimales se abría cada vez más. Sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas a Lincoln, y este solo se dejó amar, al momento que, por primera vez en ese momento, él también dejaba caer una lágrima, y ya no hacía falta la presencia de palabras innecesarias.

El abrazo con ella no duró más que con las anteriores, aunque deseó que así fuera, pues con todas quería tener ese momento especial, ese rencuentro para que durara, al menos más de lo que duraría. Tenía en cuenta que el tiempo no detiene su marcha, y en ese instante, este corría en contra.

Así que basto un poco más que una mirada compasiva para hacerle saber a Luan que debía desprenderse de ese abrazo, que había cuatro personas más que necesitaban eso aún más que ella y las mayores, cosa que entendió a la perfección, por lo que antes de desprenderse de él totalmente, se permitió soltarle un tierno y fraternal beso en la mejilla.

\- Te quiero, hermanito -dijo ya repuesta del también impacto emocional, sin dejar de dejar caer esas lágrimas, que ya eran de felicidad-.

\- Y yo, hermana.

Esa dulzura con la que lo dijo le bastó para sentirse satisfecha. Ahora no le quedaba más que ver los momentos que tendría con sus hermanas menores.

Era el turno de Lucy, no sin antes parar a cruzar palabra con Lynn, le debía algo.

\- Lynn -se colocó delante de ella y posó una mano sobre el hombro de esta, quien desvió inmediatamente la mirada en cuanto lo escucho decir su nombre, completamente avergonzada-, lo lamento. Te juro que… fue por la impresión, no lo esperaba. De verdad, lo siento.

Apenas terminó de decir su primera disculpa, ella levanto la mirada y lo vio realmente sorprendida. Creyó haber escuchado mal, pero conforme siguió escuchando, se dio cuenta de que realmente había dicho aquello. Ese chico, ese joven, ese que alguna vez fue su pequeño hermano, ese hombre no conocía la molestia, el enfado ni el enojo, o al menos, no conocía el término "rencor de por vida", no tenía espacio para eso en su alma.

Sus palabras le provocaron un leve sentimiento de culpa.

-No, perdóname tu a mí. Si tan solo hubiera pensado en algo, no te habría hecho pasar por todo eso -termino con vergüenza-.

\- Ya eso no importa. No te preocupes más, hermana.

Ambos se dirigieron la mirada y con mutuas sonrisas, dieron un corto pero significativo y conmovedor abrazo. Era el turno de la primera de sus hermanas menores, aquella que, según recordaba, eran pocos los momentos emocionales con ella. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas, poder formar uno con ella.

Ahora fue su turno de recordar primero. Ella fue la primera que vio llegar al mundo, lo recordaba perfectamente. Ya con hermanas mayores, era su turno de ser el ejemplo, el mayor. Ahora la responsabilidad de tener a su cuidado a su pequeña hermanita. La recordó con mucha felicidad, casi llorando. Aún era portadora de ese estilo que tanto la caracterizaba, del que a él nunca le importo, y por lo cual, Lincoln fue siempre la persona a la que podía recurrir en algunos casos, recordando el incidente de esa lectura de la cual se avergonzaba, como ejemplo. El recuerdo de ese día y de como él intervino para evitarle las molestas burlas de sus hermanas la carcomía poco a poco, después del acontecimiento. Fue un poco después de ese día, cuando la encontraron llorando en el ático por esa razón, la más, o al menos de las más significativas acciones que tuvo para con ella, aquella que guardó en su negro corazón con felicidad se había convertido en el recuerdo que siempre se aparecía en sus sueños para no dejarla dormir, recordándole que ya nunca, pasaría algo así, no al menos con sus demás hermanas.

Mientras tanto ella solo podía mantener su postura recta. Aunque lo intentara, no podría mover ni un musculo. Ella también quería dejar esa rectitud de lado y arrojarse a él para estrecharlo con todas sus fuerzas. Ya no podía esperar más, ya lo había hecho por bastante tiempo. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar y su corazón aceleró su ritmo cuando al fin lo tuvo frente a ella. Lo vio detenidamente y se dio cuenta del cambio, algo obvio, pero no dejaba de sobreponerse la imagen del Lincoln de once años, de aquel que siempre trató de estar disponible para cuando lo necesitara, y de lo cual se encargó de deshacerse, junto con sus hermanas.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos inmediatamente. Tantos años, tantos recuerdos, tanto dolor, y ahora estaba ahí, dibujando la mejor de sus sonrisas cuando casi le arruinan la vida… bueno, que más se podía esperar de él.

No hizo falta palabra alguna, Lincoln hizo exactamente lo mismo que con las anteriores, le demostró en un simple acto lo que sentía en ese momento, después de no verlas por tantos años. Le alegró tanto volver a verla, con su negra cabellera cubriendo sus ojos, contrastando totalmente con su blanco cabello, a su primera hermana menor.

Mientras ella, le pasó exactamente lo mismo que a sus hermanas mayores, simplemente no quería deprenderse de ese momento, de esas sensaciones que se producían al ser rodeada por él en un cálido abrazo. La sujetaba contra si, casi quería exigirle a gritos que lo hiciera con más fuerza, algo que le asegurara que no se volvería a ir de su lado. Hundía su rostro en el pecho de Lincoln, casi queriendo ocultar sus sentimientos, sus lágrimas, pero no era necesario. Él acertadamente atino a acariciar su cabeza, lo que le dio la tranquilidad que necesitaba, y aquello que le decía que no era un sueño, que, de verdad, ahí estaba, con ellas, con ella.

\- Te extrañe, Lucy, no sabes cuánto.

\- Me hiciste… mucha falta -su tono apenas salió de la neutralidad que le conocían en su voz, la tristeza era evidente, pero también la alegría, la nostalgia-.

\- Lo lamento, hermanita.

Habiendo dicho eso, se separó de ella y la tomó de los hombros, sin perder su rectitud ni su sonrisa, hizo lo mismo que con Luna, ella también se lo merecía, después de tanto…

Habían esperado alrededor de 10 minutos, instantes que se les hicieron una eternidad, pero por fin llegaba su turno. Quisieron correr a él en cuanto lo vieron caminar hacia ellas, pero simplemente, no pudieron, no sintieron el valor para verlo a los ojos después de lo que hicieron. Pero el ver como con cada una de ellas tenia esos momentos, las hizo volver a desearlo con toda el alma. Si, ya estaba con ellas, con unas niñas que ahora tenían la misma edad que él cuando desapareció de sus vidas, con las pequeñitas que tanto lo apreciaban y que, para él, significaban mucho, y aun lo eran.

Y fue todo, no pudieron esperar ni un segundo más. Lo necesitaban, lo querían, los tres. Corrieron hacia él faltando un par de metros para estar frente a frente y se lanzaron con todas sus energías, logrando derribar a Lincoln y dándole un pase directo a la arena, pero no le importo, simplemente no podía prestarle atención a algo que no fueran ellas dos en ese momento. Ambas lloraban desconsoladamente. Lo sujetaban por el cuello mientras sumían sus rostros en su pecho, como lo había hecho Lucy. También se aferraban fuertemente a su camisa, como diciéndole que no lo volverían a dejar ir.

El peliblanco simplemente las rodeo con los brazos. El ser aun tan pequeñas para él tampoco le significo ningún esfuerzo. Con sus fuerzas, hizo de ese abrazo todavía más estrecho, y provoco que soltara más de una lagrima mientras ellas lo seguían haciendo sin control alguno.

Las dejo desahogarse sentadas en su regazo, dejando que todo aquello que se había acumulado en años, fuera expulsado. Si bien, ninguna de las dos solía ser la más emotiva, seguían siendo unas niñas, las cuales necesitaban atención y, sobre todo, cariño, pero el cariño que solo el de los blancos mechones les podía otorgar.

No paso más de un minuto para que tanto Lola como Lana pudieran calmarse un poco, dejando de llorar significativamente, sin detener las emisiones de agua proveniente de sus ojos. Fue cuando decidió hablarles, la primera vez después de todo ese tiempo.

\- Y bien, ¿Cómo están las gemelas más lindas del mundo?

Ante eso, Lola y Lana no pudieron contener otra vez su llanto. Lo necesitaban tanto ellas como él, esperaban tanto saber de Lincoln que cada segundo se les parecía eterno. Necesitan de un hermano mayor. De ese que resolvía sus peleas y las ayudaba siempre que lo necesitaban, de ese al que una vez le dijeron que "para eso son las familias", para amarse, para quererse, par nunca darse las espaldas, obviamente, eso último, sin ser una verdad absoluta.

Lo veían con esa mirada tan propia de Lynn. Esos ojos de cachorro le hicieron saber cuánto las necesito a ambas. Le hicieron reflexionar cuanto había esperado por aquel momento, en el cual, por fin vería de nueva cuenta a dos de sus más queridas hermanas, sumiéndose también él en la melancolía. Y tal vez fue por eso, o el hecho de que a las niñas que tenía en el regazo de verdad necesitaban ese momento con él, pero se permitió hacer que el abrazo durara un poco más que con sus hermanas mayores. Un breve lapso que volvió a llevar tranquilidad a los corazones de ambas, y gracias a eso pudieron pronunciarle unas cuantas palabras.

\- Lincoln… hermano, yo… nosotras -Lana no lograba articular sus ideas, era demasiada la impresión, felicidad y tristeza que estaba sintiendo-… lo lamentamos, lo sentimos mucho. Por favor, ¿nos…?

\- Claro que si, hermanitas. Ya no se preocupen, eso, ya pasó. Disfrutemos el ahora. ¿De acuerdo?

El efecto consolador de sus palabras fue inmediato y efectivo, tanto que las dos borraron la infelicidad de sus rostros y comenzaron a dibujar hermosas sonrisas, para él, para su hermano perdido.

\- Linky…

\- Hermano…

\- Lola, Lana, mis lindas y tiernas hermanas. Las extrañe.

\- Y nosotras a ti -respondieron juntas-.

\- Gracias niñas. Oigan, yo lo, lamento, pero aún me falta una de ustedes.

Se entristecieron por tener que terminar el momento con Lincoln, pero también comprendieron que había una persona más que lo necesitaba, una pequeña de lentes con un IQ increíblemente elevado. Ella se encontraba muy cerca de donde Lincoln había tenido su momento con las gemelas, más se mostraba tranquila, recta, calmada, cual él la recordaba.

Notó todo eso un cuanto se colocó frente a ella, la penúltima de todas. Erróneamente pensaba que tal vez, por su nivel intelectual, la situación no sería como lo fue como con sus demás hermanas, descartando esa idea inmediatamente, recordando que era tan solo una niña.

\- Lisa

\- Joven Lincoln… ah… legalmente, ¿cómo debería llamarlo?

\- Legalmente, eso no tiene importancia, Lisa. En este momento, solo soy, de nueva cuenta, tu hermano.

Inmediatamente le temblaron las piernas. No pudo sostener más esa rectitud que quería mantener. Quería, como siempre, no interesarse en las emociones. Bajo la cabeza y Lincoln notó como se empezaba a quebrar poco a poco, temblándole, ya no solo las piernas, sino todo su cuerpo, evidenciando el llanto. Y como acababa de mencionarle, trató de actuar como tal, bajando sobre una rodilla para estar a su altura y colocando una mano en su cabeza.

\- Lisa -comenzó a hablar con algo de seriedad, pero también, con mucho cariño-, yo sé que intentas no mostrar emociones, pero no tienes porque vivir así, o al menos, no en este momento. Por favor, hermanita.

Se encogía de hombros repetidas veces, sin alzar la vista. Regresaron a ella los recuerdos de esa mañana, en los que solo Lori, y posiblemente Luna, habían sido testigos del deseo que guardaba en su corazón, un deseo que ahora estaba siendo cumplido por las ares del destino.

Segundos pasaron desde que Lincoln había terminado de hablar cuando sintió como abruptamente, se aferraron a él Tenía razón, no era necesario que actuara así. En ese momento trató de recordar en alguna muestra de afecto similar a ese abrazo durante los años que vivieron juntos, pero no podía recordar alguno que no fuera en un abrazo de grupo, con todas sus hermanas. No lo había.

Ese era, prácticamente el primer abrazo cargado que Lisa le propinaba, uno fuera de intereses de gratificación o algo por el estilo. Un abrazo humano. De esos que le darías a tu pareja o a tus padres. Ya no sintió necesaria su actitud de recta y pulcra, ya quiso actuar como lo que era, una niña, la cual, durante cinco años, no hizo más que extrañarlo, como todas, teniendo que resignarse a la situación de que posiblemente nunca más lo volvería a ver. En ese momento, todo aquello se fue con el viento, porque lo tenía ahí, se aferraba a él con las fuerzas que su cuerpo de nueve años le brindaban.

Lo correspondió, no cabía la posibilidad de que no lo hiciera. Tenía que contener su fuerza para no lastimar a Lisa, y en cambio, se dio la oportunidad de levantarla, de volverla a sostener en brazos, así como lo había hecho cuando recién ella era un bebe. Las lágrimas salían de los ojos de ambos, a la par que el último segmento del sol desaparecía entre el agua del océano, dejando una parcial oscuridad obstruida por la iluminación artificial.

Se desahogó todo lo posible, mientras él le frotaba tierna y fraternalmente la espalda. Eso la hacía sentir tan bien. No recordaba que en algún momento lo hubiera hecho, pero eso no importaba demasiado. Los recuerdos que llegaron en ese momento le dejaron al fin tomar un poco de aire, reduciendo los sollozos de dolor, tristeza y melancolía. Si antes, cuando estuvo con ellas y lo tenía a su disposición, difícilmente se dejaba querer, esa era el momento de dejar de actuar así, y que mejor que con el de los blancos mechones.

No pudo evitar sentir fatiga. El momento claramente la había agotado, algo normal ya que eran muy pocos esos momentos que tenia y eran demasiado limitados y vagos. Y en el momento en que casi cae rendida, Lincoln decide llamarla.

\- La pequeña Dra. Lisa Loud, estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

Esas palabras hicieron que el agarre de Lisa cobrara fuerza. Seguía con la cara oculta en su pecho, humedeciendo su camisa, pero no le importaba ni a ella ni a él.

No dijeron más. No eran necesarias las palabras. Solo se quedaron ahí, Lincoln de pie sosteniendo a la pequeña genio. Así se mantuvieron algunos momentos hasta que, al fin, el ambiente se había destensado. Bajo a Lisa, esta tenia los lentes completamente empañados, por lo que los retiró de su rostro y los limpió él mismo, volviéndoselos a colocar para que Lisa pudiera ver bien a su hermano, portando una actitud relajada evidenciada por su sonrisa, mientras ella ya no lloraba de tristeza, ya era felicidad, como la que sentían todas sus hermanas. Le revolvió el cabello para posteriormente reunirse de nuevo con su grupo de amigos y novia, entre los que se había mantenido Lili, quienes observaron todo sin intervenir, y lo que provocó que más de uno soltara una lágrima de alegría por su hermano. Lincoln pudo sentir que por fin podría llamarlas como lo que eran, sus hermanas, su familia.

* * *

\- Bien, es aquí. Número 601. ¿Estás lista, querida?

El temblor en los labios de su esposa le eran evidentes. Miedo, angustia, tristeza, felicidad. ¿Qué sentir? ¿Cómo lo tomaría? ¿Se alegraría o se enfadaría al punto de tener que recibir un portazo en la cara?

\- Es… estoy lis… no, no lo estoy. Tengo miedo. No estoy segura de que nos quiera ver. ¿Y si se molesta?

\- Si, te entiendo. Pero, tal vez no sea así, deberíamos intentarlo, es decir, creo que, ya estando aquí, deberíamos…

\- No, querido, lo siento.

Se echó a llorar al hombro de su marido, quien con un titánico esfuerzo trataba de mantener la cordura para consolar a su mujer.

\- Esta bien, querida. No te preocupes. Ven, vamos. Aún es temprano, ¿así que qué te parece si buscamos un lugar donde cenar?

Si desesperado intento por animar a Rita cayo a pedazos ante la negativa. No había ánimos, ni él ni ella los tenían.

\- Bien, vamos. Tal vez, algún día…

* * *

Ya con ellos, cargó a Lili, antes de recibir las miradas de aceptación de Dudley, Michael y Daniel, y un par más de indiferencia. Claro estaba que aun sentían un poco de molestia ellos dos, pero, a fin de cuentas, todo era decisión de Lincoln.

Intercambió algunas palabras con ellos, dando sin querer la espalda a las chicas Loud, quienes se agrupaban todas manteniendo cierta distancia del grupo de Lincoln. La tristeza de sus corazones se borró, y viendo el cielo ya no tan azul, sintieron que la amistad y el amor que tanto necesitaban de parte de su hermano llenaba sus almas, provocándoles a todas ellas una gran felicidad que provocaba nuevamente alguna que otra lágrima que se escapaba traicioneramente.

Tuvieron la confianza, provocada más por el deseo que otra cosa, de acercarse a él y a su grupo. Sabían que había dos personajes que probablemente actuarían con hostilidad hacia ellas, aunque justificada. Pero eso no les quito el deseo, la necesidad más que nada de pedírselo, rogárselo, aun si tenían que hacerlo de rodillas, lo harían, no tenían en mente otra cosa que no fuera a hacer aquello.

Conforme se acercaban, podían escuchar la conversación que sostenía con sus amigos, algo acerca de cómo se sentía, y él garantizaba que se sentía bien, usando palabras tan profundas como cuando Lisa se explicaba, claro, con otro enfoque.

\- Oye nevado, creo que hay más por hacer -dijo Dudley señalando a las chicas que se acercaban detrás de él, de Clyde y de Ronnie Anne-.

Inmediatamente que volteo la vista para darse cuenta del acercamiento de sus hermanas, relajó aún más su actitud, volteándose para quedar frente a ellas y seguir siendo el portador de una gran felicidad.

Dio un paso al frente, siguiendo cargando a Lili, quien, pese al cansancio que comenzaba a manifestarse en su cuerpo, trataba de seguir despierta. No es que su hora de dormir haya llegado, pero era innegable que, para ella, siendo solo una niña y con todo y que cargaba en si una madurez casi tan grande como la del peliblanco, ese momento la había dejado exhausta.

\- Hermanita, vamos, no te duermas, aun no anochece por completo.

\- Lo siento, hermanito -bostezó, tallándose los ojos en clara señal del cansancio-.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a mojar un poco tu cara, Lili? -Le sugirió con gran ternura-.

\- Lincoln, si quieres, yo puedo llevarla.

\- Gracias Ronnie.

Ronnie Anne tomó la mano de la pequeña para acercarse cuidadosamente a la orilla del mar a que Lili pudiera despertarse un poco o que al menos, el remojar el rostro en agua fría la ayude a mantener cierta lucidez.

Viendo como ellas dos se alejaban de ellos un poco, sabían que era el momento indicado para decírselo, no importaba tener a sus compañeros presentes, era algo que sencillamente ya no podrían aplazar. Y como lo que era, la mayor, estuvo a punto de comenzar a hablar antes que cualquiera de sus hermanas, pero no contaba con que el albino terminaría por ser él el que abriría esa conversación.

\- Hermanas, me alegra tanto poder volver a verlas a todas -mencionó sin perder la sonrisa, sin dejar de lado esa felicidad que mantenía-. Creo que es el momento indicado para… para… para pedirles perdón.

Incrédulas, con los ojos abiertos en su totalidad. ¿En verdad habían escuchado bien? Ninguna de ellas se convencía de haber oído eso. El silencio predomino un par de segundos hasta que un grito las hizo volver en si, trayéndolas a la realidad en la que su hermano se estaba disculpando, les estaba pidiendo perdón, ¡él a ellas!, provocándoles que de nuevo volvieran a caer en llanto, en impotencia.

\- ¡¿Qué tu que?!

Con una combinación de sorpresa y enojo fue con la que se explayó. Obviamente no le parecía nada que su hermano fuera el que se estuviera disculpando.

\- Lo siento, Clyde -se escuchaba algo triste, avergonzado casi, sin voltearlo a ver-. Pero yo las obligue, yo soy el único culpable de lo que pasó y…

Lo obligó a detener sus alegatos posando una mano sobre su hombro y haciéndolo quedar frente a él. Lincoln levantó la mirada esperando ver la mirada de decepción de su hermano, pero lo que vio le provocó más intriga que cualquier otra cosa. Con esa mirada le imponía tranquilidad, pareciendo reflejar comprensión por su actuar, y aunque nunca lo esperó, Clyde también dibujo una sonrisa, aunque esta se entendía por ser una más de satisfacción que de otra cosa.

En el momento en que Lincoln le correspondió, lo hizo. Le soltó un golpe en el rostro. Lo suficiente mente fuerte para que le doliera y lo hiciera retroceder y bastante suave para no hacerlo caer y sangrar de la nariz o tumbarle los dientes.

Las chicas miraron asombradas y aterradas lo que acababan de presenciar. Más de una quiso arrojarse a Clyde invadida por la furia que le provocó eso, pero, quizás por instinto, ninguna pudo moverse de su lugar o cambiar su expresión. Sus compañeros también vieron sorprendidos lo que había pasado, pero bastante menos que las mujeres y niñas. De hecho, ninguno de los tres hizo más que arquear una ceja, a excepción de Michael, quien solo se quedó estoico de brazos cruzados. Aparentemente ellos no intervendrían.

\- Eso fue por ser un tonto.

\- Auch -soltó sobando la zona donde había recibido el golpe-.

Lejos de molestarse, entendió a la perfección porque había hecho eso. Si, el chico estaba dispuesto a apoyarlo, pero no estaba de acuerdo en esa estúpida idea de que sea el culpable de lo ocurrido hace cinco años. A lo largo de ese tiempo les fue difícil que el tema no saliera a conversación en alguna ocasión, ya sea por accidente o cualquier otra razón. De un tiempo para acá, se había hecho con esa idea, la idea de que Lincoln era el absoluto culpable. Aunque le dijeran lo contrario, siempre terminaba con esa idea en mente.

Todos los que lo sabían estaban de acuerdo en que su actuar fue egoísta, sin pasar de ahí, comprendiendo que cada persona merece su espacio, su tiempo. Pero el haber sido arrojado de su casa a esa edad era inconcebible para aquel que escuchara su historia. Lo había escuchado de Clyde, de Ronnie Anne e incluso de Dudley cuando se enteró, además de Dan y Michael que también le habían expresado su opinión apenas se enteraron unas semanas antes, siendo similar a las de los primeros.

\- Hermano, sé que no estás de acuerdo…

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! -su molestia pareciera que fuese a desaparecer pronto-, ¡y deja de repetirlo de una vez por todas! ¡Eso-no-fue-tu culpa!

\- Aunque si no hubiera fingido…

Ese susurro lo alcanzó a escuchar perfectamente, provocando que su atención se postrara en la emisora, aquella rubia con la que no tuvo más que una simple obsesión cuando era un niño, y que desapareció debido al impacto emocional que tuvo cuando se enteró.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos dijiste?!

Molesto dio un paso para plantarle cara. Él, al igual que Lincoln también la superaba en estatura, lo que hizo que tanto Lori como las demás se sintieran aterradas después de lo que acababan de presenciar, pues nunca lo creyeron capaz de aquello, no si nunca se había mostrado molesto, y mucho menos con ellas. Cosa que ellas mismas se encargaron de cambiar en él.

La sujetó de la camisa playera con la que vestía, una de color azul, muy parecida al tono del cielo en una tarde despejada.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿En verdad lo vas a culpar?! Déjame refrescarte la memoria, Lori Loud. Ustedes lo ABANDONARON. ¿Así puedes entender?

Lori había cerrado sus ojos debido a la vergüenza. Lo que Clyde estaba diciendo no era más que la verdad. Sus ojos regresaban a mostrar esa humedad, corriéndose el poco maquillaje que le quedaba. Todo eso, le dolía en el alma y el corazón. En verdad, lo habían abandonado. Pero el chico no pararía ahí, pareciendo que su intención no era más que acabar con ella emocionalmente.

\- Sé que estuvo mal, fui el primero en decírselo, no debió mentir… pero no mereció lo que le hicieron -apaciguaba su ira a medida que continuaba, sin dejar la molestia por completo-. Sé también que no fue el mejor hermano de todos, que les hizo cosas que no debió hacer, aún peores que solo fingir. Recuerdo como se molestaron con él con lo del video, y ninguna se atrevió siquiera a lastimarlo, incluso ahí lo hubiera entendido.

Cuando termino de decir aquello, finalmente la soltó, dejando que volviera a caer al suelo de rodillas, apoyada con las manos. Ya se encontraba más calmado todavía, aunque su respiración seguía alterada. Sus amigos y hermano decidieron darle su espacio, que se recuperara después de dejar salir todo aquello que sintió en cuanto las vio. Le desvió la mirada y vio como Dudley y Dan se acercaban con él. No se encontraban molestos, lo entendían, Lincoln ya se los había mencionado; y del peliblanco, era levemente instruido por Michael.

La tensión en el aire volvía a aparecer. Una pregunta circulaba por todas las mentes de esas chicas: _"¿Era verdad? ¿En verdad él nos obligó a eso?"._ No, no podía ser posible. En algo Clyde tenía la razón, Lincoln no tenía la culpa de nada. Siempre fue un gran hermano y al final, lo trataron como basura.

* * *

Lamentablemente, la noche había caído en su totalidad. El pequeño resplandor generado por las luces de las calles y de algunos bares cercanos era la única luz con la que contaban. El silencio que se había generado dio la entrada al manto nocturno, mientras que al grupo de jóvenes deportistas, una jovencita se acercaba sosteniendo en brazos a una pequeñita de pelo rubio.

Al parecer, la pobre Lili no pudo soportar más el peso de sus parpados, y había caído en un profundo sueño, incluso antes de que ella y la novia de su hermano se hubiesen siquiera acercado lo suficiente al agua. Un golpe de suerte, pues no tuvo que presenciar el pequeño altercado de Clyde con Lincoln y después con Lori. Todos se agruparon alrededor de ellas, contemplando la ternura que emitía la niñita al estar en los brazos de Morfeo, al tiempo que Lincoln pudo sentir que una mano se posaba en su hombro.

\- Lo dije una vez, después lo repetí, y lo vuelvo a hacer. Hermano, ella es absolutamente adorable -termino con una sonrisa que tranquilizaba al albino, dejando ambos su molestia de lado por lo acontecido hace unos instantes-.

Lincoln recibió de Ronnie Anne a Lili. Era evidente lo que debía hacer. Cuando la tuvo firmemente sostenida en sus brazos, recordó nuevamente aquellos momentos, la primera vez que la recibió, y todas las demás en que hizo lo mismo. No pudo evitar dejar escapar una lágrima que cayó sobre la frente de Lili, haciendo que se despertara un poco. Al parecer, su sueño no era tan profundo como pensaron.

\- Herma… nito, yo, yo te…

\- Shh, lo sé Lili, yo también. Ahora descansa, que lo necesitas.

\- ¿Es un sueño?

\- No hermanita, no lo es. Te juro que todo lo que hoy viviste, es totalmente real.

\- Te quie…

No pudo terminar cuando volvió a quedar dormida en sus brazos. El andar de su hermano mayor le arrulló de una manera tal que le recordó a como cuando aún lo hacían sus padres o sus hermanas, y, aunque no lo recordara, él también lo hacía.

Llego con ellas, respaldado por su gente. Lori ya se había repuesto, pero todas, incluyéndola no evitaron sentir una pequeña molestia por lo acontecido. Molestia que rápido se disolvió cuando notaron dormir a la pequeña, a la que Leni recibió, aprovechando el momento para estar cerca de su hermano. Sobra decir que todas querían estar con él un poco más, abrazarlo, quererlo, dar y recibir todo ese cariño que se tenían guardado por tanto tiempo.

Se quedo contemplándolas. Cinco hermosas mujeres y cinco tiernas niñas frente a él. Las observaba perfectamente, con el semblante más tranquilo que nunca, algo que ellas pidieron percibir, impregnándose de esa paz y quietud que emitía y que casi siempre las hacía sentir. Fue lo que necesitaron para poder volver a dirigirle la palabra.

\- Herma… digo, Lincoln… nosotras, es decir…

\- Calma Luna -trató con éxito de tranquilizar a su hermana-. Ya no necesitan decirlo, eso, ya no importa más. Hoy, para mí, vuelven a ser mis hermanas, mis amadas hermanas. Solo espero poder volver a ser su hermano.

Tal cual demostraba siempre, las palabras emitidas contenían, no solo la madurez de la que era tan propio, sino también un gran impacto emocional que provoco que todas se acercaran a él propinándole un abrazo grupal con todo ese cariño antes mencionado. Un abrazo que todas necesitaban, con el que soñaban y que al fin obtenían, dejando que las lágrimas de felicidad inunden sus rostros, recordando el momento en el que les mencionó que, para él, ellas eran perfectas.

El tiempo era de nuevo el enemigo. Mas largo que los anteriores, pero tan corto que apenas lo pudieron sentir. Era hora de terminar el momento si el chico de verdad quería que sus familias se conocieran.

\- Chicas, gracias, por dejarme entrar de nuevo en su vida.

\- No hermanito, gracias a ti por volver -dijo Luan con suavidad, pero gran emoción-.

\- Chicas -se separó de ellas, notando sus rostros de felicidad y confusión, y el albergando la alegría que le provocaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer-, casi lo olvido. Creo que ustedes merecen conocerlos -dijo señalándolos-.

De los tres chicos, dos mostraban una serena alegría, evidenciada por una sonrisa, mientras que el otro sostenía una actitud seria y recta, pero para nada intimidante, pareciendo más preocupado que otra cosa.

Procedió así a presentarle a sus hermanas a su familia en el mundo del que ahora era parte.

\- Chicas, quiero presentarles a mis amigos, a mis colegas, a mis hermanos. Obviamente ya conocen a Clyde y a Ronnie Anne -los dos chicos ya no se encontraban molestos del todo, no obstante, si mostraron su indiferencia saludando simplemente asintiendo la cabeza-, están un poco molestos. No hagan mucho caso.

\- Mala elección de palabras, Lincoln -dijo con desdén combinado con sarcasmo-.

\- ¿Estoy en problemas?

\- Estas en problemas.

\- Rayos -se encogió de hombros, siguiéndole el juego a su novia, tratando de provocar al menos una pequeña alegría y dándoles a todas algo que siempre quisieron presenciar, a su hermano teniendo éxito en una relación-. En fin.

Seguiría con la presentación de los tres que eran completos desconocidos para ellas.

\- Hermanas, él es Douglas, pero le decimos Dudley o a veces Doug -un chico afroamericano, de estatura y edad apenas similares con Lincoln, cabello rapado y con la musculatura ya evidente-, es mi mejor amigo desde que llegue a Chicago.

Chicago, ese fue el destino a donde llego a parar el de los blancos mechones penas semanas después del incidente. Pensaban que lo tuvieron tan cerca y a la vez parecía tan lejano ese reencuentro, tanto que tuvo que darse en medio de la playa de una hermosa ciudad al otro lado del mundo… _Destino…_

\- Él es Daniel, Dan o simplemente "D", otro de mis mejores amigos -blanco, un chico que parecía no conocer los peines o los cortes de cabello. Un cabello castaño que lo hacía lucir más alto que Lincoln, sin serlo-. Luan, él te agradaría, también le gusta la mala comedia…

\- Llámenme " _Dan Juan",_ jaja.

\- ¿Lo ves? Ah, y también es un mujeriego.

\- Eso duele, hermano -dijo sin en realidad sentirse ofendido-.

-Lo eres, así que, pensándolo bien, aléjate de mis hermanas.

No desistía en tratar de animar a sus hermanas, pero ¿cuándo lo hizo al vivir con ellas? Lo lograba como tantas veces lo había conseguido

\- Y él, es Michael, o Mike -caucásico de igual manera, delgado de cabello negro corto y altura apenas a la par de Lincoln-. Juega en Los Ángeles, pero siempre estamos en contacto. Él fue, podría decirse que uno de mis maestros en el tema, al igual que Dudley.

\- Señoritas -saludo cortésmente a todas con una señal muy amistosa-.

\- Y esta, hermanas, es también mi familia.

Las chicas se sentían más que felices por él. Aun y con todo en contra, las puertas se le abrían al peliblanco, logrando atrapar oportunidades inmejorables en la vida, lo sabían.

Se acercó nuevamente a ellas a volver a reiterarles cuanto las había extrañado y cuanto las amaba, sin embargo, la felicidad del peliblanco fue interrumpida.

\- Lincoln.

\- Ah, Mike, ¿qué pasa?

\- Lo lamento, pero ya no hay más tiempo.

\- ¿De que hablas? -Pregunto esperanzado de recibir otra respuesta, cosa que sería inútil, y él lo sabía-.

\- Debemos volver -respondió con seriedad-.

Era eso. Michael desde hace un momento parecía estar preocupado, y es que el tiempo al fin los había alcanzado. Lincoln, Clyde, todos, incluso Ronnie Anne sabía que los cinco estarían en problemas si no regresaban pronto a la concentración. No pudo evitar mostrar su desilusión, no solo al no poder pasar más con sus hermanas, con su familia, sino también de no haber podido realizar lo planeado, sobre todo con Lynn y Lili, esta última, durmiendo plácidamente sobre el regazo de Leni.

Había llegado el momento que nunca contemplaron. No lo comprendieron al instante, siendo Lynn la única que lo sabía debido a su pasado al estar al corriente de los temas deportivos.

\- Chicas, yo -las llamó con tristeza una última vez-… yo…

\- Lincoln -la misma Lynn lo interrumpió, triste también, pero pensaba que ya le había hecho demasiado daño para provocarle más problemas, aun sin vivir con ellas-, gracias. Eres el mejor hermano del mundo y no nos dimos cuenta hasta que te perdimos -su voz se quebraba al ir avanzando en cada palabra-. Y lo sentimos, lo sentimos tanto.

Las mayores se agruparon detrás de Lynn, mientras que las menores tomaron lugar frente a ella, exceptuando Lili, quien ahora era sostenida por Lori. Se mostraban felices, satisfechas por el momento, en una palabra, completas.

Al verlas de ese modo, no pudo sentirse mejor. Sin embargo, todavía faltaba algo más por darse a conocer… o, mejor dicho, recordar.

\- Lincoln -lo apagado de su voz les confirmaba que estaba bien-, sabemos que tú ya definiste tu futuro, pero… es decir, creo que todas esperamos, que tal vez, puedas visitarnos o nos dejes ir a verte.

La idea le alegraba tanto como lo decepcionaba, si es que eso era posible. Aparentemente no lo sabían, pero era más bien que no lo recordaban, ni siquiera él recordaba que ellas lo sabían, pues quien se fijaría en ese detalle en esos momentos.

\- Lucy -su semblante cambio, lo pudo notar, y con eso, sabía que no venían buenas noticias-, yo no… yo no regresare a Norteamérica.

La revelación les provoco un miedo terrible. ¿Qué había pasado…? Ah, por supuesto, al fin lo recordaban, él mismo se los había dicho. Cosa que hizo que volvieran a sentir tristeza, pero la misma se combinaba con esperanza al menos, al ya saber de él.

\- Chicas, yo iré a España a…

\- Lincoln, lo sabemos -esta vez, eran las gemelas las que lo interrumpían-.

\- Es decir, lo sabíamos, pero no lo recordábamos -decía tristemente-.

\- Lana tiene razón -Lola le secundaba, tratando de contener las lágrimas que le provoca el pensar en eso-, pero… pero…

\- ¡Te necesitamos! -le dijeron ambas, casi llorando-. ¡Eres nuestro héroe, y te queremos cerca de nosotras!

\- Chicas, tranquilícense, por favor -trato de hacer todo para calmarlas, se puso a su altura y las abrazo nuevamente ante a la expectativa de todos los presentes-. No es verdad, ustedes ya no me necesitan, se han vuelto muy fuertes.

Sus palabras parecían funcionar, habiendo logrado reducir el llanto a simples sollozos apenas audibles, pero no imperceptibles. Complemento aquellas palabras sujetándolas aún más fuerte, haciéndoles sentir protegidas. Un abrazo que les recordó, quien sabe porque, a esa ocasión que las luces de su casa fallaron haciéndoles creer que había un fantasma en su sótano, diciéndoles que ahí estaba para cuidar de ellas, y nuevamente, ahí estaba él.

Finalizó el consuelo y les sugirió reunirse con sus hermanas mayores. Ya no lloraban, simplemente, eran felices.

Los caminos de los dos grupos eran opuestos, por lo que lamentablemente no habría un momento más.

\- Hermanas, les diré algo que nunca pude hacer cuando me fui. Adiós, pero esta vez, nos veremos pronto, lo prometo.

Una o dos gotas de agua fue todo lo que cayo después de su despedida, habiéndose inmediatamente dado la media vuelta para volver a su vida, a la que se había ganado a base de golpes en la cara por parte del destino.

\- ¡Espera!

El desesperado grito de Lynn no les causó sorpresa solo a él y al resto, sino también a sus hermanas, casi despertando a Lili.

\- Lincoln, ¿qué hay de… de -no estaba segura de poder completar esa pregunta, por lo que decidieron intervenir por ella-…?

\- Hermano mayor -menciono recobrando esa neutralidad que la caracterizaba, aunque no del todo-, lo que Lynn desea saber es si es posible comunicar a nuestras unidades parentales acerca de tu paradero.

Obviamente ya se lo había planteado, no por nada era el hombre con el plan. Para ese momento, ya tenía claro que respondería de hacérsele esa pregunta, y relajando sus hombros, simple y sencillamente respondió.

\- Eso se los dejaré a ustedes. Saben cómo están y cómo es posible que reaccionen. Confió en ustedes.

Unas palabras que no le recordaban haber dicho nunca, ahora cobraban un significado tan grande como lo que el estaba dispuesto a alcanzar, _"La Gloria"._

\- ¡Hermanito!

Un fuerte grito infantil sacudió nuevamente a todos. La vieron correr a toda marcha hacia él, pareciendo desesperada, sin querer dejarlo ir. Al menos, había conseguido despertarse antes de que se alejara por completo para verse una última vez en mucho tiempo, tal vez.

Pudieron ver como se agachaba para levantarla y darle un gran abrazo, revolviendo su rubia cabellera. Momento que no duraría mucho. No era una considerable distancia, así que pudieron escuchar claramente el llanto de la pequeña, apaciguado inmediatamente por aquel joven de blancos cabellos. Un abrazo más fue lo que recibió de su parte antes de bajarla y dejarla volver con sus hermanas, para finalmente emprender la retirada definitiva, dejándolas ahí, expectantes, pero satisfechas. Satisfechas de que él tenía un futuro, y ahora, más que nunca, lo apoyarían en eso, aun si el costo habría sido perder el resto de su infancia y la mitad de su adolescencia.

\- ¿Debimos decirle, Lori?

\- No Lynn, para que preocuparlo más. Vamos chicas, todas, a casa…

* * *

\- Hijo, más despacio.

\- Debieron decírmelo antes.

\- Lincoln, lo supimos esta mañana, y no fue precisamente entablando una amistosa conversación.

\- Si, si. Lo siento. Es solo que, es la última oportunidad. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tendré que esperar si la dejo pasar?

\- Hijo, corre, ve sin nosotros, no nos necesitas.

\- Gracias, los veo después, los quiero.

\- ¿Estas bien, Howie?

\- Solo algo agotado. No somos los mismos que en la Universidad.

\- Inhala y exhala, querido, inhala y exhala.

Lincoln subía lo más rápido que podía esas escaleras. No estaba dispuesto a esperar el ascensor y perder más tiempo. Casi era la hora en la que tenían que partir. Se aproximaba a la habitación indicada, y mientras más lo hacía, el ruido iba incrementándose, haciéndolo sentir tan bien, los recuerdos llegaban a su mente.

La puerta se encontraba abierta, por lo que, al llegar, asomo ligeramente la mirada y los vio, a todos. Si, ahí estaban también ellos, aunque de espaldas a él, claramente los pudo reconocer. Nadie se percató de su presencia ahí, por lo que el barullo continuo hasta que el patriarca hizo callar a todas con un fuerte grito, un grito que lo llevo a ciertos desagradables momentos en su infancia, pero que ahora no eran más que felices recuerdos.

\- Por fin. Chicas, debemos mantener orden si queremos llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto.

Fue lo que pudo escuchar, pero antes de entrar, quería escuchar algo más, algo que hiciera más "épica" su aparición. Después de todo, seguía siendo un niño.

\- Chicas, tengo una idea, ¿qué dicen si llegando a casa -fue lo que le marco la entrada, lo hizo lentamente- le damos a "Camionzilla" su siguiente dueña? ¿Ah?

Trataba de expresar alegría, pero era inevitable pensarlo. Todas sabían de quien quería que fuera, y ya nunca podría ser. Todas bajaron la mirada, aunque solo un momento, por lo que pudieron notarlo entrar felizmente a las espaldas de sus padres, sin llamarles la atención. Las que lo vieron, quedaron mudas e impresionadas, no esperaban volver a hacerlo nuevamente, pero solo algunas dedujeron que no venía con ellas, que su momento con él había quedado atrás, y ahora, les correspondía a sus padres ser felices.

\- Bueno -comenzó, posando una mano sobre el hombro de cada uno de ellos dos-, supongo que si nadie la quiere…

Sus corazones se detuvieron un momento para inmediatamente después volver a latir a todo gas. Esa voz, esa sensación que provocaba ese contacto. Se abrieron sus ojos tanto como pudieron. Tanto Lynn padre y Rita Loud no podían creerlo. Sus piernas temblaron, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al presentirlo, pero con el miedo latente de que al voltear no sea él el que este ahí, o peor, que solo se trate de un sueño y en frete de ellos se convierta en polvo o simplemente desaparezca.

Querían voltear, y a la vez no hacerlo. El miedo no era el único sentimiento que se generaba, también existía la vergüenza. No querían enfrentarlo, pero debían hacerlo. En sus mentes también circulaba la idea de que su reacción no sería la mejor para con ellos. Vagamente recorría en sus mentes la idea de que su presencia ahí significaba cualquier cosa, menos el perdón.

Restregarles el éxito que no le ayudaron a conseguir, burlarse de ellos, inclusive venir a entregarles personalmente esa demanda que tanto temían que algún día llegaría, todas esas ideas cayeron como pinos de boliche en cuanto volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Ni siquiera un "Hola"? Al menos, podrían dirigirme la mirada, ¿no creen?

Sin malicia, justo como lo recordaban. En todo caso, los Sres. McBride tenían razón. No llego a ellos como una pieza moldeable de plastilina o cerámica, todo eso que alguna vez les había demostrado seguía siendo parte de él.

Fue terminada esa oración cuando decidieron por fin darle la cara. Tenían tantas ganas de ver nuevamente ese rostro, esas pecas, su sonrisa, y por sobre todo, ese blanco y lindo cabello que la genética decidió hacerlo tan propio de él, tan distintivo, como si el ser el único varón entre diez chicas no lo ayudara.

Al voltear lo primero que pudieron notar fue esa sonrisa, aquella que casi siempre sostenía estando rodeado de las personas que él quería, que amaba.

La impresión fue inmediata, y al parecer, quien la pudo sobre llevar mejor fue su madre, pues su padre busco inmediatamente un lugar para sentarse, agachando la mirada, incrédulo de que estaba pasando, mientras que Rita, sin evitar soltar sus lágrimas, contemplaba tristemente el rostro de su hijo. Había pasado mucho tiempo, incluso antes de alejarlo de sus vidas, que se daba la oportunidad de contemplar con esa concentración el rostro de Lincoln, aún más, de acariciarlo, solo como una madre puede hacerlo. Acerco muy despacio la mano hacia la mejilla de su hijo, quien cerró los ojos en cuento pudo sentir la suavidad de su mano, procediendo a tomarla con la suya, apretando fuertemente para hacerle sentir que, de verdad, él estaba ahí, con ellos, con ella.

\- Lincoln, mi niño, mi bebé, ¿de verdad… eres… eres tú?

\- Si, yo estoy aquí, mamá.

Tan pronto lo pudo escuchar decir eso, se echó sobre él. Sobra decir que también superaba la estatura de su madre, por lo que simplemente dejo que ella se desahogara en su pecho. Lloraba a mares. Al fin lo tenía de vuelta, con ella, como nunca quiso separarse de él. Pero a su cabeza volvían esos malditos recuerdos, esos en los que se desasía de las pertenencias del peliblanco por una tonta superstición, sintiéndose aún peor, y casi colapsando, sin embargo, ahí estaba el, para detener su inminente caída, sosteniéndola, abrazándola, siendo de nueva cuenta, su hijo, su Lincoln.

Rita le sonrió con gran felicidad y alegría, mientras Lincoln le correspondía. Lamentablemente, al notar a aquel hombre deshecho sentado al borde de una de las camas, hizo que tuviera que separarse un momento de su madre, pues él también lo necesitaba.

Se acercó a su padre y poso su mano sobre su espalda. Quiso ser un poco rudo con sus palabras, pero desistió al verlo convulsionarse ligeramente. Pudo notar también, las gotas que caían de su rostro a la alfombra del piso. En ese momento no supo cómo presentarse, que decir. Así que hablo con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

\- Hola, papá -mencionó amistosamente, sin mucha confianza de poder conseguir algo-.

Lynn padre reaccionó, no sabe cómo con dos palabras logro que se levantara para abrazar a su hijo perdido, a su muchacho, a su orgullo. Si bien, estaba orgulloso de todas sus hijas, él era el primero que conseguía algo tan importante a tan temprana edad.

Correspondió, debía y sentía… no, quería hacerlo. De una vez por todas, se había reencontrado con toda su familia. Las lágrimas que amenazaron con aparecer y no lo habían hecho cuando abrazó a su madre, lo habían hecho, aunque muy limitadas. Su padre pudo decir, que después de tanto tiempo, pudo sentir de algún modo sin saberlo, que la familia, de nuevo y por fin, volvía a estar completa, así, como nunca debió de dejar de serlo. Pero desgraciadamente, lo ocurrido y la distancia no se los permitiría.

\- Hijo -le hablaba por fin, con la voz apenas susurrante a causa de la irritación de su garganta-, por favor, perdóname. Perdóname por todo.

\- No te preocupes, ya no importa -se escuchaba tan reconfortante el oírlo decir eso-, lo que importa es hoy, y ahora. Que de nuevo… de nuevo… puedo ser tu hijo.

Tal y como todas sus hermanas, había algo que quiso escuchar tanto tiempo, y fue aquello. Palabras que lograban después de años, tranquilizar el corazón de su padre, de su madre, y en menor medida, el de ellas. Ellos dos ignoraban el hecho de que lo sabían, solo querían que volviera a estar con ellos, recuperar de alguna manera el tiempo perdido, tratar de ser unos buenos padres.

\- Hijo -comenzó su madre, casi recuperada por completo del impacto emocional pero sin reducir la emisión de sus lágrimas-, entonces, ¿todo podrá volver a ser como antes? ¿Podrás permitirnos, volver a ser tu familia? -Preguntó casi rogando-.

Aunque conocía la respuesta de ambas preguntas, tuvo la necesidad de cuestionarlo, necesitaba oír de boca propia de su hijo lo que pasaría, guardando inútilmente esa esperanza, aquella que le indicaba que su hijo podría volver con ella.

\- Mamá, quiero volver a ser… a ser un Loud -al menos, y por el momento, en el sentido metafórico-, pero…

Era el momento. No estaba lista para recibir esa noticia, pero lo aceptaría. Sintió el crujir de su corazón, como la tristeza hacia que su ánimo decayera más de lo que ya estaba. Pero viendo en sus ojos una luz, le dio la fuerza para soportarlo, sabiendo que él se había forjado un futuro, un destino.

…yo no, volveré, no por el momento. Lo lamento.

Todas ellas ya lo sabían, pero eso no impidió que volviera a doler. Sintieron como se les rompía el corazón a sus padres, incluso la necesidad de objetar su decisión, deteniéndose a pensar lo hipócrita que sería. En cambio, siguieron expectantes al momento que tenía con sus padres, tratando de contener su tristeza, pero lo que se les venía por parte de él, sería suficiente para mantenerlas en paz consigo mismas, empezando por tranquilizar a sus padres, que nunca volverían a tener en su hogar a Lincoln.

\- Si, lo entendemos -su padre le contestó bajando la mirada, con profunda tristeza-.

\- Hijo, no podríamos sentirnos más orgullosos -su madre continuaba, sonriendo con dificultad y sin dejar de llorar-, quizás, más de lo que merecemos.

Se sintió halagado, y a la vez un poco culpable. No quería que siguieran pensando así. Ya no era necesario, no para él.

\- Mamá, papá, hermanas -comenzó a hablar seriamente, pero su semblante les proporciono toda esa seguridad que solo el haberlo vuelto a ver les devolvió-, siempre los llevaré en mi corazón.

La habitación era pequeña para que trece personas estuvieran ahí reunidas, pero se las arreglaron para que todos tomaran asiento en las camas, habiéndoselos pedido debido a la siguiente parte de su plan. Estaban ordenados de mayor a menor, como era una costumbre en la familia Loud. Solo él se encontraba de pie, parecería que les daría un sermón que los aburriría y les quitaría el tiempo, siendo todo lo contrario.

\- Mamá y papá -comenzó a decirles con suma serenidad y felicidad-, ustedes serán mi apoyo. Se que cuando necesite ayuda, el pensar en ustedes dándome ánimos, me servirá mucho.

Sus padres se abrazaron entre ellos, sonriéndole con lágrimas de felicidad al escuchar las conmovedoras palabras de su hijo.

\- Lori, en ti será en quien piense cuando necesite de la disciplina que siempre me enseñaste a mantener.

Lori apenas pudo sonreír. Era genuina pero tampoco podía ocultar su tristeza.

\- Leni, llegaras a mis pensamientos siempre que necesite ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

Su sonrisa tan perfecta ilumino el corazón de Lincoln, dando a entender que comprendió lo que para él, ella significaba.

\- Luna, tú me enseñaste la pasión, y por eso siempre que me sienta animado, te sentiré conmigo, hermana.

\- Gracias, hermano -respondió limpiándose alguna lágrima traicionera, dibujando su mejor sonrisa-.

\- Luan, recuerdo que me dijiste que reír era la mejor medicina, así que no solo pensaré en ti cuando necesite humor en mi vida, tal vez hasta te llame para que me hagas reír. Prométeme que volverás a hacer eso que te gusta.

\- Te lo prometo, Link -al igual que su hermana mayor, limpiaba su rostro con la parte dorsal de su mano, mostrando una tibia sonrisa que alegró aún más al albino-.

\- Lynn, siempre admire tu actitud, tu determinación. Estarás conmigo cada vez que necesite de eso.

\- Eres muy cursi, Lincoln -dijo, pero su rostro reflejaba que en realidad, ella apreciaba esas palabras-.

A decir verdad, lo que su hermano le había afectado tanto, que fue la única que se lo demostraría, abrazándolo sorpresivamente, algo que no se negó a recibir. Fue corto, permitiéndole continuar, ya que había cinco niñas que querían saber que es lo que significaban ahora para él.

\- Lucy, tu ocuparas mi pensamiento cuando necesite mantener la calma en situaciones difíciles, tal como tú lo haces.

Con ella se había permitido hacer a un lado el flequillo de negro cabello que cubría sus ojos, necesitaba verlos para decirle cuán importante es para ella, y pudo notar que cierto rastro de humedad salía de ese par de ojos celestes, acompañados de una sonrisa leve, algo que solo ella podía reflejar.

\- Lana y Lola, son mi claro ejemplo de que no podré hacer nada si no trabajo en equipo. Aun con las diferencias que pueda haber, ustedes me han enseñado que se pueden lograr las cosas.

\- Gracias Lincoln -lloraban, pero eran felices, evidenciado por sus grandes sonrisas, ya sin un solo diente faltante-.

Estas dos siguieron el ejemplo de Lynn, y también lo abrazaron rápidamente, para después dejarlo continuar.

\- Lisa, de verdad dudo necesitar del conocimiento científico a donde voy, pero…

\- Esas son patrañas, hermano mayor -se expresó algo molesta-. Nunca está de más el conocimiento.

\- Es por eso por lo que, pensaré en ti cada vez que tenga que cuestionarme algo. Pensaré en que es lo que haría la Doctora Lisa Loud, ya que según ella, todo tiene una explicación razonable.

La niña solo bufó, alegre de lo que escuchaba. No pudo sentirse más feliz en ese momento. No lo evidencio del todo, pero fue claro para el muchacho.

\- Y finalmente, la pequeña Lilian. Hermanita, tu siempre fuiste mi luz al final del túnel, eras la razón de que no perdiera la esperanza de volver a ver a mi familia. Gracias.

Dijo tanto con tan poco. El corazón de la pequeñita era invadido de una gran alegría, maximizada con la acción que su hermano estaba por hacer, pues este procedió a besar su frente tal y como lo había hecho el día anterior y muchas veces, cuando ella aún era un bebe.

Ella so se quedó atrás, y cuando se separó de ella, Lili se arrojó a él, impulsada con esas ansias de abrazarlo una vez más antes de tener que separarse de nuevo, pero esta vez, con el saber de que él las llevaba a sus hermanas y a sus padres en el corazón, de que él era feliz.

Una a una, fueron anexándose al abrazo. Querían ser parte del momento, pues también sabían que sería el último en mucho tiempo. Querían recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sus padres también lo hicieron, pero poco si no es que nada pudieron disfrutar el conmovedor momento.

Un par de personas enviadas del aeropuerto por ellos tenían la mala fortuna de interrumpir aquello. No faltó quien se molestara por eso, pero pronto comprendieron que solo hacían su trabajo, por lo que no hubo falta necesidad de gritos o insultos a los pobres hombres. Ellos, haciendo caso omiso a un par de miradas asesinas, poco a poco llevaron el equipaje de los Loud a los transportes del aeropuerto, sin la necesidad de dar dos viajes, pues siendo tantos, y la mayoría ya en condiciones de levantar al menos una o dos maletas, además de la ayuda de Lincoln.

Bajaba por la escalera en completa depresión. Un día, un poco más fue lo que le duro el gusto. Pero en esas casi 36 horas pudo volver a sentirse un Loud. Alegrías, molestias, tristezas, llanto, abrazos, tanto que vivió día a día en esa casa cuando era un niño, tuvo la oportunidad de volver a sentir, animándolo un poco, ayudándolo el que sus padres adoptivos le dieran apoyo moral para la inminente despedida, habiéndolos encontrado en el _Hall_ del hotel, claro, sin integrarse demasiado, pero recibiendo de buena manera la gratitud de todos los integrantes de la familia Loud, pues, después de todo, era por él, por Lincoln.

Las camionetas estaban cargadas, solo faltaban todos de abordar. Nadie quería hacerlo. A todos les faltaban fuerzas para dejar de verlo. Una a una nuevamente y con mucho dolor se despidieron de él, abordando los vehículos inmediatamente. Al menos, esta vez si tendrían ese beneficio. Las ultimas en hacerlo, Lynn y Lili, las dos con quienes había empezado todo, y ahora terminaba.

\- Bueno, parece que es un nuevo adiós -dijo Lynn con pesar-.

Suspiró. No necesitaba que se lo recordaran, pero tenía las palabras correctas para refutarlo.

\- No hermana, no es un adiós, es un _"hasta pronto"_.

Sus palabras alegraron a ambas, esperanzadas en que aquello que les acababa de insinuar no tardara en llegar.

\- Nos vemos, hermanita -le dijo a Lili revolviéndole el cabello-.

\- Adiós hermanito -le contestó sonriente pero si dejando salir un poco de llanto-. ¡Vuela Superman!

Inconscientemente… o tal vez no, Lili les recordaba a todas, el nuevo estilo de vida de Lincoln. Su grito resonó inclusive adentro de las camionetas, donde el ambiente de tristeza se cambiaba por el de sorpresa al escuchar aquellas palabras, que le habían llegado a Luna más que a nadie. En su mente repetía eso que acababa de oír, una y otra vez, y exaltada…

\- ¡Eso es! -Gritó sorprendiendo aún más a los pasajeros-. ¡Lucy, necesitare tu ayuda! ¿Qué dices?

Lucy, quien convenientemente estaba junto a ella, no tardó en contestarle.

\- _Suspiro._ Acepto.

\- ¿Sabes de lo que hablo, hermanita?

\- Si, es hermosa. Estoy segura de que la amara en cuanto la escuche.

Sus palabras reconfortaron a la rockera, a la vez que Lynn entraba a esa camioneta con Lili de la mano, cerrando la puerta y dejándolo atrás, esta vez, por decisión propia.

Los motores se encendieron a la par, dando inmediatamente marcha hacia adelante, alejándose a paso lento de ahí. Lincoln solo pudo observar, triste, si, pero con la esperanza de que eso que les prometió, lo cumpliría, estaba seguro.

Harold y Howard se acercaron a él con la intención de darle más apoyo, pero ya no lo necesitaba, su semblante lo reflejaba, y su expresión lo confirmaba. Una sonrisa de satisfacción tan pura y carente de malicia les permitió plantearle al joven con nieve en el tejado un par de cuestionamientos.

\- Hijo, ¿ya sabes quién eres? -Pegunto Howard seriamente-.

\- Legalmente, sigo siendo un McBride.

\- No Lincoln, lo que tu padre quiere decir es, ¿ya sabes quién eres realmente?

-Si. Yo soy, Lincoln Loud McBride.

* * *

 _Baia baia, nos volvemos a ver, ¿eh?_

 _Bueno, no queda más. Te felicito y te agradezco mucho por llegar hasta aquí. No sabes cuanto me alegra el saber que entretuve a bastante gente, entre los que están grandes escritores, críticos y, por sobre todo, amigos._

 _Sin más, me despido. Los veo en el Epílogo... ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo mencioné? Oh, rayos. mi error._

 _Pues si, leyeron bien. Tengo planeado un capítulo más, uno que se que muchos quisieran haber visto a lo largo de la historia, y algunos otros tal vez no les importe, pero aun así, lo escribiré. Tengo planeado empezar a escribirlo la próxima semana, obviamente no se cuanto tardaré ni cuán largo será, pero si estoy seguro que a muchos les agradará._

 _Ahora si, sin más, me despido._


	9. Epílogo Hogar

**Sin rodeos, todo al final, Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 ** _Epílogo. Hogar_**

Al fin, estamos aquí, estoy aquí. Me encuentro nervioso. Claro, no es la primera vez que juego, pero si es la primera vez que estoy en este nivel. Hace años nunca me hubiera visto en esta posición. Las habría visto a todas triunfar antes que a mí, y como da vueltas la vida, aunque no le puedo dar a papá toda la razón, estoy seguro de que algunas de ellas no tardarán en despegar, Luna, evidentemente Leni con Luan y Lisa, Lori tiene un gran trabajo según lo que Lynn me dijo, y en cuanto a ella…

 _Empieza a sonar el Himno de la Federación Internacional de Fútbol Asociación_

Rayos… en fin, ha llegado la hora. Los peruanos se ven confiados, sé que son buenos, pero nosotros también. Michael me lo ha dicho, de no estar al nivel, simplemente no estaríamos aquí.

Comenzamos a avanzar y es inevitable que la luz al final del corredor no me moleste. El resplandor fue pasajero, tan pronto mi vista se aclaró pude notar lo que ya había visto hace unos momentos, el Estadio Velódromo no luce. No hay fanáticos, no hay barras, muy poca gente, prácticamente amigos y familia de los jugadores de los equipos y uno que otro que no sabía que hacer o que de verdad disfruta de este espectáculo.

La música no cesa, deseo tanto que no lo haga, es muy alegre y extrañamente relajante, me recuerda a algunas composiciones de Luna… Luna, mis hermanas. Logro distinguir las cámaras televisivas, de verdad me gustaría… que estuvieran viendo. Espero que los cambios de horario no afecten demasiado, tampoco quisiera que sacrificaran horas de sueño o relegaran sus ocupaciones solo por ver un partido.

Al fin la música cesó. Los 22 ya estamos en formación, solo queda esperar a que…

 _-Damas y caballeros, les pedimos guardar silencio para escuchar respetuosamente el Himno Nacional de los Estados Unidos de América._

Eso.

Casi nadie canta, no lo veo extraño. Las pocas voces se aíslan en donde se encuentran pequeños grupos con la bandera de mi país. Pero nosotros, vaya, nunca los vi cantar con tanta emoción. Si, es un orgullo estar aquí y puedo percibir eso, cosa que me han contagiado. La pasión corre por mis venas, y eso me permitirá jugar, ganar y, tal vez, más pronto de lo que espero.

Finalizando el nuestro, anuncian el himno de Perú. Ellos también lo hacen con pasión, con energía. No será un juego fácil.

Habiendo terminado de sonar su himno, es hora de pasar a saludar. Nos toca ir a hacer el saludo. Paso por los árbitros que apenas se inmutan en su semblante. Están concentrados. Cuando paso a saludar a los peruanos, puedo notar que todos tienen en sus rostros esas miradas que no solo expresa confianza, pareciera que dijeran "que gane el mejor", eso me agrada. Me han dado lo que necesitaba para sentir esa emoción que estoy seguro de que ya todos mis compañeros y amigos sienten.

Me dirijo a mi posición para concentrarme, no sin antes tener una última reunión con el equipo antes del partido. Quien habla es Mike, no dice nada que no nos haya mencionado antes. Debemos ser fuertes, debemos ser apasionados, debemos también, pensar en para quienes hacemos esto. Vaya, eso es nuevo en realidad.

Siempre que jugaba solo tenía en mente a mi hermano a y mis padres Harold y Howard, pero ahora, ahora hay doce razones más.

Terminó de hablar y todos nos dispersamos a nuestras respectivas posiciones. Nunca vi el arco tan significativo, incluso, detrás de él puedo verlos, a todos, apoyándonos… ¿a quién engaño? Me estarían apoyando a mí. Tristemente, desaparecieron, pero en mi mente tengo que lo más probable es que estén tras esas cámaras, o al menos, quiero pensar en eso.

El árbitro se lleva el silbato a la boca, y con un fuerte sonido…

* * *

\- ¡Chicas, rápido! Ya entró.

El grito de la menor provocó que la casa comenzara a temblar a un punto que casi parecería que se caería del estruendo generado por esa estampida, aunque no se encontraban todas, si la mayoría. Lisa, las gemelas, Lucy, Lynn, Luna y Leni. Lori se encontraba trabajando, pero había dicho a todas que trataría de hacer lo posible por llegar a verlo con ellas; y Luan había salido a almorzar con su novio, prometiendo lo mismo que Lori.

Rápidamente cada una buscaba acomodarse para tener el mejor ángulo posible para ver la televisión, ese partido, ese jugador en específico. El televisor a todo volumen emitía esa alegre melodía que a más de una le erizaba la piel cuando pensaban en lo que debería estar sintiendo en ese momento. No sería sorpresa si a una o a otra se le hubiese escapado una que otra lágrima de felicidad al verlo, con ese porte tan recto, tan concentrado, pero a la vez, tan feliz. Algo que, de hecho, no tardó en pasar.

Lili, Lola, Lana y Leni dejaron caer un par de gotas de felicidad al verlo. Recordaban como lo vieron por primera vez, pero lo que más resonaba en esos recuerdos era, en especial, ese festejo, uno que quien sabe cómo se las había arreglado para organizar, aunque pues… se trataba de Lincoln, el hombre con el plan.

El silencio que hicieron predominar mientras el televisor emitía los himnos nacionales permitió que también escucharan como, de una brusca frenada, un auto parecía estacionarse frente a la residencia Loud, subsecuentemente acompañado de los pasos acelerados de un par de tacones y otro par de zapatos.

Abruptamente entraban a la casa, buscando de inmediato la imagen que mostraba el televisor, y no habían podido llegar más a tiempo, pues a medida que se escuchaba el _"The Star-Spangled Banner",_ la cámara iba mostrando los rostros de esos once chicos, mostrando casi de inmediato el rostro que querían ver. Ni Lori ni Luan contuvieron tampoco su emoción comenzando a llorar.

En otro contexto, tal vez las cosas no se hubieran tornado sentimentales, al menos no demasiado. Si, aún quedaba en ellas el amargo sabor que provoca el recuerdo de sus acciones. El pensamiento de todo lo que vivió ese joven peliblanco mostrado en pantalla para haber logrado terminar en ese lugar cargaba con él la sensación de tristeza, una que siempre fue desplazada cuando la presencia de cierta niña aparecía, el ángel que solo a minutos de alejarse de él nuevamente, alegremente lo llamó _"Superman"_.

\- ¡Tú puedes, hermano!

\- Claro que lo hará, Luna. No llegó tan lejos para caer tan rápido -le decía la pequeñita rubia, totalmente alegre-.

\- Su fuerza no es del cuerpo, si no de su mente y alma, vamos hermano -la alegría le daba un sabor especial al verso expresado que Lucy le dedicó-.

\- ¡Vamos muchacho! Ja, ja, ja, ¿entienden?

\- Shh, silencio.

Apresuradamente, Lynn callaba a sus hermanas, pues la imagen enfocada era nuevamente él. La primera vez no lo pudieron notar debido a la llegada de las restantes hermanas, pero esta vez, la toma mostro al peliblanco de medio cuerpo, aun cantando su himno nacional con la mano ya cubierta con su guante, percibieron que, en los dedos de este, muy discretamente estaban unas cortas leyendas en cada uno, muy chicos para leerlos, por lo cual, no le dieron mucha importancia.

Terminó de sonar aquello y comenzaba el himno nacional del equipo contrario, acto que les permitió a todas distraerse un poco del televisor y conversar un poco entre ellas, siendo Leni quien empezaría a hablar, ofreciéndose a llevar bebidas y bocadillos a la sala para ver el encuentro, ayudada por Lynn.

Mientras ellas preparaban todo en la cocina, las restantes hablaban sobre lo genial que debía estarse sintiendo Lincoln.

\- ¿Estará nervioso? Yo lo estaría -sin pensar mucho, Lola se había expresado con cierta preocupación-. Digo, eso es una competencia internacional y él… bueno, él…

\- No se preocupen, chicas. No es algo con lo que Lincoln literalmente no pueda lidiar.

\- Tu preocupación está fundamentada, hermana Lola. Cierto, nuestro hermano juega ese deporte en una posición muy comprometedora para cualquiera. Esta demás decir que en él recae una gran responsabilidad…

\- Tranquilas chicas. Lori tiene razón, recuerden que se trata de Lincoln. Él siempre ha sido la persona más confiable ya más capaz, no creo que haya alguien mejor que él para defender esa meta.

La actitud con la que Luan se expresó, se mostraba llena de alegría y tranquilidad, tranquilidad que se contagió a sus hermanas menores y disipó las dudas y miedos que se habían generado. Y al mismo tiempo, el sonido de un auto aparcándose cerca suyo las distrajo todavía más de las preocupaciones que les generaba el saber que la posición de cancerbero suele ser las más demandante.

Casi de inmediato pudieron ver a sus padres con cierta desesperación entrar a la casa, una desesperación con la cual pareciera que estuvieran huyendo de la policía, aunque era todo lo contrario.

Claro, ellos tampoco se podrían perder el debut del orgullo de la familia, del canterano Loud cuya carta fue liberada y posteriormente tomada por el equipo que tuvo fe en él. El mismo orgullo se mezclaba con cierto toque de melancolía al ver en esa pantalla, mientras buscaban un buen lugar en su sala para apreciar lo mejor posible ese momento.

\- Ah, mamá, papá, si pudieron venir -Leni, quien regresaba con una bandeja de bocadillos de la cocina junto con Lynn, se alegró mucho de ver a su familia reunida casi por completo para presenciar lo que hasta ese momento sería lo más importante en la vida de ese joven con nieve en el tejado-.

\- Por supuesto linda -Rita se mostraba prácticamente eufórica-. No nos lo perderíamos por nada.

\- Pero, ¿qué hay de sus trabajos? -Lynn les cuestionaba, sin mucho interés, a decir verdad-.

\- No te preocupes hija. A ambos nos dieron el día libre -Lynn padre le respondía a su hija despreocupadamente sin perder atención a los detalles mostrados en el televisor-.

\- ¿Y cómo hicieron eso? -Preguntó Lori arqueando una ceja-.

\- Simplemente, dijimos la verdad.

\- Si, que veríamos a nuestro hijo.

Todas dudaron en un principio esa respuesta. Aparentemente esperaban algo más complicado por parte de sus padres, sin embargo, el tiempo en televisión en costoso, por lo que al notar como en pantalla se mostraban que la acciones estaban a punto de dar inicio, dejaron ese asunto de lado y pacientemente esperaron el sonido característico que marcaba el inicio de la nueva aventura de su hermano e hijo, el único varón entre diez chicas, aquel que supo sobresalir ante la adversidad cuando el destino se encargó de escupirle en la cara, el hombre con el plan, su muchacho, su bebe, su héroe… Su Lincoln.

 _\- ¡Y empezamos damas y caballeros…!_

Escasos y casi inaudibles eran los sonidos que se presentaban en esa sala durante los primeros minutos, algo bastante fuera de lo común en la casa Loud, sobre todo de unos cuantos días a la fecha. Sin embargo, ese silencio se presentó como una señal. La paz de los corazones de las doce personas ahí presentes se sentía en el ambiente, en resumen, sentían esa felicidad que no sintieron desde hace muchos años.

A medida que el partido de Lincoln avanzaba, sus actitudes se iban tornando similares a las que Lynn muchas veces mostraba. Cada vez que intervenía, o que incluso tomaba el balón, ellos estallaban en jubilo, pero ninguna reacción se asemejaba a la que tenían cada vez que el peliblanco se convertía en el héroe. Ni siquiera con anotaciones a favor de su equipo racionarían de tal manera, gritando, saltando, con el escudo de pecho y los brazos de bandera, a partir de ese momento, no se convertían en hinchas, se convertían en fanáticos, de Lincoln.

Al final, la decepción se hacía presente en el rostro de algunas de las niñas, en especial de las gemelas, pero ese par de ceros en el tablero era engañoso, pues, aunque la mayoría ignorantes en la disciplina, concordaban en que ese encuentro había sido algo verdaderamente digno de presenciar, y no necesitaban la ayuda de los comentaristas para saberlo, simplemente lo sabían.

A partir de ese momento, nadie, juntos o no, no se perderían ninguno de los juegos del peliblanco, incluyendo ese al que ninguna de ellas ni sus padres, hubieran querido que llegara.

* * *

 _Estadio "Parc des Princes". Agosto de 2021. Partido por el 3er Lugar de la FIFA U-17 World Cup._

 _Min. 120+1_

\- Una vez más, hermano.

\- Justo como llegamos aquí, gracias a ti.

\- Atentos los dos, es la última, matar o morir, chicos.

Justo como les mencionó Dudley, se trataba de la última jugada del partido. Un saque de córner a su favor, y, nuevamente, los once americanos se posicionaban dentro del área, concentrados, con las últimas energías que tenían, recordando todos, ese acontecimiento, esa acción que se daba en suelo norteamericano hace apenas un par de meses, esperando, teniendo fe en que se repita, que al menos puedan conseguir un pequeño distintivo.

Finalmente, el encargado de hacer el cobro, Dan, mandó el balón hacia el área, a una zona bastante comprometedora para todos los jugadores que defendían. Sin embargo, no por nada, el equipo argentino había logrado mantener el cero en su meta hasta esas alturas del partido, pues el arquero rival daba un gran salto con las fuerzas que le quedaban para hacerse de ese servicio, quitándole de la cabeza el balón a uno de los rematadores, y terminar con la última oportunidad del partido, o eso pensaban…

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Corran!

La instrucción de Michael, con gran temor al ver como vertiginosamente el portero mandaba el balón hacia alguno de los jugadores rivales para emprender un contraataque. La meta norteamericana estaba desprotegida, solo un par de jugadores y Lincoln acompañaban la jugada, tratando de evitar que su portería sea profanada.

En ese momento, eran tres contra uno, pero el jugador contrario les llevaba unos considerables metros de distancia, eso sumado al agotamiento de todos, inclusive del mismo jugador argentino. Sin embargo, ese mismo agotamiento no le permitió seguir más, por lo que débilmente a tres cuartos de terreno, pateó la de gajos enfilada hacia la cabaña de Estados Unidos, pensando que eso sería suficiente para dar por terminado ese partido, un partido de trámite que ninguno de los dos equipos quería jugar.

Perder siempre era una posibilidad, pero también evitar a toda costa hacerlo. Haber perdido el partido anterior contra la escuadra mexicana les había dolido en demasía, les habían arrebatado el jugar en la final por el campeonato, por lo que una derrota más no era opción.

 _\- Un último esfuerzo…_

Fue lo que pensó para no detenerse, creyendo en que ese disparo aún estaba a su alcance, lo podía detener, lo haría.

 _\- Por mi país, por mi equipo, mis hermanos, mis padres Harold y Howard… y por ellos, por mí._

No se detenía. Cada vez veía un poco más cerca de la portería ese balón, así como a él mismo de no dejarlo entrar, el agotamiento seguía habciendo de las suyas, a punto estuvo de rendirse, cuando por su cabeza cruzo esa frase, esas alegres palabras, eso que necesitaba para continuar y darle y gran ejemplo, el de no rendirse hasta el último momento sin importar la adversidad.

Parecería una escena sacada de la televisión, al menos si no se hubiera hecho ya antes, pero emulando aquella acción que había sucedido hace algunos años, con la bola estando a pocos centímetros de cruzar por completo la línea de cal, aquellas palabras que recordó se hicieron realidad, dando un salto con sus últimas energías, se arrojó hacia adelante, estiro al máximo su cuerpo para que con un muy débil toque, pudiese evitar que el balón entrara justo al lado del poste, haciendo que este saliera por la línea de meta, por fuera de las redes.

Sin embargo, un buen costo se llevaría al hacer esa acción, pues la inercia se encargaría de lo demás.

* * *

 _\- Se va a cobrar el saque de esquina. Aquí vienen los norteamericanos, la pelota se acerca al área… ¡El portero se queda con ella! ¡Y cuidado aquí, que se viene la contra…!_

\- ¡Oh, no!

El miedo se apoderaba de las chicas. Con el equipo mal parado y la portería desprotegida, no tenían que ser analistas oficiales para saber lo que significaba aquello que veían en la pantalla, no querían verlo perder nuevamente.

 _\- ¡Está corriendo a toda velocidad! Jonhson y Rodríguez tras él mientras McBride se dirige hacia la portería… ¡Disparó! ¡Eso va a ser gol, eso va a ser gol! ¡Noooooooo! ¡McBride…! ¡Uy, que golpe! ¡Que golpe se acaba de dar el arquero! Impresionante golpe…_

\- ¡Lincoln!

\- ¡Hermano!

Pasaron de la dicha a la desesperación en medio segundo. Aquel acto titánico con el que evitó terminar el partido con derrota le había dejado en el suelo, prácticamente inconsciente. Algunas de ellas, como Lola y Lana comenzaban un tenue llanto por verlo así, mientras que otras le daban cabida a la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, solo observar y desear lo mejor para el orgullo de su familia.

 _\- Vemos como a toda velocidad ingresan los cuerpos de asistencia médica para el joven, Enrique, fue un muy fuerte golpe._

 _\- Así es mi querido Eduardo. Sobra decir que aquí se acabó el partido, nos iremos directo a los tiros penales en cuanto se tome la decisión si le va a ser posible continuar al jugador._

 _\- Exactamente. Recordemos que ya ninguno de los dos equipos tiene la posibilidad de hacer un cambio, por lo que, de salir, uno de los jugadores de campo tendría que ponerse los guantes, mientras vemos como de a poco se va poniendo en pie el joven Lincoln…_

Las palabras alegraron medianamente a las chicas que observaban. Era buena señal que se pusiera de pie, pero inmediatamente notaron como, debido a la acción con la que su rostro se estrelló con el poste de la portería, escurría sangre proveniente de su sien.

Las cámaras no enfocaban otra cosa, pareciendo que querían hacerlas sufrir con esa imagen en pantalla, con su hermano en primer plano con el lado izquierdo del rostro cubierto por manchas de sangre, sujetando un parche para detener la hemorragia que de a poco se tornaba carmesí, carmesí que también se hacía presente en el uniforme que portaba, una playera naranja con tenues líneas blancas atravesadas horizontalmente en las que se demarcaba más la sangre derramada, y cuya manga cubría todo su brazo.

Varias de ellas con lágrimas en los ojos, otras con las manos en la boca, con la impotencia de no poder atenderlo como muchas veces lo hacían, haciéndose merecedoras del mote de "Entrometidas pesadas" en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Pero no esta vez, ni desde hace ya bastante tiempo. No podían hacer nada, más que observar cómo, dignamente era atendido de esa herida por profesionales.

 _\- Han pasado ya cinco minutos, un poco más, y el portero, parece que va a continuar. ¿Cómo lo ves Enrique?_

 _\- No, impresionante lo de este chico. Hace unos días, después del partido que le dio a este equipo el pase a la semifinal, nos contó una historia verdaderamente desgarradora, y míralo, levantándose ante la adversidad._

 _\- Claro, claro, después de aquello, esto debe ser nada para él._

¿Avergonzadas? Si, un poco después de restregarles en la cara una vez más lo que habían hecho, pero también, les habían hecho recordar lo que siempre fue el para ellas, y como, efectivamente, siempre lograba levantarse ante los obstáculos del destino. Sobra decir, que, frente a ellas, estaba la prueba de cómo era ese pequeño peliblanco, aguerrido, fuerte, inquebrantable.

 _\- ¡Va a continuar, señoras y señores!_

La felicidad las invadió por completo nuevamente. Si, aunque un pobre premio para lo que el merecía, buscaría la victoria de ese juego.

* * *

Mas concentrado que nunca, con el agotamiento al máximo, denotado en su respiración. Esa era una oportunidad para no volver a pisar la línea de cal, el quinto tiro reglamentario que les habían otorgado a sus rivales. Podía, estaba seguro de poder lograrlo, y no, no se trataba de un exceso de confianza, simplemente, tenía las aptitudes para hacerlo, principalmente, luchar por los demás.

Y aunque en realidad no recaía directamente sobre él la responsabilidad, tenía muy en cuenta que cualquier esfuerzo era válido en ese momento, por lo que, sin despegar la vista del esférico, tomó su posición, estaba decidido a que fuera el último en su contra. El rival también se mostraba cansado, pero, además, inseguro. Lincoln lo pudo notar, ya era un hecho, ese balón acabaría en sus manos, solo quedaba esperar.

La ocarina del juez principal sonaba, y así mismo, el rival, con una lenta carrera, se disponía a tirar. Lincoln había tomado una decisión, que, si no era la correcta, nuevamente el peso recaería sobre sus hombros, pues, además de todo, él había sido designado como 5º pateador, un sueño para todo amante del fútbol.

Dicen los expertos, que le principal don de un arquero es reaccionar y no anticipar. No había manera de que a su joven carrera estuviera del todo enterado acerca de eso, simplemente, siguió su instinto… y funcionó. Así es, su decisión había resultado totalmente acertada, inclusive él mismo no lo podía creer hasta ver en sus manos el balón. Había decidido lanzarse hacia la izquierda, esperando que al menos, acertara a la dirección del disparo. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear un poco de la emoción, ya solo faltaba un paso más.

Se quedo ahí recostado, saboreando el momento lo más que pudo, pues también llegaba el momento de acabar con todo de una vez por todas, de darle un rumbo a su favor al partido que ni él, ni su hermano, ni sus otros compañeros alguna vez habrían deseado jugar, pero al menos, el ganar, ya era algo. Si el estar ahí era en si un gran logro, el haber llegado tan lejos lo era aún más, aunque no se sintiera así, pero por lo menos, él tendría algo más para endulzar el momento, algo que no se le entregaría hasta después de la final.

Se levantaba de a poco, pensando en acabar eso. Veía como a él se acercaba su oponente, dispuesto a continuar con la batalla, irse dignamente de aquel certamen.

Amistosamente, su rival le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse completamente de pie, algo a lo que accedió sin dudar y con una amistosa sonrisa.

\- Eso fue genial, pero no nos iremos sin luchar -le dijo, en un tono alentado totalmente por la adrenalina de la competencia, sin malicia, sin modestia-. Tengo una razón para ganar, al menos esto, McBride.

\- Gracias amigo, pero yo también, no solo una, tengo 10 -al decir eso, puso a la vista el dorso de sus manos, siendo cubiertas por los característicos guantes, que en cada uno de los dedos tenía escrito algo, un nombre-.

El joven argentino solo se le quedo viendo, expresaba respeto, pareciendo que sabía exactamente lo que el peliblanco le quiso decir.

\- Suerte.

\- Gracias.

Se dirigió a realizar el último tiro, con el pensamiento en claro que ese deseo de suerte no era exactamente para su cobro.

Estaba todo listo. Se encontraba a algunos pasos de la pelota, la que disponía a golpear para de una patada poner fin a esa historia, tal vez no con el final que hubiera querido, pero con un pensamiento claro.

Respiraba tranquilamente sin despegar la vista de ese balón, alternando la mirada entre la de gajos y a quien tenía enfrente, hasta que, antes de terminar finalmente con todo, cerró sus ojos para poder tratar de recordar, de inspirarse y saber por qué causa se encontraba él ahí y no alguno otro de sus compañeros, que posiblemente eran más capaces, pero emocionalmente, él ya era más fuerte.

Quiso recordar, pero a su mente nada llegaba, en cambio, empezó a pensar en ese último día que las vio, en lo que les dijo, y comenzó a pensar.

 _\- Por todas ellas, la felicidad de Lili; por las capacidades de Lisa; el ímpetu de Lola y Lana; la personalidad de Lucy; la pasión de Lynn y Luna; el futuro de Luan, Leni y Lori; por todas ellas, por volver a verlas, a ser de nueva cuenta el hermano que tanto necesitaron, anotaré._

Abrió los ojos tan rápido escucho el silbatazo que le indicaba comenzar la carrera hacia el balón, una carrera que no detendría hasta ver su cometido cumplido. Embistió el balón con toda fuerza que le restaba, prendiéndolo con la parte frontal de su botín. Un balón que nadie alcanzaría, al menos no en ese tiro, que fue colocado a la misma zona donde se encargó de detener hace apenas unos momentos, tan cerca del poste y a una altura suficiente, que era inevitable ver temblar las redes.

Era el final, habían ganado, pobre premio, pero, a fin de cuentas, una victoria es una victoria, simbólica, pero también, extrañamente satisfactoria.

Escucho la característica melodía aguda que marcaba el final, pero no podía hacer nada más que quedarse ahí parado, con la mirada en el suelo, pero dibujando una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras que a su lado pasaba el arquero rival, un poco decepcionado, pero no lo suficiente como para no felicitar a su homónimo, a lo cual, Lincoln solo se encargó de asentir, sin borrar la tibia felicidad de su rostro.

En esa posición se quedó durante unos segundos, hasta que pudo sentir la presencia de algunos de sus compañeros, quienes trataban de animar un poco al peliblanco, aunque no fuera necesario.

Era todo ahí, no habría festejo, un tercer lugar, pensaba, no era nada para celebrarse. Lentamente sus compañeros y amigos se separaban de él con el rumbo al vestidor, con excepción de cuatro personajes que se quedaban junto al inmóvil joven con nieve en el tejado.

\- Vamos hermano. Esto ya se acabó.

\- Animo viejo, vendrán más competencias y victorias -Dan trataba también de animarlo, con su característica alegría reflejada en su voz-, y les podrás dedicar cada una de ellas.

\- Incluso, una a cada una de ellas, nevado. No debo recordarte a donde iras después de esto, ¿o sí?

\- Buen trabajo, Lincoln -Michael también participaba dando todo su apoyo a su compañero y amigo. Palmeo su espalda en un claro gesto de hermandad, y después, procedió a seguir a su equipo al interior del vestidor-. Vamos chicos.

Michael se llevó consigo a Dudley y a Dan, dejando solos a los dos muchachos McBride.

\- Vamos Lincoln, escucha, sé que no es lo que esperabas, pero -tragó un poco saliva antes de continuar. Aun le era difícil hablarlo sin recordar-, te querrían ver feliz.

\- Si, tienes razón -dijo apenas levantando la mirada-. Supongo que, tal vez, habrá otra oportunidad.

\- Así se habla hermano.

Ambos también procedían a abandonar la grama, sin embargo, justo antes de acceder al túnel que los llevaría a los vestidores, Lincoln era arribado por un par de periodistas, quienes querían tener la exclusiva de entrevistar al peliblanco, algo a lo que no se negaría, sobre todo, teniendo en mente que era posible dar su mensaje, mientras lo estuvieran viendo.

\- Lincoln, ¿unas palabras para el canal 6?

\- Si, claro, con mucho gusto -respondió alegremente-.

\- Oye, primero que nada, felicitarte por el gran partido que tuviste tanto tu como tus compañeros, dime ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Bueno -se mostró pensativo inmediatamente. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que sentía, pero, aun así, respondió con actitud positiva-, siendo sincero, no tan feliz. Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que esperábamos más de nosotros mismos.

\- ¿Te sientes decepcionado?

\- No, para nada. Todos dimos todo lo que teníamos, y nos alcanzó para llegar bastante lejos.

\- Lincoln, hace unos días sacaste a la luz un acontecimiento de tu vida, diste nombres e hiciste un acto de total misericordia, dinos ¿a ellos también dedicas este triunfo?

\- No, no, imposible -ni aquel entrevistador podía dar fe de lo que acababa de escuchar, sobre todo después de sacar a la luz el haberlos perdonado-. Nadie merece que le dediquen un tercer lugar.

Su declaración se había convertido en un hermoso pensamiento, un pensamiento que resonaba en muchas casas de la unión americana, y en una en especial, en la única que le importaba que tuvieran el televisor encendido, dado la siguiente parte de su plan.

\- Entendible, entendible. Ya para finalizar, últimas dos cosas. Mañana, pase lo que pase en la final México vs Alemania, tu recibirás el galardón que sabemos te ganaste a pulso, ¿cómo te hace sentir eso?

\- Pues alegre, emocionado supongo -en realidad, no tenía idea de cómo sentirse en ese momento al saber lo que esperaba. Nunca se le había presentado esa oportunidad, y ahora, recibiría con su nombre grabado un hermoso trofeo-.

\- Lincoln, ya para dejarte ir. Hoy tu dorsal tenía grabadas cuatro letras de más, ¿debemos suponer que es tu…?

No lo dejo terminar la pregunta debido a la acción que realizaba, pues se disponía a despojarse de su dorsal, quedándose solo con una camiseta azul que resaltaba por su físico, mientras que el de su uniforme, lo volteaba para que a la cámara le quedara visible el número "1" que usaba, y encima de este, la leyenda que mostraba la identidad de ese chico, ese joven, aquel peliblanco indestructible.

* * *

Durante años, aquella vitrina que rebosaba con trofeos, premios y condecoraciones era el centro de atención de la familia, y el orgullo de los dos progenitores, sin embargo, uno de esos 11 espacios se encontró vacío durante mucho tiempo, hasta que, a manera de disculpa, recurrió a la auto-humillación para finalmente recibir, de una manera simbólica y sin valor oficial alguno, un pequeño trofeo hecho con materiales propios que usan los preescolares para sus clases, para que de alguna manera, aquella vitrina completara once casillas con al menos una condecoración. Vago y pobre estéticamente, pero de un inmenso valor emocional.

Tiempo después, no solo ese espacio volvió a estar vacío, sino que uno más se quedó con nada más que aire, y más tarde, otro más se les unió, dejando desde entonces, tres espacios con solo madera encerrándolos.

A los trofeos premios de las batallas de bandas, premios de literatura, listones por diseño de modas, entre algunos otros más, faltaban los reconocimientos deportivos y los que premiaban certámenes de belleza infantil. Pero eso era lo que menos interesaba a ambas. Lola y Lynn preferían mil veces o quizás más, a dejar esos espacios sin nada, con tal de que ese trofeo que no debía valer más de ₵10 regresara a donde pertenece, a que volviera a alzarse con ese significado que era irradiar ese amor que tanto sintió por ellas.

Antes de su penúltimo juego, esperaban que ahora ese espacio que aún le pertenecía, en un futuro no muy lejano mostrara con orgullo una medalla, una foto de él con esa medalla, o solo la foto de la medalla con su nombre grabado en ella. Solo con eso, para ellas y probablemente para el que escuchara la historia del peliblanco, sería más logro que el de todas ellas juntos, y le darían la razón.

Sin embargo, con el pasar de los días, el sueño de que la foto que muestre una medalla dorada se disipó casi instantáneamente, al igual que el que el color fuera un gris metálico pulido, también muy hermoso. Por último, él mismo se encargaba de tumbar la esperanza, si, aun la tenían en el alma, tal vez no de oro ni plata, pero a ese nivel, ese lugar no era para nada deshonroso, al menos para ellos.

Si algún día Lincoln recordaba aquella vitrina, esperaban que, después de lo ocurrido en tierras francesas, les otorgara algo que les permitiera admirar su gloria sin la necesidad de que fuera a través de una pantalla. Pero como castillo de naipes en medio de un tornado, esa ilusión cayo cuando lo escucharon decir aquello, reconfortadas con las palabras con las que complementaba su declaración, pero tristes por seguir sin tener algo con que recordarlo no con tristeza cada vez que lo vieran. De verdad ansiaban cualquier cosa.

Minutos después, las lágrimas de tristeza que se habían hecho presentes eran remplazadas por las de la felicidad, felicidad al ver cómo, con habiendo solo hecho tan poco había conseguido demasiado en ellas.

Sus corazones latían a ritmos acelerados, las sonrisas no podían ser más grandes al ver en esa pantalla al peliblanco sosteniendo su jersey frente a la cámara, contemplando totalmente esa leyenda sobre ese gran número uno, eso que les recordaba que ya, para él, de nueva cuenta eran su familia.

 _"_ _L. Loud McBride"_

Y no, no podían quejarse de la presencia de esa otra palabra, pues a final de cuentas, no sería justo dejar sin crédito al apellido de quienes le abrieron la puerta en un momento de necesidad. Pues sí, siempre hace falta un buen amigo. Si es más fácil cargar una cruz entre dos que uno solo, con cuatro personas, era prácticamente un hecho que se despegaba del suelo. Nunca estarían dispuestas a recriminarle eso. Pero siempre sería una opción buscar aquella imagen en el internet, imprimirla, enmarcarla y colocarla.

Al final, la orden de apagar el televisor era la señal de que todo había terminado para ellas tanto como para él… ¿O no?

* * *

\- ¿Sabes por qué te cite aquí?

\- No creo que sea por mi carismática actitud, ¿o sí, capitana?

\- En parte Lynn, me lo acabas de demostrar, y puedes llamarme Alex -se expresaba tan amigable. Lynn no sabía que podía llegar a serlo-, deja las formalidades para los asuntos relacionados con el equipo.

\- ¿Y este no podría considerarse uno? -Lynn también sonaba tan despreocupada y feliz, aunque sin saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que hacía ahí con la capitana de su nuevo equipo de fútbol de la Universidad-.

\- Lynn, me agradas, no solo como compañera de equipo. Después de dos semanas ya te veo como una verdadera amiga.

Unas semanas después, la normalidad regresaba poco a poco para toda la familia. Si, Lincoln ya no sería parte de ese día a día, pero solo con ese par de horas en los que convivieron, fueron suficientes para lograr que todas y sus padres, sintieran de nuevo esas ganas de vivir que poco a poco se estaban esfumando.

Los primeros indicios de que las cosas iban por un buen camino fueron cuando iniciaron los cursos en la Universidad de Luan y Lynn, cuando sorprendentemente, Luan se inscribió en un taller de Stand-up y Lynn en el equipo de fútbol de su facultad. Días después, Rita volvió a uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, la escritura. Ya no trataría de publicar un libro, simplemente lo hacía por diversión, por tener algo que hacer o en que entretenerse cuando tenía algo de tiempo libre o después de un largo día de trabajo. Pero no escribía para sí misma, pues sus hijas, sobre todo las menores, disfrutaban de leer o que les leyeran cada que terminaba de escribir un capitulo, aunque de vez en cuando, se daba la oportunidad de publicar libremente en foros en Internet.

Por otro lado, Lynn padre había conseguido un segundo trabajo, aliviando las necesidades económicas de la familia aún más. Recibía un jugoso pago durante las noches de los fines de semana en los que se había convertido en miembro del grupo de chefs del restáurate de comida de fusión hawaiana-rusa "Aloha-Camarada", persiguiendo uno de sus más grandes sueños y haciendo valer ese don para la gastronomía del que él y todas sus hijas se sentían orgullosos.

De las demás hijas no se podía decir que el cambio hubiese sido radical, pues, de hecho, las rutinas de las tres mayores y todas las menores siguió igual, exceptuando que algunas como Lucy volvían a retomar actividades que solían hacer, sobre todo con él junto a ellas, ahora, metafóricamente.

Y para todos, el cambio más importante fue que sus personalidades crecieron notablemente en el ámbito espiritual, con una hermosa sensación de felicidad que creyeron nunca volver a sentir, todo porque él, era de nueva cuenta, un Loud.

\- Cap… digo, Alex, yo también te veo así, y sabes, necesito sacar algo de mi pecho, pero creo que esperaré a tener más confianza.

\- Bueno, así se empieza amiga. Por cierto, hay otra cosa de la que quería hablar contigo.

\- Soy toda oídos.

 _"_ _Bing"_

El sonido del teléfono de Lynn interrumpía algo que parecía importante, aunque tal vez, no demasiado, puesto que le permitió a Lynn observar su celular y ver de qué se trataba, algo que minutos después, Lynn agradecería con toda el alma.

* * *

\- Eres un grosero.

\- Te dije que era un chiste para hombres y aun así insististe en oírlo.

\- Pero eso fue demasiado… vulgar.

\- Lu, ambos tenemos 19 años, y el público tendrá entre 18 y 23, creo que esto les hace reír -ambos sabían que la discusión no era más que un simple acto de comedia propiciado por Luan, pero su novio no tuvo problema en volver a poner ese punto en la mesa-.

\- Ya lo sé Seb, es solo que creo que ese chiste no sea muy bien recibido viniendo de una chica.

\- Sigamos pensando, Lu.

\- Oye, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

\- …

\- ¡Sebastián! -Gritó, en una combinación de molestia y alegría, pues los hombres tienen fama de recordar pocas fechas-.

\- Mis tres neuronas me dicen que diga que es sábado, jajaja… Por favor, no te enojes -suplicó sarcásticamente-.

Luan no pudo contener por mucho la risa. Estaba segura de que no recordaba esa fecha, en la cual, un año antes, el chico con el que salía desde que estaba en la preparatoria hacia el acto más deplorable que un hombre podía hacerle a una mujer. Es por eso por lo que cuando se enteró, su actual pareja y sus amigos decidieron enseñarle al tipo un par de cosas sobre cómo tratar a una mujer.

Aquel acto los llevaría meses después a la relación que sostenían en ese momento.

\- Oye, podría meter eso al acto -dijo agradecida-.

\- ¿Entonces ya me salvé?

\- No, de hecho…

 _"_ _Bing"_

\- … te salvo la campana -un chiste viejo del que ambos disfrutaron al ser tan orgánico-.

Luan se permitió ver de qué se trataba el sonido emitido por su teléfono, intrigada por no saber quién lo enviaba. Sabia la clase de cosas que circulaban en internet y en los teléfonos de muchos de los jóvenes en la universidad, así que con precaución vería de que se trataba aquello.

* * *

Sola, como muchas veces le gustaba estar, aunque en un lugar público, retomaba una de las lecturas que tanto le agradaban, siendo la temática vampírica la trama de aquella novela que leía en aquella cafetería. Se trataba del primer número de su colección, un libro con las hojas algo oxidadas y con marcas de polvo que se habían impregnado por la acción del tiempo al estar arrinconado.

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que por fin podía volver a concentrarse de esa forma en sus lecturas, pareciendo que al fin su torturada alma se encontraba en paz.

Pasaban los minutos, las horas, y simplemente a ella no le importaba. Su atención apenas era interrumpida por las empleadas de aquel lugar que constantemente trataban de hacer consumir algo a la pequeña gótica, sin poder hacer que ordenara algo más que café y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate oscuro, claro.

A pesar de esas interrupciones, se encontraba de lleno inmersa en aquella lectura, que mientras avanzaba, se internaba más en los recuerdos de cuando la leyó por primera vez, en una época en la que pensaban que todo estaba bien.

Tres horas fueron las que se escaparon volando leyendo su libro, en las que volvía a recuperar ese amor por la lectura que había perdido después del acontecimiento, y en las que sin darse cuenta, llegaba casi al final del libro, ya solo con el enigma del ultimo capitulo, un capitulo que estaría dispuesta a terminar en poco tiempo si nadie la interrumpía, por lo que llamando tibiamente a una mesera, se dio la oportunidad de pedir una segunda rebanada de pastel, acompañada esta vez de una malteada, también de chocolate, esperando con eso, nulificar las acciones de parte de los mismos de hacerle consumir, y de paso aprovechar un bocadillo para disfrutar ese último capítulo del cual recordaba cada letra de cada palabra, pero sin poder sentir lo que sintió en su momento.

Su orden llegaba a su mesa, y con eso, el momento de disfrutar su lectura antes de retirarse, sin embargo…

 _"_ _Bing"_

* * *

\- ¿Listos chicos?

\- ¡Espera! -Apresuradamente detenía el conteo que marcaba el inicio-. ¿Al menos podemos saber a quién se la dedicas? ¿A Lynn?

\- No chica, es… a alguien muy especial.

\- Es a su hermano.

\- ¡Chunk! ¡Rayos! Aparte, ¿cómo lo supiste? -Replicó algo molesta-.

\- Chunk lo sabe todo, amor -expreso muy seriamente-… es broma -o no-, te escuche hablar sobre eso hace unos días.

A él, la noticia no le era relevante. Claro, se sentía feliz por su amiga, pero el no tener relación con el de los blancos mechones no le permitía sentir un poco más que empatía por Luna y su situación. Pero ¿y Sam?

Incrédula, así lució su rostro por algunos segundos. Desde hace algunos días había notado en cambio de humor tan radical en su novia, pero ignoraba la razón. Suponía que tan solo se debía a las vacaciones que tuvo con su familia, pero ahora sabía la verdad. El hermano del que tanto le hablaba, aquel pequeño caballerito de blancos cabellos que ella describía como el mejor hermano del mundo, era de nuevo el centro de conversación en esa banda, pero contrario a todas las ocasiones anteriores, en las que Luna terminaba derramando lágrimas en mayor o menor medida, en ese momento, brillaban por su ausencia.

Luna por su parte, molesta obviamente, pero a la vez, aliviada. Ya no tendría que ocultar nada a su novia, no desde que confesó la verdad a ambos hace ya unos cuantos meses.

El silencio prevaleció algunos segundos. No se trataba de un silencio hostil o incomodo, era más un silencio que provocaba meditar, pensar en sobre cómo se habría de estar sintiendo la chica purpura. La rubia se acercó lentamente a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, pues a veces, eso es lo único que se necesita.

\- Lo… recuperamos… -decía entrecortadamente, sin lágrimas ni sollozos-.

Abrazo que terminaba con Luna girándose a ver los ojos de su novia, y posteriormente a darse un apasionado y candente beso alentado por la comprensión y apoyo que siempre le mostró Sam, casi sin importarles que el enorme hombre aún seguía ahí, incomodo por la situación. Aunque ese momento seria interrumpido por el sonido de un teléfono, el de Luna precisamente.

Ambas se separaron para que Luna pudiera ver de qué se trataba aquella notificación, ignorante de que ese mensaje alegraría aún más su mañana, si tan solo lo hubiera visto en ese momento.

* * *

Convenientemente, cinco de ellas se encontraban reunidas en el negocio de Leni, claro, ¿a quién más confiarle el cuidado de las más chicas del clan cuando no había quien más lo hiciera. Y contrario a lo que muchos esperarían, tres de estas se encontraban en absoluta calma mientras Lisa discutía con Leni asuntos administrativos de la empresa, aunque también ayudó el hecho de prometerles helado a todas, y de que Lana, Lola y Lili contaban con un teléfono que las mantenía entretenidas.

Cada una en su tema. Lana observaba videos de reparaciones mecánicas, no simples reparaciones, sino aquellas en esos motores con potencia impresionante que permitían a unos autos monoplaza desplazarse a velocidades extremas. Del otro lado, su gemela se entretenía viendo videos de desfiles de moda y catálogos de ropa de marca, en busca de alguna prenda en la que valga la pena usar la entrenada mirada de chantaje que usaba desde que tenía seis años con su padre para adquirirla. Y, por último, la pequeña Lili se entretenía con un juego.

El silencio en la oficina de su hermana mayor era apenas perturbado por la discusión que mantenía con Lisa, hasta que simultáneamente, los cinco aparatos mostraron haber recibido un mensaje.

Todas pensaron de que se trataba de un mensaje en el grupo que compartían todas y sus padres, pero al ver que el remitente era desconocido, la desconfianza apareció, sobre todo en Lisa y Leni. Ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse con ese mensaje, ni dejarían que sus hermanas menores lo hicieran.

Aunque Lana y Lola ya tenían cierta noción de lo que circulaba en internet, habiendo recibido un ultimátum de parte de sus padres y hermanas mayores de perder los aparatos en caso de encontrar contenido inapropiado para ellas, para Lili, ese era aún un universo desconocido, por lo que, respaldada por su inocencia, y la tardía advertencia de su hermana mayor ahí presente, decidió abrir aquel mensaje.

* * *

Para Lori, el cambio que había tenido se tradujo en unos días llenos de felicidad para ella y su pareja en su departamento.

Después de aquel encuentro al otro lado del mundo, decidió decir la verdad a su novio, contándole desde el incidente, hasta la mentira que se compartía con su hermana menor, quien, sin saber, sostenía una relación con el hasta entonces, desaparecido chico de los blancos cabellos.

El chico Santiago no pudo evitar sentir un poco de molestia con ella y con su hermana menor, pues dado lo que Lori le había contado, ella siempre lo supo, ocultándoselo. Pero poco fue lo que le duró aquel sentimiento, pues inmediatamente fue remplazado por la comprensión. Cinco años sin saber de él fueron su penitencia, ahora le tocaba disfrutar, sentir… ser feliz.

Esa mañana de sábado, no fue muy diferente a los días anteriores. Ambos irradiando su amor mutuo, importándoles poco ser el centro de atención debido a su cursi concurso de miradas.

Ese instante en el que el silencio era juez de esa competencia, se sentía la presencia de paz irradiada por parte de la rubia. Si, sabía que algún día llegaría ese momento, y se alegraba aún más de saber que no solo sería su padre el único hombre dentro de su familia que presenciara ese momento. Claro, aún faltaban algunos años antes de todo, pero sin importarle eso, ella ya había aceptado. Su familia nuevamente estaba completa para ser parte de ese momento para ella, el momento tan especial para toda pareja enamorada.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, pensaba si sería lo correcto ser entregada por él, cosa a la que su padre no se opondría, incluso llegaría a ser idea suya, aunque tal vez era muy pronto para pensar en eso, si al menos no hubiera visto esa brillante joya minutos antes, acompañada de aquellas palabras a las que sabía que no podía responder positivamente, no sin estar completa. Pero en ese momento, ya lo estaba.

Ahora la incógnita era si decírselo a su familia o esperar a estar todos reunidos, incluyéndolo. No sabía cuánto tendría que esperar por eso. Imploraba no tener que esperar demasiado.

 _"_ _Bing"_

Ese leve sonido interrumpía a los tortolos a la vez que la mesera arribaba a su mesa con su comida.

Se permitió ver de qué se trataba antes de desayunar, aunque dubitante debido al desconocido origen de ese mensaje, sin saber que hacerlo haría que el haberse levantado de la cama valiera completamente la pena.

* * *

 _\- Hola hermanas. Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde que nos vimos y quería volver a ponerme en contacto con ustedes, de una manera muy especial, saben, pues estoy con alguien que accedió a ayudarme a hacerlo especial. Se que tal vez no lo conocen, por lo que, ¿podrías decir quién eres?_

 _Junto al feliz peliblanco, rodeándolo con su brazo, se encontraba un hombre algo corto de estatura, paro bastante identificable en el mundo del que Lincoln formaba parte, un completo desconocido para casi todas ellas, siendo Lynn la única que posiblemente pueda identificar de quien se trataba._

 _\- Hola, mi nombre es Lionel Messi, y a petición de mi nuevo amiguito, Lincoln, quiero mandar un gran saludo a sus hermanas y padres, Lynn, Rita, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, y la más pequeña, Lili, desde Barcelona, donde me encuentro con su hermano que les desea lo mejor, y que me dijo que pronto se verían otra vez. Chao._

 _\- Ahí lo tienen, hermanas. Espero poder cumplir eso ultimo lo más pronto posible. Nos vemos._

* * *

La baja temperatura hacia evidente la llegada del invierno en Royal Woods, y aunque las calles y jardines aun no contaban con ese grueso manto de blanca nieve cubriéndolos, el espíritu navideño se hacía sentir con las decoraciones de casas y negocios que podía observar mientras se dirigía hacia allá.

Admiraba las calles mientras coincidentemente, en la radio de aquel viejo taxi, la estación sintonizada emitía una bella canción que, poniendo atención a la letra, era como describir ese viaje de regreso.

 _Un bello horizonte puedo contemplar_

 _Grandes edificios veo el cielo rozar_

 _Me muevo entre gente por la gran ciudad_

 _El día ya termino se ocultó el sol_

 _Después de tanto Esplendor se fue diluyendo la luz y el color_

 _Y me detengo un momento a pensar_

 _¿Lo que cambio fue el Lugar? o ¿Fui yo el que cambio?_

Ese último verso fue el que resonó más en la cabeza del pasajero del vehículo. Lo puso a pensar bien en poner más atención por donde pasaba. Miró por la ventanilla y se dio cuenta de que, a ambas preguntas, la respuesta era afirmativa. Ese contexto que llegó a conocer como la palma de su mano se había diluido, no en su totalidad.

Negocios nuevos, algunos que ya no estaban o habían sido remplazados; casas que crecieron y algunas otras que ya no estaban. Si, la ciudad había cambiado, al igual que él años antes. Pero dicha epifanía no evito que siguiera poniendo atención a esa hermosa canción.

 _¡Hola, ¡Aló, Aló!  
¡Ya todos mis deseos se han vuelto realidad!  
¡Hola aló, aló!  
Estoy aquí viviendo y solo vine a disfrutar  
Puedo sonreír confiado el futuro es mi aliado  
hoy me siento agradecido por esta canción  
si ella fue dedicada para mí..._

La fortuna me ha tocado y lo malo quedo en el ayer  
¡Con todo tu amor esta vida cambiara!  
Así será mejor de lo que pudieras tu creer…

No podía creer la exactitud con las que esas palabras cantadas podían describir ese momento y lo que vendría más adelante, esperando que no hayan decidido salir a pasar las festividades en otro lado.

Finalmente, decidió no necesitar escuchar más de aquello. Pensó que, si lo seguía haciendo, probablemente terminaría derramando un par de lágrimas.

Ya se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para llegar caminando, por lo que en vez de pedir al chofer que cambiará la estación, decidió mejor detener el trayecto en ese punto, pagando la tarifa correspondiente, y posteriormente bajando del taxi, para emprender la caminata que finalmente lo lleve a donde quiere ir.

Un par de kilómetros, si no es que menos era lo que tenía que recorrer, prácticamente cosa de nada. Sin embargo, quiso que la caminata fuera lo más relajante posible, avanzando y recordando, volviendo a ser un niño.

La tranquilidad se apoderaba de él con cada paso que daba. La brisa invernal chocaba su rostro y levantaba su cabello, haciendo también sonar levemente las ramas de algunos árboles. La paz inundaba la tarde, ayudando mucho el hecho del poco tránsito vehicular en ese momento, sin embargo, el silencio seria interrumpido por su bolsillo. Se apresuro a contestar la llamada, esperando que no fuera algo grave.

\- Si, ¿qué pasa, hermano?

 _\- No, nada malo, solo quería saber si ya te encuentras allá._

\- Llegue hace un par de horas, me acabo de bajar de un taxi.

 _\- Entonces, ¿ya estás ahí?_

\- Casi hermano -respondió tranquila y felizmente-, decidí caminar un poco antes de llegar.

 _\- Bueno hermano, pues… suerte… oh, algo más, ¿qué te dijo ella?_

\- Pues, al principio no lo tomo de la mejor manera, pero me apoyo… eso creo.

 _\- Bien, supongo. Bueno hermano, te dejo. Debes estar algo nervioso de volver._

\- Un poco, pero sabes que los necesito ver de nuevo.

 _\- Esta bien, hermano, solo, cuídate. Nos vemos._

\- Nos vemos, Clyde.

Sin darse cuenta, con la llamada recorrió una considerable distancia, por lo que le fue extremadamente fácil reconocer esa casa. Si, estaba a punto de hacer contacto con la propiedad registrada con el número 1216. Se detuvo un momento e inhaló profundamente antes de continuar. Al fin había llegado, Lincoln, regresaba a casa.

Se encontró parado sobre la acera, justo enfrente de la puerta de entrada, contemplando su viejo hogar, el jardín, ese árbol que se alzaba majestuosamente seguía ahí. Le sorprendía que no estuviera talado o quemado, pero mejor aún, pues todavía seguía sosteniendo ese ya viejo columpio de una de sus ramas. Seguía mirando alrededor, notando que el cambio más notorio fue el que ya no se encontraban los juguetes por todas partes y el césped se encontraba más verde de cómo lo recordaba. Se armó de esas ganas de querer verlos a todos de nuevo, y esta vez, sin la presión de que solamente fueran un par de horas, como en aquella ocasión. A cada paso que daba, se permitía recordar un acontecimiento, dejando que la felicidad se manifestara en su rostro.

Pocos segundos pasaron para estar frente al rojo de la puerta. Se pregunto si tocar el timbre o golpear la madera de esta para anunciar su llegada. Finalmente, optó por lo segundo, dando cinco golpes exactos con la fuerza necesaria para ser escuchado, sin que sonara como si de una persona desesperada se tratase.

Espero un momento la respuesta por parte de alguien dentro, pero las ansias se comían al joven peliblanco. Se dispuso a llamar a la puerta una segunda vez, hasta que…

\- ¡¿Quién es?!

Su corazón se llenó de una inmensa felicidad al escuchar su voz desde dentro. No esperaba que fuera ella la primera que lo recibiera, pero era algo que deseo durante todo el viaje de vuelta. Era como si el destino le hubiese tendido la alfombra roja para su llegada.

Un poco de pánico también se apoderó de él, pues a como diera lugar, quería que, al menos con ella, fuera una sorpresa… aunque bien se puede decir que ya lo era, así que rápidamente ideo algo para hacer la sorpresa aún más épica, por lo que, fingiendo un poco la voz, respondió:

\- El repartidor.

Esperaba haber cambiado lo suficiente el tono de su voz para no dar ningún indicio, y que la sorpresa llegara al abrir la puerta.

\- Ay, ay. Mi hermana me enseño este -aquella niña pareció emocionarse demasiado. Al parecer estaba esperando eso, por alguna razón-. ¿El repartidor quién?

A Lincoln le causo mucha gracia aquella respuesta. Tenía el sello de Luan por todas partes, pero la emoción se apoderaba de él. Tal vez cruel, pero no dejo que la niña pudiera rematar el chiste. Se encontraba ansioso por ya ver su lindo rostro infantil, sus lindos ojos, su cabello rubio. Esperaba que al decir lo siguiente olvidara lo que trataba de lograr.

\- Entrega especial para Lilian Loud.

\- ¿Yo? -Pregunto curiosa-.

\- Supongo que sí. ¿Es usted Lilian Loud?

\- Si. Pero no tengo permitido abrir la puerta a desconocidos.

\- Si, comprendo. Supongo que sus padres podrán recoger esta caja de caramelos en la oficina de correos…

El chico jugó su última carta para que su hermanita fuera la primera en verlo al abrir la puerta. Sabía que no era del todo correcto lo que estaba haciendo, pero su deseo fue mayor. El destino se encargó de que fuera ella y no alguien más quien estuviera detrás de la puerta y no iba a dejar que esa oportunidad se perdiera, la oportunidad de que su primer contacto al regresar fuera con ella.

\- ¡Espere…!

Lo logró. Escucho como el cerrojo de la puerta era removido. Había llegado el momento de ver una vez más a la más pequeña. Pudo sentir como esa puerta se abría lentamente, revelando detrás de ella, una pequeña niña con cabello rubio y usando un lindo vestido color lila. La felicidad en su rostro esperando recibir algunas golosinas fue sustituido por el de una sorpresa mayúscula, al verlo ahí parado, dibujando una ligera sonrisa.

Quedo casi paralizada de la impresión. No pudo hablar, ni tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Lo vio atentamente, sosteniendo únicamente una no tan pequeña valija de mano.

Ambos dejaron que el silencio reinara un par de segundos, contemplándose mutuamente, hasta que Lincoln aprovechaba para bajar sobre una de sus rodillas y ponerse a la altura de Lili, abriendo los brazos con la esperanza de que entendiera lo que esperaba de ella.

Sin dudarlo, se arrojó al peliblanco con todas sus fuerzas. Creyó estar lista para cuando lo volviera a ver, pero no era así. Rápidamente y pegada a su pecho, la pequeña no pudo evitar romper en un llanto de suma felicidad, aunada a un pensamiento que fugazmente cruzó por su mente, pero que retendría hasta que pudiera hacérselo saber.

Por su parte, solo recibió todo ese cariño que le mostraba. Correspondió, y al mismo tiempo sintió como las lágrimas de la pequeña Lili humedecían lentamente su camisa. No le importaba eso en lo más mínimo, solo dejaría que se desahogara, que se expresara de la manera que quisiera hacerlo. Se sentía tan bien abrazar de nuevo a la pequeña como hace algunos meses había hecho, e incluso pudo recordar brevemente algunas de las veces que hizo lo mismo hace ya bastante tiempo atrás.

La pequeña no dejaba de derramar esas lágrimas que demostraban su felicidad. A ella llegaron los recuerdos de él sentado en esa orilla, contemplando el mar, mientras su cabellera se alzaba con ayuda de la brisa. Una paz interior llenaba su alma a medida que las gotas de agua salían de su cuerpecito, pareciendo abrirle espacio a esa sensación que se apoderaba de ella. Esa tranquilidad que sufría al ser rodeada por sus brazos era la misma que sintió estando del otro lado del charco. Cumplió su promesa, y que mejor, para navidad.

\- Lili -la llamo tranquilamente-, ¿cómo has estado, hermanita?

\- Muy bien, hermanito -le respondió, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Mejor, ahora que recibí mi regalo de navidad.

No supo que sentir. Era obvio lo que Lili le había insinuado. ¿Fortuna, casualidad o destino? Eso ya no importaba, su deseo se había cumplido.

\- Bueno -relajadamente, después de unos segundos tras digerir aquello, retomaba la palabra-, supongo que no querrás tu otro regalo -finalizó sarcásticamente-.

\- ¿Regalo? -Sus ojos se iluminaron aún más-.

Lincoln había pensado en darle ese pequeño obsequio hasta navidad, pero la verdad era que necesitaba ver su rostro recibiendo un obsequio. Tal vez no era el mejor regalo, pero sabía que le gustaría. De su maleta sacaba una pequeña caja, la cual no era extravagante en lo más mínimo, pero a Lili no le importaría lo que fuera, simplemente por el hecho de ser un regalo de parte de su único hermano, ya era especial, y lo conservaría, sea lo que sea, por mucho tiempo… aunque tal vez no fuera lo mejor.

\- ¡Chocolate!

Al final, seguía siendo solo una niña. Su mundo aun no era lo bastante extenso para pensar más allá de los dulces, los juegos, cosas tan simples que hacen feliz a cualquier ser de su edad.

\- Gracias, hermanito.

\- Disfrútalos Lili, y tal vez, debas esconderlos de las chicas… por cierto, ¿están aquí? -Pregunto con ansias-.

El frio se intensificaba, por lo que antes de escuchar la respuesta de la pequeña, sugirió entrar a la casa.

Al haber dado el primer paso dentro, una sensación de felicidad lo invadió inmediatamente. Nada había cambiado. Contempló detenidamente desde la puerta el interior de esa casa. La sala, las escaleras, inclusive el televisor, eran los mismos. También se dio la oportunidad de fisgonear un poco el espacio del comedor, que también era el mismo. Sonrió, y al mismo tiempo, cerró los ojos, inhalando fuertemente. Quería seguir recordando, pero algo lo comenzaba a inquietar. En sus recuerdos, el ruido era un factor que siempre estaba presente, pero en ese momento, había una quietud comparada al océano en un día tranquilo, por lo que se volvió a la sala, donde, en ese viejo sillón y con la sonrisa más grande que podía mostrar, ya se encontraba Lili, esperando por él.

No espero más, y decidió acompañar a su pequeña hermana, sin dejar de prestar atención nuevamente alrededor. Y en ese pequeño lapso, una nueva inquietud lo abordaba, pero sin más, no le prestó atención en ese momento, era algo que después se daría a la tarea de investigar.

Al sentarse junto a ella, le pidió que le respondiera aquello que había preguntado. Se alegró al saber que solo Lori había dejado el nido para irse a un departamento con su pareja, pero yendo a la casa Loud todos los días a cenar, especialmente en esas fechas. Pero con una respuesta más exacta, se enteraba que, en ese momento, la casa solo era ocupada por ella, las gemelas, Luna, quien se encontraba en la cochera ensayando con su banda, y su madre.

\- ¿Dónde está mamá? -Pregunto rápidamente-.

Dos de las tres mujeres que más necesitaba ver en ese momento se encontraban ahí. Si, las quería ver a todas y a su padre, pero en ese momento, era lo que el destino había planeado.

\- Esta en su habitación, pero nos ha pedido que no la molestemos mientras escribe -respondió algo tímida. No se trataba de una estricta regla, ni habría un castigo en caso de quebrar aquella petición, era simplemente el hecho de necesitar una gran concentración para poder llevarle a sus hijas, las mejores historias. Cosa que todas entendían a la perfección-.

\- Démosle un descanso, ¿quieres?

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente ante la idea de darle a su madre una bonita sorpresa. Levantándose del sofá, se acercaron a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres. Detrás no se escuchaba nada, solo el incesante tecleo que evidenciaba una concentración e inspiración totales.

Lentamente, fue la niña quien abrió esa puerta, y ambos la pudieron ver. Se encontraba de espaldas, sentada frente a una computadora, invadida por la inspiración, por lo que no habría notado su presencia, sino hasta que ella le hablo.

\- ¿Mami? -La llamó con algo de timidez-.

\- ¿Si cariño? ¿Sucede algo? -Respondía sin dejar de atender su pasatiempo-.

\- Mami, ¿qué escribes?

\- Ay, cariño. Sabes que no doy adelantos de mis historias.

\- Por favor -suplico Lili-

\- Ah, lo siento cariño. Solo te diré que es algo que deje inconcluso hace mucho tiempo, y he decidido retomarlo -finalizó con un claro tono de nostalgia en su voz-.

\- Creí que la historia de la asistente dental se había destruido.

Quedo congelada en el instante en que escucho su voz. Las teclas dejaron de sonar, dejando que el silencio se apoderara de su habitación. Pero no volteaba, solo seguía ahí, inmóvil a causa de la impresión, acción que preocupo un poco al joven y a la niña, razón por la cual, ambos decidieron irrumpir ahí.

Lentamente se acercaban a ella, haciendo resonar cada paso que daban, sonidos con los cuales, a Rita llegaban golpes de realidad. Quería voltear a verlo, pero simplemente, el cuerpo no le respondía, y no fue sino hasta que lo tuvo atrás de ella que pudo girar un poco su cabeza para poder observarlo, con esa sonrisa y ese cabello, colocando una mano en la espalda de su madre, diciéndole sin palabras que sí, realmente él estaba de nueva cuenta, en la casa Loud.

No hubo lágrimas de su parte, no eran necesarias. La felicidad que sentía ya podía expresarla de otra manera, simplemente sonriéndole a él. Aunque débilmente se pudo poner de pie, claro con la ayuda del muchacho, fuerzas le faltaron para arrojarse a él en el más conmovedor abrazo madre-hijo que alguna vez se hayan dado. Ni siquiera aquel que tuvieron al reencontrarse después de años estaba tan cargado emocionalmente como ese que se daba en ese momento.

Ninguno de los dos quería desprenderse. Pero habiendo aun gente en la casa a quien saludar, los tres pasaron a la sala de la casa nuevamente. Lili y su madre se sentaron juntas en el sofá grande de la sala, mientras que Lincoln lo hacía en el que estaba más cerca de la chimenea, adoptando una actitud más seria, pues nuevamente, por su mente pasaba ese pensamiento que lo había incomodado minutos antes. Sin embargo, reitero su mentalidad de encargarse de ese asunto más tarde. Una de las involucradas ya estaba en casa, pero quería que las dos estuvieran presentes.

\- ¡Niñas, bajen por favor! -Las llamaba su madre, intentando no sonar demasiado efusiva y no arruinar la sorpresa que les tenían preparada-.

Dos o tres segundos pasaron para que de la planta superior de la casa se escuchara abrirse una puerta, seguido de algunos susurros infantiles femeninos.

\- ¿Ahora qué hiciste, Lana? -Cuestionaba molesta su hermana-.

\- Yo no he hecho nada -respondía igual de molesta-. ¿Por qué no mejor me dices tú lo que hiciste? -Reclamaba a Lola dándole vuelta a la situación-.

Comenzaban a bajar la escalera hasta que su madre las obligo a detenerse a mitad de estas. Su expresión no era la que tenía hace unos segundos. Se le veía algo molesta, pareciendo haber olvidado quien estaba ahí. Pero a él no pareció importarle, pues, de hecho, ya había descubierto lo que su madre trataba de hacer, solo espero no tener que seguirle el juego.

\- ¡Muy bien, jovencitas! ¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa?

Temerosas e ignorantes de la situación. No recordaban haber hecho alguna travesura recientemente, por lo que el bajar la mirada era lo único que podían hacer mientras recibían esa reprimenda que pronto se convertiría en una sorpresa que su madre ideo en solo unos instantes.

\- Pues, nosotras, es decir -ambas balbuceaban palabras sin sentido alguno-…

\- Ambas están castigadas una semana -resolvía Rita con un tono severo. Quién sabe el esfuerzo que tendría que estar haciendo para no soltar todo de pronto-… por no bajar inmediatamente a recibir -su tono de voz se aligeraba, confundiendo a las gemelas, que se miraban entre si-, a alguien muy especial -finalizó señalando aquel extremo de la casa-.

Ambas bajaban inmediatamente a descubrir el porqué de esa actitud de su madre para con ellas. Les estaba costando trabajo deducir todo… hasta que lo vieron.

Se encontraba ahí sentado. Tan relajado, mostrando esa felicidad que recordaban de él, enmarcada con ese distintivo cabello que poseía. Se levantó de su asiento. Era imponente su presencia tanto sentado como de pie, pero no dio paso alguno, solo abrió sus bazos, esperando que ambas niñas le comprendieran, las cuales, solo un par de segundos se habían quedado asombradas, pues inmediatamente habían comprendido lo que él quería de ellas.

Rápidamente se acercaron ambas a Lincoln y se arrojaron a él de la misma manera como lo habían hecho en esa playa, nuevamente, enviando su trasero por inercia hacia atrás, solo que esta vez, un asiento detendría su caída.

Decir que se encontraban eufóricas, se quedaba corto. La felicidad de ambas se podía leer claramente en sus rostros, que poco a poco comenzaban a llenarse de gotas de agua proveniente de sus ojos, pues una vez más tenían ante ellas a su héroe, su ejemplo, la persona que ya, a los 16, casi 17 años, se convertía en su inspiración.

En esa habitación no se escuchó más que el llanto de las nos pequeñas rubias. La atmosfera que se había creado era la indicada para que la felicidad de esas personas fuera en aumento. Los sollozos, ni tan silenciosos como para no ser escuchados, ni tan ruidosos para hacer honor a su apellido, eran una melodía tan tranquilizante para él, un muchacho de pelo blanco que durante tantos años se debió a todas y cada una de ellas, logrando la meta en muchas ocasiones y fracasando miserablemente en otras. Pero se podía decir, en ese instante, había conseguido el mejor logro.

\- Linky.

\- Hermano.

Decían ambas, luchando por que sus voces se escucharan claras, combatiendo el nudo en cada una de sus gargantas.

Solo lo alcanzaron a ver un par de segundos antes de nuevamente hundir sus rostros en su pecho, consolándolas, permitiéndoles desahogarse, ante la expectante mirada de su madre y su hermana menor. Que más daba mostrar esa debilidad a alguien más, pues, de todas formas, ese alguien solo eran su madre y su hermana menor. Su madre a quien poco le importaba verlas de esa manera, inclusive, se sentía orgullosa de que sus niñas pudieran sentir algo así. Y qué decir de Lili. A ella le estaban mostrando que siempre habrá algo por lo que desmoronarse en llanto, y eso estaba bien.

Solo pasados unos pocos segundos, fue cuando la intensidad emocional de Lola y Lana disminuyó, pero sin reducir su felicidad. Los sollozos se redujeron notablemente, y fue cuando Lincoln por fin pudo dirigirles palabra.

\- Hola, hermanitas -dijo con serenidad, mostrando esa sonrisa que ni ellas, y posiblemente nadie de la familia pudo olvidar en tantos meses-. Las gemelas más lindas de todo el mundo.

Ellas, aun con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, también se dieron la oportunidad de sonreírle, de mostrarle esas sonrisas perfectas que lo hacían tan feliz. Es por eso por lo que, tal vez instintivamente, un beso en sus frentes seguido de un abrazo de tres fue lo que le cerró ese hermoso rencuentro. Algo simple, pero extremadamente conmovedor para cualquiera que lo viera.

Cual fresca mañana de invierno fue el ambiente que se había formado en esa sala, pareciendo que cada inhalación de los sujetos que ahí estaban les fuera algo parecido a un trago del elixir de la vida, pero, alguien más en esa propiedad no se había enterado de la presencia del peliblanco. Una chica con cabello castaño oscuro y una enorme pasión por la música.

* * *

Durante meses se encontró trabajando en dos muy hermosas canciones. Las dos, obviamente, dedicadas a aquel que le mostro que el odio y el rencor es solo un camino oscuro que lleva a la amargura.

Los tres se encontraban descansando. La tarde de ese ensayo les había hecho consumir una buena cantidad de energía, practicando tanto autorías como covers de bandas más famosas. Claro, esa oportunidad no podía tomarse a la ligera, pues en cuanto supieron que habían sido seleccionados para abrir el concierto de Smooch, los esfuerzos se multiplicaron en cada uno de sus integrantes.

Pero también, una cosa era recurrente, ese deseo de la chica castaña de que se tocara esa melodía cada cierto tiempo. Era algo que de verdad hacia que ella se sintiera en paz consigo misma, y también algo que sus dos compañeros, amigo y novia, no le negaban.

Esa tarde, esa precisa tarde, después de una hora de descanso, bebiendo un par de sodas y durmiendo unos minutos, Luna quiso tocar esa canción.

\- ¡¿Listos chicos?! -Preguntó emocionada, a lo cual, ambos asintieron, dándole su total apoyo-. En ese caso, Chunk, cuando quieras, amigo.

\- Me encanta esta canción, amor. 1, 2, 1-2-3-4…

Así, le daban comienzo a la enérgica melodía que se desprendía de aquellos instrumentos, con la vocalista, iniciando esos versos solo segundos después.

 _Hoy, tú debes de tomar, esa senda que tomaste tiempo atrás._

 _Hasta el cielo llegaras, el camino con estrellas te guiara._

 _Una nueva etapa empezaras, enfrentando a los grandes…_

 _¡Con intensidad tu juega!_

 _¡No te rindas!_

 _Aun si tu pierdes, más fuerte serás._

 _Reconoce todo tu poder._

 _No te frenes ni te culpes, ¡NUNCA!_

 _Ya está cerca tu victoria._

 _No desmayes._

 _Trascenderás toda adversidad._

 _Un mejor futuro pronto llegará._

Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de la castaña, sin embargo, caso omiso obtendrían, pues no tenía la intención de parar.

 _Le llamamos lágrimas, agua que te provocamos derramar,_

 _¿Cómo le puedo llamar, a la llama ardiendo en tu corazón?_

 _Pues tu vida brilla sin cesar…_

 _Respondiendo con la gloria…_

 _Resonara el silbato, es el comienzo, juntos, ¡Vayan!_

 _Combatan hermanito, disfrutemos y a triunfar._

 _No importa que tan fuerte sea el rival,_

 _Tu evitara-as, el grito de ¡GOOOOOL!_

Su pasión emanaba de su ser con cada acorde tocado, cada verso pronunciado. Dando una fuerte inhalación de aire, se dispuso a dar fin a la canción con toda su energía.

 _¡Con intensidad tu juega!_

 _¡No te rindas!_

 _Aun si tu pierdes, más fuerte serás._

 _Reconoce todo tu poder._

 _No te frenes ni te culpes, ¡NUNCA!_

 _Ya está cerca tu victoria._

 _No desmayes._

 _Trascenderás toda adversidad._

 _Un mejor futuro pronto llegará._

 _Emoción darás, y super serás._

 _Lo puedes lograr, no debes dudar._

 _Pronto llegara, y super serás._

Con unos cuantos acordes más, la música cesaba, mientras Luna, dando una media vuelta de un salto para quedar cara a cara con su banda, se recuperaba de la intensidad de ese momento, teniendo una agitada respiración, pero mostrando una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad, sumada a la gratitud para con ellos dos.

Casi inmediatamente de haber finalizado con ese salto, pudo escuchar detrás de ella varios pares de manos chocando entre sí, provocando el peculiar sonido del aplauso. Alguien más aparte de ellos se encontraba presente para presenciar esa épica canción.

\- Hermana, eso fue maravilloso, como siempre -una eufórica Lana daba su opinión a tal espectáculo-.

Luna, sin voltear a verlas, de hecho, con la mirada caída, mas no el ánimo, pues sonreía ligeramente, aunque dejando caer unas pocas gotas de agua. La felicidad que sentía cuando su familia podía escuchar aquello no cabía en ella.

\- Muchas gracias chicas…

\- ¿Chicas? -Preguntó feliz y sarcásticamente-.

El sonido de su voz también paralizó a la chica musical. Levanto la mirada y pudo ver el rostro de confusión de Sam y Chunk, mostrando confusión, observando a un desconocido.

Lentamente giraba la cabeza con la idea en mente. Ese alguien especial, ese que sirvió de inspiración para la canción que sonó recién, ese joven especial de cabello blanco se encontró tras ella, habiendo escuchado de principio a fin su obra musical, mostrando esa emoción que sintió cuando la dejo ser parte de su primer concierto. Su presencia, incluso esbozando esa gran sonrisa, imponía respeto.

\- Creo que debo cortarme el cabello -volvió a decir-. ¿Ustedes que piensan?

Ahí, junto a su madre, las gemelas y la pequeña Lili, se encontraba. Después de tantos meses de no saber de él más que con ese saludo que mandó en video, ahí estaba, irradiando felicidad. Durante años espero volver a verlo exactamente dónde estaba parado, escuchándola, tratando de ser la inspiración de él… y que resultó de manera contraria. Ahora él se había convertido en la inspiración, no solo de una, sino que de dos composiciones.

Segundos más, segundos menos. La verdad es que no le importaría esperar lo que fuera porque su hermana recobrara el sentido. Inclusive, la postura que ella había adoptado le permitía observarla con mayor detenimiento. Fue como si de pronto, solo estuvieran ellos dos, frente a frente, admirándose. Algo que ninguno de los dos tuvo la oportunidad de reconocer en aquel momento, ahora parecía lo único de lo que importaba hacer énfasis. Ella, una hermosa mujer con una envidiable figura; y él, un apuesto caballero de blanca cabellera.

Un minuto, tal vez más fue lo que las apreciaciones duraron. Un minuto en el que nadie hablo, nadie intervino, era el momento de Luna y Lincoln.

Hasta que, por fin, poco a poco ella comenzaba a reaccionar. Muy ligeros, pero constantes eran todos y cada uno de sus pasos. No le interesaba darse prisa, sabía que él estaría ahí, sabía que realmente, Lincoln se encontraba ahí. Cada paso que daba la acercaba más a él, a un simple abrazo de bienvenida, de gratitud, de estar de nuevo en su hogar, de aquel que nunca debió dejar de serlo.

Ella siempre creyó que, llegado el momento, ese cuando superara a todas y a cada una de las cinco mayores en el físico, él seria su protector, su guardián. Ahora, difícilmente, esa ambición, ese deseo que tuvo parecía más lejano que nunca. Esa razón, ese sencillo argumento fue lo que instintivamente la arrojó a él con toda su fuerza estando a pocos pasos de su presencia. Quería, al menos por un instante, sentir que uno más de sus deseos con su hermano menor se vuelva realidad.

Con todo su ímpetu se aferraba a él. Era clara su dificultad al abrazar a su hermano, pero eso no le impedía disfrutar de aquello, de sentir una cálida sensación de felicidad al momento en que el abrazo le era correspondido, acompañada de esa seguridad que tanto esperaba del peliblanco. A cada segundo, ella aumentaba la fuerza de su abrazo. No quería, no podía ceder. Prácticamente le decía que jamás lo volvería a dejar ir, que ella lo necesitaba, las niñas lo necesitaban, también sus padres y el resto de sus hermanas. Querían recuperar ese tiempo perdido. Ese en el que no estuvieron cuando consolido su noviazgo, cuando entro a la secundaria y a la preparatoria, cuando dejo de ser un niño.

Fue un instante, una fracción de segundo que una pequeña gota brotó de su ojo, algo que Lincoln pudo notar claramente, al sentir esa gota correr también por su mejilla al tener su rostro junto al de ella, restregando su naciente barba en la tersa piel de la rockera, y con eso, entendiendo perfectamente, que podía decir las primeras palabras en ese rencuentro, claro, al estilo de Luna.

Quizás no se trataba del género musical de ella, pero viniendo de él, bueno, cualquier cosa vale.

 _\- Hola. Aló, aló. Aunque ha pasado un tiempo, luzco fuerte como ayer_ -cantaba lenta y apasionadamente, esperando darse a entender con ella lo mejor posible-. _Hola. Aló, aló. Estoy muy orgulloso de lo que yo pude hacer. Intenté crecer yo solo, aunque nunca supe cómo. Hoy creo poder lograrlo, con esta canción. Si, ella fue, dedicada para mí._

Terminó de decir a tiempo que Luna levantaba la vista para verlo sonreír. Una sonrisa con la que muchas veces soñó desde que se la dedico esa vez, a orilla del mar, y con eso entender que, aquella canción era del agrado total del muchacho.

\- Un gran obsequio de navidad, de parte de mi hermana más apasionada -volvió a decir serenamente-.

Volviéndose a fundir en un abrazo, daban pie a un corto silencio, agradable para la familia, pero incómodo para los dos personajes que se encontraban en esa cochera.

Dejando los instrumentos a un lado, los dos sabían que sobraban en ese momento. Ya tendrían tiempo de saber lo que había pasado, aunque no les costaba nada de trabajo entender de quien se trataba aquel peliblanco muchacho. Así pues, silenciosamente trataban de abandonar la escena, sin tratar de llamar la atención de Luna, cosa que no consiguieron, pues en un segundo, ella lograba ver a ambos tratar de escabullirse de ese garaje.

\- Oigan, ¿A dónde van? -Con la voz claramente quebrada y cristalinas gotas en sus ojos, les cuestionaba-.

\- Luni, es tu momento con tu hermano, disfrútalo con tu familia -le respondía la del mechón celeste, alegre por ver la felicidad irradiando de su novia-. Chunk, ¿me darías un aventón a casa?

\- Claro que sí, amor. Con permiso -levantando su boina respetuosamente en señal de despedida, el gran sujeto se retiraba en compañía de Sam-.

Solo unos segundos bastaron para que estos dos dejaran la casa Loud, siendo observados por todas y Lincoln, algo que a ellos no importo.

\- Estas completa, Luni. Te amo -susurro al entrar al vehículo, antes de finalmente abandonar por completo el lugar-.

Por su parte, el verlos partir no significo mucho, salvo por un comentario de Lincoln que alegró a todos.

\- ¿Ella es tu novia? Es linda -dijo, volviendo a ver a su hermana a los ojos-.

\- Oye -respondió falsamente molesta-, ella es mía, hermano.

\- ¿Te pusiste celosa?

\- De alguien como tú, cualquiera temería por su novia.

Entre risas y suspiros, terminaban ese momento.

Procedieron a entrar a la casa. Luna seguía abrazando a Lincoln mientras caminaba, provocando los celos de algunas de las chicas menores, sobre todo de Lola, aunque tuvo que admitir que ver a su hermano y hermana mayores de nuevo en un abrazo la llenaba de felicidad. Todas ya tenían en mente la idea de volver a ser la familia que nunca debieron dejar de ser.

\- Oigan -llamaba el peliblanco la atención de todas-, ¿alguien quiere un sándwich?

* * *

\- Es muy lindo. Debes colocarlo inmediatamente al llegar a casa.

\- Gracias. Este año se esmeraron mucho en hacer un trofeo que valiera la pena ganar -termino en su clásico tono de sequedad y ausencia de emociones-.

\- ¿Es por eso por lo que no lo habías ganado antes? -Preguntó en modo de burla-.

\- Muy graciosa Lynn, pero sabes que es la primera vez que competía en este concurso.

\- Lo sé, solo te molesto, Luce.

La caminata aunada a la conversación de la recta final había afianzado, no solo su lazo de hermanas, también las ayudaba a sobrellevar su ausencia. Este año, sería ya el sexto. Si bien podían decir que de nuevo tenían un hermano, la sensación no era la misma. Con algo de suerte, recibirían una llamada o un mensaje de su hermano, aunque su deseo de tenerlo cerca, al menos esos días, no cedía ni un poco.

Estando ya frente a su hogar, ambas se detuvieron. Lucy se giró hacia Lynn para hacerle saber sus sentimientos.

\- Lynn, gracias por acompañarme.

\- De nada, hermana.

\- De verdad aprecio lo que has hecho estos días.

Lynn bajo la mirada algo decaída.

\- Oye, todas necesitamos de todas, mucho, al menos durante estos días -regresaba a ver a su hermana menor algo renovada-.

Con un corto pero emotivo abrazo, ambas daban pie a ingresar a su hogar para resguardarse de la oscuridad, que, aunque aún quedaban algunas horas de luz, no sentían ánimos más que de quedarse en casa y estar son sus hermanas, bueno, las que ya se encontraban en casa.

Ambas, al entrar pudieron notar que el ambiente de la familia se encontraba por lo cielos. Luna, Lili y las gemelas, que se encontraban en compañía de su madre, parecían estar pasando un agradable momento. Las sonrisas de las más pequeñas irradiaban una sensación única, dejando fuera todo lo que, en años pasados, en esa casa se sentía ante la ausencia de Lincoln.

Entraron algo confundidas, pero sin preguntar, decidieron unirse a la euforia de sus hermanas y madre, que compartían varios emparedados que habían tomado de una bandeja sobre la mesa de centro de la sala, acompañando algunos vasos de limonada.

\- ¿Por qué tan felices chicas? -Preguntó Lynn sin esperar una respuesta concreta realmente-.

Nadie respondió el cuestionamiento, solo se limitaron a observar a sus recién llegadas hermanas, expectantes de la reacción que estaban a punto de tener, esperando que aquella sorpresa no les cause una impresión que resulte en algo contradictorio. Pero fue cuestión de segundos, pues casi a la par de que Lynn había cuestionado, sobre el hombro de cada una de esas dos chicas, se pudo sentir un varonil tacto. Esa sensación que se habían esforzado por guardar en sus corazones nuevamente tomaba fuerza.

Girando lentamente la mirada hacia atrás, deteniéndose un instante para mirarse entre sí, preguntando si la sensación que sentían era real, dándose cuenta inmediatamente de que efectivamente, así era. Si, detrás de ellas dos, saliendo prácticamente de las sombras, sorprendía a las que son sus hermanas inmediatas, tanto mayor, como menor. Al verlo, los ojos se les inundaban de lágrimas, pues aquel deseo de navidad que era originalmente de la más pequeña de todas y que accedió a compartir con todas sus hermanas, se veía materializado frente a ellas.

Su sonrisa, su cabello, su mirada, nada había cambiado desde esa vez, incluso querían asociarlo con momentos anteriores a su partida, pero no era necesario. Él seguía siendo el mismo, cosa que les demostraba sorprendiéndolas de esa manera. Siempre queriendo su felicidad a costa de la suya.

\- Me encanta hacer esto -sentenció mirando a ambas amorosamente-.

Claro está que se refería a darle sorpresas a sus hermanas, pero bien podía asociarse con la sensación de sorprender a todo mundo. No negaba que la emoción que sentía al hacerlo era verdaderamente agradable. Parecía al fin comprender el por qué a Lucy le llamaba tanto la atención hacer eso. Era divertido.

Apenas acabado de mencionar aquello, rodeo a cada una con sus brazos y las haló hacia él para abrazarlas lo más fuerte que podía. Tenía miedo de lastimarlas, pero el sentir cuatro brazos rodearlo y comenzar a estrujarlo con fuerza le daba más de ánimos para incrementar el poder de su abrazo.

Equiparable al que tuvo con las gemelas, bueno, solo por la cantidad de los involucrados. Nada se comparaba al abrazo de sus pequeñas hermanitas, ni mucho menos al que tuvo con Lili. Cada abrazo que tenía con ellas era especial a su manera, pero todos compartían una cualidad en especial. Ninguno ameritaba terminar. Pero al ser tan solo humanos, no era posible prolongarlos por siempre.

Las mantuvo unidas a él tanto como pudo, apreciando cada segundo que se mantenían unidos. Con humedad en los ojos, más manteniendo una completa clama, le daban la bienvenida a su hermano, su único hermano. Y él, solo atinando a decir unas palabras, daba gracias de poder estar de vuelta.

\- Mis hermanas -susurraba-, ya estoy aquí.

La misma dificultad que tuvo Luna al aferrarse a él, era la misma que se presentaba en el abrazo de Lynn con su hermano. Inclusive, inclinándose un poco, su hermana necesitaba ponerse de puntillas para rodear por completo a su hermano. Le hubiera parecido gracioso que, al ponerse firme en su postura, Lynn despegara los pies un tanto del suelo. Tener a su hermana mayor aferrada del cuello no era en realidad impedimento físico alguno.

Por otro lado, la reciente ganadora del concurso de poesía se aferraba al peliblanco sin mostrar esfuerzo de más. Lo rodeaba de la cintura mientras ella sentía el poderoso agarre de su abrazo.

Tal como ella era, no quiso mostrar sentimiento alguno, pero al final, la humanidad de la que era parte tuvo más peso, y termino por dibujarle una gran sonrisa a su apuesto hermano, una que iba más allá de aquella que le mostró después de esa patética predicción con cartas en aquel viaje al Parque Gran Aventura, algo que después de tantos años, no se perdonaba, así como el permitir que se perdiera su convención al echarse la culpa por tapar el inodoro con esa vergonzosa lectura.

Más con su mirada, él simplemente le decía: _"Agua pasada, hermanita"._

El entero minuto que pasó aferrado a ellas, pensó terminarlo con esa idea que le parecía sumamente graciosa. Tenso los músculos de sus piernas, cuello y espalda, y enderezó su postura, haciendo que la castaña de la cola de caballo que tanto la caracterizaba, efectivamente, se desprendiera del piso de la casa, quedando suspendida en el aire, solamente sostenida del agarre a su hermano. Sobra decir que la escena provoco las risas de todas las presentes.

 _"_ _\- Los papeles se han invertido."_

Pensó ella sumergida en la alegría que le provocaba todo eso. Ver a su hermano después de tanto tiempo, sin duda era la mejor de las sorpresas que podía pedir. Pero ahí no acababa su emoción.

Decir que no sentía orgullo era una completa falacia, pero tampoco se sentía cómoda de sentirlo. No estuvo ahí para ver como físicamente la superaba. Desde niña, sabía que le superaría en altura, pero no estaba del todo segura de que lo haría en la fortaleza física, hasta ese momento.

Se sintió como si ella fuera la hermana menor y él el mayor, el que tenía que cuidar de ella, de protegerla, de velar siempre por su bien, de hacer lo que hacen los hermanos mayores… o bueno, de lo que se supone que deben hacer, puesto que, ellas, siendo cinco, no lo hicieron.

\- Bájame, Lincoln. Me estoy cansando -dijo Lynn sarcásticamente-.

\- Estas a 5 centímetros del suelo, "hermana mayor" -le seguía el juego-, solo suéltate.

\- Mi hermanito nunca permitiría que me arriesgara.

\- Bien, supongo que debo ceder… o podría…

A manera de juego, Lincoln desistía del abrazo de Lucy, aunque ella no lo soltaba, para tomar con ambos brazos a Lynn, y haciendo valer toda su fuerza, con ambos brazos levantaba a su hermana a modo de damisela, suspendiéndola del suelo por más distancia, tratando de incomodarla, tratando de recuperar esa relación que tanto extrañaron, invirtiendo los papeles, ahora, Lynn siendo la victima de Lincoln.

El juego sacaría ligeras expresiones de felicidad de todas, incluso de Lucy, quien seguía sin desprenderse de su hermano mayor. Lamentablemente, el sonido de su teléfono interrumpiría aquel juego de hermanos que estaban sosteniendo, por lo que no tan cuidadosamente ponía a Lynn en el suelo. No quería desprenderse de él del mismo modo que Lucy, pero, al ver de reojo quien llamaba a Lincoln, estaba dispuesta a darle su espacio para tener su conversación, desprendiendo a Lucy en su camino, quien de mala gana soltaba el agarre a su hermano mayor, su héroe, su ídolo desde que lo descubrió.

\- Hola Ronnie, ¿qué pasa? -Contestó alegremente, activando el altavoz, aparentemente dejando el aspecto de "privado" en segundo término"-.

 _\- Alguien olvido llamarme en cuanto llegó a Royal Woods_ -mencionó con un tono de ligera molestia sarcástica-.

\- Número equivocado, señorita…

 _\- Muy gracioso torpe_ -mencionó un poco más molesta-. _¿Y bien? Me imagino que ya estás ahí._

\- Si, estoy con ellas.

Se pudo escuchar como suspiro, demostrando resignación, pero también se sentía un poco alegre. Sabía que Lincoln lo iba a hacer tarde o temprano, y que nada podría hacer, pues, después de todo, así era él, así era Lincoln.

 _\- Bien, supongo que, deberías disfrutar el momento con tus hermanas. Nos olemos luego, querido novio…_

\- Adiós Ronnie, te…

No pudo terminar de hablar antes de escuchar el tono en el que la llamada se cortaba. Guardando su teléfono se daba cuenta de las picaras sonrisas que recibía de sus hermanas y su madre, aunque algunas de estas también se podía leer un poco de tristeza, sobre todo en la de Lynn y Luna, pues nunca necesito de su ayuda para llevar su relación por buen rumbo, mientras las más pequeñas, observaban ilusionadas, como si un cuento de hadas estuviesen escuchando, extrañamente, donde él era el valiente príncipe, protagonista de todas las aventuras y el héroe que siempre logra salvar el día.

\- ¿Era tu bonita novia? -Preguntó la más inocente de todas-.

\- Si, hermanita.

\- ¿Y cuándo se van a casar? -Volvió a preguntar la pequeña Lili-.

\- Este… yo… -ahora si se incomodaba un poco-. ¿Quién quiere jugar algo? -Respondió tratando de zafarse de aquella situación-.

Tal vez en algún momento hubiese pasado por su mente o la de su novia, pero la realidad es que ambos aun eran muy jóvenes para pensar en planes a largo plazo. Ambos apenas habían ingresado a la preparatoria, y él ni siquiera había consolidado completamente su futuro, claro, iba por buen camino, pero nada en esta vida se encuentra tallado en piedra.

La petición del chico fue inmediatamente comprendida por las mayores. Ellas tampoco estaban para exigir historias sobre la relación de su hermano. Lejos durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo de él y de su situación sentimental, no tenían obligación de saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que pasaba en su vida privada. Así que, entendiendo completamente su situación, tanto Lynn como Luna, incluyendo a su madre desviaron la conversación en alguna otra dirección enfocándose, principalmente en la competencia que tuvo, su desempeño y como todas estaban tan orgullosas y felices por el de los blancos mechones.

La conversación se tornaba más y más profunda, llevándola muy lejos de lo material. La felicidad, las risas y demás emociones que ellas encontraban solo con su presencia.

Pasada alrededor de media hora, la conversación que se había tornado muy emocional, muy lejos de lo material, había renovado los espíritus de todos ahí. Lincoln regresaba a su petición inicial que obligo a iniciar esa conversación, esperando que alguna de ellas, sobre todo Lynn y Lili, aceptaran, recordando que, en aquel momento, todo terminó por no ser posible, acabando en una bonita situación, pero dejando esa amarga sensación.

Inmediatamente, ellas dos aceptaban. Lili quería saber qué era lo que se sentía jugar con un hermano mayor; mientras que Lynn, al escuchar el "inocente" desafío que le propuso a todas sus hermanas, sabía que era algo que no podían ganar. Independientemente de eso, aceptaba, convenciendo a sus demás hermanas de hacerlo. No se tuvo que esforzar demasiado para hacerlo, pues el solo mencionar que sería una buena oportunidad para tener un hermoso momento con su hermano, era suficiente.

¿Aquel "desafío"? Simple, un pequeño partido de fútbol.

Todos ahí salieron al patio trasero de la casa para dar paso a ese momento propuesto por el peliblanco. Las chicas sentían una combinación de emoción y miedo. Emoción, pues esa sería la primera vez en tantos años que compartían un momento con su hermano; y miedo, pues sabían que jugarían algo que no podrían ganar, cosa que, en realidad, importaba muy poco contrastada con el tiempo de calidad que mantendrían con Lincoln y los lazos fraternales que podrían reparar.

Felizmente, quien sino Lili, quien prestaba para el juego, ese viejo balón que tenía y había sido regalo de Lynn hace tres años. Nada la hubiera alegrado más. En ese momento ella no pensaba en ganar el juego, simplemente quería compartir un momento con su hermano.

Ya encontrándose en el jardín, todas se peleaban por ser las compañeras de Lincoln, evidentemente finalizando en una acalorada discusión entre ellas que, obviamente, solo el chico con nieve en el tejado podría detener, usando como argumento, algo que entristecería a todas.

\- ¡Chicas, tranquilas! -Alzó la voz, deteniendo los alegatos de todas-. Evitemos peleas, así que yo iré solo. Seremos 6 vs 1… aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿no prefieren esperar a las demás? -Sentenció socarronamente-.

Todas ellas aparentaron indignarse.

\- Muy bien señor modesto, tú te lo buscaste -mencionó intentando sonar lo más confiada posible, cual ella era hace años-. Te haremos tragarte tus palabras.

\- Ja, no lo creo hermanita. Las víctimas tienen el saque.

Esa era una fase de Lincoln que nunca creyeron que verían. ¿Quién lo diría? Un Lincoln al estilo Lynn. La idea, a pesar de ser graciosa, no dejaba de infundirles cierta inquietud, sobre todo a quienes conocieron a Lynn en su fase de _"Mala perdedora y peor ganadora"_ , algo que no solo le había valido el desprecio de sus hermanas por algunos días, sino que eso, sumado a la cábala en la creía en ese entonces, había terminado por destruir esa familia.

Aquel pensamiento, las abandono tan rápido como llego a sus mentes. Si había perdonado su crimen de hace más de cinco años, obviamente no les restregaría su inminente victoria en la cara. Así que, dejando esa mentalidad de lado, ambos bandos tomaban su posición en el campo. La meta que defendería Lincoln sería el muro lateral del garaje de su casa. Las dimensiones eran prácticamente iguales a las de un arco profesional, inclusive se podría decir que eran un poco menores. Por el lado de las chicas, el otro extremo del jardín de la casa es el que tendrían que defender. Pero. ¿y su madre? La única espectadora.

Tal y como Lincoln les había mencionado, ellas tendrían el saque inicial al pequeño e improvisado partido pactado a un gol.

El juego comenzaba con las más pequeñas dando torpes pases entre ellas. Paseaban el balón entre ellas, acercándose lentamente a donde Lincoln las aguardaba pacientemente. Se esperaría todo lo necesario con tal de que cada una de ellas se sienta incluida en la actividad.

Con todas las intenciones de divertirse con él, pero obviamente faltas de siquiera la noción de lo que debían hacer, solo pateaban el balón dándole cierta dirección entre ellas, con la firme intención de que llegara a quien de verdad tendría, aunque sea casi nula, oportunidad de enfrentar a Lincoln.

No fue mucha su espera. A los pocos minutos de haber iniciado, Lynn, quien se encontraba al lado del árbol que durante los veranos hacia que aquel jardín trasero se convirtiera en el área más agradable de la propiedad, tomara el esférico.

Ella poseía la técnica y la habilidad, lo sabían tan bien sus hermanas como él. Al final, sabía que no serviría de nada, ella ya nunca podría derrotar en nada a su hermano. Pero, aun con eso, lo intentaría, no por la posibilidad de anotar, ella y sus hermanas presentes lo querían ver volar, emulando ese verso que repetía en el coro de la canción que Luna también le dedico.

Así pues, con toda la técnica que tenía, prendía la de gajos con la parte interna de su pie, buscando el lado izquierdo superior del peliblanco y buscando que ese balón dibujara en su trayectoria esa curva que, en muchos entrenamientos y partidos con su nuevo equipo, consiguió.

Disparó y en su rostro se comenzó a dibujar una expresión de satisfacción. Eso era algo que no le suponía nada de esfuerzo, pero les daría a todas ellas aquello que querían ver. Así que valiéndose de todo lo que había aprendido, aunado a la fortaleza física que había obtenido gracias a la genética, se arrojó para evitar la caída de su improvisado marco, sosteniéndose de ese balón con ambas manos, dibujando una blanca estela que emocionaba a todas, desde su madre, quien con lágrimas en los ojos observaba la acción, hasta sus hermanas que, como si fuera en cámara lenta, lo veían saltar, descolgar ese esférico, y finalmente caer en la grama, sin hacerse un solo rasguño.

Por su lado, de igual manera observaba todo en cámara lenta. Al saltar, recordó, no solo la melodía tan calmada, también pudo recordar la escena del video musical, ese que algunos de sus nuevos amigos en España le habían mostrado, en el cual se mostraba, la batalla de dos personajes, dos gigantes. Uno que, solo pisando fuertemente, provocaba un derrumbe que frete a él colocaba una roca de grandes dimensiones, aunque bastante simétrica, prácticamente esférica, la cual pateaba hacia el segundo gigante, a manera de balón de fútbol, del cual se desprendía una estela de fuego, que se extinguía al hacer contacto con las manos del "arquero", dejando expectante al pateador. Así fue como se sintió.

La maravillosa sensación le duró poco, pero había sido satisfactoria. Ahora eta su turno de atacar. Casi inmediatamente de haber caído, se ponía de pie, colocando el esférico en el suelo, comenzaba su ataque, un ataque que ellas sabían, no podrían detener. Y puesto que se acercó a cada una de ellas a manera de reto, y habiendo tratado de poner algo de resistencia a que avanzara, incluso tratando de frenar su avance con acciones algo… toscas, no lo pudieron detener.

Pasó a Luna y a Lucy sin gran problema. La energía de Luna no se comparaba en nada a la de Lincoln, por lo que solo necesito de fingir ir hacia un lado para inmediatamente recomponer hacia el otro para evadirla; mientras que, con Lucy, le costó aún menos trabajo, pues, aunque trataba de incorporarse, no era una chica físicamente activa, solo tuvo que hacer que el balón rodara entre sus piernas, en un caño, acto que la mantuvo inmutable, lanzando su clásico suspiro, esta vez, lleno de felicidad.

Antes de llegar a la menta, había tres obstáculos que tratarían de impedirle el paso. Las gemelas junto con Lili aguardaban a su hermano, quien, sin detener su carrera, simplemente pasaba el balón por encima de sus cabezas, sacándolas inmediatamente de la jugada, y dejándolas admiradas.

Y finalmente se veía frente al arco, una meta resguardada por una Lynn que había corrido hacia la meta que debían defender, con la firme intención de no dejarlo anotar por nada del mundo. Si bien, no lo derrotaría, tampoco se lo dejaría tan fácil. Así que, plantándose firmemente, esperaba la llegada de su hermano menor, aquel que nunca demostró una habilidad en especial, y que nunca imaginaron que terminaría donde estaba ahora.

Él no había detenido su marcha desde que empezó a correr, y nada indicaba que lo fuera a hacer en ese momento. Solo estando lo bastante cerca de Lynn, haría algo que de seguro enorgullecería a su hermana mayor inmediata, pues con un simple toque fino de balón, ponía este lo más cercano al poste que habían improvisado para su portería, dejando a Lynn sin ninguna posibilidad, dejando ese balón, como diría aquel, _"Donde los peces no quieren llegar"._

Lincoln, ese niño delgaducho que no demostraba habilidad física alguna, aquel que cuando intentó jugar un deporte, termino por anotar en la meta equivocada, valiéndole algunas burlas durante unos días, ese torpe niño, había vencido en un 6 vs 1.

Emocionado lo que le sigue. Así fue como reaccionó. Ellas lo veían mientras se preguntaban como algo tan simple desataba en él una felicidad que no se presentaba en su hogar hace años. ¿El simple hecho de haber ganado le proporcionó esa emoción? Si eso era, bien podían darle la bienvenida a la Lynn de hace tiempo. Sin embargo, no se sentía de ese modo. Si acaso, un poco de soberbia, pero ni siquiera eso. El ver como corría hacia el árbol, señalando el suelo repetidas veces con su dedo, para continuar con un salto, dando media vuelta en el aire, y terminando con los brazos extendidos a sus costados, dando un grito de satisfacción tenía otro propósito.

Si bien, quien lo hacía, sabía que era por motivos de soberbia y presunción, pero en su caso, Lincoln no pensaba en eso. No dejo de susurrar para sí lo mismo: _"Estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí"._ Ese mensaje estaba tan emocionalmente cargado, que, al finalizar el festejo, el peliblanco no se pudo sostener en pie, cayendo de rodillas, y unas tenues lágrimas de felicidad comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, cayendo en el césped, siendo notadas inmediatamente por Lili y las gemelas, quienes se le habían acercado a celebrar con él su simbólica victoria. En ese momento no importaban las casacas que imaginariamente vestían. Su hermano había regresado, y cada victoria que tuviera, era algo de lo que querían formar parte, pues no se los negaría.

\- Estoy aquí -seguía diciendo en voz baja-, sí, yo estoy aquí.

Al oír eso, las pequeñas se abalanzaron sobre él. No era un sueño como llegó a pensar en un instante. Estaba ahí, con ellas, con su familia. Pudo sentir como, además de las tres pequeñas que lo rodeaban, otros tres abrazos se sumaban al festejo digno de un gol en la copa del mundo. El amor fraternal que se podía sentir en todo en ambiente era de lo más agradable.

No hubo barullo, solo silencio enmarcando esa hermosa escena, silencio que se vio interrumpido por los aplausos de algunos más que se habían sumado de espectadores y habían apenas presenciado lo acontecido desde hace unos segundos, llegando apenas a tiempo para presenciar la anotación y el festejo del peliblanco.

Lisa, Luan, Leni, Lori y Lynn padre se habían quedado maravillados de lo que habían visto. No de la acción, eso era algo que llegaron a ver muy seguido en los partidos de Lynn en su equipo de la universidad. Su centro de atención, con su cabello blanco robaba las miradas de las recién llegadas, quienes, muy serenas, pero un par de ellas con lágrimas en los ojos, contemplaban a su hermano, el regreso de su hermano… a casa.

Habían presenciado todo en cámara lenta. Apenas vieron su rostro, el mundo alrededor de ellas desapareció. En sus cabezas, solo era él y cada una de ellas, y, en algún momento, pudieron decir que a quien vieron, no fue al Lincoln de 16 años, aquel que superaba ya la estatura de toda la familia, sino más bien, a su hermano menor de 11, ese que solo era más grande que sus hermanas menores, y apenas más bajo que Lynn. Al verlo correr y sonreír, solo podían ver la risa de su hermanito enmarcada con esos dientes salidos, los cuales, ya no poseía.

Sus cuerpos temblaban con cada aplauso generado. Ni siquiera pensaron en hacerlo, solo lo habían hecho en una especie de ultra instinto que les decía que tenían que hacerlo, sin decir nada, pues, milagrosamente, él estaba ahí, con ellas, con su familia.

Él, apenas se dio cuenta de su presencia, se puso de pie. Las hermanas que lo rodeaban se apartaron un poco, ellas ya lo habían tenido un largo rato, y ahora era turno de sus demás hermanas.

\- ¡Hola chicas! -Se expresó felizmente, y ante eso, todas ellas terminaron por reaccionar, dándose cuenta de la realidad que tenían frente a ellas. Se dejaron llevar finalmente, corriendo hacia él desenfrenadamente en busca de ese abrazo que se dejó de dar del otro lado del charco y que tuvieron que aplazar unos meses más-.

Había salido de un aprieto para entrar en otro, literalmente.

Las palabras que lograba percibir en ese momento rondaban lo mismo. "Gracias por volver; Te extrañamos; Te necesitábamos", etcétera. En realidad, no les daba tanta importancia, en ese momento lo único que contaba era que toda su familia se encontraba con él, después de años, posiblemente compartiendo una cena, riendo, divirtiéndose, conviviendo… recordando.

Serenamente, todas se iban desprendiendo de él una a una, aunque no quisieran hacerlo, pero el acercamiento de la última persona que faltaba por saludar les hacía moverse, sin separarse tanto de él, claro estaba.

\- Hijo -lo saludo felizmente, extendió su brazo en busca de que le correspondiera, y no era que no quisiera estrujarlo como lo hicieron sus hijas, más no sentía la confianza de poder hacerlo-. ¿Cómo has estado? -Finalizó con nerviosismo en su voz-.

Lincoln lo vio extrañado. Eso era agua pasada y su padre lo sabía, más no dudo ni un segundo. Tomó su mano, en señal de corresponder el mensaje, más, valiéndose de su fuerza, jalaba a su padre hacia él para estrecharlo también, cual lo hizo la primera vez después de años que vio a la chica con la que él compartía el nombre.

Lynn padre nunca se distinguió por ser un hombre con estoica actitud, hasta podía llamársele débil en algunas situaciones. Para sus hijas, era común verlo asustado en las noches de Halloween, o con las películas de terror, ni que decir de los momentos emocionales, sin embargo, en ese momento, contrario a lo que ellas y Rita pensarían, no se derrumbó en lágrimas, no fue ese hombre emocionalmente inestable, simplemente, fue un hombre abrazando varonilmente a su hijo, al que regresaba a su hogar después de tantas patadas en la cara por parte de ellos y del destino, esperando enmendar, aunque sea un poco, esa situación, algo que en la mente de una de ellas ya resonaba cada vez con más fuerza.

A comparación de las bienvenidas de sus otras hermanas, con las recién enteradas de la llegada del peliblanco y del patriarca Loud, estas fueron relativamente cortas, pero sin dejar de ser una muy grata sorpresa para ellas y él, y reconfortante para Lincoln, además de que la temperatura seguía bajando, indicando el que el anochecer se acercaba, por lo que decidieron entrar a la casa a seguir gozando de la presencia del de los blancos mechones, en una escena que siempre se presentaba en sus mentes al iniciar la época de fin de año.

Se imaginaban todos reunidos en la sala de la casa, con la chimenea encendida, cada uno con una taza de chocolate caliente, mientras sus padres hacían galletas y ellos reían y jugaban algún juego de mesa. Pero eso eran viles sueños que no dejaban a nadie dormir ni disfrutar. Eso, al fin podía hacerse realidad.

\- Ustedes adelántense. Lincoln, ¿podemos hablar un momento, en privado?

El tono de Lynn le generaba duda, pero no habiendo razón…

\- Claro hermana. En un momento entramos -le dijo al resto de su familia felizmente-.

Toda su familia sabía que Lynn había llegado a ser las más afectada en toda esta situación. Cualquier momento que pidiese en privado con Lincoln sería avalado por todos, sin preguntar, ni discutir, por lo que rápidamente los dejaron a solas, esperando que no tardaran, pues la cena casi estaba lista.

No se mostraba muy feliz, pero tampoco parecía estar triste. ¿Acaso le pediría ayuda con algo? Probablemente después de lo que acababan de pasar, unos consejos sobre fútbol le vendrían bien… Claro, debía ser eso, ¿por qué otra cosa se molestaría en llevar su conversación lo más lejos posible del alcance auditivo de la casa? O quizás un consejo sobre chicos, que bien sus hermanas podían ayudarla en aquello, pero que mejor que asesorarse con un chico, ¿no? No, de nada de eso se trataba.

\- Dime hermana, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? -Con las manos en los bolsillos, adoptaba una pose relajada, con una sonrisa enmarcando ese cuadro-. Sabes, si quieres que les hable de ti en el club, me vendrían bien algunos videos para ayudarme…

\- Lincoln -lo interrumpía con la voz pesada-, mi futuro ya no es el deporte, seguiré jugando, pero no viviré de eso.

\- Vamos hermana, no te puedes rendir tan fácil.

\- Lincoln, ese ni siquiera es el punto -alzaba un poco la voz, no demasiado para no denotar molestia-.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Hermano… golpéame.

No dio respuesta inmediata. Estaba tratando de analizar lo que había escuchado.

\- Ja, ja, ja. Que tonto. Creí haber escuchado que quieres que te golpee.

\- Lincoln -su serio tono de voz le sugería que se detuviera. No se trataba de una broma-. Por favor.

\- Lynn, no sé por qué…

\- Claro que lo sabes.

\- Lynn eso ya quedo en el pasado. No hay necesidad de…

\- ¡Si Lincoln, si la hay! -Se exaltó, mas no lo suficiente para alertar a quienes se encontraban dentro de la casa-. Sabes que si la hay.

\- No Lynn. Lo siento, pero no -tajantemente, él daba su respuesta-.

\- Por favor, hermano.

\- No te voy a golpear. Y en todo caso, ¿qué obtendrías?

\- Mi merecido. Te hice daño, y no has saldado cuentas.

\- Saldé lo que tenía que saldar. Además, ya pagaste según me contaste. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que intentaste quitarte la vida?

-…

\- No te voy a golpear. Eso es todo -finalizó intimidante-.

\- Pero, Lincoln…

No estaba dispuesta a ceder. De verdad necesitaba hacer que su hermano desahogara todo ese coraje que sabía que llevaba dentro, y que lo hiciera con quien tuvo la culpa desde un principio.

\- Lynn -adoptó ahora una sería actitud. Estaba decidido a dar por finalizada esa discusión-, ¿recuerdas lo del video o lo de la limusina?

\- Si -respondió titubeante-.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo molestas que estaban y que no se atrevieron a lastimarme, a pesar de todo?

Lynn asintió.

\- ¿Entonces por qué yo debería tomar medidas violentas?

\- ¡Porque esto fue peor incluso que todas las cosas que tú nos hayas hecho! -respondió rápida y alteradamente-. ¡¿Qué acaso no fui yo la que te amenazó con golpearte?!

\- ¡Eso ya no importa! -Alzó la voz finalmente, para después relajarse inmediatamente-. Lo siento, Lynn. Con esto no te puedo ayudar -se acercó a ella a abrazarla con un brazo, quien, resignada, bajaba la mirada. No podría recibir el castigo que merecía, aunque según Lincoln, ya lo había hecho-. Además, no me imagino que pasaría si lo hago -bajó aún más su tono de voz-.

Lynn también se estaba terminando por resignar, y en un momento, notó que había hecho algo que no quería, que era incomodar a su hermano recién llegado. Se sintió aún más avergonzada, pero decidió que no era el momento para llorar, así que analizando lo que había dicho Lincoln…

\- Espera, ¿acaso estas insinuando que eres más fuerte que yo? -preguntó, tratando de salir de la incómoda situación, con un tono de ligero sarcasmo-.

Lo sabía. No era ningún secreto ni algo que al revelarse causaría revuelo, incluso antes de todo, estaba consciente de que al llegar a una edad más o menos madura, él la superaría en el aspecto físico.

\- Si -respondió mirándola a los ojos y sonriéndole-, soy más fuerte que tú. Ja, ja. Además, mi hermana mayor es bonita, no podría arruinar ese lindo rostro… aunque el de mi novia es más…

Lynn bufó una risa, e instintivamente, soltó un ligero golpe con el codo al abdomen de Lincoln.

\- Lo ves -dijo algo dolido por el golpe-, eso yo me lo busqué.

\- Hermanito… gracias.

* * *

La oscuridad comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en cuanto entraron a su hogar. En el ambiente proliferaba un aire de paz y serenidad que solo el hombre con el plan pudo generar. Pero sumado a eso, una deliciosa esencia inundaba ese aire de paz. Para ellas no era nada fuera de lo común, pero para él, bueno… había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que el aroma de la comida de su padre alteraba su olfato. ¿El menú? Lasagna, algo simple, según sus hermanas.

Durante mucho tiempo, las sobras en la mesa fueron algo común. Incluso dejando de hacer raciones para 13 personas. Si bien, la comida no era algo que les faltaba, tampoco se podía decir que les sobraba, hasta los días subsecuentes a aquella situación. Y ahora, en ese momento, las dos bandejas del platillo italiano se veían inusualmente escasas al estar todos sentados en la mesa, en la primera vez en que no había un solo ligar vacío.

Importancia nula, inclusive a la necesidad fisiológica que los tenía ahí sentados. Nadie más que él podía concentrarse en la gama de sabores que recorría su paladar con cada bocado, deteniéndose cada cuanto para entablar algún comentario con su familia. Ellos apenas lo interrumpían, era obvio que estaba disfrutando de aquello, y no faltó quien le quiso regalar su porción, simplemente para seguir ahí más tiempo, y disfrutar con él, tener de nuevo una cena familiar, una verdadera.

Aburridas y monótonas llegaron a ser, al punto que el único ruido que se generaban aquellas ocasiones era el de los cubiertos, y si acaso, alguien pidiendo la sal o la salsa. Eso ya se había terminado. Del alimento no quedaban ni migajas, y todos coincidían en que había sido la mejor cena que habían tenido, y claro, como no iba a ser así con un invitado tan especial en casa.

Con la cena finalizada y sin más que hacer que disfrutar de la presencia del joven, la familia entera pasó a ocupar la sala de la casa, un espacio que no parecía ser tan pequeño, ni siquiera en reuniones o fiestas. Pero, en realidad no era la cantidad de personas que se encontraban ahí las que hacían parecer lleno el lugar, era simplemente, su presencia, algo que solo su regreso podía provocar, que en el ambiente se sintiera un calor familiar nunca experimentado por ninguno de ellos.

Con el calor de una grata reunión familiar y la atención centrada solo en ese de blancos cabellos, las discusiones se tornaban cada vez más profundas, llegando incluso, en varios momentos, a tener que sacar el tema de su relación a flote, aunque sea solo un poco, dejando a unos que otros estupefactos al enterarse de que la relación había germinado justo donde Lori tenía a su familia política.

Poco a poco, la conversación era llevada mucho más allá de lo material, terminando justamente, en un tema que de golpe volvió a la cabeza del peliblanco, al comenzar su familia comenzar a hablar de logros y victorias conseguidas, obviamente, todas opacadas por lo que él ya había conseguido… aun faltando algo importante.

Ya lo había meditado. Estaba confundido, ya que llegaron a ser los espacios más rebosantes en esa vieja vitrina, dejando claramente en segundo plano a todos los demás, y aplastando rotundamente aquel que, en algún momento, le perteneció. Así que, apenas hubo un pequeño lapso de silencio, se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a enterarse de lo acontecido, del porqué de esos trofeos y condecoraciones de sus hermanas más ambiciosas brillaban por su ausencia.

Caminó hacia el viejo mueble, inmutable en su expresión, a la expectativa de todas ellas, que esperaban que Lincoln lo pasara por alto, evitándoles a las dos, la vergüenza de tener que revelárselo, de tener que revivirlo, pero ya era inevitable, se había dado cuenta desde el momento que vio por primera vez el interior de su hogar después de tanto tiempo. Pocas cosas se le podían escapar al hombre con el plan, entre ellas, incluir a Lucy en sus planes en reiteradas ocasiones, pero eso, ya era otro tema, pues lo que de verdad le interesaba saber…

\- Chicas -se dirigió a ellas, en especial a las dos, imponiendo el respeto que a pulso se había ganado-, quiero que me digan que pasó aquí -finalizó señalando esos vacíos espacios. El tono de su voz no sugería molestia, pero si decepción-.

El prolongado silencio que hicieron no le incomodó. Lo más probable era que se tratara de algo que paso durante su ausencia, después de que abandonó la casa Loud, siendo eso, una posible causa. De tener razón, sabia como arreglarlo.

\- ¿Y bien? -Volvió a pedir una respuesta-.

El nuevo silencio fue más corto que el anterior. De las involucradas, fue la mayor la que rompería eso, aceptando toda la culpa, metiendo las manos al fuego por Lola, tal cual había aprendido del mejor.

\- Lincoln, yo…

\- ¡No Lynn! -La interrupción sorprendió a todos, más por el grito que por lo que iba a hacer-.

Después de que Lynn terminara su rehabilitación, lo hizo todo por tratar de enmendar lo que ella creía, había provocado, orillarla a quitarse la vida más de una vez. Por esa razón, en cada oportunidad que tenía, hacia lo posible por ella, desde evitarle un castigo, hasta rechazar algún chico que no fuera del interés de su hermana mayor, ayudándose de Lana, creando así un vínculo entre ellas que solo era superado por el que tenía con Lili.

\- No fue tu culpa -decía avergonzada-. Hermano, yo… yo -no encontraba por donde comenzar a decir la verdad-… es decir, después de que, bueno, eso, yo fui una pésima hermana para Lynn…

\- No solo ella -dos más se integraban a la conversación diciendo aquello al unísono-.

\- Lincoln, las tres tratamos como basura a Lynn -Luan apenas y lo pudo ver al rostro al decir aquello-.

\- Fueron días en los que Luan y yo no le dirigimos la palabra… hasta que… pasó la primera vez -Luna se sentía asqueada. El solo recordar aquel momento cuando se enteró le provoco unas ligeras nauseas, pero a la vez, sentía que su alma se liberaba al decir eso-.

\- Pero lo peor lo hice yo -Lola sintió como si su corazón fuera a salir de su pecho. Por un lado, el miedo de cómo reaccionaría al saberlo; pero por el otro, alivio de por fin liberarlo todo-. No solo la ignoraba, la traté horrible. La culpé por todo, queriendo lavar mi participación en todo, y fue eso lo que me hiso hacer eso.

\- ¿Qué cosa, hermanita?

\- Yo fui la que vació el espacio de Lynn. Todos sus trofeos, condecoraciones y listones, los rompí, quemé y deseché a la basura.

Con un gran suspiro, volteo nuevamente a ver la vitrina, contemplando el segundo espacio que le incomodaba que estuviera vacío.

\- Bien, y… supongo que el tuyo se quedó solo cuando Lynn se desquitó, ¿no?

\- Si, no sabes lo…

\- Lynn miente -se apresuró a detener los alegatos de Lynn. Lincoln se merecía la verdad-. También lo hice yo. Le pedí a Lynn que lo hiciera, pero una y otra vez se negaba. Por eso, decidí hacerlo yo misma, quemando todo.

Increíble lo que una simple pregunta había provocado. Los ánimos se habían caído hasta el suelo solo por preguntar qué pasó. Se sintió un poco mal al provocar todo eso, pero también sabía que todo aquello, algún día debía salir, y fue en ese momento. No sabía lo que sus demás hermanas dejarían salir en su momento, pero tampoco las apresuraría a hacerlo. Lo harían en su momento.

\- Vaya -lanzó un largo y pesado suspiro-. Saben, sé que hacer exactamente para llenar eso, aunque no sé en qué lugar debería colocarlo, bueno, eso podrán decidirlo ustedes -al escucharlo pudieron sentir como no se encontraba molesto, incluso estaba tratando de reparar la situación, aun sin ser el culpable… clásico de Lincoln-. Lili, ¿podrías traer mi maleta?

Con gran entusiasmo y algo de dificultad, la pequeña hacía lo que su hermano le pedía de favor, provocando algunos celos de otras de sus hermanas, las cuales no siempre eran igualmente correspondidas como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento Lincoln, olvidando casi inmediatamente eso al recordar de quien se trataba.

\- Veamos -buscó algo inmediatamente dentro de la maleta-… ¡Aquí esta! -Gritó entusiasmado-.

De esa maleta, salía algo brillante, más que toda la vitrina junta. El inconfundible color dorado las hacia admirar ese trofeo con forma de mano, aunque mucho más ancho, como si de un guante se tratara. Pues efectivamente, de eso se trataba, una figura de un guante hecha de oro sólido, dándole el reconocimiento del mejor en aquella justa cruzando el Atlántico.

\- Bueno, entonces ¿en qué espacio se quedará? -Preguntó despreocupadamente-.

Era de él, algo que con todo su esfuerzo y sudor había conseguido, algo de lo que no se dieron cuenta que había ganado hasta que lo tuvieron enfrente, algo que estaba dispuesto a cederle a una de las dos, con tal de que al menos uno de esos dos espacios, no se quedara vacío.

Juntas, Lola y Lynn no podían creerlo. Tanto que había luchado para conseguir uno en una competencia real hace más de cinco años y que perdió porque no podrían soportar unos días de humillación. ¿Acaso él no lo valía? Aparentemente no. Y después de enmendar lo que en definitiva estaba mal, regalarle eso, algo hecho por sus propias manos, con mucho cariño, pero sin más valor que ese. Podía enorgullecerse de ser un gran hermano sin necesidad de un trofeo, pero no podría enorgullecerse de sí mismo por algo más.

Ahora, nuevamente lo estaba rechazando, dispuesto a dejar el espacio con su nombre adaptado para ser un nido de arañas, con tal de alguna lo tuviera.

Pero no era correcto, y ambas lo sabían. Él lo había ganado, era por derecho de él, y aunque insistiera, la respuesta sería la misma…

\- En ninguno -dijeron ambas, extrañamente molestas por su actitud-.

Alteradas, molestas porque ni siquiera, con un premio que de verdad había ganado, podía dejárselo para sí mismo. Era algo para presumir, para restregarles en la cara a todas, no algo para regalarle a las dos primeras patéticas hermanas que se cruzaran en su camino. Y a punto estuvo Lola de reclamarle eso, de no ser por la calma con la que Lynn manejó la situación.

\- Hermano, esto es tuyo -le dijo serena-. Si quieres que este aquí, será en el lugar que le pertenece, de quien se lo ganó.

\- Pero -ahí iba de nuevo-, yo puedo volver a colocar el otro ahí, para que no se vea vacío.

Sus palabras las confundieron. ¿Cuál otro? Se preguntaban al tiempo que, de nueva cuenta, buscaba entre su maleta algo más, hallándolo inmediatamente, y volviéndolas a dejar sin habla.

Veían como sostenía con gran felicidad eso que hace años habían hecho para él. Pequeño, emocionalmente cargado, algo feo y desgastado, pero hermoso para él.

Cada vez que observaban que ya no se encontraba en su lugar, nadie podía evitar soltar un poco de llanto. Ahora, felizmente lo colocaba de nueva cuenta en el lugar que le correspondía, provocando la felicidad de todos, inclusive la de Lili, quien apenas tenía una noción de lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Su edad no le impedía percibir la felicidad de su familia y alegrarse por ello.

Antes de alejarse, Lynn se acercaba a Lincoln, con la firme intención de que dejara esa ridícula idea y lo pusiera en su lugar, ese donde iluminaría el nombre de su dueño, y alegraría siempre a todos los habitantes de la casa, sintiéndose orgulloso de él, el único varón, del que todas estaban de acuerdo, era el mejor hermano, mejor hijo, el que había llegado más lejos, el héroe y ejemplo de todas sus hermanas, y, simplemente, el mejor.

Las emociones habían pasado del suelo al cielo en cuestión de minutos. Alegres de ver aquellos dos objetos en la vitrina, opacando lo viejo y desgastado de ese viejo mueble. Pronto tendrían que reacomodar todo para poner justo en el centro ese logro, pero de eso podrían preocuparse luego.

\- Oh, casi lo olvido -exclamó ligeramente-, les traje algo. Lili ya recibió su regalo, pero ustedes no.

Increíble, simplemente increíble. No fue capaz de dejar de pensar en ellos durante casi seis meses, en esa visita, y en como no podía llegar con las manos vacías. Fue gracias a eso que en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad salió a conseguir esos regalos. Con su madre, así como con la mayoría de sus hermanas, el contenido no vario del que había regalado un par de horas antes a Lili. Quería darse el tiempo de buscar el regalo perfecto para cada una de ellas, pero simplemente el momento no se dio. Sin embargo, no iba a recaer en algo tan trivial como comprarlos en la tienda de recuerdos del aeropuerto, no. Si iba a recaer en eso, tenía que valer la pena. No serian simples chocolates, de una dulcería local, estos tenían que ser especiales, y por especiales, belgas, alemanes, mexicanos, suizos. Una variedad que tuvo la fortuna de encontrar a lo largo de su estadía europea.

Únicamente las personas que no habían recibido uno de esos deliciosos regalos, fueron Luna, Lynn y Lynn jr. Para aquellos que compartían el nombre y casi la misma pasión por el deporte, algo bastante especial y que no le fue difícil de conseguir.

De su mochila sacaba un par de prendas, ambas similares en cuanto a color y decorados. Una hermosa combinación de azul y granate se hacía lucir en esa tela que Leni inmediatamente reconoció como una de las más finas que alguna vez pudo llagar a ver, y en la parte trasera de ambas, estampados dorados formaban dos leyendas en cada uno de esos jerseys, _"Lynn Loud"_ y _"Lynn Jr",_ justo encima de ese número tan icónico en cualquier equipo.

Por último, la chica musical se había quedado a la expectativa. No le importaría no recibir nada, pues con su sola presencia ya había obtenido un presente de gran calidad, aparte de haberle encantado aquella composición que por un golpe de suerte pudo escuchar. Lo miraba mientras repartía los obsequios a su familia, ambos sin perder esa alegría que les trajo el mismo peliblanco. Sin embargo, pudo notar que Lincoln se veía algo inquieto, sin dejar de voltear de vez en vez a la puerta de la casa. ¿Estaría esperando algo…? ¿O a alguien?

De ser alguien, esperaba que fuera ella, esa hermosa mujer que logró cautivar el corazón de su hermano menor a tan tierna edad, y que después de algunos contratiempos, su relación al fin pudo florecer. Nada más lejano a la realidad, para su decepción.

Pero por alguna razón, ese fue el pensamiento que se quedó en la mente de Luna, pensamiento que se incrementó al escuchar el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada. Y sin perder tiempo, se dirigió con rapidez a esa entrada para recibir a la chica. Abrió apresuradamente la puerta para que todas sus ilusiones terminen cayendo como castillo de naipes en medio de un tornado.

Desde que se enteró que era hostigado por una chica, su emoción, así como la de sus hermanas no cabía en su joven cuerpo, al punto de desilusionarse al recibir aquella mentira del chico sobre cierto baile escolar y al cual no iría por ausencia de pareja, dándose a la tarea de buscarle una ella misma, cargando con el papel de hermana mayor. ¿Cuál es el problema de las hermanas mayores de querer ver al menor en una relación?

A fin de cuentas, nada de eso importaba en ese momento. Claro, recordando, ella fue una de las que más mostró su molestia. No iba a ser fácil que las aceptara como familia…

\- ¡Señorita! -El grito del robusto tipo parado bajo frente a ella la devolvió a la realidad-.

\- Ah, sí. Lo siento, ¿qué sucede, amigo? -Preguntó tratando de dejar de lado aquella embarazosa situación-.

\- Paquete para Luna Loud.

Se sorprendió al escuchar eso. No había hecho ninguna compra, y ni a Sam ni a ella le interesaba hacer eso de enviarse regalos por paquetería. Era algo estúpido según ellas. Recibió el paquete sin mucha animosidad para después darse la vuelta, encontrando el rostro del joven, sonriéndole, preparado para decir algo.

\- ¿Creíste que me había olvidado de ti?

Intentó reflexionar lo más rápido posible esas palabras, notando que los ojos de su hermano menor alternaban su dirección entre los de ella y el paquete que sostenía en sus manos, uno de grandes dimensiones, pero significativamente ligero. Al darse cuenta, en su rostro se reflejó una felicidad extrema. Sea lo que fuese, sería el mejor regalo que haya recibido.

Se apresuró para sacar de esa caja lo que contenía, casi queriendo romperla de la desesperación, causándole un poco de gracia a su familia, pero siendo comprendida en el momento. Posiblemente ellos actuarían de igual forma.

Al fin pudo ver que es. Esa forma de pera, desprendiendo un brazo del lado superior de esta, barnizada con un esmalte brillante y hermoso que hacía resaltar la madera con la que estaba hecha. Era hermosa, el brillo inigualable, pero el contenido sentimental, vaya, eso era superior a todo. Tan pronto se la mostró a toda su familia, estos quedaron maravillados. Ellos no conocían del todo al respecto, pero por Luna se habían enterado de que esas cosas tenían un alto precio debido a lo artesanal de su fabricación… Tal vez el estar tan cerca del origen redujo considerablemente su valor monetario, dándose la oportunidad de comprarlo, empacarlo y enviarlo.

\- ¿Y bien? -Esperó alegremente algo de Luna- ¿Qué te parece?

Las lágrimas que la castaña de pelo corto, se empezaron a vislumbrar muy tenuemente, acompañada de la sonrisa más hermosa que le habían visto formar desde que inició su relación con su novia. La felicidad de Luna era evidente mientras abrazaba esa guitarra valenciana con la fuerza suficiente para no hacerle daño. Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, siendo observada por Lincoln detenidamente.

\- Creo que si te gustó -comentó despreocupadamente-. Esperare las hermosas melodías que hagas con eso.

¿Cuál fue el motivo? Ninguno en especial. Le hubiera gustado hacer eso con todas ellas y con sus padres, pero simplemente la única oportunidad que se presentó fue para el obsequio de la chica musical, de Lynn y su padre. Pero eso no lo detendrá de intentarlo nuevamente en alguna otra ocasión.

Ella seguía dejando caer esas gotas de agua llenas de alegría, dejando ver su emoción, mientras esa última frase emitida por Lincoln seguía sonando en su cabeza. Decenas de composiciones le había dedicado, inclusive escuchando una de las mejores hace apenas unas horas, pero con ese instrumento precisamente, con ese podría mostrarle esos versos que junto con Lucy y Lynn se empeñó tanto en escribir.

Miró inmediatamente a Lucy, deseando que con la pura mirada lo comprendiera. La pequeña amante de la oscuridad entendió a la perfección, asintiendo con una de sus características sonrisas. Tan pequeña pero tan significativa como siempre. Después, fue el turno de voltear a ver a Lynn.

Por supuesto que la conocía, ella y toda la familia la habían escuchado no menos de diez veces. No se cansaban nunca, mucho menos cuando las melodiosas voces de las gemelas o de Lili entonaban esa maravillosa letra.

Lynn también lo comprendió a la perfección. Era ahora o quien sabe cuánto tiempo más tendrían que reprimir ese ímpetu de hacerlo. Querían ver su expresión, querían… querían hacerlo sentir ese héroe que era para las menores y el ídolo para las mayores.

Ese fue un pequeño lapso en silencio con aquellas dándose mutuas miradas, intrigándolo, deseoso de saber lo que tenían entre manos, y afortunadamente, no tendría que esperar mucho por ello. Aunque todavía necesitó un poco para tranquilizarse por completo. Aquello tendría que ser un regalo a la altura, no de los que él había otorgado, más bien, a la altura de el mismo Lincoln.

Después de calmarse por completo, habló.

\- Gracias hermano -dijo claramente, feliz, aun con cierta humedad en su rostro-. Es el mejor obsequio que alguien me haya dado.

\- Por nada hermana. Tengo cinco años de cumpleaños que reponer, ¿recuerdas?

Sus expresiones cambiaron un poco. ¿Era demasiado pedir que dejara de pensar en otros todo el tiempo y comenzara a pensar en sí mismo?

\- Hermano -le volvió a dirigir la palabra, mostrando una seria pero relajada actitud-, olvida eso, no es necesario. Nos acabas de dar el mejor regalo del mundo, y aun así llegaste con más para dar a los demás -sujeto sus manos-. Deja de pensar en todos antes que en ti -finalizó sonriendo-.

Para él, esa frase siempre retumbaría en su cabeza, alguien se la decía muy seguido.

\- Vamos Luna, si quisiera oír eso, hubiera traído a Ronnie conmigo -dijo intentando sonar gracioso-. Pero, oye, porque mejor no tocas algo para la familia.

Estaban esperando eso.

Luna sonrío de oreja a oreja, y sin soltar las manos de su hermano menor, lo jaló hacia el primer y más cómodo asiento que estuviera disponible, y lo sentó ahí. Se apresuro para tomar de nuevo la valenciana, haciendo una seña a aquellas que serían encargadas de cantar para él. Lynn, Lili y las gemelas tendrían el honor de prestar sus voces para entonar eso que tanto tiempo esperaron para dedicarle.

Lentamente, Luna tomó lugar, acomodándose para tocar con soltura, y junto a ella, las antes mencionadas. Y comenzó a tocar.

Los acordes eran tan tranquilos que calmarían a cualquier bestia salvaje. No pasó mucho para que Lola y Lana comenzaran a cantar al unísono.

 _"_ _Mi primer superhéroe cuando niña,_

 _No usa capa ni calzón, él no posee poderes de ficción._

 _Él no le teme a la criptonita, uhh, uhh._

 _Él es valiente y arriesgado,_

 _Detiene balas de cañón, con las manos._

Se quedó impresionado. La letra era sublime, más nada se comparaba con las melodiosas voces de sus hermanitas cantándole, a él. Mas la que le seguiría no estaba por quedarse atrás, pues Lynn seria la siguiente.

 _Suéter de franjas, guantes y unas rodilleras._

 _Numero "1" en la espalda, listo para cubrir la retaguardia,_

 _Vengan los rudos de la cuadra, uhh, uhh._

 _Mi padre te gritaba tras la puerta:_

 _"_ _Metete que ya está la cena, Superman"._

La humedad comenzaba a brotar de sus ojos. Nunca pensó que Lynn pudiera cantar de una manera tan bella, de hecho, nunca habría imaginado a Lynn cantando. Pero si pensó que ella lo había hecho bien, tendría que aguardar a la menor.

 _Superman, guardián de mil batallas, ídolo en la cancha,_

 _Superman, fichaje europeo, el primer arquero._

 _Superman, ouh, ouh, ouh…_

 _Uhhhhhh._

Su angelical voz provoco en él la más grande de las sonrisas que alguna vez recuerde haber dado, acompañando las lágrimas de felicidad que recorrían sus mejillas. Pero no podía permitirse ser presa tan pronto de ese momento de felicidad. Lo menos que debía hacer era esperar a que todo terminara.

Se dejó llevar una vez más por las voces de las niñas idénticas.

 _Un par de rocas o la puerta del garaje._

 _Aquellos tiempos en el barrio, abundaban los guardametas._

 _Solo se pone él que la meta, Uhh, uhh._

 _Días de gloria y sudadera, y un poster en el cuarto de…_

 _¡Lincoln McBride!_

Fue todo… no. Debía contenerse, guardar esas gotas de agua que amenazaban con salir.

Nuevamente, Lynn tomaba la palabra.

 _Es el más grande de todos los cancerberos._

 _Y vuela de palo a palo._

 _Algunos ya le dicen "gato", por sus reflejos bajo el arco, uhh, uhh._

 _Hasta que un día hubo un ángel,_

 _Que te vio volar, y te llamó:_

 _¡Superman!_

 _Superman, guardián de mil batallas, ídolo en la cancha,_

 _Superman, fichaje europeo, el primer arquero._

 _Superman, ouh, ouh, ouh…_

 _Uhhhhhh._

Fue nuevamente el turno de Lili.

 _Puedo decir, que después de tanto tiempo._

 _Puedo sentir, de algún modo sin saberlo_

 _Que me has venido a decir_

 _Que tu acabas, de firmar, tu des…tino_

 _Ohh, eyyy…_

Para finalizar, todas sus hermanas se sumaban a cantar esa última parte de la canción, con la pasión como guía y la necesidad de hacerlo, sabiendo que lo merece.

 _Superman, guardián de mil batallas, ídolo en la cancha,_

 _Superman, fichaje europeo, el primer arquero._

 _Superman, ouh, ouh, ouh…_

 _Uhhhhhh._

 _Superman, guardián de mil batallas, ídolo en la cancha,_

 _Superman, fichaje europeo, el primer arquero._

 _Superman, ouh, ouh, ouh…_

 _Uhhhhhh._

Poco a poco dejaban de cantar y los sonidos provocados por esa guitarra también se disminuían hasta el punto de ser insonoros.

Sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo. Habían provocado en el la felicidad extrema, una comparable a la que sintió al momento de que iniciaba su relación, o tal vez un poco mayor.

A él se acercaron todas. Lo necesitaban tanto como el después de eso, un abrazo que le permitió volver a sentirse un Loud, rodeado de esas personas a quienes ama y por quienes nuevamente, está dispuesto a todo, menos a volver a alejarse de ellas. Eso nunca más.

El llanto no solo se hacía presente en los ojos de Lincoln, también en sus hermanas, participes de ese abrazo. Esos versos habían salido directos del corazón de cada una de las intérpretes, bañados de sentimientos que solo esa familia podría notar. La alegría bañada con esas gotas de agua, por fin les permitía a todos sentir eso que anhelaron durante cinco años y seis meses, ser de nueva cuenta, una familia muy unida. Sentimiento que en sus padres se desbordaría, sobre todo en Lynn padre, manifestándose claramente en un llanto incontrolable por él o por su mujer. Al fin, una vez más, tenía a la familia que siempre quiso tener, independientemente del número de integrantes, juntos, eso era todo lo que importaba.

* * *

La noche había caído por completo, y con ella, una sensación térmica que claramente sobrepasaba el "cero" de una forma negativa. De encender el televisor y sintonizar el canal, seguramente se encontrarían al viejo Patchy pronosticando una fuerte nevada que terminaría dejando un blanco cobertor sobre toda la zona de Royal Woods.

Sin embargo, nada de eso interesaba al interior de esa casa en ese momento. Solo eran él, ellas, sus padres, galletas y chocolate caliente, o al menos, eso último eran los planes inmediatos, de no ser debido a que, gracias a cierto reloj, se enteró de la hora, demoliendo esa felicidad.

\- Vaya, 9:00 de la noche -expresó ligeramente, lanzando un suspiro y mirando que aquel "Cu-cu" anunció el completo manto nocturno-. Creo que es hora de irme.

Increíble como seis palabras pueden hacer que el ánimo de 12 personas caiga inmediatamente. Se concentraron tanto en ese bello día, que todos pasaron por alto que llegaría el momento en que se tendría que retirar para pasar la noche.

\- ¿A dónde vas, hermanito? -Se le escuchó desanimada, obviamente-.

\- Me tengo que ir, hermanita -dijo, intentando contener el sentimiento de Lili-. Pero no estés triste, te prometo que mañana volveré temprano para que tengas el mejor día de tu vida -finalizó diciendo con gran felicidad-.

Todos los demás solo vieron eso, muchas de ellas incrédulas de lo que escucharon. ¿Por qué se tenía que ir? ¿No era posible…? No, no lo era, o es al menos lo que creyeron que Lincoln estaba contemplando. Claro, era el hombre con el plan, nada se le podía escapar, excepto tal vez, el infinito arrepentimiento que sintieron, y debido a lo cual, lo hicieron todo para recuperarlo, gastando hasta el último centavo, esperando que eso diera pie a que regresara con ellos, pero habiéndolo completado todo, fue demasiado tarde, pues al buscarlo, él y su nueva familia habían abandonado la ciudad.

No obstante, serían lo único con lo que podían recordarlo.

\- Li… Linky, por favor, no te vayas -las lágrimas en los ojos de su primera hermana mayor rubia lo hacían dudar-.

\- Linc… hermano -Lynn era la que ahora intervenía-, no es… necesario. Por favor, quédate.

\- Vamos hermanas -trató de verse calmado, pero era difícil con todos esos ojos viéndolo de esa forma, suplicándole, pero estaba decidido-, les juró que volveré todos los días.

\- Lincoln, literalmente te necesitamos todo el tiempo posible -Lori estaba por jugar su mejor carta. No quería chantajearlo de esa forma, pero era la única manera en la que evitarían que saliera por esa puerta-… Lili te necesita.

Algunos dirían que fue un golpe bajo, pero no él. Simplemente la desesperación y el miedo para no dejarlo ir, la orillaron a decir aquello, llegando hasta el fondo del alma del albino.

Suspiró pesadamente. Tampoco era que él quisiera marcharse de ese lugar, pero al fin y al cabo…

\- Chicas -comenzó con algo de pesadez en su voz, tratando de mantenerse alegre-, yo… tampoco me quiero ir. Me quedaría con gusto, pero no traigo nada de equipaje.

Excusa débil, pero verdadera. Aquella mochila que les trajo gratas sorpresas a todos en esa familia no contenía nada para él. Siempre pensando en los demás antes que en sí mismo… clásico.

\- Además, no quiero ser una molestia…

Eso enfadó a más de una. Era imposible que pudiera llegar a ser una molestia para ellas o para sus padres. Probablemente el seguía con la idea de que tendría que dormir en el sillón de la sala. Tenían que deshacerse de esa idea lo más pronto posible si lo querían con ellas todo lo que resta de sus vacaciones.

\- ¡De ninguna manera, cariño! -Comentó Rita exaltada- No hay molestia que puedas causar…

\- Pero, mamá, no quiero causar problemas con el acomodo de las habitaciones… además, Lori también se quedará en estos días, ¿no?

\- Lincoln, hay algo… que debemos mostrarte -finalmente, Lynn decidió dar paso a aquello que terminaría con la necia insistencia de Lincoln de no pasar la noche ahí-.

Lo sujetó de la mano y lo llevó a la planta de arriba de la casa, acompañados de toda su familia. Sabían exactamente lo que le mostraría, esperando que, con eso, pudiera reconsiderar la idea de hospedarse en su antiguo hogar todos los días que se vaya a quedar en esa ciudad.

La última vez que vio esa puerta, estaba acordonada con un listón amarillo. No eran gratos recuerdos el estar frente a ese armario de blancos, sobre todo, al ver lo vacío que había quedado desde aquel fatídico día.

No comprendía el porqué de la emoción de la mayoría de ellas, si solo se trataba de un armario. Si, había sido su habitación en el pasado, pero ya eso no tenía ningún significado para él… al menos eso creía.

\- Lincoln, mira esto -tranquilamente, Lynn abrió la puerta lentamente, encendiendo la luz una vez que quedo abierta por completo-.

Decir que no esperaba algo por el estilo en cuanto lo colocaron frente a la puerta sería una mentira. Pero nunca hubiera imaginado que, en realidad, era todo lo mismo. Desde los muebles, la cama, el armario, los figurines, los posters, eran los mismos. La habitación estaba similar a la última vez que la vio. El armario estaba repleto de muchas de sus anteriores pertenencias, como ropa y algunos pares de zapatos; la cama tenía el mismo cobertor y la misma almohada; los colgantes y posters definitivamente eran los mismos, pero, lo que más había llamado su atención se encontraba en las paredes sobre esa cama.

Se impresiono al ver eso y al pensar que alguna de ellas tuvo la dedicación de hacer aquello. No solo se trataban de unas cuantas fotos, eran decenas, todas y cada una iguales en concepto, pero obviamente mostrándolo en diferentes ángulos. En unas fotos vestía similar, mientras que en otras se mostraba estoico, inmerso en su competencia, y en algunas otras… bueno, en la mayoría de ellas, haciendo lo que sabía hacer ahora, simplemente jugar.

\- ¿Acaso creíste que ese verso fue simple casualidad?

Luan lo dejó muy en claro, a alguien se le había ocurrido. Claro que había sido Luna o Lucy quien finalmente diera el correcto orden de palabras para ajustarlo a la métrica requerida, pero en ese momento, esa frase cobro todo sentido. _"Y un poster en el cuarto de, Lincoln McBride"._ Ese que dejaba en ridículo a todas las demás fotos por su tamaño, y que probablemente también adornaba todas las demás habitaciones.

Sin embargo, lo último que pudo notar fue lo que más significado tenía para él. Junto a ese poster en que se alzaba victorioso, un marco de madera encerraba una vieja y maltratada fotografía. La recordaba claramente al arrancar cuidadosamente a uno de los integrantes de esa escandalosa escena, pero que ahora, ese vacío que quedó en ese momento era nuevamente ocupado por el mismo Lincoln. Y aunque podía decirse que la imagen utilizada era una más del "montón", era la misma que se había amplificado para exhibirse junto a esa foto familiar.

Así, sobrepuesta, contrastando todo el contexto de la fotografía original, demarcando el quiebre que tuvo esa familia, mostrando que, aunque se tratara, no se podría llegar a ser lo mismo, pero con la firme intención de hacer todo lo posible por intentarlo.

\- Es… maravilloso -decía, apenas contenido sus lágrimas de felicidad-, de… de verdad… es muy lindo -recalcó con la mejor de sus sonrisas dedicadas a toda su familia-. Pero ¿de quién fue la idea?

Daba un paso hacia adelante. Si, todas ellas le habían ayudado a formar ese collage con las fotos de su hermano mayor, pero a la hora de recibir el crédito, ella se lo llevaría completo. Mas de una de sus hermanas se lo recalcó en más de una oportunidad, cada que agregaban una imagen, o siempre que el tema salía a conversación, esa idea fue de Lili y de nadie más, esperando que algún día pasara lo que en ese momento pasó.

La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, llevándola en su mente a ese momento junto al mar, donde lo conocía, donde sabía que tenía un hermano, y sentía todo su amor. Una escena digna de retratar, lo cual no perdieron tiempo en hacer con sus teléfonos, una que después sería agregada al tapiz de esa habitación, pero por el momento, disfrutarían del bello instante.

Estaba todo claro. Ya no tenía excusa, y aunque quizás pueda refutar nuevamente la falta de ropa, no haría falta, pues, aunque lo hiciera, ellas se harían cargo, en especial Leni, recordando todo lo que tiene a su alcance, inclusive pudiendo elaborar algo en ese instante, pero por el momento, el día había sido agotador, y era momento de despedir el día.

\- Así que… ¿te quedaras? -Preguntó la inexpresiva Lucy, pero demostrando todo el cariño que sentía en ese momento-.

\- Si hermanita, aquí me quedaré -respondió feliz y serenamente-.

Una repuesta que alegró el corazón de todos. Ese deseo de navidad que todas tuvieron se había hecho realidad. Ya no necesitaban nada más… excepto tal vez, conseguir un regalo de último minuto para Lincoln… bah, detalles.

\- Bueno, hijo -era el turno del patriarca Loud decir algo-, debes estar cansado por hoy, así que te dejaremos a solas para que descanses -se acercó a Lincoln tímidamente y coloco una mano sobre su hombro-. Gracias… por haber venido. Les has dado a tus hermanas y a tu madre el mejor obsequio de navidad.

\- Gracias por recibirme. Te quiero, papá.

Al finalizar, se dieron el mejor abrazo que alguna vez hubiesen compartido, tan varonil, pero tan tierno, según las chicas, uno que unía a la familia.

Poco a poco, todos se retiraban, despidiéndose del peliblanco una a una, con la firme intención de hacer del día siguiente, el mejor de sus vidas, tal como le había prometido a Lili.

Finalmente, se encontró de nueva cuenta en solitario, pero esta vez, sin extrañas supersticiones de por medio. Se recostó en la cama, vestido tal cual había pasado todo el día. La ropa y demás objetos que necesitaba bien podría encargarse de eso el día siguiente, probablemente sacando provecho del viaje al centro comercial que seguramente hará con sus hermanas.

A cada segundo se internaba más y más en sus pensamientos, pero sería interrumpido por el golpeteo de su puerta, algo extraño, pues no recordaba que esa clase de cortesía se le haya mostrado en su tiempo en esa casa.

\- Adelante.

Nuevamente se abrió esa puerta lentamente, dejando ver a la más pequeña de todas, sujetando una manta y un conejo de peluche.

\- ¿Lili? ¿Pasa algo, hermanita?

\- Hermanito, ¿puedo… puedo dormir contigo?

Medito un segundo la pregunta para dar respuesta afirmativa inmediatamente con una tibia sonrisa, algo que alegro a la niña rubia, que inmediatamente cerró la puerta y subió a la cama con su hermano, acomodándose para dormir junto a él, su ídolo, su héroe.

\- Lili, ¿nuestras hermanas hacen algo para ayudarte a dormir? -Preguntó, ya presa del cansancio, pero dispuesto a hacerla dormir antes de que él cayera rendido-.

\- Bueno, casi todas me leen, como Lisa, que lee sobre sus cosas científicas, creo que intentando aburrirme.

Lincoln bufó ante eso.

\- A veces Lucy también lo hace, pero algunas de sus historias me dan algo de miedo.

\- Ja, ja, sí. Clásico de ella.

\- Si, Leni siempre me cuenta historias de amor; y Lynn solo me abraza; y a veces, Luna me canta. Ella canta muy bonito.

Lincoln se quedó un momento pensando en cómo hacer que su hermanita pueda dormir tranquilamente. No era alguien que se supiera historias infantiles, así que lo único que le quedaba era intentar algo, que tampoco era del todo su estilo, pero si había funcionado con Luna hace horas, al menos podía intentarlo con Lili.

\- Hermanita, ¿quieres que te cante?

Ante la propuesta, iluminó su rostro con su linda y tierna sonrisa, afirmando la propuesta del peliblanco.

\- Bien, aquí vamos… oh, ya sé.

Se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de comenzar. Lentamente empezaba a cantar unos ligeros versos que escuchó en algún momento, con tranquilidad y calma.

 _-Si tuviera que decir adiós,_

 _Si el cielo manda la señal,_

 _No importa donde estés,_

 _Voy a pensar en ti,_

 _Y donde estés, algún día voy a estar ahí…_

 _Y ahí te encontraré._

No necesitó más, pues Lili caía rendida junto a él, con su angelical rostro enmarcado por su linda e inocente sonrisa, esa con la que decía que su alma estaba completa, al estar completa su familia. Si, de nuevo tenia, no solo un hermano, un nuevo amigo, un ídolo, un héroe, un ejemplo a seguir; y él otra vez era parte de ese gran clan, uno que se distinguía de entre muchos otros, no solo por el número de sus integrantes, sino más bien por lo unido de este, al menos así fue durante mucho tiempo. Les costaría demasiado, pero no importaba cuanto, lograrían difuminar esas grietas que quedaron marcadas como cicatrices de profundas heridas.

\- Buenas noches Lili; buenas noches familia Loud; buenas noches… mi familia.

* * *

 _Bueno, amigos, eso fue todo._

 _Realmente, espero que este final, final, haya estado a la expectativa de todos y cada uno de ustedes._

 _No tengo palabras para agradecerles a todos el haber seguido esta historia de principio a fin. Me gustaría agradecerles a cada uno, pero es más fácil así todos en bola, siono raza? XdxdxD. De verdad, muy feliz que le hayan dado una oportunidad.  
_

 _Si se llegan a preguntar toda la playlist que utilicé, háganlo saber en su maravilloso review y con gusto contestare a todas sus dudas, comentarios, criticas, etc._

 _Ah, otra cosa, también quiero decirles algo.  
Me costó bastante decidir, pero siento que es hora de abandonar el fandom._

 _No fue una decisión fácil, pero creo firmemente que tome la decision correcta al hacer esta pequeña broma..._

 _¿Verdá que te engañé? XD_

 _Ni loco pienso irme aun de aquí. Incluso ya tengo pensados algunos proyectos más, pero realmente no creo poder hacerlos antes de que termine el año._

 _Sin más que decir por ahora, nos vemos la próxima._


End file.
